


Lay Me Down in the Tall Grass

by Willbakefordean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Benny/Dean - Freeform, DBBB 2016, DBBB2016, Dean/Benny - Freeform, Dean/Benny Big Bang 2016, Denny - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Farmer Benny, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mail Order Bride, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Post Civil War, learns to be a farmer Dean, mail order omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 93,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willbakefordean/pseuds/Willbakefordean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny Lafitte is a war weary alpha from Louisiana who has claimed a homestead on the Kansas prairie. Dean Winchester is an unmated omega from New York City who despite previous social standing, is now forced to work as a household servant. Looking for someone to share his life, Benny places an ad in a mating magazine and hoping for a way to improve his life, Dean answers the ad. Will an exchange of letters be enough to help these two come together and find happiness in the tall grass of the prairie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Search

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Dean/Benny Big Bang 2016. It is my first attempt at any bang and I really had fun with the process. I love these characters and I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I did writing them
> 
> Winchestercola: You and I were a great team during the bang. Your generosity brought seven beautiful pieces to our finished project and they add so much to the story. I thank you so much for all of your hard work. Here is the link to the wonderful artpost. https://stargazingchola.livejournal.com/3858.html
> 
> Mtothedestiel you were a huge support even though I was a nerd the whole time!
> 
> Dennyismydestiel: I would be remiss if I did not take the time to thank you. You volunteered to be my beta, knowing I had never done a bang and had never used a beta! Your straightforward style of constructive criticism was just what I needed. Your kindness, encouragement, and humor were integral to my success with this story. I have a long way to go, but I have come so far and you played a huge role in my journey. More than that, you offered your friendship and nothing tops that. In the middle of all this, the town in which you live literally succumbed to forest fire. Your family had to flee your home, not knowing when or even if you could return or if you would lose everything you owned. You certainly had good reason to tell me that you could not finish the fic with me, but magnanimous spirit that you are, you didn't even suggest it. My story would not be the same without your input. I offer my heart felt gratitude for your hard work and generosity! Also, I am sorry I told everyone how to make the watch instead of just telling them the time, here. You earned more than a captured moment, you deserved the whole instruction manual...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean shows the ad to his mother and takes the leap of faith to write a response. He can't help but wonder if he will get an answer.

 

 

Another edition of the Monthly Mating News and Dean was three quarters of the way through with no luck. Ad after ad of desperate knotheads who only wanted a maid, a bed warmer, and a receptacle to bear workers for their farms. Some offered large sums of money for educated omegas, like himself, but none seemed to offer anything of themselves. It was all about what they wanted and were willing to accept for a price. He may need to be looking in this paper for a mate, but it didn't mean he had to settle for one of those alphas.

At six feet tall and broad in the shoulders, his attendance at Omega Finishing School really didn’t matter. Dean had no chance of finding a mate in the social circles of post civil war New York. No alpha worth having wanted an omega bigger than himself. Dean had been told several times that with such a pretty face it was a shame he couldn’t make himself seem smaller. The only offers he had received were from alphas who sought him for a secret knotting now and again, or from those who would wear him on their arm for the novelty they felt he was. It was clear that he was seen as the type of omega with whom you could satisfy a fetish, but not settle down with to start a family.

The loss of his father John Winchester early in the war had not helped either, forcing his mother Mary to begin selling things from their home, piece by piece during the war. Though not rich, they were educated and had once been comfortable and in good social standing. The war may have been over, but it didn’t mean that their life went back to normal. Homes had been destroyed, and only the wealthy had truly survived. Dean had managed to get a job with one of the families that had managed to do just that. Eventually, his mother had joined the staff of the house with him.

Dean had only taken the job until his younger brother Sam could return home from service and act as the alpha for his family. Notification of Sam’s death ended any hope Dean had of escaping a life of working for others. He had heard about war widows going west to find new mates where being an omega was a commodity. Dean decide that if his life was going to be filled with hard work, it would be working for himself or his family.

That is how he found himself with a subscription to Monthly Mating News, looking to go west. He hoped to find a mate who would value him for what he was, not what he could never be. It was his only chance to escape judgment in a society that valued only those who met the status quo.  
He only had a few more minutes left of his turn in the nursery with the sleeping children before he was expected to help with the next hanging of the wash and he had hoped to find one ad that piqued his interest. Just as he was going to close the paper, he saw a corner ad that caught his attention. It read:

War Weary Alpha Seeks Willing Omega Mate To Settle Homestead Claim.  
30 yr old alpha, not unpleasant in appearance,  
served in medical corp, hard working. Desires younger,  
healthy omega to run home, handle light farm chores independently,  
also assist with larger farm tasks when needed. I wish to have a family.  
Have little money to offer($5000) but promise kindness, appreciation of  
hard work, and loyalty if returned.

It was different from any ad he had ever read. Three words, just three simple words were enough to give him hope. Willing: a concept certainly implied in all the ads he had read, but here stated implicitly, like an alpha who wanted a partner. Independently: definitely not mentioned in past ads, maybe this alpha would be willing to trust his omega and not rule with an iron fist. Promise: something Dean had always felt truly came from the heart and this alpha was promising non tangible things, things that must be felt or experienced. There was no harsh language or list of expectations, just desires and offerings of things he had to contribute. The other things about physical appearance and training were nice to know, but it was icing on the cake. The reality hit Dean...he may have found his alpha. It was the ad he had been waiting for and he felt compelled to answer it.


	2. Pen, Paper, and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean shows his mother the ad, then takes a leap of faith and answers it. He cannot help but worry if he will get a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are references to slavery in this fic. I did a bit of reading about the subject and found that not all slave owners were unkind to their slaves, nor did they want to fight for the Confederacy. I have based Benny's family on that reading. Let's be honest, though, the Civil War was fought to abolish the owning of people, and rightfully so. I do not wish for this fic to condone slavery or to minimize the suffering of people subjected to it.

Dean and his mother discussed the ad that might get a response from the hopeful omega while they ate a simple dinner in their shared room at the boarding house. They had moved there 5 years ago after Sam’s death at Gettysburg, they could not keep up their home with no alpha and little money. It had been an adjustment, but the two had become accustomed to their new life together, and after Dean reached the age of 20 without so much as one decent offer of mating, his mother had encouraged him to think seriously about what he wanted for his future.

Dean had first considered being a mail order omega when the gold rush began in California, but the stories from families of omegas who had gone were of a harsh life full of abuse and Dean wanted no part of it. Then the Homestead Act of 1862 had provided a glimmer of hope. Dean, now 25 sat with the paper in his lap as he prepared to show it to his mother, whom he would leave behind if he went, and who encouraged him daily to do so if the right Alpha should appear.

Her words broke him from his thoughts, “Dean, have you heard a word of what I said?”

“Sorry Mama,” Dean said sheepishly. “What were you saying?”

“I was asking what made the ad stand out to you, silly?” Mary answered with a warm smile.

Dean handed her the article and told her he wanted her to read it and then tell him what she thought, “If the same things stand out to you, then I’ll know I’m not just feeling desperate and seeing things that aren’t there.” He waited nervously, unable to eat his soup and bread.

She read the ad several times before biting her bottom lip, that must be where he got that bad habit he realized. She finally answered, “He seems to be the only alpha placing an ad that is offering anything of himself.” She thought a bit more and Dean’s heart leapt with hope. “I like that he wants a willing omega, like he wants a partner. I also like at the end where he is willing to promise things to you as well.”

Encouraged that she had picked two of his three favorite parts of the ad, Dean asked, “What do you think about what he said about the chores and being independent?”

“Well, yes, that is good and when you tell him about yourself, that you are a good sized, handsome male omega, he will be happy to know how much you can help him,” Mary answered frankly.

“I don’t know, Mama. When I sign my name, he will know I am a guy, but he didn’t specify that he wanted a female or male so I am not worried about that. Telling him I am as big as I am may ruin my chances of getting a return letter. I’m sure if he meets me, he’ll see that I am a good omega despite and maybe even because of my size. I mean, I only get heats three times a year, so that’s a plus for getting more work done...and chores will be a snap for me…” Dean slumped into his chair knowing that not telling about his physical attributes would be lying, and to his potential alpha.

“Dean, sweetheart, aren’t you are putting the cart before the horse?” Mary asked her eyes offering soft consolation, Dean knew she wanted him to find someone to love and to love him back. “Why don’t you eat your soup, sleep with the ad under your pillow and if you still feel the same way in the morning, answer the ad and hope for the best.”

Dean smiled at his mother’s silly superstition about putting things you wanted under your pillow, “Thank you Mama. Maybe you can come out later if he’s nice,” Dean said unable to suppress his smile at the thought of having an alpha who would be kind.

Mary’s look turned to one of scolding, “Now don’t start that again! I am staying in New York, I am happy with my work and the family has promised to keep me on when you go. I want you to have a new life without any baggage tagging along, especially when you are newly mated.”

Dean rolled his eyes and blushed at the very mention of mating, “You’re not baggage, you’re my Mama and I’m sure you’d be welcome.”

“I hope this alpha is the one, Dean. You deserve to find happiness,” Mary leaned over and kissed Dean on his forehead and the two of them quietly finished their dinner.

*****

Dean had indeed put the ad under his pillow, but he didn’t actually get much sleep. He kept picturing a tall, dark and handsome alpha bringing him to a beautiful farm where they had lots of pups and bountiful crops. It was silly really, but Dean had made up his mind, he would take the chance and write a letter to ad number 328. He got up early and sat with his father’s quill and well. He began to scratch the tip on the heavy parchment, as he wrote in his finest hand:

 _December 8, 1867_  
_Dear War Weary Alpha,_

_I am writing in response to your ad in the December edition of Monthly Mating…_

*****

Dean let his mother read the letter and chewed his thumb in anticipation of her thoughts. He valued his mother’s support in this chance at finding happiness. She finished the letter and then met his eyes with a smile.

“It’s a lovely first letter Dean, formal but not too distant, a little forward thinking, but not rude. When he gets this, he will certainly want to answer. Post it, Dean. I have a feeling that this is your golden opportunity, that this alpha will appreciate my Dean for the gift that you are. I’m proud of your determination and bravery, my sweet Dean,” Mary’s eyes were glassy as she spoke.  
Dean was touched by his mother’s enthusiasm, “You really think so?”

“I know so, Dear Heart, now go to the post before luncheon begins,” Mary answered.

“Thank you, Mama, thank you,” Dean said as he kissed her cheek. At the table that served as their desk he folded the letter perfectly and sealed it shut with wax and the family seal, a flourished W. He addressed the letter as instructed in the Mating News:

 _Ad Number 328 December Issue_  
_Monthly Mating News_  
_Main Street_  
_Kansas City, Missouri_

He grabbed his money pouch and shoved it into his pocket, fingering the seal on the letter in his hand and hurried to the post office to buy a three cent stamp. He posted the letter and hoped it would be the start of something good, a little good luck his way was long overdue..

 

*****

It was Friday, the second week in December when Benny headed into town on his weekly run for supplies and to check the post. His horses knew the way and he rarely had to concentrate on the route. His mind wandered to what he was expecting, a new seed catalog for the spring and a new set of long johns to wear under his worn clothing. He needed to order new pants and shirts, but it had been more important for him to save every penny he had to entice the right omegas to answer his ad in Monthly Mating News,enough money to gain interest but not to attract high society types. For his mate, he needed a willing worker, not a show piece for his arm.

He kept himself to a tight budget because he needed food more than new clothes. There wasn’t time to hunt as much as needed or to garden while working the new homestead and building a house before winter set in. He had filed his claim last spring thinking he could get all his goals accomplished but he simply had run out of time. Now he was forced to purchase food every week to survive and that ate up whatever money he might have used to replace his work worn clothing. He was even still wearing his confederate winter coat, which drew unwanted attention from the townspeople, and no prospects of a mate.

Benny missed home and family during the war, but had been forced to take up arms against the north despite the fact that his family’s plantation was run by well paid and treated slaves. Some of them had cried harder than his own mother when he had been drafted into service and left with the other young men headed off to fight a battle they did not necessarily support. Benny didn't think any person should be owned at all but at least their slaves were compensated and allowed to help decide their own fates.

His beliefs did not lend themselves to creating an attitude of aggression in Benny, regardless of his alpha designation. He was informed that he was not right for fighting, a shameful situation for any alpha except Benny, and he found himself assigned to the medical corp, where he had been trained to assist doctors in the battlefield medical tents. It was a horrible, bloody, occupation, but at least he got to help and not hurt those who came his way. They didn’t discriminate either, blue or grey didn’t matter in the medical tents.

When the war ended, he made the long journey home, only to find the plantation burned and slaves long gone. The discovery of his parents and younger brother Eli’s graves was the last blow his heart could take. He took the money he had earned from his years of service, and his parents nearly depleted accounts, and with shame in his heart for not being there to protect his family, he headed for the west that he had heard so much about in his war time travels.

That was how he ended up here in the Kansas Territory, in possession of a standard parcel of 160 acres that could potentially be his if he completed the requirements. Requirements he now knew he could not complete on his own. His tie to the confederacy had not hurt him with those people in town that Benny felt deserved his respect, but there were others who discounted him for the accent he carried even if they had not seen his grey coat. His chances at finding a mate locally were slim to none, Benny was at a loss. He wanted a partner to work the homestead, but he wanted to rebuild his family as well. He rarely let himself think it, but he wanted a companion, a mate, someone to share the joy and ease the pain of the life he was becoming so fond of in the west.

It was his friend Ellen, a beta, who owned the local saloon/restaurant who suggested that he submit an ad to the Monthly Mating News. She assured him that it would increase his chances of finding a mate, reaching far and wide to an audience who were in the same search as Benny. He was hesitant at first, but when her alpha, Bobby, confirmed that Ellen was right, that Benny needed to broaden the scope of his search, he gave in and wrote an ad.

He let Ellen read it before sending it and she had tried to convince him that it was too soft and that it might attract the wrong type of response. Benny argued with her, if he was going to place an ad it was going to be truthful and represent him for who he was. She was worried he would be taken advantage of, and truthfully so was he, but it was a risk he was willing to take on the chance that there was one truly good omega out there who would find the ad and find him.

His well trained horses coming to a stop in front of the mercantile broke him from his thoughts, “Good job, fellas,” he said as he set the brake on his wagon and jumped to the ground. There were a few inches of new snow but he had allowed himself the luxury of new boots before winter, knowing he couldn’t risk his feet freezing. He had a few pairs of warm woolen socks left from the war, so his feet would remain healthy.

He headed inside to purchase his supplies for the week from Garth and his wife Bela. The Fitzgeralds were an interesting couple. He was a small, slim omega, friendly and helpful in every way. Benny was extremely fond of him, but his mate was a completely different story. Bela was the polar opposite of Garth, snobby in all aspects of her life. She looked at Benny but only down her nose, and he felt every second of her judgmental stare. He tried to deal with Garth when he came into the mercantile.

“Hey there Benny, how’s everything out on the claim?” Garth asked sincerely,

Benny answered in his slow southern drawl, “Fine thank you, Garth. I’ll take my standing order if you please. I’ll be back to get it after I check the post, if that’s alright.”

“Sure is, not problem Benny. I’ll wrap it all up for you and settle up when you get back,” Garth answered.

Out of the back came a sharp reply, “Garth, you’ll settle now, before he wanders off to see if he has any letters waiting.” Bela was a gossip and he knew she didn’t approve of his search for a mail order omega. Hell she didn’t approve of anything that wasn’t her idea. She was from a rich eastern family and Benny couldn’t see what had drawn her out west accept the ability to find herself to be the richest and fanciest alpha in town. Poor Garth, he wondered how he had gotten stuck mated to her, but Garth seemed happy and knew how to handle her in his own way.

“Yes, Dear,” Garth replied as he winked at Benny. They would settle when he came to pick up his order as usual despite Bela’s shrill orders and he even whispered, “Good luck today, Benny.”

Benny headed off down the wooden planked walkway to the post office three buildings down.  
He greeted the postman, an alpha named Balthazar, mate to their pastor Castiel. “Morning Balthazar, anything for me today?”

He was an alpha of few words, getting right to the point. Balthazar was always kind to him and tried to have a small conversation when Benny came in. He could see his bundle sitting there, the seed catalog on top of a package, but the alpha pretended to search through piles of mail while he spoke, “Good morning, Benny. How is everything out on the farm? Ready for a long winter out there?”

Benny appreciated the effort,but really just wanted his mail. He was painfully shy and always felt like Balthazar wanted to know what was going on so he had fodder for gossip. He was a good alpha, but a loud talker and a bit nosy. “Yes things are battened down for the weather, thanks,” Benny replied in a friendly tone keeping his answer short so Balthazar would get the idea and hand over his mail.

“Oh, here we are,” Balthazar said pretending to find Benny’s mail. He held on as Benny started to take it, ”Good luck Benny.”

Benny took the mail and nodded, accepting the well wishes as proof he had gotten a response this week. He had received multiple letters, but none that he had even considered. So far the omegas had been looking for a more comfortable setting and most were asking for more money. He wondered why they had bothered to respond at all. It was frustrating and Benny was no longer eagerly looking forward to the replies his ad generated. Still he hung in there on the knowledge that it wasn’t completely out of the question to find one match.

He placed his mail in the satchel attached to the seat so it wouldn’t fall from the wagon during the ride home. He headed back to the mercantile to pay for his order before loading into the bed of his wagon and then headed over to Ellen’s for a dinner he didn’t burn himself. It was always the highlight of his trip into town. Ellen was busy so he didn’t get to chat with her but he had to get moving in case snow started to fall. It could be blinding in a blink of an eye and Benny couldn’t take the chance, so after his steak and potatoes dinner, and a piece of delicious pie, he waved and was off to the homestead.

Benny put up the horses and fed and watered the animals for the night. He didn't linger like he usually did, but instead got an urge to see if he actually did receive a response from his ad. He grabbed his supplies and the mail from the satchel and headed into the house. After stoking the fire and the stove to warm the house, he sat at the small table and took a look.

The seed catalog was just what he had hoped. It had the new hardy wheat seed he was wanting to plant and also a huge variety of items for a well planned garden. He ignored the flowers because there were so many varieties of beautiful wild flowers all over his fields, that is if he ever had need to pick flowers.

After opening the long johns, he was so pleased he stopped to put them on, ignoring the few folded paper packets that could only be letters. Once in the warm underwear he redressed and worked up the courage to start in on the letters.

There were three in total and one stood out with a wax seal, so he set it aside and took the other two first. His disappointment at the content was hard to hide, and he tossed the poor offers into the fire immediately. Both had said things like promises of loyalty don’t support a family or chores that wouldn’t damage their finery would be tolerated. Tolerated...just like the others he had received in the past.

Keeping an open mind, he took the last letter and turned it over on the table. It had a scripted W in pretty green wax on the back and it was properly addressed under the tag from the Monthly Mating News. Each letter would have an address label with his full name and Lawrence Post Office, Kansas Territory, placed by the magazine, but he always looked at the label written by the omega underneath to get a first impression. This letter had been properly addressed and with a nice quill by the looks. It was written in meticulous hand, maybe not such a good sign, but there was hope that the omega was educated but not uppity. He broke the seal and read the letter to himself:

_December 8, 1867_

_Dear War Weary Alpha,_

_I am writing in response to your ad in the December edition of Monthly Mating. I do so because your ad stood out to me amongst the pages of inquiries. Let me start by assuring you that any agreement I enter into will be a willing endeavour. I will use this letter as an opportunity to share with you a little bit about myself._

_I am twenty five years of age, healthy and capable of bearing pups. I am a hard worker and though I take direction well, I am also self motivated when I see something that needs to be accomplished._

_As a graduate of The Omega Finishing School of NYC, I am well qualified in keeping a home, proficient in cooking, cleaning, sewing and mending, and all with an eye for thrift. I am currently employed as a house omega and am dependable in completing my lot of chores. Though I am not experienced in farm work, I would be amenable to helping in all facets necessary, and am a quick study._

_I am not concerned about a sum of money, though leaving my mother with something would ease my mind. My goal in writing is to find a mate and have a family as well. If I may be so bold, I am rather interested in your closing promises, for kindness, appreciation and loyalty are more valuable to me, an omega looking for a mate and somewhere to call home._

_I will close by saying that you now know what I am able and willing to do, as well as what I hope will be the end result from future communications, and if you are interested in corresponding further I would welcome a letter._

_I thank you in hopeful advance of your favor,_

_Mr. Dean Winchester_  
_Sixth Street Boarding House_  
_New York City, New York_

Benny was stunned. He sat for a few minutes rereading the letter over and over to himself. Was this a joke? He refolded the letter and tried to see if it could be a cruel joke by someone in town. No, there was a postmark on the stamp from New York City...it was a real response.

So many things in the letter jumped out at him. First, it was from a male omega. He had never indicated a preference in his ad, because it didn't matter to him, he found both genders of omega attractive, but it was his first male response. Secondly, the omega, Dean Winchester, was not concerned about money, which came as a great relief to Benny. The rest of what he read was all floating through his head as if it was a dream. This omega wanted a family, was educated and trained to keep house, but was also open to working the farm. It was almost too good to be true.

He wrote of willingness and self motivation, not demands that needed to be met. He placed value in the most important things Benny had written in the letter, not monetary things, but qualities that make for good people. This was the response Benny had waited for, the one that would have him writing back. Benny spent the rest of the afternoon and evening reading and rereading the letter. He didn’t want to rush into an answer he would regret, so he decided to sleep on his thoughts. He headed for bed and placed the folded letter where he could see it on the extra pillow. His dreams were filled with a small but strong, handsome omega working with Benny, side by side.

*****

Benny woke the next morning with a recollection of strangely beautiful green eyes. He found himself whistling despite the cold as he worked through his early chores, feeding animals, then checking the barn for wind damage. He was surprisingly warm and wasn't sure if it was the new underwear or the letter, but he finished quickly and headed in for some breakfast. After cooking and eating the eggs he had gathered, he sat at the table with his paper, quill and ink and began to write back to Mr Winchester of New York City.

Benny folded the letter after rereading it twice. It wouldn’t be as perfect as the one he received but it looked like it had been folded with care. He had just been to town yesterday, but it was only a two hour trip in total, and with winter on the homestead, there wasn’t much to do besides care for the animals. If he started early and didn’t have dinner at Ellen’s, he could be back in plenty of time for afternoon chores. Posting this letter, he decided, was worth the extra trip.

*****

Dean stood in line at the post office patiently waiting for his turn, vibrating with the hope of a reply from the War Weary Alpha to whom he had written nearly two weeks ago. He and his mother were busy readying the Barnes family house for the Christmas holiday and he had been sent to the candle makers for an order. He carried the order in the basket on his elbow, but feared he would be missed from his tasks soon if the post line did not move more quickly. As if in answer to his silent plea, another clerk appeared and the line began to move as customers were helped. He was at the front before he knew it.

“Mail for Dean or Mary Winchester, Sixth Street Boarding House, please?” Dean asked, clearing his throat as his voice cracked a bit. The clerk soon returned with what looked like a letter and handed it to Dean over the counter. “Thank you, sir,” Dean managed as he turned and left the post office.

He did not allow himself to look at it until he was outside and pressed against the wall of the post office out of the way of the bustling pedestrians. The letter looked like it had been closed carefully but by someone unaccustomed to folding them. It read: Mr. Dean Winchester, followed by his address. He felt a rush of warmth despite the snow falling around him and he smiled to himself as he tucked the letter among the candles in the basket. He could not control the bounce in his step as he nodded at the passers by on his way back to the house, and he wondered if they could sense that the basket he was swinging carried a letter from his potential alpha

Dean threw open the door dramatically and announced himself with gusto, “Mama, I’ve returned with your can....dles” He stopped dead in his tracks. He had unwittingly, thrust himself into the presence of the Lady of the house, Mrs Pamela Barnes, who had come down to discuss the menu for a dinner party later in the week.

“My apologies, Mrs. Barnes,” Dean said as he felt the heat rise in his face as it reddened. “I didn’t mean...I mean I should have...It was rude of me to-”

“It’s quite alright, Dean. You couldn’t have known I was coming down, it was unannounced. Please take off your coat, clearly have something important to tell your mother,” she said kindly as she smiled at his silly behavior. Glancing at the basket of candles, clearly containing a piece of mail, she asked, “By any chance have you received a response to your letter from the paper?”

Dean looked to his mother who nodded and answered, “Yes, Mrs. Barnes, I did so today.”

“Well then you will want to read it. Why don’t hand me the candles and go home for the day. You only have an hour left and I’m sure supper is almost ready. The children are off with nanny this afternoon anyway,” she offered.

Dean sheepishly removed the letter from the basket and handed the candles over to Mrs. Barnes. He knew they were lucky to have come into the employ of the Barnes household. It was in times like this that Dean felt more like family than employee. He looked to his mother again and after a quick nod and a thank you to Mrs. Barnes, Dean was on his way home. Once in the room he locked the door and sat on his bed to read his letter from War Weary Alpha.

It was closed with what looked like ordinary candle wax with no seal impression but he overlooked that as he opened the letter. It was firm paper and the writing, though written as if with a rough quill, was neat and thoughtful. Not a fancy alpha, but a careful one, he thought. He could hardly breathe as he opened it fully and began to read:

_Dear Mr. Winchester,_

_Thank you for your nice letter. I am writing back to you because I liked the things you had to say about yourself. I think we have set some of the same goals for our lives. I would like to continue to exchange letters as a way to get to know each other better, if that is okay with you. I do not know the rules of letter writing so I apologize ahead of time if I offend you. I will end my letter by asking a few questions. You went to school but you work as a house omega. Why is that? Also I have a cow, two horses and a coop full of chickens. Do you like animals? You do not have to answer my questions if you do not want to, but I hope you will write back to me. I am lonely on the homestead and even if we never meet, your letters would give me something to look forward to during the long winter on the prairie. Thank you again for responding to my ad, yours is the only letter I have answered._

_Benjamin Lafitte_  
_Lawrence Post Office_  
_Kansas Territory_

Dean could not help but grin as he reread the letter, he covered his mouth to contain his smile at the thought of his letter being nice. Benjamin Lafitte...the alpha sounded french. He also sounded decent, like a good person but not schooled much past reading and figures or he would know letter etiquette. No matter, his tone was kind and he seemed to have appreciated Dean’s letter. Dean couldn’t wait to see what his mother thought. He laughed out loud as he reread the questions he asked at the end, and the way the alpha released Dean of any obligation to answer. Dean’s face softened at the mention of loneliness, Dean may be surrounded by people, but it didn’t mean he didn’t understand what it meant to be lonely. Then it hit him. The two men had only written each other. That thought gave Dean goose bumps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. Comments are so welcome!


	3. Friendship and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Dean exchange letters and Benny learns that Dean may not be a completely submissive omega. Benny also finds that he may just like that about Dean...

Dean and Benjamin Lafitte had exchanged several letters by the end of January. Dean had answered Mr. Lafitte’s first letter, in December and admitted that he loved animals but due to lack of experience was nervous handling horses. Benny had not been concerned at all, explaining the gentle nature of the large animals and had taken to closing each letter with a helpful hint about horses. Dean was touched by the thoughtfulness and at the kind way the alpha described his own team, Belle and Beau.

They had wished each other a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Dean had relayed his simple holiday with his mother after serving dinner at the Barnes, and Mr. Lafitte had described a happy day with the local minister and his alpha and a few other people from town.

Dean had laughed out loud when he read the description of the snooty alpha that owned the mercantile. In that same letter Dean got more questions about how he thought Mr.Lafitte should set up his house, only because Dean knew about how a house should run from his daily work. He explained that though well built in structure outside, he had planned to make furniture and finish the inside of the large open house during the long winter months. So Dean wrote and described how to make a kitchen function well with a large table for workspace and eating in front of the stove and a sturdy set of deep pantry shelves next to the stove but not so close as to heat the contents. He also suggested a tin lined or stone sink against the wall on the other side of the stove, with a drain that ran out into the yard and a shelf below for pots and pans. They exchanged ideas area by area over the next several letters. Mr. Lafitte had thanked Dean for all of his ideas and often asked after his mother and all of the Barnes children Dean had described in previous letters.

The exchanges were always pleasant, sharing the simplicities of day to day life in their two very different worlds, and Dean found himself feeling closer and closer to the alpha whom he had never met. Dean had slowly begun to relax his language over the weeks of writing and took a risk by closing his letters with a bold, In friendship, before Mr. Winchester. Mr. Lafitte must have taken that as an invitation because his next letter was signed simply, Benny. Dean of course reciprocated signing his given name, but still the first letter he received with the salutation of Dear Dean, sent a thrilling shiver down his spine. That night Dean feared his mother would catch the scent of what he was sure was his desire for Mr. Lafitte, now Benny. If she did, she did not say anything.

The only subject the alpha never approached was what he looked like so Dean considered himself lucky and avoided it like the plague. He was still afraid the letters would end if Benny knew Dean was a little over six feet tall. Dean would let him discover it for himself if it ever worked out and they met in person. The amount of work Dean could do should make up for any disappointment Benny would feel at his appearance.

It was still new to Dean, thinking of Benny by his first name, and it did things to his stomach.  
Despite all that had transpired between the two letter writers, Dean was not prepared for the letter he received in early February.

He had gone to the post office early in the day while on errands but, as was his habit, he saved the letter for when he went home at night. Tucked in his bed, with the lamp lit, he read his latest correspondence from Benny. He sat up and chewed on his bottom lip as he got further and further into the letter:

_February 2, 1868_

_Dear Dean,_

_I have really enjoyed writing to you, and reading your letters. I am not a man of many words when it comes to feelings. I can talk about the farm, and my animals without much trouble, but I have never had an easy time talking with people. I guess that is why I am looking for a mate at 30 years of age._

_I am hoping that you have liked receiving my letters as well. Every time I received a letter back was a great day for me. You do not know what it has meant to me getting to know you by reading about your life. I told you before it can be a long winter out on a homestead. I feel like we are friends and could be more. Even on paper I can beat around the bush, I struggle to write down what I want to ask you._

_Mr. Dean Winchester, would you be willing to come to my homestead in Lawrence and meet me? I wouldn’t be so bold as to assume that you would want to agree to be my mate without a grace period. Maybe we could marry as a promise to each other and to preserve your honor, but get to know each other better before deciding to mate. If we are agreeable after the visit, you could return to the city for your things._

_It's okay if you think it too soon, but spring on the homestead is real busy and real beautiful. I think you would enjoy it very much._

_I look forward to hearing from you,_

_Yours in friendship,_

_Benny_

_p.s. Belle and Beau promise to be gentle if you should come to meet them. Also, my cow’s name is Daffodil and she seems to be getting jealous so I promised to tell you about her._

Dean chuckled at the closing postscript. At least Benny knew how to lighten the serious letter. It was late, but there was no way he would sleep tonight without talking to his mother, “Mama…?”

‘Hmmmm…”

“Mama are you awake?” Dean waited for a response but then blurted out, “He asked me to come to Kansas.”

Mary sat straight up in bed, “What? Let me see.” She came over and sat next to Dean to read in the lamp light. When she finished, she laughed out loud. “Any alpha who would name a cow Daffodil must have a kind heart.. How do you feel? Do you want to go?”

“Most of me wants to throw my things in my trunk and head out now, but a small part of me isn’t so sure…” Dean looked down and picked at a hangnail on his thumb.

“That is your shyness talking. Answer me this: Do you like Benny as he has written himself?”

“I do... I think he is kind.”

“Do you want a mate, and a family of your own?”

“You know I do,” Dean said softly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

“Are you prepared to keep house and help him with the farm work like he asked?”

Dean smiled and nodded thinking of being able to set up and run his own home, cook for his mate, feel pride for things they accomplished together.

“Are you ready to give yourself physically to Benny if in your heart he turns out to be your alpha?”

Dean could not help but blush at his mother’s direct question, but he answered, “Mama, I am 25, not 16. I know what he’s asking.”

“Then what are you waiting for? I hope it’s not me. I’ll be fine and you need to go off and have an adventure, the adventure of your life! You have worked so hard and suffered so much through the war. His letters are nice, sweetheart. I know you want to go, I’ve seen you going through your trunk. Write him back and accept, if that is what you truly want.”

Dean put the letter under his pillow that night and dreamt of strong arms, pups, open fields, and blue skies that strangely turned into kind blue eyes.

He woke early the next morning despite it being Sunday and his one day off. He and Mama had stopped going to church after the news of Sammy, but Dean offered a silent prayer to anyone who would listen as he gathered his writing things. He sat in his night shirt at the table, too eager to even dress before replying to Benny. This was it, his chance to be a part of creating something out of nothing but friendship and hope. He was ready. He and Mama had talked well into the night about the language of Benny’s letter and how he seemed almost timid about things in general. Mama thought maybe that was why he was alone so long, that he was not so much a take charge alpha as he was easy going. Dean knew little of farming, but a lot about how to run a home and he put his heart into his letter and risked taking a little more control than an omega should.

_February 8, 1868_

_Dear Benny,_

_Thank you for your kind invitation to come to Lawrence and to your homestead..._

*****

Benny posted the letter with much trepidation. He was asking Dean Winchester to leave all he knew and join him in the Kansas Territory to hopefully make a new life with him. He knew it was a lot to ask, but he felt like he and Dean had something between them that could be good, especially if they were together, not apart and writing letters.

Benny had relished each of Dean’s letters and read them so many times that he was afraid the paper would begin to tear at the worn folds. Each day that he did not receive a new one, he retrieved the little wooden box he had built to hold Dean’s letters. He would spend his evening rereading each one, carefully placing them back in order when finished.

He sensed a change in Dean’s use of words, becoming more and more friendly and less like parlor talk as his Mama use to say. At first it was subtle, but eventually he opened and lined up each letter in order on the clapboard floor to see when the changes really happened. Benny smiled as he lay on his back on the floor, holding each letter up to reread it and realised it had built over time but that the biggest change was about the same time he began to feel at ease with writing to Dean, too. Dean wrote about more personal things, describing details of things he liked to eat or do, instead of broad topics like the snow or dinner he had made for the family he worked for. When Dean admitted he love to make and eat pie, Benny had taken a chance and signed his first name the next time he wrote Dean said nothing about it in his writing, but simply answered with his first name in his very next letter. Seeing Dean’s writing change from formal to friendly, he had decided it was a sign to ask Dean if he was interested in meeting and visiting the homestead.

It was the longest week of his life waiting for Dean’s response. When it finally came, Benny didn’t think he could read it. He was about to head home when he decided he needed a little support and headed over to the church to see if Reverend Novak was available. Benny wasn’t necessarily religious, but he believed in God and he knew his friend would keep his talk between them.

Reverend Novak invited Benny into the church when he explained the situation. He had shared the fact that he had invited Dean to Kansas and the pastor had been so encouraging.

“Why don’t you read the letter to yourself and we can talk afterwards if you would like,” Cas suggested.

“I don’t know if I can.”

“As your friend I am telling you that I know you can and I will wait beside you to hear what I am sure will be good news.”

“You really think so? I mean we’ve only exchanged a few letters and I blubbered on about my horses in most of ‘em. Why would he want to come and meet me?”

“The fact that you’re the kind of alpha who has to ask that is exactly why he will want to meet you, now come on open that letter and let yourself enjoy it.”

Carefully Benny once again opened the beautiful green seal. Cas nodded as Benny commented, “I can’t get over what a pretty green the wax is, like the tall grass of summer, you know?”

The letter was the longest to date. He shifted his feet nervously as he read:

_February 8, 1868_

_Dear Benny,_

_Thank you for your kind invitation to come to Lawrence and to your homestead. Since we are making such bold admissions to one another, I would tell you that I will come, not with with the intention of just meeting you and visiting, but staying to be your mate. Neither of us has time nor money to waste in waiting, and I do consider us good friends on paper. I like the idea of marrying as a promise and getting to know each other for a time before mating. If we spent the spring together and felt well suited, we could mate in the summer._

_There are delicate things I must say and then they will be in the open. I cannot travel until the second week in March as my heat is due shortly before that time. If I travel directly after that, we will have until approximately early July before my heat returns, plenty of time to have made our decisions. I feel the need to reassure you that my infrequent heats do not affect my ability to produce pups, my doctor has told me so and I find my ability to work less disturbed than most omegas with monthly heats. I must admit I feel relief now that I have exposed these sensitive things._

_I would ask in good faith that you wire a small part of the money you have offered so that I may purchase a train ticket for that week and then when I arrive we can wire the rest of the money to Mama. I would not accept the money at all, but Mama will need it for when she can no longer work and I will not be here to care for her. My account is at the Metropolitan Bank on State Street in NYC, account number 6648, joint account in the names of Dean and Mary Winchester._

_I very much look forward to meeting you in person, and seeing your homestead. I am eager to begin a life in Kansas, a life that I hope we can share for a very long time. I plan on setting up house so that you will be able to focus on the farming and am impatient to learn about and help with that as well._

_I will fill my free time until March with readying myself and packing my things. I know that farm life is one of hard work, routine and timelines, but I must tell you that I view it as the adventure of a lifetime. I hope that we share that thought. Know I look forward to a beautiful spring in Kansas._

_Yours in sincere friendship,_

_Dean_

He had accepted the invitation. Benny’s eyes ran over the words again quickly to be sure he had read them right. He swallowed, his dry throat clicking as he confirmed that Dean was coming and he was sure he flushed as he reread the part where Dean had mentioned his heats. He hoped Cas did not notice. At times like this, his inexperience was telling.

There was a little more formality in this letter, setting a tone that Benny sensed was determination. Whereas Benny had offered in open invitation for fear of rejections, Dean had grasped the moment for the opportunity it was and taken charge, doing all of the things Benny had really desired to do. His potential mate, an omega, had set a timeline and all of the pieces in place to make the start of their lives happen. Many alphas would not like that, his father certainly wouldn’t have, but Benny was relieved and just a little bit thrilled.

He couldn’t suppress his smile and he looked up at Cas who was smiling as well. “He’s coming, second week in March.”

Cas gave his shoulder a firm pat, “See Benny, good things happen to good people.”  
“Yeah, I guess, but just not usually to me, you know?”

“Well, I guess the tides are turning in your favor, my friend. Looks like you have some work to do out there to get ready for your omega.”

Benny folded the letter carefully and tucked in his pocket, “Yep, and I better get to it. Thank you Cas, you’re a good friend.”

“Any time, I look forward to meeting him, Dean is it?”

Benny nodded and nearly floated down the street to wire Dean the money he needed for the ticket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to know your thoughts bout now...


	4. Meet Me at the Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes preparations for his journey and Benny readies for Dean'a arrival. Now all that has to happen is the perfect meeting the two of them have pictured over and over again...

Not long after Dean had sent his letter accepting Benny’s invitation, he received a telegram. Telegrams had only ever delivered bad news to the Winchesters, so when he got home that evening after work and saw it had been slipped under the door, he panicked. Mary picked it up and told him it was for him from Benny. His stomach dropped. Dean knew he shouldn’t have been so forward. No alpha liked to be told what to do and his risk had ended his chances.

“Dean, I can hear you thinking. Just open it and read what he has to say.”

Dean took the telegram and sat on his bed. He held it in his hands briefly before finding the courage to flip it over and tear it open: **Like your plan. Wired money. See you in March. Benny.** He handed it to Mary, relieved but unable to relay its message.

Dean let out the breath he had been holding, Benny liked _his_ plan. He cleared his throat, willing himself to remain in control now that he knew the message was positive. He had no idea how invested he had become in this relationship until he thought it might be snatched away.

His mother hugged him where he sat and he rested his head on her shoulder. It wasn’t often they let themselves have tears. They had cried in vain so many times at the beginning of the war that they had learned to save them for important things. They did however, let themselves take this moment to feel the heaviness of what Dean had momentarily thought he lost. Neither cried, but they both held on... holding on was not as costly.

When they parted, Dean flopped back on the bed and stared at the cracks in the ceiling. He pressed his palms against his eyes as his mouth began to quirk up in a little smile. He was going to Kansas...to run a house...and take Benny as his mate; the thought made him laugh out loud.

The following weeks were a blur to Dean. He made lists of things he needed to accomplish before his heat came. He made himself three pairs of pants and three shirts out of fabric meant for the wear and tear of farm life. He went over his coat, his father’s old but decent frock coat for the trip but had made himself a sturdy woolen jacket for the following winter. He got pamphlets from the public library on homestead life and read all he could making sure to bring things he might need to establish a home in Kansas. He had room in his trunk after he had practiced packing, so he bought a few things he thought he could get cheaper while in New York, some yarn for socks, a complete sewing kit in case he lost any of the pieces he had collected over the years, enough lye soap to get him through until he could make his own, and seed packets for a garden. His mother had bought him a housewarming/mating gift, his own copy of The American House Omega. He now had access to more recipes for his kitchen, tips for medical needs and other duties of the house omega. She told him what it was and insisted he keep it wrapped until he arrived at his new home.

When his heat hit a week early, probably due to stress and worry,  his mother left him with food, water and the herbal tea that helped him with the fever. Mary stayed with the Barnes when Dean went into heat and Dean locked the door behind her when she left. She would come back to check on him once per day, but other than that, Dean suffered alone. He was mortified when he thought that his next heat would involve a mate but two days in he had a hard time not begging for the alpha he had never met. By the third day Dean knew it would be a shorter heat and he was relieved.

On March 1st, Dean bought a one way ticket to Lawrence in the Kansas Territory for Saturday,  March 5th leaving at 9 in the morning. He sent a telegram to Benny to let him know when he would arrive.

*****

Benny was sanding the table top when he heard a rider approach the house. It was a clear day, not quite as cold as usual,  and as he stopped his work and looked up, Bobby Singer from the livery dismounted and was walking towards him..

“Hey there Benny. How’s it goin’ on the furniture?”

“It's goin’,” Benny answered with a chuckle. “What brings you out my way?”

Bobby handed Benny a telegram, “Balthazar though you might not want to wait for this.”

Benny took off his gloves and tore it open quickly. His hands shook as he read: **Meet me at the station. March 7, 2:20 pm. Gray lapel ribbon.** Benny scratched his head in disbelief.

“Everything okay?”

“He’s comin’...and he’ll be here a week earlier than I thought.” Benny was pleased and couldn’t suppress a lopsided smile.  

“Good for you.. Ellen and I are real glad for you. She says if she can help you out, just let her know.”

Benny nodded and went to return to his work, but changed his mind and turned back to Bobby who was mounting his horse, “Come to think of it, does Ellen know anything about weddings?”

Bobby laughed and answered, “If the weather holds out why don’t you come by for supper tomorrow afternoon and find out.”

“Well I thank ya, I’ll do that,” and then Benny headed back to finish sanding his table.

*****

The morning of Dean’s train he and his mother were busy checking and rechecking his trunk before finally locking it and placing the key in Dean’s satchel for the trip. Along with the key, he had his money pouch with twenty dollars in it, pamphlets to reread along the way, and paper and a pencil for note taking and planning. He brought a nearly finished embroidery piece that he planned on putting the final touches on during his trip. It was a gift for Benny and he had stitched Kansas prairie flowers that he had looked up at the library along with the sentiment, Home Sweet Home. He also had a clean shirt and set of drawers to freshen up before meeting Benny. Mary had given him three ham sandwiches, three apples and three of his favorite hand pies. He could get water or buy a drink on the train, but he would save the food cost of the first day. Too soon it was time to go.

As they rode in the wagon to the station they held hands, knowing their time was short. Mrs Barnes had come to see Dean off as well. He was glad, more for his mother to have support once his train left. Dean thanked her again for the fine pair of new boots she had given him as an early gift for his mating. His trunk was loaded and he stood before his Mama in the new boots, a fine pair of black trousers he had made, a white shirt with a grey vest and his father’s black frock coat. He had a piece of grey ribbon pinned to the lapel, just as he had told Benny.

“You look so handsome.  Mr. Lafitte is a lucky man.”

“Mama…” Dean implored as his mother straightened his clothes like he was still her little boy, not a 25 year old going to meet his mate.

She stopped fussing but continued, “Now watch your satchel and be careful changing trains. Stay near the conductors when you stop, alright.”

“I will, I’ll be safe, you don’t have to worry about that.” Dean knew not to stray from the helpful railway employees travelling as an unmated omega. Off by himself he chanced an alpha trying something if they found Dean appealing.

“All aboard!” the conductor announced and Dean took his mother into a warm embrace.

“Thank you...for.... I owe everything to you and I won’t forget it. I’ll remember all that you’ve taught me and put it to good use. I’ll write every week and I’ll miss you. Mama…” and then try as he might not to, Dean cried. He tried desperately to hold it in, they both promised they would not leave each other with the memories of tear stained faces. Leaving his mother proved to be harder than he thought. He struggled to get himself under control and wiped his eyes and nose with his handkerchief before lifting his head from her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I know I promised.” he said as he let go of her. He straightened himself up stoically, only to see the remainders of her silent tears. He grasped her shoulders and said, “I’ll be fine, and so will you. Take care Mama, I love you.”

“I love you too, and you’re going to be so happy, I know it. Don’t forget to let me know when you arrive in Lawrence.”

Dean kissed her on the cheek one more time before turning to thank Mrs. Barnes for coming to see him off. She drew him close and whispered a promise to take good care of his mother for him. He smiled in gratitude and with a final goodbye, Dean boarded the train.

The first day was sad for Dean. He tried very hard to remember his exciting adventure but it was clouded by the heartsick feeling of leaving his mother at the station and wondering when he would get to see her again. It was late afternoon before he was actually hungry and ate his first sandwich, apple and pie, which seemed to help a little.

The train stopped at a station and another young omega boarded with a baby and a small child. She sat near Dean and he nodded at her in silent confirmation that he was indeed omega as she had scented. Dean noticed as he grew older that most omegas banded together in a silent pact of solidarity. They found their way near each other in public, especially if unmated, safety in numbers. Eventually Dean began to come out of his funk and the two omegas chatted. She asked Dean where he was travelling and thoroughly enjoyed hearing of Dean’s adventure. She was travelling to visit her mate’s family in Virginia. Dean helped her with the children, one of whom was a tiny pup and he even held the toddler when she needed to find somewhere private to feed the baby. By the time Virginia came into view, Dean was longing for pups and eager to meet Benny.

He slept the first night, cramped in his seat and in the morning ate a ham sandwich. He was hungrier today and knew he would burn through his food by lunchtime. He had to trade to a westward heading train mid morning and that was a busy task. He was careful to look for his trunk as it was moved as well, Mrs. Barnes had advised him of that. He ate an apple and his second hand pie while waiting to board. He handed his ticket over as the conductor came by to punch it for the next leg of his trip.

As the scenery reflected the change of the countryside, Dean began to realize how far he was from home and a little nugget of nervousness began to settle in his chest...like the one time he had eaten one of Mrs. Barnes attempts at biscuits. It didn’t help that the next omega who befriended him told him every mail order omega horror story she had ever heard, from cruel alphas, to horrible storms, poverty and loneliness. He was sweating and removed his coat, before his scent of fear filled the train car. He saw something in his coat pocket and remembered he had put Benny’s telegram there. He opened it and reread it: **Like your plan. Wired money.See you in March. Benny.** He smiled at the memory of receiving it and how foolish he had been to think Benny was ending their friendship. Still he remained a bit nervous. Did he have everything he had wanted to bring? How could his whole life fit in one trunk?

_Here, honey, let’s put all of the things you know you will not unpack for a while in the bottom,” Mary said as they stood amid the sea of items that had to go into Dean’s trunk. They had literally sorted all of his belongings into groups and they now covered every available surface of their boarding house room. “Okay, I’ll grab them and you pack them in,” Dean said as he located the pile he was looking for and began to pass them over. They were mostly pup items, a few toys from when he was a baby, his childhood comb and brush set, and his tiny cup and spoon. There was the one baby quilt his mother had used for both he and Sam, wrapped in paper and settled in the bottom as well._

_“Dean, give me your spare money pouch. I am going to stuff it in the folds of your baby quilt. If any one gets into your trunk they won’t be looking for baby things.” Dean was able to bring all of his savings, one hundred and fifteen dollars, because when Benny had wired the small amount of money Dean requested, he actually wired one thousand dollars into their account. Mama had said that proved his worth to her, trust like that. She had made him put all his savings in his pouch and had tried to give him five hundred more, but Dean wouldn’t hear of it. She convinced him to take twenty of Benny’s money citing the ticket had only cost thirty two and she wanted him to have his own money to help with setting up house in Kansas. He smiled at the thought of his alpha trusting already._

_“Now how about the pewter cups, platter and the linens, I won’t need those the first few days for sure,” Dean commented aloud as he handed his mother the items._

_“Good thinking,”_

_“And here, the feather pillow next to cushion the platter.”_

_“Perfect.” Mary said hands on her hips.”First layer fits snug.”_

_Next they layered his books, they had been Sammy’s, but now he couldn’t part with them, along with his collection of family recipes in a  journal. Then they added in his clothing, his bathing towels and dish cloths, his set of embroidered sheets and the quilt from his bed. He had the box with Benny’s letters  and another with writing supplies that he tucked under the quilt._

Dean ran down the mental list he had made and didn’t think he had forgotten any of his simple belongings. He scolded himself for dwelling on things he couldn’t possibly change now anyway.

He decided to save the rest of his food for supper that night and then he would only have to buy two meals the next day. He had been drinking the water from the bucket provided on the train, wiping the dipper before drinking. He watched out the window as they passed through the Appalachian mountains on the way to the prairie.

Benny had told him that Kansas would have rolling hills as well as flat plains, with rich black soil and Dean looked over the pamphlet with the information about gardening in the west. He read over the list of possible foods to grow there and made little checks next to the ones he had purchased in seed or starter form. Those were in his trunk along with a good set of leather work gloves. Dean planned on raising and canning as much food as possible. Benny had told him how he was forced to buy food this winter and it wasn’t cheap. Dean had never gardened much, but it couldn’t be that hard, the pamphlet had tips and suggestions.

Dean needed to be good at it, he didn’t like being hungry. He and his mom were hungry at times during the war before she and Dean began to work. His nerves lit up at the thought of the garden not doing well and then he and Benny not having the money for food. What would they do?

Just then the conductor announced the food car open and passengers filed out to get supper.

Dean wolfed down his ham sandwich, apple and his last pie like it was his last meal. As the food settled, he realized he had probably just been hungry and told himself to relax. He could barely see the countryside anymore but it niggled at the back of his mind nonetheless. He spent the majority of the evening sketching out a garden plan for a place he had never even been with nothing but two paragraphs in a paper pamphlet for guidance. It did little to ease his anxiety.

He slept for the second night sitting in his seat, and how he wished for a bed. He needed to stretch out his legs. Train seats did not seem to be built for comfort for long trips, let alone for accommodating sleep. Dean couldn’t imagine paying double the fair to sleep in a bed in front of strangers in the Pullmans sleeper cars, nor did he think it safe for himself, so he stayed in the general fair areas. By morning he was a mess of tense muscles and stood up to stretch. He brought his satchel with him to the food car to see what they had available. He hadn’t spent any money yet, so he sat at a table and purchased a full breakfast of steak, eggs, and biscuits and gravy for one dollar. It was a ridiculously expensive meal, but it was his last day on the train and he wouldn’t need a full lunch after this. He made himself eat every bite despite the worry rolling in his belly.The last thing he wanted to do the first time he met his future mate was keel over from hunger.

He headed back to his seat after his meal and watched the land speed by the window. It was still partly snow covered, but you could tell the west was magnificent and wide open.  As the train stopped in Kansas City and then  readied to pull out the conductor called out “Next stop, Lawrence of the Kansas Territory.”

The words startled him, like a strike to his cheek. Then it sank in...he was going to have to get off this train at the next stop and meet a strange alpha who had invited him to visit. But Dean hadn’t been happy with that, no, he had to tell this complete stranger that he was coming with the intent of staying and mating. Dean’s head was spinning and he began wonder if he should regret every word of that letter. The stories of all the nasty things that happened to mail order omegas, thank you crazy seat companion, were all coming back now and for all he knew this guy was from Bram Stoker’s _Dracula._ What had he been thinking?

What _had_ he been thinking? He took deep breaths. He had been thinking of the years of lonely nights and the long days of being a house omega. He had been thinking of letter after letter of helpful horse hints, of pretty springs in his own home with pups and a mate and a cow named Daffodil , and kind words of invitation, and all of it had all come from the alpha he was scheduled to meet when he got off this train. He leaned back against the seat and let _that_ sink in for a few minutes.

It was about noon and he had about two hours until Lawrence. Dean forced himself to focus on positive thoughts and he got out the embroidery he had almost finished. He had a portion of the last word to finish and he threaded the needle and stitched. It was calming though he knew it would be short lived. He finished the final corner of the last letter with about an hour left in his trip. He put his work away and organized his belongings.

Dean took his satchel and headed for the water closet. He locked the door and then quickly washed up with the sliver of soap and the washrag from his bag. He changed his drawers and his shirt before redressing in his trousers and vest. He washed his face and combed his close cropped hair. He looked at his appearance in the glass on the wall, not perfect but it would have to do.

Returning to his seat he checked the ribbon on his lapel and waited for the next few minutes to pass. He could see what Benny had meant by rolling hills and flat plains. Up close the ground seemed flat, but looking at the bigger picture, you could see that the ground slowly rolled as it went by. He pinched the bridge of his nose as his leg bounced involuntarily. He fought back his emotions as his trip came to an end. He heard the conductor announce, “Now stopping, Lawrence, Kansas Territory.”

The train lurched to a halt and he was directed to an exit door. There seemed to be a few others getting off as well. He stepped down to the platform and looked for the car containing the trunks. He met the railroad crew and identified his trunk, which they unloaded for him. He stood by his trunk and waited nervously for Benny to show.

*****

Monday March 7th was the longest day of Benny’s life. It seemed like the 2:20 would never pull into the station. Benny had spent the day combing the creek beds and surrounding areas for early wildflowers. He had found enough for a decent bouquet and he laid them on the floor of the wagon till he could get to town to buy a ribbon to tie them. He took one last look around the house and the homestead and then headed to pick up Dean.

At the mercantile he asked Garth to show him any ribbon he had for sale. Benny looked at what he was offered and though there were pretty colors, they weren’t quite right. “Nope, not what I was hopin’ for. Got any green?”

“Hang on, let me look in the back.” Garth disappeared for a few minutes and came back with a box of spooled ribbons.

By the time he was done, Benny had every spool out of the box and on  the counter and six different greens together for comparison. “I think this is the one. Give me a couple feet of this one.”

“What’s this for?”

“Picked some flowers for Dean and need to tie them up.”

Benny saw Garth smile as he cut the ribbon and told him it was five cents. He pulled out his pocket watch, the one his mother had given him when he went off to war. He admired the engraving, the head of his favorite childhood horse and checked the time. He paid Garth and headed back to his wagon so he wouldn’t be late for Dean’s train. He pulled up to the station and then picked up the flowers and wrapped the entire length of ribbon around the middle of the stems. It seemed to shore up the bunch so they were no longer floppy. He tied the ends with a bow as neat as he could and then he went to meet the train.

He heard it before he saw it and stood on the platform waiting for the steam to dissipate.There were several people who had gotten off the train. As he looked from passenger to passenger his eyes settled on a tall man standing next to a trunk.  He was wearing a frock coat and dress pants with a grey vest that showed off his trim but not tiny waist. He looked like he was from the city.  Then he saw the gray ribbon on his lapel.  He had a beautiful face but it was his eyes that took Benny’s breath. Green...he had seen that green before, on each of Dean’s letters. It must be Dean, but Benny had never seen such a tall, muscular omega in his life. He was taller than Benny. He was perfect. He had on nice clothes, too nice for farm work, but Benny figured he’d been taught to look his best in public, and if he wasn’t mistaken he was wearing an alpha's coat, maybe his father’s.

He thought he saw a faint smile turning up the corners of Dean’s mouth but by the time their eyes connected Dean was frowning. Benny’s heart sank. He knew Dean would be disappointed when they met. Why on earth would a New York omega come all the way out to the Kansas Territory and be happy to find a worn old alpha like him.

He walked to meet him flowers hanging by his side. He had planned to hug Dean when they met but the look on Dean’s face said otherwise, so he simply said, “Hello Dean.” He took Dean’s hand when he offered it but was so flustered he spoke over his head at the crew who were there to move the trunk.  Instead of saying _welcome to Lawrence, thank you so much for coming_ , he squawked out, “Wagon’s this way,” and turned away from him. He was an idiot.

****

    

It was noisy and steamy on the platform, but as the train pulled out of the station, the platform cleared, and Dean began to look around. A man stood across the platform nervously looking from group to group until his eyes found Dean.

He was not quite as tall as Dean but broader in the shoulders and very handsome. He had a trim beard and blue eyes that seemed strangely familiar. In his hand was a bouquet of flowers tied with a green ribbon. He knew it was Benny. His nerves settled when he saw Benny and happiness began to bubble up inside him. He had started to give a friendly smile when he saw the alpha’s coat, a gray confederate soldier’s coat. He felt his face drop and then he saw the look on Benny’s face. It was a look of disappointment, he had seen it before when alphas found out his build, he had just hoped not to see it on Benny.

He walked towards Dean, face solemn and said, “Hello Dean.” He had an accent, beautiful and warm like whiskey, and he had been somewhat right on him being french because he was pretty sure Benny was from Louisiana.

“Hello Benny.” He imagined this moment so many times and he had always embraced Benny. Now that he was here and Benny was in his gray coat and not sporting a smile, Dean offered his hand. Benny shook his hand and said, “Wagon’s this way.” Dean thought he was talking to him but he realized there were men behind him to move the trunk. As they lifted it towards the waiting wagon, Benny spoke again.

“You okay to stop at the mercantile? I didn’t buy supplies thinking you’d want to do the buyin’ this week.”

“That will be fine Benny, I’m fine,” Dean could feel himself slipping into formal house omega and he had not wanted the meeting to be like this. His ears burned at his awkward answer as he followed Benny to the wagon and climbed in the seat next to him. He never even offered him the flowers.

*****

Benny pulled the wagon up to the mercantile. He was about to jump down but Dean saw the flowers on the seat. He stopped him and asked, “Are those flowers from your land?”

“Yep, picked ‘em for you today. Wasn’t sure if you’d want ‘em.”

“Shouldn’t let that time go to waste, they’re nice. The ribbon is pretty.”

Benny picked up the bouquet and handed it to Dean. “It reminded me of your letters, the wax seal.”

“Thank you. We had to buy flowers in the city, they were pricey.”

“Not a big deal, they're free here.  Ready to buy some supplies for the kitchen? Not much there now, so buy what you think we’ll need. I got the money for it. I got ham in the root cellar and we can take one or two older chickens before hunting starts. We got milk from Daffodil and eggs from the layin’ hens.  The rest you gotta get here.” He jumped down and went to come around but Dean hopped off easily and met him by the front of the horses.

“Who’s who?” Dean asked.

“Come again?”

“Who’s Belle, who’s Beau?”

“Belle’s always the left of the pair, lookin’ from the seat that is.” Dean nodded and they headed into the store.

Garth came around the counter to shake Dean’s hand. “You must be Dean. Well, we’ve heard so much about you since you’ve been writing to Benny. Welcome to Lawrence. Course I’m sure Benny’s already said that, but let me be the second.”

Dean could feel the heat in the room building as Garth spoke. He had the urge to wipe his brow, but that would not be good manners, so he just listened. Garth led him over to a beautiful but harsh looking woman, his wife, who said, “Hello, Dean is it? Well now you’re not only the first mail order omega in town , but also the biggest.”

“Bela!”

“Well I only said what we were all thinking.”

Garth brought Dean to the counter at the back of the store, “Don’t mind Bela, she’s nice under all the that uppity. Now, let’s get you stocked up for the homestead. Benny says spare no expense for you, right Benny?”

“I told him, but I’ll leave you two to it, gonna check the post and head to the livery a bit,” Benny said before abruptly turning to go. Dean was sure he saw a little heat in Benny’s face, too.

Dean turned back to Garth and stated firmly, “I’ve got my own money to add, so I’m paying for half of what I purchase today, but I’ll ask you to keep that between us. I’ll tell Benny in my own time, if you please.”

Garth helped him by letting him know what Benny usually bought weekly along with the amounts. Dean was pretty sure he would find the stores empty at the house based on that information, so he stocked heavily in the basics. With the two of them working, they would need to eat and Dean needed to show his merits at the stove to help ease the sting of Benny being disappointed in his appearance.

In the end, they filled three crates with various pantry staples, preserved meats, and  and coffee.  Dean would definitely need coffee. Garth winked and said he was pretty sure Benny had a coffee pot. When Dean asked about other pots for cooking, Garth suggested he wait to see what Benny had, but added he was pretty sure he had at least a skillet. They were loading the wagon when Benny returned to pay. He looked at both Dean and Garth when the bill was only $5.20, but neither said a word.

Benny asked if he needed anything else and then Dean remembered his promise to his mother.”If it wouldn’t be too much trouble, I promised my mother I would let her know I arrived safely. I’d like to send her a telegram.”

“No trouble at all, we can walk from here, just give me a second.” Benny walked up to the horses and took an apple from his pocket. He offered it to Belle and told her to take a bite. He gave the other half to Beau telling Belle it was nice to share. Dean bit his lip to cover his smile at the gentle gesture.

They walked in awkward silence down the plankway and Benny showed Dean the post office and telegraph. A tall skinny alpha stood with a look of disbelief on his face when they entered. “Dean this is Balthazar Novak, Balthazar, Dean Winchester.” The words seemed to snap the alpha back into his right mind and he grabbed Dean’s hand and shook it.

“Well, well, You’ve finally made it to our fair town. Benny has told me so much about you, he has been-”

“Balthazar, he’s here on business, ” Benny cut in clearing his throat after the last word broke ever so slightly.

“Yes, yes of course,” he said smoothly. The alpha’s grip did not end with his comment and though Dean had met alphas who had done this and made him uncomfortable, he didn’t get that feeling from Balthazar. Dean thought his motive for the extra attention combined with the saucy look was more of a curiosity on Balthazar’s part, as if he could collect fodder for gossip just by holding on a bit longer. For a minute Dean thought alpha could hear him think, because he gave a quick wink and let go.

“I would like to send a telegram to my mother to let her know I am here and safe. please. Mary Winchester, 6th Street Boarding House, New York City.”

“And your message?”

“Okay, short phrases...arrived safe, stop. No, make that here safe, stop. Trip good, stop. all fine,stop.”

“Alright, let me read that back. Here safe, stop, Good trip, stop, All fine, stop. Now, close with your name?”

“Ahh, no...can you put Bug?” Dean wanted his mother to know the message came from him so he used his childhood nickname as was their plan.

“I can put anything you want, that will be eight cents.” Dean pulled out his money pouch when Benny beat him to it.

“I appreciate your offer, but I prefer to pay for this myself, it is my message.”

“The only reason you have to send this message is because you came out here, I’ll pay.”

Dean needed to stand his ground a bit, Benny wasn’t his mate, yet, and he didn’t like to be beholden to others. “Mr. Lafitte, I am prepared to pay my way as we are not mated. I will allow you to pay half, but that is all.” Benny drew his mouth into a tight line and took back four pennies. Balthazar remained quiet, but the joyfully scandalized look on his face said it all.

They paid and left; all Dean could think was that he had called Benny Mr. Lafitte. Why? It was just second nature to him and a hard habit to break, like when he bargained with the store owner over prices. His default was formal language. He had made a mess and needed to fix it.

They had been riding for a while, Benny said it would take an hour by wagon to get to the homestead, but since then it had been painful silence. Dean was going to put a stop to it, if he could just find the nerve. He thought about what he had come out here to do and balled his hands into fists. It was cold in the breeze of the wagon and they were both wearing mitts now.

He picked at a stray piece of yarn and said, “I called you Mr. Lafitte because back home when I bargain with store owners I use their last names.”

Benny turned to him, surprised and said simple, “Alright.”

Great, just great! Not the conversation starter Dean though it would be. May as well hit the nail on the head.

“You didn’t tell me you fought for the other side in the war. You knew I was from New York.”

It was quiet for a few minutes, but Dean had put it out there and he was going to be patient.

Without turning his head, Benny replied, “You didn’t tell me you were over six foot, you knew I would be surprised, too.”

They had both withheld information, still on even ground.

“And as long as we’re telling truths, I didn’t join, I was drafted. I never fought, wasn’t _aggressive_ enough, they said.  I worked in the medical tents as a surgeon's assistant. I never killed anyone, _ever_. I treated any injury that came through, didn’t matter, blue or grey, all people to me.”

“No one in New York wanted an omega towering over them. I thought you’d say no.”

“No matter to me, big men are hardy, make good workers,” Benny said, ending the conversation.

Dean rode the rest of the way knowing Benny only thought of him as a good farm hand, nothing about a good mate. Perfect.


	5. The Homestead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride to the homestead is pleasant despite it's awkward beginning, and Dean finds a marvelous surprise once they arrive. Things seem to be going well and then Benny drops a bombshell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know I realize that most homesteads had no water sources and that the homes were made of sod bricks and the existence was harsh and horrible. Enter magical fan fiction...Ta daaaaaaaa! (just roll with it, okay? (Think Little House on the Prairie with Benny and Dean!)

Despite the cold of the March air, Dean thought it was a pleasant ride from town to the homestead. It was a pretty easy route, nothing complicated and all on decent roads. They came around a bend and Benny took a sharp right onto a less travelled road. He said it was the road to their property. It was relatively flat and Dean could see two things in the distance.

One was a grove of trees, Benny said it was a pond fed by a spring and the grove held a few berry bushes and he had planted a couple of apple trees but they were young and only produced a little fruit last year. He wanted to try watermelon down there this year as well. He explained that was the extent of his gardening experience so far.

The other was the house and barn, they looked like gray clapboard from so far out. As they got closer, Dean could see that they were actually solid log buildings, but hewn flat like clapboards and well chinked in between. They looked sturdy and were both larger than he anticipated. The house faced the road with a large porch across the entire front, two windows and a front door, Dean had never seen the style of it before. There were two chimneys that lead him to believe he would have a fireplace and a stove. He had prepared himself to only cook over open fire. A stove must be such a luxury out here. It even appeared that there may be a small second story, maybe an attic of sorts.

Before he realized it he had spoken aloud, “It’s beautiful, more so than I thought possible.”

“Well I’m sure it’s nothing like you’re used to but I did my best. They’re solid and warm in winter. House has a root cellar, barn has a safety cellar for storms.”

It wasn't Dean’s childhood home, but it sure beat the boarding house he had been living in and the room heater that could barely warm a pot of soup. He jumped off the wagon eagerly with his satchel and flowers, and went to grab a crate from the back of the wagon. He hauled it to the front porch and waited for Benny to open the door. Benny had stacked the other two crates and set them down on the porch to get a skeleton key out of his pocket. “I only lock her up at night or when I go into town, otherwise the key is above the door jam.”

He pushed the door open and nodded for Dean to go in ahead of him. Dean stepped in and made a slow circle, taking in his new surroundings. As much as he loved the outside of the house, it couldn’t hold a candle to what Benny had done with the inside and Dean fell in love with it on sight. The main room was huge and there were two smaller rooms next to each other at the right end of the house, each with a door. Dean assumed they were both bedrooms. Two thirds of the house was the main room, a fireplace and sitting area opposite the bedrooms and the kitchen in the middle but towards the back of the house. Above what he assumed were the bedrooms was indeed a loft. Dean could not wait to store winter vegetables and meat up there next year.

Benny was putting his crates on the table and so Dean did as well. “I don't know why, but I thought it would be smaller and more...rustic. Benny this isn’t a cabin, it’s a house, and a beautiful one at that.”

“We called ‘em Creole houses back home. The go up fast and are sturdy, but nothin’ fancy. We built one for every slave family on our land. They owned their own house and we paid ‘em well. By law we owned ‘em but they could do what they wanted. I always liked these better than the big plantation home we lived in, but then I’m not a particular man, or so I've been told.”

“Well I agree, but I think it’s a little fancy. I expected a ten by ten room with a bed in the middle,” Dean laughed at his own words, but he thought about what Benny had said about the slaves. He must come from kind people.

“Well, I’ll leave you to the kitchen, while I put the horses away, then I’ll come show you how to tend the fires.” He turned and walked out of the house leaving Dean to put away the food.

He spun in a circle taking in the entirety of his new house and then like a giddy school girl, he put his hands on his head and did a little happy dance, just as Benny opened the door and popped his head in. Dean stopped dead and rubbed the back of his neck self consciously.

“I forgot the trunk needs to come in.” Benny said and Dean swore he could see smirk on the alpha’s face. He walked to the door and went to help Benny. It was very heavy, but they worked together and shuffled the trunk into the main room of the house.

”Just leave it here and when I unpack it some, we can move it. Where is the bedroom?”

Benny shuffled back and forth from one foot to the other and finally, answered,”Mine is on the right and I thought you would want to use the spare one on the left for now.”

His mood dropped. Dean knew it was coming and if things had been going better he would be thrilled that Benny was giving him time to adjust without sharing a room, now he couldn’t help but feel disappointed...unwanted.

“Okay, thank you,” was all he could manage. “I’ll start settling the goods first, I think.” He busied himself by unpacking the crates and organizing the items by type. Once unpacked he turned to look at the kitchen to put them all away. He couldn’t believe he didn’t notice it before. The kitchen was built and furnished exactly they way Dean described it in his letters. There was a door to the far right on the wall that Dean assumed led outside. To the far left there was a tin sink with a window above it, and shelving below. He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the pump. A real pump, inside the house, like his old family home and the Barnes house. No more hauling water like the boarding house. He pumped it twice and got a trickle of water.

He turned to the rest of the kitchen. The stove was brand new and beautifully black and shiny. It had a door for wood, four top burners and an oven, an honest to god oven. It must have cost a fortune. The stove pipe connected into a stone chimney near the top of the wall. The shelving to the right was just like Dean had described, sturdy and deep to hold things without falling. They were stocked with dishes, cast iron pots and pans, utensils in a standing crock, mixing bowls and earthenware storage crocks. It was verbatim from his letters, and Dean was overwhelmed. Benny had built Dean’s ideal kitchen.

There was a trap door on the floor between the shelves and the door that Dean thought must be the root cellar. He needed to snap out of it and get started. He grabbed the things that needed storing there and flipped up the door. There was a sturdy ladder leading down into a neat and tidy cellar full of more storage. He placed the bacon, salt pork and lard on the shelves and went back up. He would explore that more later.

He moved around the kitchen finding places for every item he had bought. He admired and touched every pot, pan or whatever that Benny had acquired. Everything had a place, but it might not be permanent. After he cooked for a few days, he would develop a rhythm and know where to put things for good.

By the time Benny returned he was finished and ready to learn how to work the fireplace and the stove. He was pretty sure he could do it now, but these things all had their quirks and Dean didn’t want to take any chances. Benny showed Dean how to work the fireplace flue and how to build a fire in the stove and keep it burning consistently. “This is just like the one at the house I worked at but much newer. Do you want some supper? I could bake some biscuits and put some ham on them. I will cook meals starting tomorrow but it’s getting late today. We can let the oven heat up for a few minutes while you show me where to get the eggs, if you like?”

“Sounds fine, Dean. I could show you the barn and chickens and the pump outside for tonight and we can go around the place for real tomorrow.”

“Great,” Dean felt excited, Benny seemed interested in showing him his farm.

They headed out the front door and towards the barn. In the yard beside the house, there was another pump. “This is your pump for doin’ the wash and come spring weather, I’ll fix you up dryin’ lines. There’s a wash tub in the barn, it seemed a bit big to store in the house. Got a bathtub out there, too. I take a bath on Saturday unless I get into something and need another. In good weather I just jump in the pond during the week, but…I mean...”

“I understand Benny. Let’s see the chickens,” Dean laughed at Benny’s bashfulness, but was relieved he wasn’t the only one.

They walked to the barn which was as well built and sturdy as the house. Benny showed him the horse and cow stalls, and the chicken coop. He walked in and collected eggs from the six nests. They had a dozen eggs between them and they headed back to the house. Dean found a bowl for the eggs and put them on the table. They hung their coats on large wooden pegs by the front door. He checked the oven and it seemed hot enough so he got flour, baking powder and salt in a bowl. He pulled the lard and the ham from the root cellar. He cut the lard into the flour mixture and patted the dough out on the table.and cut it into simple squares to make the sandwiches. He arranged them on a small baking sheet so they would bake faster and popped them into the oven.

He turned to cut ham slices and saw Benny out of the corner of his eye. He was standing like he was checking to see if the fire needed wood, but he was really watching Dean and it made Dean’s heart warm. He had always wanted this, a house, a mate and a purpose that meant something besides surviving. He finished and then put the ham and the lard away. While he was in the cellar he wiped his eyes and took deep breaths to get himself together. It may not be what he dreamed of yet, but he would get it there. In the meantime, he had a meal to finish and a house to run.

He pulled the biscuits when they were done and he and Benny ate several sandwiches and drank water from the pump in tin cups. Just before cleaning up, Dean said, “The house is great, I can’t even tell you how fantastic the kitchen is...really...it’s wonderful.”

“Just wanted it to be right for you.”

“It is.”

“Well, thanks for the supper, sun comes up early, better head off to bed. You must be tired from travelling.” Benny said as he got up from the table.

“Today was wash day, I can do it tomorrow instead if you’ve got things. I don’t have any wash so I can iron and mend on Wednesday. That’ll get me back on schedule if that’s okay.”

“Actually, I was gonna tell you tomorrow, but I arranged the promise wedding here on Wednesday. Reverend Novak and a few friends will come out and take care of everything. You don’t have to worry about doing any work. I mean if you still want to do that.”

Dean felt himself blanch at Benny’s words. “Sure, we agreed to that and I’ll be staying here...with you...in this house, so I guess we better...so no one talks. Are you sure I don’t need to make anything?”

“Nope, Ellen is taking care of everything, she said not to let you lift a finger.”

“Okay,” Dean forced a smile and cleaned up the table. “I can still do your wash tomorrow and iron it Wednesday morning.”

“Alright, I’ll get it in the morning. Good night. I’ll stoke the fireplace and take care of it in the morning, I’ll leave the stove to you if that routine works for you.”

“Sounds good, when do you want to eat?”

“I’ll tend the fire and then feed the animals and milk Daffodil, then come back in for breakfast.”

“I’ll be ready,” Dean said, “Good night Benny.”

“G’night.”

Dean opened his trunk with the key from his satchel and grabbed his quilt, his nightshirt, and his clothes for the morning. He would not dig out his pillow, he could survive one night. He turned the doorknob and opened the door to his room carefully. He had a window and there was enough moonlight to let him see that it was very nice, better than nice. The room was lovely. There was a good sized bed made up with, sheets, a warm blanket and a pillow, and a washstand with a pitcher and basin and a shelf underneath for toiletries. A set of pegs in the wall for hanging clothes came next and then there was a three drawer dresser. The dresser was placed so it doubled as a bedside table and it had an oil lamp and a box of matches. Benny had thought of everything.

Dean washed up and hung the towel back on the peg above the washstand next to the looking glass. He took off his clothes and put on his nightshirt before crawling into bed. He was about to close his eyes when he remembered the flowers. He got up and using the emerald green ribbon, hung them on one of the pegs next to his clothes. Upside down they would dry and last for a long time. It was a nice gesture he wanted to keep them to remember it. Once back in bed he let himself relax in comfort for the first time in three days. He had a lot of work to do in the next few days, so he needed to get some serious rest. He pulled his own quilt up over the warm blanket Benny had spread on the bed and let himself fall asleep.

Dean’s body ran like a clock and despite being exhausted from travelling and the stress of the move and meeting Benny, he was up before dawn. He washed up and dressed quickly, he was wearing a pair of brown pants and a darker brown shirt with a small paisley pattern. He grabbed his old pair of boots and left the new ones in his room for special occasions. He vowed to get himself unpacked later, but now he needed to work on breakfast. He went down to the root cellar to grab the bacon and the eggs, remembering which had been there before and which he had brought down last night. He would come up with a rotation system so they never ate anything that could be bad or make them sick.

Upstairs he took a moment to admire the kitchen again and all of the brand new cookware Benny had provided for him to cook with. Dean didn’t think his mother had things this nice or plentiful in their house before the war, and he had thought they had everything. Benny must be better off than he led Dean to believe to be able to afford all of this. He came out of his thoughts when Benny emerged from his room, dressed for the day.

“Mornin’ Dean.” He walked over to the sink and washed his face, wiping it with a towel he had brought with him. He put it back in his room before returning to stir up the embers and fill the fireplace with new wood.

“Good morning, Benny,” Dean said as he lit the stove and filled the burn chamber with wood. He wondered why Benny didn’t use the washstand in his own room to clean up, but then he remembered he had a lot to accomplish. He grabbed the shiny new coffee pot and and got it going on the back of the stove.

“Be back in about an hour,” Benny said grabbing his hat and coat from the peg by the door and heading out to the barn.

“You bet. Breakfast will be ready,” Dean said as he continued to get to work. He had leftover biscuits warming, and the eggs wouldn’t take long so he just fried the bacon in the pan to make sure there was enough grease to cook the eggs without sticking. He would have to season all of the pots and pans and that would fill any gaps in his busy week. He knew he needed a noontime meal for Benny, so he grabbed a dutch oven, filled it full of water and poured about half a pound of dried beans in it. It would be a rushed method, but he couldn’t keep feeding Benny just ham and biscuits. If he kept them boiling all morning, he could change the water about an hour before and add salt pork for flavor. With biscuits, it wouldn’t be a bad first time dinner. Soon the bacon was warming on the back of the stove and Dean kept the pan at a low heat to be ready for eggs when Benny came in.

Dean set the table with plates, coffee cups, and forks, all brand new tin. It looked so nice. Maybe someday he could make an everyday cloth for them to eat on. Benny came in and Dean poured the eggs in the pan.

“By the time you wash up, it’ll be ready”

Benny nodded and washed his hands and face in the sink before going to his bedroom. When he returned, he had dried his face and combed his hair. They ate their breakfast talking about what they needed to get done that day. Benny said that if Dean gave him an hour of his time, he could walk him through his chores with the chickens. That was all Dean would have to worry about for now until Benny needed his help or when the weather turned better for planting.

Dean left the dishes and followed Benny to the barn after retrieving his more practical coat from his trunk. Benny eyed his clothes but said he was glad to see Dean had work boots as well as the nice ones he wore yesterday for the barn chores. He showed Dean the chicken feed and explained that they would be moved out of the barn to find more of their own food once the grass came up. He pointed to the tools he would need to clean the coop and explained how to do it. “If you don’t mind, the chickens will be your responsibility from now on. Clean the floor every few days, you’ll be able to tell when it needs it and change the straw in the nests when you put new on the floor, feed them morning and then again in the evening when you collect eggs. Come summertime, you collect twice a day to avoid the heat. Eggs in the root cellar last a week. Okay with that?”

“Got it. It’s just me and you ladies,” Dean said speaking to the chickens.

Benny laughed, actually laughed, “They won’t know what to do around such good manners.”

“I don’t know Benny, you’re manners are pretty nice, aren’t they girls?”

Benny cleared his throat and the laugh was gone. “I’ll carry the wash tub for you and get my clothes. I don’t have much, just washed a bit ago. But good to stay on track I guess.”

“Alright, I’ll just feed the chickens and come right in.”

Benny took the large metal tub and was gone.

“Well girls,” he said as he sprinkled feed to them, “I’m gonna need all the help I can get.”

On the way back to the house, he turned in a complete circle to take in the property in the daylight, it was magnificent. There was still snow on most of the landscape, and it was cold enough not to be muddy yet. Benny had mentioned that snow was still a possibility.

 

At the house Dean made a list of his chores and what he needed to do today with the pencil and paper from his satchel. He left them on the table where he could cross things off as he finished them or add on if needed.

Today he needed to wash and dry Benny’s clothes and unpack his trunk, plus his daily chores of the chickens and the meals. He started heating water in two pots to fill the tub Benny had left him. Then he began to move things from his trunk to his room. If he could get enough weight out of it he could probably slide it across the floor by himself.

He placed his clothes in the dresser in his room. He put all his toiletries under the wash basin with his extra towels and washcloths and he put his feather pillow on the bed. The lye soap he brought went under the sink in the kitchen. Sammy’s books and the seeds for his garden, he placed in one of the book shelves beside the fireplace. His recipe journal and the wrapped copy of American House Omega went on one of the high kitchen shelves. He left the toys and baby things in the trunk for later.

He had thought he was done when he found two wrapped packages he did not recognize. He opened the first one to find five jars of spices: chili powder, dry mustard, cinnamon, cloves, and rosemary. There was a card inside that read: _Just a little surprise to keep your life spicy. Love, Mama_. The other package was a thin rectangle. It was a neatly framed, intricate piece of embroidery and Dean instantly recognized it as his mother’s stitchery. She had written a note: _To keep you on schedule. Love, Mama_. The beautiful needle work was an omega’s daily chores:

Monday Washing  
Tuesday Ironing  
Wednesday Mending  
Thursday Churning  
Friday Cleaning  
Saturday Baking  
Sunday Rest

Dean hadn’t really had the time or the energy to think about his mother since arriving in Kansas, but as he put away the last of these things she had secretly sent him with, he felt a little sad, but only because he missed her and even from hundreds of miles away, she could show such love and kindness. He displayed the framed embroidery on the shelf with the books by the fireplace and on the mantle he placed the earthenware platter and the pewter cups she had given him, hoping Benny wouldn’t mind. He slid the trunk across the floor making sure he wasn’t scraping any marks into the sanded wood. He managed to get it into his room and then he finally felt somewhat settled.

Later when Benny had turned over his laundry and the water was hot, Dean used some lye soap to wash the alpha’s clothes.. He was a little puzzled by the poor condition of Benny’s clothes. There was only one pair of pants and a shirt that were really worn and Dean wasn’t sure if he was even going to do anything to help repair them. They were pretty much threadbare. He thought maybe they were his oldest set or ones he wore for spares when he did laundry. He did his best to wash them carefully along with the sets of drawers He let them soak in the soapy water while he heated more for rinsing on the stove. He used a large pan of boiling water with more cold from the pump to get the right temperature to get the clothes clean. He was gentle when he wrung them out so that he wouldn’t tear the worn areas. Dean dumped the water and turned over the tub in front of the fire. he laid the clothes over the tub. If he kept an eye on them and turned them over every once in awhile, the fire should dry them. next week, he would have to hang drying lines across the room to be able to dry all of the laundry. Dean felt a sense of accomplishment at having completed his first day of work in his new home.

They had beans for dinner and then Dean turned the beans into chili with bits of ham and some of his Mama’s spices. He served that and cornbread for supper. Dean smiled when Benny complimented him.

“This is really good. I can’t say I have eaten this good in a long time except for when I eat at Ellen’s in town when I go for supplies.”

“Well, once you hunt and I get the garden going, we’ll really eat well,” Dean answered.

“Your things look nice out on the shelves.”

Dean looked down at his plate, he knew his cheeks were heating up, “Thanks, I hope you don’t mind me putting them out.”

“Nope, that’s what shelves are for.”

After cleaning up supper and checking on the drying clothes, he approached Benny who was sitting in a chair by the fire, “What time is the....uhhh... wedding tomorrow?”

“People will come right after noon. Ceremony will be mid afternoon then a celebration for suppertime.”

“If you have any clothes you want me to get ready, I’ll be ironing right after breakfast. I’m gonna get the girls taken care of and get the eggs, then head to bed at dark, big day tomorrow.”

“I’m all set, I’ll walk out with you to the barn to close up for the night, though.”

Dean was pleased that Benny was walking out with him. He pictured them walking out holding hands in the early evening with stars twinkling in the sky. For now, walking out side by side would have to do.

Dean went to bed having finished his first full day on the homestead. He was tired but happy, yet he couldn't help but think something was missing. He pushed the thought out of his mind, the thought that kept showing Benny giving him a sweet good night kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts...


	6. Could This Be Our Beginning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a little insight from Benny's friends, and promises are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have a thing for homemaker omega Dean, the shy little virgin who can cook, clean and sew...sue me! (Oh and I forgot...make babies..but that won't happen just yet)

The morning of the wedding Dean ironed Benny’s clean clothes with his new iron that he heated on the stove. He even ironed the drawers before folding everything neatly in a pile and placing it outside Benny’s bedroom door. He kept it closed all the time, so Dean didn't feel comfortable entering it without permission. Dean kept his door open, he wasn’t worried about Benny seeing anything he had put out. He had repaired a couple of holes in the elbows of Benny’s shirt using his sewing kit but the thinning fabric was not something he could take care of without replacing the garment all together.

Dean was nervous and it was a long morning of waiting with not a lot of work to do. He organized the root cellar and straightened his room, but none of it really needed doing, he was just filling time.

Finally, Benny said people were coming up the road but that Dean could just take time to get ready and Ellen wanted everything to be a surprise. Dean asked again if Benny needed any clothes readied.

“Thank you Dean but I’m ready to go in what I’ve got on.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll just go get ready then,” Dean told him. Benny looked neat and clean like he may have trimmed his beard a bit and combed his hair, but he was wearing work clothes. His grey pants and white shirt were clean and looked somewhat fresh, maybe pressed at some point, but they had seen better days and were not wedding attire, even for a country setting. Dean was disappointed. Maybe Benny didn’t want the wedding. Maybe the look Dean read on Benny’s face at the station was right, he was not pleased with Dean. Dean had thought Benny was very handsome the moment he saw him, but was thrown off by the confederate coat. Benny’s blue eyes were kind and gentle looking and other than being as shy as Dean, he seemed very pleasant. Still his choice to not wear his best clothes sent a message loud and clear to Dean.

Dean went to his room and washed up. He even shaved his face smooth as he had let a little stubble grow during his travels. He had laid out his black dress trousers, his good white shirt and grey vest with his black neck tie. He had wiped his good boots and brushed his father’s frock coat as well. He would do his best to look nice for Benny even if he didn’t feel the need to do so for Dean. He wished his mother was here to help him. Suddenly he felt light headed and sick to his stomach.

There were people in the house and then there was a knock on his door. He opened it and Garth from the store came in with a minister. “Hey Dean,” Garth said, “remember me from the mercantile? Happy wedding day. This is Reverend Novak, he’s mates with Balthazar from the post office.”

“Yes, Garth nice to see you again and very nice to meet you Reverend Novak,” He held out his hand and it shook like a leaf.

“Call me Cas, please,” Reverend Novak said, grabbing Dean’s hand to still it with a firm shake. Dean nodded, he could not manage to say anything else. He felt his eyes prickling with tears and he did not know these men well enough to cry in front of them. He pulled his hand from Cas’ and turned his back to give himself a minute. He really, really wished his mother was here.

“Dean, are you alright?” Garth asked him gently. Dean nodded and then set his chin and turned around. “Cas and I are here to help you get ready, we’re both omegas, your bridal party I guess you could say.”

Cas laughed and piped in, “He’s kidding. We thought you might want to have someone in your corner and we omegas kinda stick together out here, seeing as how there aren't as many of us as there are alphas. You look a little nervous, are you feeling okay?”

Cas and Garth both had such nice warm smiles and Cas’ eyes were such a kind and gentle blue. He immediately felt like they could all be friends and without his mama he was going to need every friend he could get. He decided to confide in them and when he spoke, his voice trembled a bit, “I am nervous.” He stopped to steady himself and clear his throat. “I don’t think Benny wants to marry me.”

“What would make you think that?” Cas asked him.

Dean explained about the way Benny looked at him at the station and how they had talked on the wagon about Dean’s height and Benny being a confederate and how Benny had said he’d make a great worker. Then he told them that he had offered to get Benny’s good clothes ready but he said he was wearing the clothes he had on, “He must not feel marrying me is worth wearing his good clothes.”

“Now wait right there a second, Dean. You don’t know Benny like we do and I know you are used to fancy things, but I gotta tell you something. I saw Benny today and he has on his good clothes. They are worn, but they are clean and neat.”

“Those are his good clothes?” Dean asked hopefully.

Garth nodded. “I don't know how to tell you this, but Benny saved every penny he had to be able to bring you here. He hasn’t bought new clothes since he arrived. He had an order placed for new things, but when he got your letter he cancelled it. Instead he spent every bit of his clothing order money and even some of his food money on preparing the house for you.” Cas nodded in agreement.

“He did?” Dean was both touched and mortified. He knew he was red all the way to his ears, he could feel them burning.

“Every time he got a letter from you he came into the store and either bought or ordered more things. He told me he was furnishing the house just like you described it in your letters. Please tell me you did notice that. His cut his weekly grocery bill in half after he bought you that stove. ” Garth said with a hint of sadness.

“Oh I noticed every bit of what he did here. I just never knew he gave up so much to make it happen. I noticed his clothes were worn, but he said he had just done laundry so I thought the good ones were clean. When I told him how nice the house was when we pulled up, he said he wanted it to be right for me. I guess I assumed he had the money,” Dean replied suddenly feeling very narrow minded for his assumptions.

Cas explained, “Dean, Benny is very shy. He is not always comfortable with people and he is not going to tell you his feelings right off, but we all noticed how much happier he has been since you answered his ad. He’s smiling so much today and he’s really happy you are here. I just don’t think he knows how to tell you. I think he feels like you’re disappointed and used to fancy things. I really think he likes you, a lot.”

“I lived in one room at a boarding house for years before moving here. This is a dream house to me. I can’t believe he gave up so much...I …” Dean’s words caught in his throat and he wiped his eyes.

“Dean if you don’t want to give your promise today at this wedding we need to know now,” Cas said solemnly..

“Oh no! I do, even more so now, but I can’t wear these clothes, they will embarrass Benny,” he said pointing to the dress attire like it had offended him.

“What else have you got?” Dean, Cas and Garth looked through his clothing and chose the perfect outfit. Cas peeked his head out the door and made sure Benny wasn’t nearby.

Custom dictated that Dean stay out of sight until the time of the ceremony, so Dean was to remain in his room until it started. However, he had one thing he needed to do. He scooted out and grabbed the clothes in front of Benny’s door. He opened the door with confidence and cringed when he saw it’s contents. There was a good sized bed with a worn quilt and pillow, a small dresser with Benny’s toiletries, and few pegs on the wall with more worn clothes on them. There were no spare boots, no wash stand, which explained why Benny washed at the kitchen sink, and no oil lamp. Benny had given all of those things to Dean but had none of them for himself.

He closed the door and went back to his own room where Cas and Garth still waited. “Garth, when this is all over, I am going to need your help. I can sew, I made all my own things to bring here. I’m going to need you to help me find all the affordable yardage you can so I can make Benny a new wardrobe that he deserves. In the meantime, I have to get ready to get married.”

Garth and Cas laughed and Cas went out to get ready for the ceremony and to let Dean get dressed. Garth stayed to keep Dean company, but offered Dean some privacy by turning his back while he slipped into the newly chosen outfit. He spent their time filling him in on all the talk in town. Apparently Dean and Benny were the center of many a conversation and people were excited to see things work out for the pair.

A knock on the door indicated the start of the ceremony and Dean was still nervous, but also excited. Garth walked out with him and left him by the door indicating that he should walk when he heard the fiddle player start. At the last second he went back into his room to grab something he decided he wanted to bring with him.

*****

 

Benny stood in front of the fireplace next to Cas. The main room of the house was filled with the few good friends he had made here in Lawrence. Bela had knocked on the door to let Garth know they were ready to start. Benny was so pleased that Dean still wanted this promise wedding. He couldn’t wait to see Dean, he just regretted that he had nothing better to wear today. However he didn’t regret a thing when he glanced around the house and pictured Dean buzzing around using all the things he had purchased for him. Dean would look beautiful enough for both of them in his finery, especially next to Benny in his work clothes. Benny hoped Dean could get past his initial disappointment and find a way to love Benny as much as Benny thought he loved Dean.

The door opened and Garth and Dean emerged from his room. Benny was as stunned today as he had been at the train station. Dean was truly beautiful, but he wasn’t wearing his outfit with the frock coat. Garth went to stand by Bela and suddenly Dean returned to his room. Benny was beginning to worry when Dean popped back out closing the door behind him. The fiddler started to play a gentle, happy tune and Dean walked towards the fireplace and Benny.

Dean was wearing work clothes like Benny, but much nicer. He had on dark brown pants and a green shirt covered with a vine pattern that matched his eyes perfectly. In one hand he carried the flowers that Benny had given him at the station, only they looked perfectly dried. Benny barely repressed a jump when he felt Dean slip his hand into his elbow when they turned to face Cas. Dean smiled at him and Benny’s heart melted.

Cas began, “Dear friends, we are here today to witness the promise of Alpha Benjamin Lafitte and Omega Dean Winchester to each other until they choose to mate. The promise is a tradition by which they pledge their fidelity to one another as they grow closer and get to know one another, and until the time that they can seal their love with a mating bite.”

Cas directed his gaze to Benny. “Alpha Benjamin Lafitte, do you accept Dean Winchester as your potential mate, acknowledging his willingness to live here with you in safety and comfort as you provide for him, until he chooses to become your mate and therefore chooses to accept your bite?”

Benny looked very seriously at Dean and said, “I do.”

“And, Omega Dean Winchester, do you accept Benjamin Lafitte as your potential mate acknowledging his willingness to live here with you providing safety and comfort, supporting his endeavors in life until he chooses to offer to be your mate and therefore offers his bite ?”

Dean looked at Benny, whose eyes were now focused at the ground and answered, “I do.”

“By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you promised and wed to each other as husbands. Though you are not yet mated, you may kiss if you so choose.”

“May I say something...is that allowed?” Dean asked.

“Sure it is,” Cas said with a smile.

Dean turned to Benny and said quietly, eyes down, “I just wanted to say thank you Benny, for everything. Thank you for inviting me out here and for all your attention in getting this house ready. You took such care to get things nice. It is truly more than I ever imagined, and so very beautiful. I started this for you before I came out here and finished it on the train, not realizing how quickly it would be appropriate to give it to you. I hope you like it and if you can build me a little frame, I will block it and frame it for our sitting area.”

Dean handed Benny the embroidery that said Home Sweet Home surrounded by wildflowers.  
Benny took it and laid it out over his forearm, admiring the work, and touching some of the flowers before saying, “Thank you Dean, this is real pretty, and I would be proud to build a frame for it and have it hang in our sitting room. I don’t talk much about things like this, but I’m happy you agreed to come out here and you’ve already turned this plain house into a home. You all should know he makes a mean biscuit, maybe better than Ellen’s, but you didn’t hear that from me.”

Benny shifted back and forth on his feet, while he was thinking. He spoke again, “Also, I’d like to think that Dean isn’t just here to support me. I’d like to support him if he has things he want to do, too. I think we both came out here looking for a place to call home and a place that we can put to use the skills we have. Dean’s been eager to keep the house and that makes my work so much easier, but he’s also learning everything else he can about farming, too. He told me he researched a lot about gardening for the spring.” He turned back and looked at Dean, “I don’t ever want you to think that you have to stand behind me or below me, which might be hard anyway on account of how tall you are. I’d like you next to me and as my partner...anyway that’s how I want you to feel, if that’s okay.” Dean didn’t answer but he leaned over and kissed a very surprised Benny on the cheek.

                                                                                    

 

Dean felt a surge of pride hearing Benny talk about him like that and he was sure it was a hundred degrees in the room. Ellen protested Benny’s comments when he was talking about her biscuits and everyone chuckled when Benny teased about Dean’s height. By the time Benny was done, Dean couldn't resist kissing him, and he was secretly pleased at how Benny reacted so bashfully. There was a moment of quiet as the room seemed to watch them and then Bobby shouted, “Let’s eat!”

Everyone congratulated Dean and Benny, shaking their hands, but Dean always returned his hand to the warmth of Benny’s arm. He carried his dried flowers in his left hand until the table and then grabbed a jar from one of the shelves to stand them in, placing them in the center of the food table. There was all kinds of food and it was a wonderful party. People had brought gifts of a helpful nature to the couple who were short of food stores, like a frozen chunk of beef to hang in the rafters, a side of bacon, smoked fish and venison. Ellen had given them a bushel of winter vegetables from her stores at the restaurant, and Dean thanked them all making notes in his mind to follow up with thank you cards. Dean put those trivial things to memory but really cared about nothing except what he and Benny had said to one another. They were promised now and after hearing Benny maybe it wouldn’t be long until they would mate. Benny certainly sounded agreeable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dying to know what you think!


	7. Clearing the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns just how far he has come on the homestead and Benny learns a lesson. Cas and Dean's friendship deepens.

The weeks after the wedding were some of the best and the most frustrating of Dean’s life. Despite what Benny had said at the wedding, their relationship did not move forward towards mating. He did make a frame for Dean’s needlework gift and it was displayed proudly on the wall.

They lived and worked in tandem like they had been together for a long time. Benny continued to be kind and to appreciate Dean’s efforts in the house. They talked business and made decisions as well as having casual conversations during meals and in the evenings before bed. Benny had even given Dean a nickname. When they were alone at home, Benny called Dean Chief. It wasn’t a sweet nickname like Darling or Cher that Dean had heard him use when talking to Daffodil, but he could hear Benny’s affection for him when he said it.

They laughed together and enjoyed each other’s company but Benny never returned the kiss Dean had given him at the wedding. Dean couldn’t help but feel confused and disappointed. There was no way that Benny didn’t feel the tension that permeated the house. Dean had never been scent sensitive like other omegas, and even he could smell it now.

Dean wrote his mother weekly telling her about his days on the homestead. He told her about seasoning all the cast iron cookware and using them to make meals that Benny ate with gusto. He kept her apprised of his secret project of creating Benny a new wardrobe. He also poured out his heart to her about his affection for Benny and his concern that it wasn’t returned.

In turn she wrote back with a mother’s suggestions like reinforce the elbows and knees on the inside of Benny’s clothes and to persevere in his love for Benny. She suggested that it may take Benny longer to admit and act on his feelings for Dean because he had lived alone so long. She felt that if Dean just continued to love and support him, eventually he could break through Benny’s insecurity. He heeded his mother’s words and simply worked harder.

Every moment that Dean wasn’t working on his own chores or helping Benny with the farm work, he sewed in his room. They made a weekly trip to town whether they needed supplies or not because Dean mailed his mother a letter and checked to see if there was a letter from her in return. As March turned to April, and Benny had become comfortable that Dean knew the way and could handle the gentle horses, Dean sometimes went to town on his own. That was when he and Garth got the most accomplished.

At first Dean had sold eggs and secretly done other people’s mending to earn money for the fabric for Benny’s new things. Between that and Garth putting aside new bolts of sale fabric or saving new dry goods catalogs, Dean had been able to make several pieces. Dean had been concerned that the money he had brought with him was dwindling on groceries and he didn’t want Benny to find out about the clothes before he had finished the work. As luck would have it, one day he wanted a recipe for venison stew. He unwrapped the copy of The American House Omega that his mother had given him.

He opened the book and found an inscription from her. It read:

_My Dearest Dean,_

_Use this to help you solve your daily problems, but never lose sight of one fact:_  
_You are a brave soul and a dreamer of dreams. I love you,_

_Mama_

He also found an envelope. He opened it and his heart nearly stopped. His mother had hidden five hundred dollars in her gift. The feeling of relief that rushed over him released tension that Dean hadn’t even realised he was holding. Once again, despite her distance she had helped him. Dean knew from Cas and Garth that Benny had spent most of his savings on the house and spring planting hadn’t even begun. Dean hadn’t seen a plow anywhere on the property and he knew they would need one.

He put the money back in the envelope and remained as frugal and thrifty as before. The only difference was now he had cash and didn’t need to earn the money to buy the goods to make Benny’s clothes. It saved him time which he put into the sewing. The money that remained would go towards what they needed to plant their first crops without having to go into debt.

Hidden in his trunk so far were new under drawers, two night shirts, five work shirts, three pairs of work pants, a navy wool pea coat like the sailors on the docks wore, a brimmed cap that matched the coat and one special occasion outfit. Dean had taken the idea for the dressier clothes from what Benny had worn at the wedding. He made a pair of grey dress pants, a white shirt and a pair of suspenders based off an old pair that he had found hanging is Benny’s room. Of course all of this was completed while Benny was out working during the day, or when Dean supposedly went to bed. Benny never noticed that Dean had used his old clothes to make a pattern on the brown paper he had saved from unpacking the things in his trunk. If Benny noticed how much lamp oil Dean was going through he never said a word.

Dean planned to surprise Benny as soon as he finished his final project. Someone in town had ordered several yards of blue and green plaid fabric but didn’t have the money to pay for it. Garth knew that Dean was searching for fabric to make some nice touches inside the house. When the plaid didn’t sell after a couple of weeks, he marked it down and put it aside for Dean who had been admiring it. Dean had never been so excited about sewing in his life.

One morning in mid April, Dean woke to make breakfast. He had put the last stitch in the cloth for the table the night before, officially finishing Project Benny. Dean stirred the embers in the stove and added kindling and then larger split wood. Benny went out to the barn without a word to Dean who had gone down to the root cellar for bacon. When he returned, Dean had pancakes and bacon on the table with a hot cup of coffee. Benny ate the food but passed on the coffee and drank lots of water. “You okay Benny?” Dean asked out of concern.

“Yeah, Chief. Just feelin’ a little under the weather. Didn’t sleep well last night, restless I guess,” Benny answered.

“Alright, let me know if you need anything. I’ll be out cleaning out the coop for the girls before I do the churning.”

Then Benny asked a question that didn’t sit right with Dean. “You remember how to care for the animals if I weren’t here?”

“Well yes, of course I do. Benny are you okay?”

“I told you, just under the weather,” Benny said again, sounding a little tired but gruff.

“Okay. I’m gonna get to work. Got a lot of butter to make today,” Dean said, a little worried about Benny’s tone as he headed out to clean the coop.

When he returned to the house, he got out the butter churn and went into the root cellar to skim the cream from the milk cans. He heard Benny walking around above his head, then he heard the front door open and close. When he brought the cream to the kitchen, he found a note on the table that read:

_Dean,_

_Have to go for a couple of days. Remember the animals. Bobby will check in on you. Sorry, but I couldn’t say goodbye._

_Benny_

Sure enough he heard the clatter of a horse's hooves and he ran to the door, but Benny was gone. Having to leave for a couple of days and not being able to say goodbye could only mean one thing. Benny had to have gone into rut.

At first Dean was hurt that Benny had not asked for help through his rut. Then he thought about it logically, Benny would never let their first time or their mating be during a rut, or a heat for that matter. He was worried about Benny, but was sure he knew what to do to stay safe. Dean was also grateful for Benny’s thoughtfulness and decided to take advantage of the situation.

He took all the new things he had made and went to Benny’s room. He put the clothes neatly folded on Benny’s bed. Then he hung all of the curtains in the windows on string suspended by nails he hammered into the side of the window frames. He spread the cloth on the table and looked around. The blue and green plaid was the perfect blend of Dean and Benny and looked beautiful.

The first night was rougher than Dean thought it would be. He was wired from worrying about Benny and the excitement of setting out all the things he had sewn. He had created all the items for about a third of the cost of them new. He was proud of himself for that feat. He was also wide awake and hearing every noise within a five mile radius. There was no moonlight and Dean was afraid to sleep with the oil lamp on all night for fear of starting a fire. By dawn he had barely slept a wink.

The next day in addition to doing all Benny’s chores, he worked on cleaning the house, as it was Friday. He made a full pot of coffee and left it on the back of the stove. He was cleaning out barn stalls when he heard a wagon approach. He came out to find Bobby climbing down. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Bobby. Is Benny okay?” Dean didn’t even bother to conceal his concern.

“Yeah, he’s fine. He’s at my hunting cabin a ways to the north. I just dropped off food and made sure he had water. He wanted me to check on things, see if you needed any help.”

“Thanks Bobby, but I think I have everything under control. Animals are fed and I’m just mucking out the stalls so I can put down fresh hay. Benny showed me all that first week I was here.”

Bobby smiled as he spoke, “That’s what Benny told me. Said you got a mind like a steel trap and would know what to do while he was gone. You got everything you need in the house? I can bring you something if you need it.”

“That’s very kind, but I’ve got everything I need. Did Benny happen to say how long he’d need to be away?”

“Couple, three days I think. Said it was different this time, little more intense. Dean, you know-”

“It’s alright Bobby, I get it. I’m twenty five years old, not some kid. I know what’s happening here. I’ll be fine. I won’t lie, I’m not used to being completely alone at night...in the dark…” Dean laughed nervously at the last of his comment.

Bobby laughed with him, “Prarie seems quiet til night, don’t it. Then all the noises you never notice during the day sound like Lord knows what in the dark.”

Dean nodded sheepishly.

“You take care, Dean. He’ll be back soon. Can I pass a message for you?”

“Tell him I’m fine...and tell him Chief says hi.” Dean suddenly had a lot of dirt under his fingernails after the last words left his mouth. He didn’t think Bobby suspected anything, but he was looking down when Bobby smirked at his message.

“Will do,” Bobby said as he climbed on the wagon and rode off.

The next few days passed in a flurry of chores, but the nights dragged on forever. Saturday Dean did all of his regular baking. Each week he produced a large batch of dinner rolls and biscuits both of which he stored in the earthen crocks sealed with wax to keep them fresh. He baked two loaves of wheat bread and a pan of johnny cake as well. Benny loved Dean’s bread and often made sinful noises while eating. Dean wasn’t sure if he loved or hated those noises, they did things to him.

When those were done he moved on to the good stuff. He baked a pumpkin pie from the bushel of things that Ellen had given them at the wedding. It wasn’t really the season for pumpkin but having discovered that he and Benny both loved pie the same, he used most of the squash and pumpkin for that purpose.

The last thing he made was a crock full of donuts. His mama called them singin’ bitties because of the noise they made frying in the lard. Dean made a batch every week and rolled them in cinnamon sugar and let them cool completely before piling them in the crock. Dean could not describe the feeling that welled up in his chest when he saw Benny go to one of those three crocks on the shelf and pull out a snack for himself. He didn’t know if it was pride or joy or satisfaction or a combination of them all, but it nearly made him burst wide open.

Sometimes he had to bake more biscuits or johnny cake mid week if Benny snacked too much, but he never made more donuts. He always kept Benny wanting for more of those. He loved the way Benny would linger around the house towards the afternoon, acting like Dean didn’t know he was waiting. Many a Saturday Benny found himself with a blister on the roof of his mouth from a hot, out of the sugar singin’ bittie. Dean popped the last donut into his mouth instead of the crock and then placed it next to the others. Benny would be happy and full for another week.

Sunday he tried to rest. He went for a walk after the chores were done and even took Daffodil to find some budding grass. The snow was mostly gone and Dean could wear his coat open, sometimes removing it in the afternoon. He could tell it would be muddy soon and knew he would have to combat that new enemy until it dried up. Back at the house he rearranged all of the clothes on Benny’s bed and tweaked the curtains. He couldn't wait for Benny to see everything.

The day had dragged on when Dean heard a wagon. It was Cas in his single horse buggy. Dean couldn’t help his formal manners when the minister pulled up. “Hello Reverend Novak.”  
“Please Dean, call me Cas. I just stopped by to say hello and see if maybe you would want to go for a little ride this afternoon.”

“That’s very nice, Cas, but you didn’t have to-” Dean’s words caught in his throat as Cas stepped down from the wagon. He had on his black religious clothing, but his shirt was not tucked in and it was roomier than normal, like really roomy until Cas straightened. Behind the black fabric was a prominent bump. Cas cleared his throat and Dean snapped back into the present. “Cas… you.... Are you with pup?”

Cas laughed loud and with his head thrown back. “Yes Dean I’ve been pregnant since before you came but in winter with all of the coats and whatnot… We didn’t say anything because I’ve never made it this far before.”

Dean went to Cas’ side and took his arm. Let’s not go for a ride, then. Let’s have something to eat and some peppermint tea.”

“I won’t argue there, we’re always hungry now.”

Dean and Cas visited all afternoon, laughing about Balthazar treating Cas like glass and Cas finally putting his foot down. The more he heard about Cas’ alpha, the more he realized he was kind and sweet like Benny.

Cas revealed that he had come out for a favor. He needed a few more shirts for the end of his pregnancy, but omega ministers were so few and far between that Cas had to have pregnancy clothes special ordered and they honestly couldn’t afford them. Garth had mentioned Dean’s sewing skills. Of course Dean said he would be thrilled to help Cas and he even gave Cas a shirt of his to borrow right then and there to examine Cas’ and draw out a pattern. He gave an estimate of yardage and asked about pants. Cas told him he had pants from his last pregnancy that an older parishioner had made before she passed away, he had just needed shirts.

Cas shared with him the heartache of several short pregnancies and how happy he was this one had come so far. He was due in the end of May. Cas seemed like he wanted to say something but wasn’t sure how.

“Cas, Mama would say you’re gonna choke on those words if you don’t let them out.”

He smiled at the saying and spoke softly, “I’ve come this far and never had to plan for the actual baby yet. I don’t want to...but I also don’t want him or her to think..” Cas put both hands on his belly and cradled it gently. Dean thought Cas might actually cry.

“You don’t want to assume and seem smug, yet you want the baby to know you expect him or her and didn’t give up.”

The relief on Cas’ face was enormous, “Exactly. Dean I knew you would understand. What do I do?”

“You help me decide what the pieces in your layette are going to look like and you let yourself be excited and pampered by Balthazar, that’s what you do.”

Cas wiped his eyes and raised his chin, a movement Dean was very familiar with. “That’s what I thought, too.” Before long it was nearly suppertime and the two heard hoofbeats. They both knew who it was before the knock at the door.

Dean let in Balthazar, who tried to look supportive and not worried. Cas greeted him with a hug, “Balth, I’m so sorry, I lost track of the time.”

“It’s fine Cassie as long as you are okay. I’m sorry to intrude, I just…”

Dean piped in to save them all, “We were just finished planning the baby layette. Cas knows what to buy or order for me to sew him some shirts and the baby clothes. Why don’t you both stay for supper, something simple, huh?”

Cas and Balthazar both smiled and Cas whispered loud enough for Dean to hear, “You have to ask for a donut before we go.”

Dean had leftover boiled potatoes and fried chicken from lunch and he baked some acorn squash. They laughed and enjoyed themselves and ate donuts until the sun began to set. Balthazar tied his horse to the back of the buggy and helped Cas into the seat. Balthazar gave Dean a deep look of gratitude and Dean nodded. “Let me know when the yard goods are in, Cas. Thank you for the visit.”

Dean did his chores and then cleaned up the supper dishes. He sat in front of the fire and thought about what he was going to make for Cas. He couldn't help but hope to sew some of those same things for his and Benny’s pups soon.

Dean’s third night on his own was filled with a bit more sleep, but only because he was exhausted. He dreamt of pups and little smocked nightgowns, before waking to face laundry day. Benny had hung drying lines and there was now a fire pit where Dean heated his water to wash and rinse outside. He started the fire and set the pot of water to heat. He headed to the barn to take care of the animals before starting.

Later, as he gathered their dirty clothes he thought this would be the last time he would wash these for Benny. He only cleaned them because he had plans to start a rag rug for the sitting area and Benny’s old things would be the first in the pile to cut into strips and braid.

By late morning he had hung the last articles of clothing and stretched his tired back. He heard Benny before he saw him. He rode up the lane on Beau and was a handsome sight indeed. “Hey, Chief,” he called out to Dean and rode towards the barn. Dean finished turning over the huge pot and wash tub before trotting to meet Benny in the barn. He was so glad to have him home he didn’t even care that Benny had on his grey coat. He was standing beside the horse unbuckling the saddle and Dean walked up behind him and slipped his arms around his chest. Benny stiffened at first but then covered Dean’s hands with one of his, the most affection he had shown Dean. Dean rested his head on Benny’s shoulder and said, “Let me take care of Beau, you look tired. Go inside, the Saturday baking is done.

“Thank you Dean, the animals look well cared for and I could practically eat in this barn. I’m grateful.”

“Well, then you’ll probably love the house. Go on, I’ll be right in.”

Dean unsaddled Beau and took off his blanket and bridle, buckling his halter on while he brushed him clean and dry. He waited a few extra minutes thinking maybe Benny would wash up and put on one of his new outfits for noon dinner. He was about to head in when he heard Benny’s footsteps. The way he stomped sounded angry.

Dean turned to find all the things he had made Benny plus the curtains and cloth all bundled and tied up. Benny threw the bundles into the back of the wagon outside the barn and Dean winced as they landed haphazardly. He had worked so hard on them. Without a word he pulled the horses to the front of the wagon and began to hitch them.

“Benny! What’s the matter, didn’t you like them?”

“Dean, I thought you understood our situation. We can’t afford nice things like these. I know you are used to better things but you can’t just order things when you go into town. I sank every penny into the house, and we don’t even have a plow for the planting. I’m going to have to ask Garth to give us credit for that until the first crop comes in.”

“Benny, Garth let me-”

He was cut off by Benny’s stern voice, “Dean. I don’t mean to be harsh, but I need you to tell me that you understand what I said. That’s all, no more discussion.”

“I understand Benny, but if-”

“No more, Dean. I’m sorry, I know you mean well, but I’m returning all of these to the mercantile. We can’t afford to owe them for luxuries like these when we need a plow.”

“Benny, please you can’t-”

“I can and I am, now go inside Dean! I’ll be back for supper.”

Dean sucked in a sharp breath. The words stung as if Benny had struck him with the back of his hand. Go inside where you belong, omega. Dean did just that. HIs only consolation was knowing that Benny couldn’t return those things and would surely get his comeuppance from Garth.

*****

Benny had spent a long three days alone and hurting. His rut had hit suddenly and unexpectedly, and was much worse than usual. There was enough energy between the two of them that Benny thought it might have triggered it early and added to its intensity. He hadn’t made a move since the wedding, unsure of how much time should pass for them to get to know each other weill. He was ready but didn’t want to pressure Dean.

He didn’t tell Dean what was wrong when he left, he knew Dean would offer to help and honestly he wasn’t sure he could say no. He did not want their first time to be when Benny probably wouldn’t remember it and would more than likely frighten Dean. Their first time would be special...meaningful. He left the note and rode off to Bobby who would know where he could go.

The old hunting cabin was perfect but lonely and his rut was harsh. No amount of orgasms or pressure from his hand relieved the pain of wanting to knot Dean. He called for Dean naming all the things he wanted to do to him. He cried out Dean’s name when he came, then cursed in embarrassment at all that he had shouted. The relief he felt when the rut fever broke was immeasurable. He just wanted to go home, he wanted to see Dean.

Dean hanging laundry in the yard was one of the most comforting images Benny had ever laid eyes on. It meant he had been fine alone, that he had handled things well. The barn was clean and the animals looked happy. When Dean came up behind him, Benny was startled but happy and held Dean's hands with one of his own. He was ready to talk to Dean about mating .

He headed into the house to grab a donut, he couldn’t wait to eat Dean’s supper. He had missed his cooking almost as much as he missed Dean. He missed Dean. They were definitely talking tonight.

He opened the door and saw blue and green everywhere. It looked beautiful and expensive. Dean must have ordered them, but they couldn’t afford them. They would have to discuss it and he would apologize but have Dean return them. He would explain about the need for the plow. He was sure Dean would understand. He went to his room to get his towel to wash up and found his bed covered with new clothes.

Benny was stunned. How could Dean order all of these things without asking first? This had to have been near a hundred dollars worth of clothes and then the curtains and table cloth. Benny couldn’t help the anger that boiled inside him. Dean should know better. Benny piled up the clothing and took down all the curtains that Dean had hung so nicely. He folded up the cloth and tied everything into two bundles with string.

He met Dean in the barn and scolded him for not discussing with him before spending the money. Dean tried to interrupt several times, until Benny finally sent him inside. He felt very poorly about the whole situation, but he had to do it. They needed a plow before Benny needed new clothes or that house needed curtains.

Benny rode solemnly into town and headed right for the mercantile. He grabbed the bundles and went right to the counter. “Well hey Benny, how are you?”

Benny answered curtly, “Well I’ll be a lot better once I’ve returned these things Dean ordered.”

Garth tried to interrupt, but Benny put up his hand and growled a bit, causing Garth to flinch.  
“Garth, I’ve been coming here since I claimed my homestead and I’d like to think I am a good customer. I’d like to know what on earth you thought when you let Dean order and charge all of this stuff to my account.?”

“Well-” Garth started before Benny cut him off.

“Well, nothing. I’m returning all of it and I want the full amount back. I’m gonna need credit for a plow and grain seed before I need fancy clothes and curtains in my cabin.”

“Benny, these can’t be returned. These were special sales and deals and-”

Benny shouted, and Garth whimpered. “I don’t rightly know if you are hearing me well! These are coming back and-”

Bela charged out of the back of the store and pulled Garth gently to her side. “Benjamin Lafitte, I’ll thank you not to speak to my omega and the manager of my mercantile like that. You can’t just come in here smelling like the tail end of a hard rut and frighten people by going alpha on them. Stand down.”

Benny tried to argue, but Bela cut him off, “Garth told you those were special orders and can’t be returned. DId you talk to Dean about the clothes and curtains or just bowl him over too?”  
Benny didn’t get to answer, Bela was on a roll.

“Now you stand there and listen to Garth explain the situation and you keep your inner alpha locked up tight, you hear?” She took her arm off Garth’s shoulders and stood back to let him take control again.

Garth cleared his throat and began, “Benny, those items can’t be returned because they were special orders as I said and also because they are not in the same condition as when they left this mercantile. Dean bought yard goods, these are sewn items.”

“I don't understand.”

Garth got bolder, defending Dean who had become his friend, “Your husband bought yardage and made all of these things, with his own two hands. He was selling eggs and taking in mending until he found money his mother had hidden in a recipe book she gave him. Still, despite the money, he scrimped and saved and thrifted to find the best deals he could. He said you guys need that money for the homestead. Those are some of the finest pieces of sewing I've ever seen and if you had taken the time to look inside, you would have seen who made them.”

To prove his point, Garth grabbed the closest pile and offered Benny the tag in the top article of clothing. Clear as day was a tag that had been embroidered: For Benny followed by a heart and then Dean’s name.

“He made you all these things without any credit and for the cost of a little more than a third of the actual price. Good day Benny, I think we are through.”

Benny stood dumbfounded at his own stupidity. He was about to take his bundles and go when Bela reappeared and kissed Garth on the cheek saying,”Garth as long as Benny is here, you can tell him the plow and hybrid wheat seed that his husband ordered is in. Benny can take it to him if he’s up to it.”

Garth smiled and thanked her before turning to Benny, “Why don’t you pull your wagon to the side of the store so we can load your plow and seed, it’s all paid for.”

“Garth, I’m sorry.”

“Save it, Benny. I’m not the one who needs your apology right now.”

The whole way home, that plow rattled and thumped a scolding worse than Garth or Bela could ever muster. Benny had no idea how he had gotten himself in this mess and certainly had no idea how to get out.

*****

Dean went into his room and closed the door as he heard the wagon head down the road. Benny had been distant but never angry with him before. He had certainly never yelled at him or gone alpha like he did in the barn. It was frustrating that Benny had refused to listen to him. It was even worse because Dean was right, but Benny would know that soon. He laid on his bed for a bit and then he realized that he had no reason to lay around and feel bad because he had done nothing wrong. He got up and got back to work.

By the time Benny returned, Dean had pulled in all the laundry and folded it, made a supper of beef stew with root vegetables and put clean sheets on Benny’s bed. He stood at the stove pretending to be busy when Benny came into the house. He went straight to his room and Dean tried to even his breathing.

After a short time Benny emerged, silently and washed up at the sink with his soap and towel. He walked back to his room just as quietly and closed the door. When he emerged again, he was dressed in one of his new outfits. He wore the brown pants and a blue shirt with a small overall diamond pattern. It was so handsome with his eyes and the clothes fit perfectly. He had his arms full of the curtains and cloth. He spread the cloth on the table and then painstakingly hung each curtain without so much as a word to Dean.

Dean let him struggle through the hanging on his own and began to set the table for supper. He felt somewhat guilty, but Benny took them down...he could put them back.

“It’s time to eat, Benny,” Dean said when he saw the last piece of fabric hung well. Benny sat at the table and waited while Dean served their supper. When he reached across the table to place Benny’s plate down, Benny grabbed his hand and held it firm. Dean couldn’t help but jump when it happened. Benny let go immediately, looking regretful, but Dean took Benny’s hand back in his to show that he was just surprised and not afraid.

“I’m so sorry, Dean.”

“I knew you would be. It’s okay Benny.”

“Not really...I was an ass, and I didn’t even listen to what you tried to tell me...and I am so sorry,” Benny looked up at Dean and his blue eyes looked so sad. “I thank you kindly for these beautiful clothes, though I don’t pretend to deserve them after how I behaved to you.”

“Benny, you’ve been so kind to me since I arrived and you made this house...it looks just like every description in my letters. I just wanted to repay you. I didn’t charge-”

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me. Garth told me everything and I had no right to doubt you. You have done nothing but help with the work of the homestead since you got here. I left you alone for three days and you took care of everything without question.”

“Benny, don’t-”

“Please Dean, let me say my piece...I need to.”

Dean nodded from his awkward standing position, across from Benny who still held his hand.

“I came home to find these nice clothes, fancy things and instead of putting two and two together as to why you’ve been going to bed so early or staying in the house all day, I accused you of being stupid and spending money we don’t have. What kind of alpha does that?”

Dean’s heart broke a little when Benny couldn’t find foundation for his own actions. “The kind of alpha who just came off a difficult few days and who’s trying to make a go of it in the middle of a prairie and who hasn’t needed to trust someone in a long time.”

Benny eyed Dean like he couldn't quite believe his ears, “You’re not even mad at me...are you?”  
“Nope, can’t be mad at anyone who looks as handsome as you in that blue.”

Benny smiled, cheeks a little pink, looking relieved that Dean could make light of the awful thing he had done, “It is a beautiful shirt, they’re all beautiful...and they fit so perfect. How?” He let go of Dean’s hand and brushed his hands down the front of his new shirt, admiring Dean’s work.

Dean sat and began to eat. “Used an old one as a starting point, knowing how it fit on you I just made a few adjustments. Can I ask you something Benny?”

“Sure, anything.”

“Why do you call me Chief?”

“In the medical tents we had a Chief of the Watch. He called all the shots in the tent during his shift. You needed something, he got it for you, he kept the whole thing runnin” so to speak. You’re my Chief, you keep us runnin.’”

Dean smiled down at his plate and put more stew in his mouth to hide his reaction.

Benny spoke up again, “Can I ask you a question?”

“I suppose,” Dean teased. Benny smiled but then he got serious.

“Are you happy you came here? I mean, do you like it here...what we do?”

Dean threw caution to the wind and decided that if Benny called him Chief because he “kept things runnin’”, he could get things moving as well, “Honestly, Benny? I love it here. Kansas is beautiful, this house is unbelievable, and I love the fact that the work I do benefits you, and me, and not someone else, like before. But...is there ever going to be anything more between us?”

Benny sat back, looking like he didn’t know how to answer. His bravery from this morning died when Garth shed light on Dean’s efforts.

“Benny, I’m asking if you think we can be mates? Are you attracted to me?”

“Am I…” Benny started then cleared his throat. He looked uncomfortable “Dean, I was attracted just from your letters...in person you were more than I ever hoped for, I just thought…”

“What, Benny? You thought what?”

“You frowned when you saw me...at the station...I figured you were disappointed, so I didn’t want to pressure you.”

“Benny, I frowned because I saw your face and knew you didn’t like what you saw.”

“I only frowned because you frowned.”

“Well I didn’t frown at you, just your coat. I didn’t expect it but I got past that when you explained what you did in the war.” Dean’s vexation rang out through his voice and his wrinkled brow, he almost felt childish, but he couldn't help it.

Benny actually laughed, his deep raspy yet melodious laugh. “Aren’t we both stupid asses. For the record, I thought you were beautiful, and your build... just icing on the cake.”

Dean felt warmth rise from his toes and it lingered in places it probably shouldn’t have. He looked pointedly at Benny, “For the record, I felt the same about you.”

They ate in quiet for a few minutes before Benny looked up and spoke, “Dean...I’d like to court you, would that be okay?”

“I’d like that Benny, very much, but you’re going to have to talk a bit more about other stuff than just how the farm is doing.”

“Okay, Chief.”

“And, not gonna lie...I’m a little jealous that Daffodil is your darlin’ or cher…”

“Would you like to be my Darlin’?” Benny’s eyes looked so hopeful.

“I would, if that means I might get an occasional hug and kiss out of it.” Dean raised his chin as he answered.

“Alright, Cher.” Benny met his eyes and Dean could feel the heat between them when Benny used the foreign endearment.

Dean didn’t understand how a day that had started out so bad could end this well. He was truly vibrating with happiness. They were finally cutting through the tension in the room and he could feel both of them relax.

“And don’t think you’re gonna sit at my table and eat my food with that dirty mouth. Where I come from we don’t swear at the table. You can save that for the barn, got it?” He put on a serious scolding face, barely holding back his pleased smile.

“Yes Chief,” Benny looked down at his plate, but Dean could see his smile, too.

“While I’m at it, you make sure those clothes go on pegs every night, not on the floor, hear?”

“Yes, Chief.” Benny responded with a chuckle. He pushed his chair back and leaned over the table.. “Dean...come here.”

Dean stood like Benny leaning over the table and Benny kissed him chastely on the lips, warm and sweet and Dean thought he might light on fire. Benny pulled back ever so slightly before saying, “Thank you, Darlin’,”

Dean might have said you're welcome, but his memory was just a little fuzzy.


	8. No News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny courts Dean and spring brings with it many changes. Can Dean and Benny weather what comes their way?

Dean’s hands were unbearably raw and sore and yet he had never been happier. Since he and Benny had come to their understanding, they had been incredibly busy preparing for spring on the homestead. Benny was readying the horses and equipment for plowing and Dean had been planning his first garden and making straw hats for both of them. He was just taking a few quiet moments before the noon meal to write his mother and let her know of all that had transpired. So many of his letters were full of doubt and questions and he wanted to finally share with her some good news, to pour his joy onto the paper.

_April 26, 1868_

_Dear Mama,_

_I hope you are well. Sorry I didn’t write last week. I felt I had nothing new to say. I am foregoing all of the letter writing lessons I was taught in finishing school to tell you that Benny loves me. He loves me Mama! He hasn’t said it to me yet, but I can feel it. We had a fight, well, not really a fight but a disagreement over the clothes I made him. He thought I had bought them and tried to return them._

_I laugh when I think about him trying to return them at the mercantile, and yet it makes me sad because I love him so much I never want him to feel sad and I know he did that day. Anyway, we worked it all out and I found out that his frown at the train station was a misunderstanding. We both liked the looks of each other when we met and now he calls me Cher and Darlin’. His accent is wonderful when he says sweet things. He still calls me Chief and he explained why. I love the nickname now, he says I keep us running. I feel so needed here and that what I do everyday is making a difference for my life, our life._

_He asked if he could court me, and of course I said yes. I am glad because I know I want to be his mate and yet I am not quite ready. I think we could take that step soon maybe in a couple of weeks._

_I have to go, my hands hurt from braiding straw and sewing clothes and a baby layette for Reverend Cas. He and I and Garth from the mercantile have become such good friends._  
_Take care, Mama and know that I am so very happy here,_

_Love,_

_Dean_

He folded the letter carefully and sealed it shut with his green W before going to check on dinner. Benny was busy all morning, so Dean had not seen him since he left the house. He heard Benny come up in the front porch and kick off his boots, Dean smiled as he heard one then the other thump onto the meticulously swept wooden floor. Dean scooped leftover mashed potatoes onto two plates before drenching them with the rich chicken and gravy he had heated up from last night’s dinner.

Benny padded softly up behind Dean and pulled him against his chest in a warm embrace. Hugs like this were common now, as were kisses, but Dean did not tolerate dirt in the house, certainly not in his kitchen. “Benjamin Lafitte, you know how much I love your hugs, but you are in my kitchen and you have not washed up. March yourself, mister and then come back and give me a proper hug and kiss. Dinner is ready.”

Benny stole a kiss on the nape of Dean’s neck before heading to the sink to wash his hands and face, “Alright Chief, I hear ya.”

Dean smiled and turned to the table with the plates. He had filled their cups with cold water from the pump and was sitting as a cleaner Benny approached. Benny wrapped his hand around the back of Dean’s neck and firmly pressed their lips together. Dean relaxed under Benny’s touch and met his kiss with equal vigor. When they parted, Benny sat across from Dean and they ate with their socked feet tangled under the table.

“Darlin’, you make the best chicken and gravy. I don’t even mind that we had to lose a chicken to your pot.”

“Now Benny don’t remind me that we are eating one of my girls, no matter how tasty she is.”

Dean was teasing but he was used to getting his chickens from the butcher. It had been hard to clean the first few chickens when he had let himself become attached to them so easily. The spring and Dean’s attention had brought the opportunity to increase their brood and for Easter Benny had ordered Dean a clutch of baby chicks. Dean raised them in the house, in a box Benny had built for him, until they had their pin feathers and could care for themselves with the big girls in the coop. Their own chickens had been given the opportunity to nest and hatch as well. He’d caught Benny staring at him when he sat in the barn playing with the fuzzy yellow hatchlings. No one could deny the cuteness of a baby chick, not even a big bad alpha like Benny.

Dean cried the first time he plucked the beautiful feathers from one of his chickens behind the barn, but didn’t let Benny know that. Now on the morning of a chicken day he would say goodbye to whichever one was going and just get quiet until Benny had done the deed. Benny was sweet and didn’t tease him too much until the bird no longer resembled her former self.

Benny’s voice broke into his thoughts . “I’m taking the team out with the plow after dinner to practice a bit and mark the fields. We goin’ to town in the morning?”

“I’d like to go so I can deliver Cas’ layette, and I need to go to the post office. I don’t have any mending, but I need to finish our hats before we get too far into field work so we don’t get burned in the sun.”

Benny nodded around a huge bite of food. After he swallowed he said, “You always amaze me with the things you make. Can’t wait to see the hats done. I only had a winter weight hat last year and got overheated a few times building the house.”

“Not this year, my alpha. Between the straw and the needles, my hands are paying the price, but it will be worth it.” Benny reached over taking Dean’s hands in his and lovingly kissing both palms.

“Thank you, Darlin’, You work so hard without complaining. I had no idea you would be so independent, coming from the city. I thought you would need a bit more guidance than you have. I’m proud of you, Dean. I bet your Mama is too.” Dean smiled at that, he thought she’d be pretty proud as well.

Later after lunch Dean watched as Benny hitched Belle and Beau up to the plow and carefully skimmed it across the muddy ground to the first field. It was far enough away that Benny looked small but Dean watched for a while anyway. He could tell when the plow began to bite into the earth and turn over the first row of matted roots and dirt, kicking up a dust cloud as dry soil was exposed in the process. Benny would be dirty and tired tonight and Dean planned to have the bathtub filled with hot water for his husband’s sore muscles.

Dean sat on the front porch with everything he needed to make he and Benny braided straw hats. Dean hardly looked as his hands flew over the straw, rather he kept a watchful eye on Benny as he learned the intricacies of running the plow pulled by two horses. His husband had completed several rows when Dean decided he had enough straw for their hats. He cleaned up his project, leaving the full wash tub on the porch. He went inside to finish Cas’ baby layette. He finished the braids earlier than he planned and he had more time to put some finishing touches on Cas’ baby’s clothes, before delivering them tomorrow.

Closer to sundown, Dean carried the bath tub into the house and placed it in the corner close to Benny’s room. They had rigged up a curtain system so that they could bathe on Saturday nights with some semblance of privacy. In the boarding house Dean had taken advantage of his alone time in the locked hall bathroom to relieve some of his tension, but there was no chance of that here. He suspected Benny did his fair share of sneaking a quick private session when they were doing separate chores, Lord knows Dean did. He began to heat pots of water on the stove to fill the tub.

Dean fried salt pork and made buttery grits for supper. There was a jar of canned collard greens he had gotten at the mercantile as well. He couldn't wait to start his garden so they could have fresh vegetables all summer long. He divided his time between heating water for Benny’s bath and keeping his eye on supper. It was warm enough to have the door and windows open and he heard Benny calling out commands to the horses when he came in from the fields. He was pouring the last of the pots of hot water into the tub when Benny saw the tub.

“Oh hot damn, please say that’s for me, Cher.”

“I know it’s not Saturday, but I thought the first day of plowing would show you muscles you didn’t know you had and a hot bath would be nice.”

“Darlin’...I ever tell you you’re worth your salt?”

Dean felt the heat in his cheeks at Benny’s comment. “Bath first, then supper?”

“Yes, thank you, unless it will ruin what you cooked.”

“Nope, pull the curtain and hand me your clothes. I’ll shake them out and save them for when you plow tomorrow afternoon.Your towel is back there with the lavender soap I made. ”

“Ooooh fancy soap! You’re too good to me.”

“Don’t be silly my sweet, you had a hard day and need the soak.”

Dean really just needed a reason to excuse himself to the front porch. The thought of Benny naked in the tub left him feeling damp in his pants and breaking out in a cold sweat. He busied himself with Benny’s things while the alpha climbed into the hot water making all kinds of moans and sighs Dean was sure could be misinterpreted as obscene.

Dean collected the eggs and fed the chickens while Benny relaxed in the bath. He set the table and checked the food when he heard Benny get out of the water. Just the idea of Benny wiping himself down with the towel had Dean biting back whimpers and forcing himself to think of kittens or chicken day to keep his mind off fresh from the tub Benny.  
Of course Benny emerging from his room hair wet, with clean pants, suspenders hanging from his waist and his shirt wide open exposing his muscled stomach and hairy chest as he began to button it, did nothing to help the situation. Dean couldn’t wait to touch that curly hair.

Benny knew it too because he teased Dean, who had turned to the stove and suddenly needed to stir every pot, by coming up behind him and snapping his suspenders into place. “Mighty fine lookin’ dinner,” He said as he spun Dean around to face him. “I’d be right neglectful if I didn’t thank you properly for that nice surprise of a bath though, now wouldn’t I?” He pulled Dean so they were pressed flush together and kissed him on the cheek, then his ear, before whispering, “Thank you kindly, Cher. 

                                                                            

Dean stuttered his way through serving dinner, smiling bashfully, knowing they were both half hard and both felt it when Benny pushed their bodies together. Benny was about to sit at the table when he snapped and said, “Oh shoot, I forgot something in the barn. Be right back, keep dishin’ up the food.” He trotted out to the barn and back, putting on and taking off his boots on the porch and came back with a large bouquet of wildflowers.

“Here, Darlin’, they’re comin’ up in big clumps all over now.” There were large yellow and purple blooms with tiny white daisies on the stems Benny handed him. Dean took them and filled a pitcher with water to hold them, placing them on the table.

“These are beautiful, thank you my thoughtful alpha.”

“We’re courting now. I have a hard time walking by a blossom and not thinkin’ of you.”

“Oh stop, that would be near impossible out in those fields. They are littered with flowers now,” Dean protested, though he was actually thrilled with the idea that Benny could be preoccupied with thoughts of him.

“Tell me about it. It’s hard to concentrate and keep the rows straight.”

The two men laughed and enjoyed a simple dinner. Dean loved how easy they were together, like they were meant to be and always were at the same time.

Later when it got chilly, Benny started a fire while Dean placed the final stitch in the little gown he had made for Cas’ pup. As Dean folded and packed all the little muslin gowns, hats and booties, Benny admired the stitch work and Dean explained that it was called smocking and that his mother had taught him.

“I can’t wait til you make these for our pups some day”

“Oh Benny, these are very simple and plain, the way Cas wanted them. Our pups will have such beautiful smocked designs. I’ve already planned some in my journal. Wait and see after we are mated…” He wrapped the entire layette in brown paper and tied it carefully with string. He placed the bundle on the table and turned down the lamp. He and Benny sat in chairs in front of the fire for a while, chatting and laughing. It was so comfortable, so right. When they went to bed, Dean couldn’t help his thoughts. He longed for them to be heading for the same room, to share the same bed. Soon…

*****

The trip into town marked the first time they could go without needing their coats. The weather was warm now during the day and in a couple of weeks they would plant. Benny was excited to get the new wheat in the ground and he knew Dean had extensively planned his garden for the summer. Neither of them had been to town since ‘the incident’ and Benny was a little apprehensive since his behavior then had been less than pleasant.

Dean put him at ease the moment the wagon pulled out. Benny loved how Dean drank in his surroundings, curious and eager to know everything so he could use what he learned to make their life better, more complete. Benny still wondered how fate had brought Dean to him, how he had gotten so lucky. Dean carried his journal whenever they left the house now and made notes about flowers and plant life, telling Benny he was working on local medicinal herbs and dyes for cloth. He thought his beautiful omega’s mind must never stopped working.

Benny drove them straight to the church and Cas and Balthazar’s cottage. He helped Dean down and loved the way Dean let him, even though they both knew Dean didn't need the help.

  
“Thanks, my love,” Dean had said to him with a peck on the lips.

Benny couldn’t quite figure out Dean’s nickname for him. Benny only called Dean Chief at the house, but Darlin’ or Cher anytime including town. Dean called Benny a ton of things all the time, like he hadn’t decided what fit best or something, not that it mattered as long as he just kept calling Benny anything at all.

Cas invited them in. He was quite large with pup, wearing one of Dean’s sewn shirts and very excited to see the layette. He opened it and Benny watched in awe as the two omegas went over each piece in detail. Cas showed Dean the dresser Bobby had built for them and all the baby things he had gotten from others in town. He heard things about diapers and blankets and quilts, but mostly he just watched the way Dean’s eyes shone when the two talked of pups and sweetness. He couldn’t wait for his strong omega to be big with their pup.

When the visit ended, they headed to the mercantile and Dean sold some eggs to Garth. Neither he nor Bela said anything about Benny’s behavior but Dean had grabbed Benny’s hand and laced their fingers together as they walked to the counter. He let go only to hand over his egg basket and help with the counting. As Garth calculated and let them know what their store credit was, Dean turned and spoke to him, “I don’t need anything for the pantry, can you think of anything we need elsewhere, my sweetheart?”

Benny felt his ears burn because he knew Garth had heard Dean, but he was also pleased as punch and answered, “No Darlin’, we just need to post your letter and check to see if your Mama sent one. Unless you want to pick up some yard goods to start a layerette for yourself. Those pup clothes were so cute and it never hurts to be prepared.”

Garth and Dean both laughed a little, then Dean turned to him with his green eyes and warm smile, “It’s a layette, and an omega never puts the cart before the horse when it comes to pups. We never borrow trouble from fate, but I ‘preciate your sweet thoughts.”

They thanked Garth and headed out to the post office. Dean had a letter from his mother and Balthazar thanked Dean for all his help with the shirts for Cas and the clothes for the pup. He seemed kind of fidgety and Dean finally asked Balthazar if everything was alright. He said it was so Dean and Benny left to head home. They were almost to the mercantile when Balthazar came racing up to them.

“Dean I hate to be a bother, but I know Cas wants to ask you something. He’s just not one to ask for help easily, you know. He’s all minister when it comes to life, all give and little take.” Balthazar looked nearly green as he spoke to Dean, who told him to just say what Cas needed. “He’s very fond of you and Garth and he is feeling very much alone besides me as he gets closer to the pup coming.”

Dean’s eyes seemed to reflect the realization of what Balthazar was getting at, and he interjected, “You know Balthazar, I forgot to ask Cas an important question when I was with him earlier. Can you ask him if he would like Garth and I to come help when he pups? We don’t want to be a bother but we were thinking a few extra hands might be nice and we could keep the chores and things up, maybe offer a little moral support, though with the doctor and you at his side he won't need much from us. Tell him he won’t offend us if he says no, but we thought we’d offer.”

Benny watched the tension drain from the alpha’s face and relief quickly take over. He smiled knowingly at Dean and answered, “I will do that for you, Dean. Thank you for your kind and generous offer.”

“You’re quite welcome. Now you be sure to tell him it was my offer. Did you have something you wanted to ask me?”

Balthazar’s smile nearly split his face, “No, I seem to have forgotten completely.”

“Well that’s a shame. Be sure to let us know if Cas accepts our offer.” He turned to Benny, “Let’s get going my handsome, I have hats to make.” Benny smiled his lopsided grin.

“What?” Dean asked as the wagon lurched forward.

“Nothin’ Darlin’, just happy is all.”

Dean read the letter from his mother on the way home. Some parts he read to himself and some aloud. It seemed as though a new fever had been brought in on a boat and it was spreading. Mary had been staying in the house with the Barnes family to keep down the risk of infection. She felt they had escaped the brunt of the risk and as the worst seemed to have passed through the city. Dean seemed to think his mother had a good head on her shoulders for things like this and didn’t seem too worried.

The afternoon passed quickly as Benny plowed the remainder of the first field. He had gotten the hang of walking behind the plow and things went pretty smoothly. It felt good to look over all the rows he had turned and he unhitched the plow knowing he would need to go over the entire field again to break up the clumps before harrowing the dirt into plantable soil.

He cleaned up at the pump outside so that he wouldn’t get Dean’s floors dirty. He dropped his boots on the porch and sat on the chair next to Dean’s to watch his big hands complete the nimble work of hat making. The hats were flat crowned and flat brimmed. Dean explained he had learned the style from a local German woman in New York. He use a large needle to sew the braids into place as he manipulated them the way he saw fit. He had Benny try his on while they were still wet to be sure they fit him perfectly.

“When they dry, I’ll put a fabric band around the base of the crown. They’ll be perfect to keep the sun off your face and neck all summer, my little dust bunny. Go in and change but leave those clothes by the door so you don’t track dirt through the whole house, please.”

“Yes, Darlin’, but I’m gonna do the barn chores first. Just came up to sit with you a spell. Would you like to go for a walk to the spring tonight? It’s really greening up over there, and the sun dried up a lot of the mud today.”

Dean looked up at Benny through his thick brown lashes with his green eyes and his large needle paused long enough for him to answer, “That would be very nice.” Benny always felt his insides turn a little gooey, like pecan pie filling, when Dean looked at him like that. Benny leaned over to offer a kiss, which Dean accepted readily. Benny thought he could kiss Dean all day, and vowed, that one day after they had mated, he would do just that, keep Dean in bed all day just to kiss him.

*****

The early weeks of May were filled with hard work and happy times. Benny worked from sun up until supper time in the fields, but was finally making progress towards planting. Dean had prepared a half acre patch about 100 yards from the house for his first garden. He dug the whole thing with a shovel, broke up the clumps and raked the grass and roots out to leave himself with a beautiful dark soiled patch to plant. It had taken him an entire week with his regular chores needing attention too. Benny had to use some of his medical skills on Dean’s blistered hands, but he felt a deep sense of accomplishment at the finished plot.

“But I did need to get it done Benny! The garden needs to be in before the fields. We went over this a million times and we wrote our plan out in the homestead book.” Dean shouted as Benny protested the condition of his hands under his breath, again. He had gone to his room and was rummaging through his dresser. “I just need to build up calluses, my hands should be rough like yours not soft like they are now.”

Benny had gone to retrieve a kit of some sort. It turned out to be his medical instrument kit from the war. “I get it Dean, but you can’t be careless about things like this. You can get an infection in these blisters and then you’ll be in serious trouble.Gunshots and stab wounds weren’t the worst killers in the war, Darlin’. It was infection and lack of sanitation”

Dean felt silly, he hadn’t even considered that blisters could be anything but a discomfort to him. But Benny spent almost an hour working on Dean’s hands that night, washing them, trimming blistered skin and applying salve before wrapping them in clean muslin.

All the while he spoke, trying not to lecture, “You need to show me any cuts or blisters you get, burns too, promise Chief? I can’t have a little hurt get big and affect your whole body, okay?” Dean nodded and promised and Benny carefully washed and rebandaged his blistered hands every day. Dean realized that no matter how much he knew, he still had a lot to learn about homesteading.

As tired as they were every night, they still took long walks together at the end of their day, usually after supper. They talked about their work that day but as Benny promised, he talked about other things. Sometimes it turned serious and Dean realized Benny’s kindness came from deep hurt.

“We had a swimming hole kinda like this spring back home. When my brother Eli and I were little we swam in it with our friends not even realizing that other boys didn’t play with slaves like we did. They were just kids to us but we took a lot of heat for it. As we got older we realized that my parents were much better to their slaves and only owned them for fear of other owners not being as good to them. My brother and I didn't volunteer to go fight and then to be assigned to medical work was shameful in most folks eyes, so I wasn’t surprised when I returned to a burned plantation and crosses for my family.” Dean just walked quietly beside Benny hoping his silence spoke the volumes he was feeling for his future alpha.

 

At the end of every walk, they discussed how happy they were that they found each other, and how perfectly they fit into this life in Kansas. They walked arm in arm or held hands back to the house and headed to bed with another long day to follow.

Benny often left Dean courting gifts when he left for the fields. Benny was a sneaky shopper and he never knew when or where something would show up. Dean walked into the barn and headed to the hen house to let the girls out to scratch in the yard. He was surprised at how pet like chickens could be. His seemed to hold great affection for him. He of course, returned the sentiment. Today he got another surprise at the hen house. He found a bag of peppermints tied with the tell tale green ribbon that Benny said matched his eyes and sealing wax. He ran out towards the field Benny was working on before his alpha got too far.

“Benny!” he shouted to get his love’s attention. He threw his arms around Benny as he turned and kissed him deep and solid, a kiss he was sure Benny would remember all day. “Thank you, my alpha.”

“Well it’s just a little candy, but you’re welcome. Sweets for my sweet!””

Dean blushed and turned back towards the barn. He could feel the heat of Benny’s eyes and knew he was being watched all the way back to the hen house. He’d say he minded, but he didn’t.

As well as things were going on the homestead, Dean was worried. The past two times they had been into town, there had been no letter from Mary. He continued to write her and tell her about all of the progress in his and Benny’s relationship. There had been occasional weeks that he had not written and she had not answered, but never two in a row. Benny hugged him and told him not to worry, but it was hard. As much as he loved his life with Benny on the homestead, he would always need his connection with his mother. They had been through so much together and Dean was sure some day he could convince her to come west so she would know her grandpups. He had even mentioned it to Benny who was all for it and said he would even build her a cabin of her own on their land if Dean could manage to get her here.

Dean had a lot to keep him busy. Daily chores never went away, and his enormous garden needed to be staked out by sections for the various plants. He also spent a great deal of time with Benny in the big fields clearing grass from the dirt as Benny harrowed and prepared to plant the wheat and corn. There was nothing like the feeling of working side by side with Benny, dirty and sweaty together on their land. They would plant after the risk of the last frost in the last week of May.

He also spent time with Cas and Garth when they went to town. They were helping Cas ready for his pup, and trying to ease his worries. He made sure Cas had all of his delivery supplies. There was a doctor and midwife who would come, but Dean had helped his mother deliver several of Mrs. Barnes children and he could be of help without getting under foot. His mother had told him he had a calming way about him when a pup was coming, he always hoped that applied to his own someday.

One project that Dean needed to address with Benny’s help was the outhouse. It was a necessity and not something discussed frequently but Benny’s left a lot to be desired. It was the only part of the homestead that had not been comfortable for Dean. He had not said much before now, but needing to keep himself busy and his mind off of his lack of communication from his mother, he brought it up to Benny one evening on their stroll.

“Hey, how do you feel about moving the outhouse?”

“Naw, Darlin’, I think it is fine where it is.”

“Well, I was thinking, if we moved it we could make it a bit bigger. I mean if I carry a pup soon, it might be a tight fit-”

“Dean, are you trying to tell me that you want a new outhouse?”

Dean stopped walking and looked Benny straight in the eye, “Yes?”

“You never said a thing before now...had it been bothering you all this time?”

Dean began to panic and packpedal, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to complain. I’m grateful for everything, I don’t want you to think-”

“Darlin’, Darlin’, come here.” Benny pulled Dean into his arms and held him tight against his chest. Dean was slightly taller than Benny and he lowered his forehead to rest on the alpha’s shoulder. Benny kept one hand around Dean’s waist and slid one up to his neck and gently rubbing to reassure him, “I’m not upset with you, Dean...I’m just surprised, that’s all. Listen, you can tell me things without me getting upset.”

“I know, it’s just that since your rut we’ve been so happy...I didn’t want to-” he nuzzled into Benny’s neck. It was the closest the two had been besides kisses. Benny was quiet. Dean knew he still felt bad about not listening to Dean about the clothes he had made him. He hated bringing it up but it was the only reason Dean hadn’t mentioned it.

“Darlin’, I’ll never be sorry enough for that day, and this is why. I hate that you didn’t talk to me because you thought I wouldn’t listen. Tell me what you want to do with the outhouse. I’ll listen to ya, promise.”

Dean lifted his head and explained that the outhouse was too small and could no longer be cleaned well. He wanted to build a new one and close the old one in. He told Benny he knew how to treat the wood and the ground with lime to keep the odors down and if they started with new wood, Dean could keep it clean. “It’s a bachelor house Benny, I need it to be cleaner. I pee in the fields behind the house, I only go in if I have to…”

“Alright, we’ll dig a new hole and get wood in town. I’ll build you a nice outhouse that won’t offend your sensitive nose or tush!” He teased but kissed Dean sweetly on the neck and then kissed a trail to his lips. Dean returned his affections and even took a chance, opening his mouth to Benny’s. He was surprised when Benny jumped a bit but soon they were exploring each other’s mouths with their tongues and breathing heavily.

Benny backed off first holding Dean’s face in his hands, “We better go back to the house before it get’s dark.” Dean nodded and they walked back with their arms around each other’s waist. Saying goodnight was a little harder after the kisses they shared in the field.

*****

They went into town a few days later to get the wood and it marked a full month since Dean had received a letter from his mother. They put up the new outhouse and Dean gave Benny a strict set of guidelines for keeping it clean also keeping the odors and therefore the flies in check as well. The alpha smiled and listened obediently as Dean asserted his authority over yet another household task.

As they readied to plant their fields, Benny sensed Dean’s distraction and concern about his mother. Not even Cas’ pending due date could keep Dean’s mind off the lack of letter’s. Benny was as concerned as Dean was but didn’t voice that to him, he just tried to keep him busy.  
Benny decided to help Dean with his garden before they tackled the fields. Dean seemed grateful and the two planted all the sections with the seeds he had brought plus some seed potatoes from the mercantile. It took the good part of a whole day and they were dirty, but the large garden was in and all Dean had to do was water it daily and thin the plants as they grew. They were about to clean up when a buggy came up their homestead road.

It was Balthazar and Cas. Dean looked shocked, “It's too close to the pup for Cas to make a trip this far.” They walked towards the buggy as Balthazar gingerly helped Cas down. Even Benny could see that Cas should not have travelled, but by the looks on their faces, something was terribly wrong somewhere.

Benny watched with dread in his heart as Balthazar approached Dean with a telegram in his hand. He knew Balthazar typed out the telegrams and knew what it said. He also knew that he respected his office and kept all telegrams private, even from Cas. The fact that he brought Cas was telling of it’s contents. It all started to fit together and he went to Dean’s side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“This came for you today. I thought you should have it r-right away,” Balthazar’s voice caught giving away the gravity of the message. He stepped back and stood next to Cas, holding his hand.  
Dean seemed to puzzle everything together and he stared down at the paper in his hands. He looked at Benny and his face paled with fear, almost childlike with the emotion. Benny pulled Dean in for a hug and he spoke steadily in his ear, knowing that his husband would need his support, “Best to read it and know then stand here and assume, Cher. I’ll be here, go on.”

Dean’s hand shook as he tore the telegram open and he looked so pained as he began to read. His eyes widened and then he dropped the telegram and spoke like he had when he and Benny barely knew each other. He backed away from the three of them and lifted his chin, “Thank you for making the trip, I’m sure it was an inconvenience with the pup so close. Excuse me.” Dean walked towards the barn with a sad heaviness in his legs.

Benny grabbed the telegram and read it: **Mary caught fever. Died suddenly. Letter to follow. Sincerest regrets. Mrs. Pamela Barnes.** He barely suppressed the whine that left his throat. Dean. He had to get to his Dean.

Benny held himself together as much as possible as he spoke to Balthazar, “Why don’t you take Cas inside and let him rest, get him a drink. I’m gonna see to Dean.”

Without waiting for an answer he turned and ran to the barn. He found Dean on the floor with a lap full of chicks. He sat beside him and picked up a chick. “They sure like you, don’t they?”

Dean kept his eyes down and sniffed but didn’t answer. Benny could tell he was avoiding talking.  
“I’m sorry about your Mama, Dean.”

Dean got up and placed each of the chicks back into the coop, snatching Benny’s last, almost angrily, and saying, “Don’t be. I’m used to it.”

“Used to what, Darlin’?”

“Being left. I knew eventually it would be just me. I knew it was coming when she didn’t write. I felt it, only difference this time is I am alone now.”

Benny’s heart ached at how Dean denied his sadness, closed himself off from the pain so easily.. He wasn’t sure what to do, but he knew he needed to console the man he loved more than life itself. “Dean, you are not alone. Your Mama is gone, but you are not alone, you will never be alone as long as I have any say in the matter. I’ll be here for you, as long as you’ll have me.”

“No you won’t, Benny. You’ll go too, like the rest and it’ll just be me. First Father, then Sam...now...Mama. You’ll be next.”

Benny was surprised and a little hurt by Dean’s thoughts. Surely Dean knew how Benny felt about him.

“Cher…” He put his hand on Dean’s arm but Dean slapped it off, and backed himself into the corner by the chicken coop.

“Don’t...don’t touch me.”

Benny stepped closer and reached out again, needing to comfort Dean as much as he knew Dean need the comfort, “It’s alright, Darlin’, c’mere.”

Dean turned from Benny facing the corner, speaking softly, like a man defeated, “No, don’t. Leave me here and go...please. It will be easier if you don’t love me.”

No words had ever sounded so sad to Benny. He could never leave Dean, the omega meant far too much to him. Benny never realized how badly he had failed Dean if he did not know how deeply he was loved.. “Oh Dean, it’s too late for that, I love you already, have for some time.”

Dean turned at looked at him when he professed his love. “You love me?”

“That I do, Darlin’, more than I ever loved anyone or anything.”

Those words seemed to sink into Dean and crack the outer shell that held him together. He covered his face with his hands and said in a voice that broke the alpha’s heart, “Benny...Mama’s gone…she left me alone” and then the dam broke and Dean sobbed over and over again in Benny’s arms, “Mama...Mama…” Benny lowered them to the floor.

“I know, Darlin’, I know...I’m here...She didn’t want to go...she loved you. I love you Dean, ‘salright now, I love you.” Dean cried in Benny’s arms, face buried in Benny’s neck, hands fisted in the back of his shirt, until he was sweaty and exhausted.

When his sobs quieted to hiccups, Benny tried to wipe his face but they were both so covered in dust and dirt from planting earlier that all he did was smear his face. He helped Dean up and walked him to the house. He felt Dean lean heavily on him for support and Benny had to keep him pointed in the right direction, Dean was despondent enough that he didn’t seem to know where to go.

It was late afternoon, and Balthazar had built a fire in the stove and made Cas some tea. They gave Benny and Dean some space, aware of Dean’s emotional state. Benny wanted to tuck Dean into bed, but the two of them were filthy. He walked Dean to the kitchen and pulled a chair from the table, sliding it over by the sink. He sat Dean in the chair and taking a towel from underneath, he wet it and wiped the grime from Dean’s face. Benny realized wiping Dean off was not going to solve the problem.

“Balthazar,” he said as he continued to wipe Dean’s face, “Could I bother you to go out to the barn and get the bathtub and bring it here for me?”

“I’d be happy to, also you should know that Bobby will be coming to help with the animals tonight.”

Benny thanked him as he began to fill every pot that he could fit on the stove to heat. He put even more wood in the stove to get the fire going in the entire stove. He knelt by Dean while the water heated and between he and Balthazar, the tub was soon full and ready for Dean to get in.

He got Dean’s towels and his lavendar soap and took a shaky Dean behind the curtain. Benny was worried the shaking meant Dean was in shock, he learned in the medical tents that adrenaline from trauma of any kind, could do that to you. “Dean, I’m gonna help you get undressed and in the tub, Darlin’. I won’t look, but you need to get cleaned up and get warm, okay?”

Dean nodded and Benny began to gently remove Dean’s clothing. True to his word, he kept his eyes on Dean’s face and when Dean was in the water, he covered the tub with one of the towels. Dean moaned as he felt the warm water and laid back against the metal tub.

Benny dipped the washcloth in the hot water and carefully cradling the back Dean’s head in his hand, he washed the dirty tear tracks from his face and neck. “Alright Darlin’?” He asked as he wiped.

Dean nodded and Benny continued. He used a tin cup to wet Dean’s hair, keeping the water out of his eyes by tipping his head back. He used the lavender soap Dean had made with ashes from their fireplace.

Dean panicked a bit when he started to rinse, but Benny soothed him, “Okay, Cher, sorry ‘bout that, you’re alright.”

He scrubbed Dean’s arms and his chest and back but nothing below the water except Dean’s feet. Dean’s beautiful green eyes were dull and occasionally a tear or two would fall, but Benny would kiss his forehead and shush him sweetly. When he was done, he let Dean soak in the water until he looked relaxed. When all the dirt and grime lay at the bottom of the tub, he stood Dean and dried him with the other towel. He pulled the nightshirt over Dean’s head and slipped on a pair of drawers and tied them before he walked him from behind the curtain.

He started to walk Dean to his room, telling him he should lay down for a bit when Dean spoke to him, “I’ll just get my robe and come out to the table if that’s okay. I don’t want to go to bed just yet.”

“Okay Darlin’, how about some tea?”

“That would be fine, thank you.”

Benny went to the kitchen to make the tea but Cas was already pouring a cup for him. When Dean emerged from his room, Cas and Balthazar had set up a light supper of biscuits with butter and jam, and the tea for Dean.

Dean approached Cas and the two omegas embraced. Benny could not hear what they said, but he was glad Dean had a friend here as well. Benny helped Dean sit and Balthazar helped Cas sit but of course for a different reason altogether.

“Thank you for bringing the message, I know that was not easy for you, Balthazar, but Cas should not have made the trip.” He turned to Cas,”It is too dangerous for you, so close to the pup coming,“ Dean said to their friends.

“I agree, but when I personally deliver a telegram, Cas knows something is wrong. He insisted,” Balthazar defended.

“You knew without being told and I appreciate your concern, Cas. You are a good friend. I”m okay. I’ve got Benny, he loves me and will help me through this. You need to go home and get some rest. Send for me when the pup is coming.” Dean became emotional again as Cas smiled at him warmly, and he turned into Benny for a minute. Benny kissed him on the cheek and the forehead. Supported, Dean set his jaw and tried to smile.

Balthazar broke the silence, “I agree, Cas needs to go home. Bobby said he will come out this evening and tomorrow if you need him, Garth is coming in the morning. Bela will run the store.”

“That won’t be-” Dean said before Cas interrupted.

“Dean, let your friends help. You and Benny need each other. Let the others do the chores and things. Will you go to New York?”

Benny knew that Dean had put the timeline together and that his mother had probably died at least two weeks ago if not before that, but if Dean wanted to go home, Benny would support him. “Dean can go home if he needs or wants to.”

“I won’t be going. My home is here now, with Benny and Mama hasn’t written for weeks. We all know what that means. Mrs. Barnes said a letter is coming. We’ll wait for that before we do anything.”

Dean drank his tea and didn’t speak any more of his mother’s death. He thanked Cas and Balthazar for coming when they left. They wanted to get home before dark. He stayed in the house when Bobby came to help with the chores, but told Benny to go out, insisting he could be alone for a few minutes. Benny found him doing the dishes when he got back and he gave Dean a bunch of flowers he had picked for him. Benny wanted so much to take away Deans pain.

“Benny, thank you for these and for being here. I want you to know that I knew you loved me. Just because you hadn’t said it doesn’t mean you didn’t show me every day. And, I love you, too. I’m only sorry I’m saying it today under these circumstances. You deserved to hear it before, but…”

“Dean, don’t kick yourself while you’re down. I feel how much you love me every day, too. We are fools for the time we spent avoiding the obvious, but we are fools who are perfect for each other. You’re gonna have a rough time for a bit. I’m here for you, let me help you, Darlin’, okay?” Dean nodded and they sat together in front of the fire, despite the spring evening.

Benny tucked Dean into bed when it got dark. It felt strangely intimate given he had never been in Dean’s room or even seen Dean in his nightshirt, let alone in the tub. The events of the day were catching up to him, he was spent. Benny cleaned up in the cold bath water before dumping the water and climbing into his own bed. He laid there trying to relax and fall asleep when he heard Dean. He could tell his beautiful green eyed omega was crying alone in his room and he made a decision.

Benny knocked on Dean’s door and entered. Dean reached out for Benny, trying to stifle his sobs in his pillow. Benny pulled back the quilt and picked Dean up bridal style, a surprisingly easy feat despite Dean’s size. “Grab your pillow, Cher.” Dean did as he was told and Benny carried him cradled against his chest, into his room.

He placed Dean gently on his bed and pulled the sheets and quilt up over his shoulders. “This is our bed now, Dean. Until we mate, we’ll just sleep together, nothing more. But you don’t ever have to feel alone again. You have my heart, Darlin’ Dean, you have me...if you want me.”

Dean nodded and Benny kissed him chastely on the mouth before walking around to the other side of the bed and climbing under the blankets. He didn’t hesitate to slip his arm around Dean’s waist to pull him close and hold him through the night.

Dean woke with his hands tucked under his chin, to the feel of Benny’s chest under his cheek and the alpha’s arm heavy on his waist. Despite the fact that this was the first morning he woke up knowing he would never see his mother again, he felt pretty good. He listened to Benny’s huffed out breaths and soaked in the comfort of waking with the alpha he loved. He could have stayed there forever, but he knew he needed to keep himself on task or he would fall into the heartache he knew was only momentarily at bay. He made the choice to get up like he did every morning and keep his routine.

He carefully eased his way out of the arms of his husband, kissed him on the temple, and went back to his room to wash up and get dressed. He pumped water into the pitcher from his washstand and poured the remaining water from the kettle at the back of the stove taking the chill off of it. Dressed and ready, he headed out to the kitchen to start cooking. Benny would need to eat a hearty breakfast if he was going to work in the fields.

Benny appeared about the time that Dean was finishing the oatmeal with brown sugar and cinnamon. He thought Benny was headed to the sink, but he came right to Dean and wrapped him in a big hug, rubbing his back and kissing his neck, his cheek and finally his lips. “Mornin’ Darlin, you get any sleep?”

Dean buried his heated face in Benny’s shoulder, he should have known Benny would just address the fact that he carried Dean like a girl on her honeymoon into his bad last night. He decided direct was probably best and answered, “I did, thank you my sweet husband.” Dean picked up his head and looked Benny right in his beautiful blue eyes, “I mean it, thank you for last night. I’d like to stay...in there...in your bed, like you said last night, if that’s still okay.”

Benny kissed Dean firmly but sweetly, “Of course it’s okay, Darlin’, of course. I meant it last night, every word, and nothing will happen until we are ready for it. Now why don’t you tell me why you aren’t still in our bed?”

Dean turned away from Benny to grab the pot of oatmeal and coffee. “Why don’t you get cleaned up and dressed and we’ll talk while we eat, okay?”

Benny agreed and Dean got busy with setting the table. He put out the last of the biscuits he had warmed and some molasses with the bowls of oatmeal. He poured cups of coffee and sat down to wait for Benny who emerged dressed in a pair of brown pants and the tan shirt with a dark brown paisley print. The man wore Dean’s handmade clothes very well, even if he did say so himself.

Benny took his seat across from Dean and they began to eat. They were quiet for a few minutes before Benny looked up at Dean, he didn’t even have to say anything.

“Benny, I’m not going to lay in bed for a week because my Mama is gone,” he stopped after his statement, the last word catching with emotion. He swallowed with a loud click and blinked away the moisture in his eyes. “I’m afraid if I do, I will never get up again. I want...I need to be busy and keep my chores up. We just planted the garden and now it’s time to plant the fields. I’m supposed to help you with that.” He set his chin, “I’m going to do my part, just like we planned.”

“Alright, Darlin’,” Benny said in his sweet southern drawl. “We’ll do that, on one condition...you promise to come to me if you need me. I can’t bear the thought of you sufferin’ somewhere alone...promise me, Cher?”

“I promise my love, I promise to check in with you. I don’t want to be alone either. Garth is going to come by today like Cas said and I will let him help me with my chores. The garden needs watering and then there are the fields. We’ll keep busy until the letter from Mrs. Barnes comes and then…”

Benny reached across the table to take Dean’s hands in his, “We’ll work until the letter and then we will adjust as we see fit, how’s that?”

“Perfect, just like you.”

They smiled warmly at one another and went back to their quiet breakfast. Dean didn’t eat much, but he really tried. Out of nowhere, Benny looked up with a mischievous grin. “Can I ask you a question, Chief?”

Dean was glad for the change in conversation and grateful for Benny’s willingness to let it happen,”Sure, what?”

“You havin’ trouble picking a nickname for me or somethin”?”

“No, I call you pet names all the time,” Dean said looking confused. Dean had fought his desire to call Benny all sorts of affectionate names and thought he had been exhibiting restraint. It was now apparent he had not.

“Yeah you do, but not my this or my that. You never stick with just a couple, it’s like whatever pops into your head. I don’t mind...just curious is all.”

Dean thought for a minute about the best way to explain it. While Benny did call him Chief, Darlin’ or Cher for the most part, he was right about Dean’s names for him being varied, except for one tiny thing. “My alpha, I call you lots of names, but you’re always mine. You mean so many things to me, so much...especially now. I couldn’t pick just one or two. You’re my...well...my everything.”

He left Benny sitting there with his mouth open and his spoon full of oatmeal, and began to clear the table.

  
*****

Garth arrived not long after they finished eating and the two friends shared an emotional moment. Garth hugged Dean and spoke softly to him, “I’m so sorry, Dean. I know you and your mother were close. This must be a very hard time for you.”

“Thank you for coming out Garth. You didn’t have to but I am glad you did.”

“How can I help you, today. Do you have chores that need doing? Hey I almost forgot, Ellen sent out a chicken pot pie and a pecan pie for dessert, so you wouldn’t have to cook today.” He trotted out the door to his buggy and returned with the two dishes in his hands.

Dean took the pies and set them on the stove for heating up later, “That was really nice of Ellen.”

“I’m gonna head out to the barn and start my chores, Darlin’,” Benny said kissing Dean on the cheek. “Let me know if you need me, anytime, alright?” Dean returned a chaste kiss to Benny’s lips before the alpha thanked Garth for coming and then stepped out into the sunshine.

Dean and Garth spent the morning together doing Dean’s regular chores. It was Friday and in addition to caring for the chickens, Dean had taken over milking Daffodil. They completed the barn chores and then watered the newly planted garden. It took awhile to carefully water each section of the freshly planted seeds. Dean thought it was nice to chat while working, like when he and Benny worked on the same project. It made the time go by and soon he and Garth were cleaning up and heading inside.

“Friday is my cleaning day, but I don’t expect you to clean my house, Garth,” Dean said with a laugh.

“Oh I don’t mind at all, just something to do while we spend a little time together. We haven’t talked a lot since you finished your sewing project for Benny. I kinda miss it,” Garth said sincerely. “Hey we never talked about that day he tried to return all the things you had made him. He was so mad, like I had let you come in and buy the store out or something. He looked like a bear who got his honey tree taken,” the slender omega laughed as he spoke. “I have to say, he looked very sad when he realized how wrong he had been. He is truly smitten with you my friend, long gone.”

“Benny was really sorry when he got back, Garth. I never saw anyone look so sad. I couldn’t even be angry with him. I don’t really want to think about that anymore if you don’t mind.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you. I came to help and now look-”

Dean felt his sadness welling up but didn’t want to give into it, so he interrupted Garth saying, “You did not upset me. I just would rather talk about other things. I said I didn’t want you to clean my house but I don’t want to get behind, so let’s do it and then I have a project for you to help me with.

They gave the house a good once over. Garth scrubbed the kitchen while Dean dusted the shelves and the books and trinkets There wasn’t a lot of dirt, Dean kept a clean house, but they chatted about Cas and how excited they were for him to have his pup.

“I’ve never actually been at a birth, have you?” Garth asked looking a bit nervous while he swept the floors carefully.

“Yes, Mama and I helped Mrs. Barnes with all her pups. There was a doctor to actually deliver, but we helped her with the laboring and after. It’s can sound scary, Garth, but the secret is to remain calm so the omega who is delivering feels secure and safe. I’m scared to have my own pup but I’m pretty calm when someone else has theirs.” Dean said it like it was as simple as picking up the dishes.

Dean built up the fire in the stove to warm with pot pie for dinner and as he and Garth set the table, he shared with Garth what had transpired the night before. Dean whispered though he didn’t really need to, “He was very kind and carried me to his bed. He said it was our bed and nothing would happen until I was ready. I want to move my things into our room and I thought you could help me. I think Benny would be surprised. I was going to ask him to help me, but this is even better, don’t you think?”

“I always knew Benny was a good hearted alpha. I’m happy for you both, though I am sorry that you have reason to be sad. I think it will be downright fun to surprise Benny with moving you in the room. We won’t say anything and he can think we are just cleaning, and-”

Garth shut his mouth when the two omegas heard Benny’s boots clomp onto the porch. They attempted to look busy as Benny came in the house in just his socks.

“Is it dinner time?” Benny asked as he approached Dean and kissed him chastely.

“It is indeed and we are having two kinds of pie,” Dean answered wrapping his arms around Benny’s waist. “Sit, I’ll get the water for the cups.” The three men talked and enjoyed Ellen’s pies.

Dean was laughing at something Garth had said when he commented, “Mama would love to meet you-” The words came out before Dean even realized they had, almost as fast as the tears that followed.

“Oh Dean, Cher…” Benny walked around the table and knelt by his husband to pull him close. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…” He took his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped Dean’s eyes before handing it to him.

“I’m fine, Benny. I’m fine, really. Garth I apologize for my outburst. I just...it just slipped out. I can’t believe it, Benny. I forgot she was gone.”

Benny pulled Dean up to his feet and said, “Come on now, let’s have a little rest before the afternoon, huh Darlin’.”

Garth offered, “I’ll clean up the dinner and the dishes.”

“Thank you,” Benny said gratefully.

Dean let himself be led to Benny’s room, their room, right in front of Garth. Benny closed the door to give them some privacy, and he took Dean’s boots off, helping him lay down on the bed. He went around to the other side of the bed and Dean felt himself get pulled into being the little spoon. He pulled Benny’s hand from his waist up to his face, pressing his lips to Benny’s palm in a kiss. He knew in that moment he would never tire of feeling Benny in bed behind him, the warmth of his body comforting and calming him. He was suddenly very tired and he held Benny’s hand to his cheek, letting his eyes drift closed.

When Dean woke, he was alone and he recognized the feel of his own quilt, heavy on his shoulder. It was dark, so Dean could not see and his spirit fell as he realized that Benny must have put him back in his own room as he slept. His full bladder urged him out of bed and Dean threw back the covers and planted his feet on the floor. As he felt his way down the bed he heard footsteps and then the door opened.

“Hello sleepyhead,” Benny said sweetly. “I was hoping you would wake for supper.” He was pulled into a warm embrace, Benny cradling the back of his head as Dean let his forehead rest on the alpha’s shoulder. “It’s late, why don’t we put on our nightshirts and have a quiet supper, huh? Benny peppered Dean’s cheek and neck with kisses.

“Why am I in here, now?” Dean asked still confused as to where he actually was.

Benny pulled back, brow wrinkled, and looked at Dean, “I thought you wanted to stay with me in our room. Did you change your mind?” Benny looked truly concerned.

Now Dean was getting more confused, “Is this our room? I felt my own quilt and thought you put me back-”

“No, no, no, Cher. I brought your things in here, Garth helped me before he left. Here, let me light the lamp,” Benny said as he walked over to the dresser by the bed. He lit the lamp and then Dean could see that he was in the room that now belonged to the two of them. He could also see that Benny had moved all his things in while he slept. Dressers stood on either side of the bed and the oil lamp was on Dean’s side of the room, next to a large pitcher of fresh flowers. There were pegs on both walls near the dressers and the wash stand stood in the corner opposite the door. At the foot of the bed stood Dean’s trunk. It looked like the room of a mated couple. Dean turned to Benny and smiled, all he really trusted himself to do at that point.

“I thought we’d use the other room for storage, or as a guest room if we ever needed it, until we have a pup or two. How does that sound?” Benny asked softly, as he handed Dean his nightshirt.

“Sounds-” Dean cleared his throat as his voice cracked, “Sounds good, my thoughtful alpha.”

“I’ll go on the other side and we can keep our backs to each other until we’re more comfortable changing in the same room, unless you want me to go out,”

The couple changed, hanging their clothes on their hooks, which puzzled Dean. “I don’t remember these hooks here,” he said to Benny.

“Let’s just say I think you were exhausted, you slept through a lot Chief,” Benny chuckled. Garth and I must have banged into the bed with furniture at least ten times and then we hammered in the pegs and a nail above the headboard for your bouquet.” Dean hadn’t noticed and was truly touched at the effort made for him. He thought Benny looked happy as he talked about bringing Dean’s things into their room. It made Dean’s raw emotions surface again.

As he felt himself tear up, he turned from Benny, the alpha would tire of his crying soon and Dean needed to get himself together before he was told he should. Instead of a scolding from Benny, he received warm arms around his middle, turning him to snuggle into the alpha’s neck once more. “Dean…”

“I’m alright, Benny, just happy to be here with you, that’s all. You are such a kind alpha. I’m lucky.”

Benny rubbed circles in Dean’s back, “I’m the lucky one Dean. You came a long way on nothin’ but a promise. Left everything you knew for a chance...you are so brave Dean. Don’t hide how you feel, I wanna help you, Darlin’...I owe you that much.”

The sincerity in his alpha’s voice pushed Dean over the edge and he cried on Benny’s shoulder, “I’m sorry Benny… I shouldn’t be crying again...I’m just worried about the letter. I can’t help but think that Mama was alone? What if she had no one and I was here building a new life and falling in love with you? What if I was selfish and she needed me?”

Benny took Dean’s face in his hands and connected their eyes, “There is not a selfish bone in your body. You told me yourself that your Mama wanted you to to be happy. I think your Mama had her friend, Mrs. Barnes with her in the end. Now, that doesn’t mean that she didn’t miss you, but she wanted you to come west. She is probably watching you right now, wondering why you are worried about her. I think you can miss her Darlin’ but you don’t need to worry, I’m sure she is happy now.”

Dean felt better after Benny talked with him and they had supper and shared a quiet evening in their home. When they went to bed, it was nice to walk hand in hand to their room and to crawl into their bed, together.


	9. Lay Me Down in the Tall Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Benny come together on the homestead... in many a splendid way...wink, nudge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter you are going to need to be able to suspend reality. Are you ready? For a purpose which I cannot share with you at this time, I am altering the status of nature on the prairies of the great state of Kansas. In my fic there are no poisonous creatures of any sort living the the tall grass of the prairie. That is all. (heehee)

Dean was distracted by a flurry of springtime work. Of course he was first and foremost Benny’s Chief and kept the house going, which continued to be a point of great pride. He diligently watered his garden and checked for sprouting plants, thinning and incessantly weeding. Benny readied grain for planting. He had harrowed the fields a final time and they decided to start planting on Sunday. It was a day of rest, normally, but it was the best choice for planting because Dean had no chores. Dean prepped cold meals for the day so they could plant from sunup, till sundown and hopefully finish a good chunk of the work.

Sunday morning they were up before dawn and eating sandwiches on the way to the barn. Benny gave Dean a shoulder bag full of grain and they headed out to plant the first five acre field with wheat.

Benny showed Dean how to sow the grain evenly, broadcasting it in an organized pattern, “It’s important, not to drop a lot of seed in one area. clumps of seeds will make the wheat in that spot grow shorter and more condensed. When we harvest it, the scythe blade will just knock the short stems over and not cut them down. So careful planting makes for a smoother harvest.”

Externally, Dean nodded seriously and took his bag of grain towards the field. Internally, he was smiling like a giddy school girl at his handsome and knowledgeable alpha. He was almost embarrassed by how attractive Benny sounded just talking about grain. Benny brought a wheelbarrow full of two sacks of grain to refill their bags and they were off. Dean started at one corner of the field and Benny the opposite corner, planning to meet in the middle. Dean found it therapeutic and calming to walk the rows of the field broadcasting the seed in an arch in front of his steps.

By the end of the long, hot day they had planted 10 acres of spring wheat and Dean was pleased when Benny praised his planting. “Darlin’, at this rate we can plant our fields in a few more days. We can plant the corn after the wheat and save the money from having to buy grain this winter for the stock.”

Dean did the minimum chores he had to so that he could spend the majority of his time on planting with Benny. The only days that really suffered were the washing and ironing, but they each had one set of clean clothes they saved for when they needed to go to town. Their work clothes were ripe, but they rinsed off in their underwear in the spring after planting so they were clean at bedtime every night.

Every morning and every night they walked to and from their fields through the growing grass of the prairie. Only about sixty acres were planted in wheat this first year. They would have ten in corn, the rest would be harvested as wild grass for the stock to eat all winter. It was a long hard week but by the next Sunday, they were done and thoroughly worn out. They stood together in the middle of the last wheat field and looked around at the work they had done.

“We did it my handsome farmer, we got it all planted,” Dean said with a smile.

“Yes we did, Chief. Couldn’t have done it without you. I’m so proud of you, ‘m proud of us. We make one hell of a team, you and I,” Benny said as he pulled Dean to his side and then pulled him against his chest kissing him just this side of dirty, to Dean’s delight. The more physical their work became, the hungrier they got for one another. Dean felt Benny’s desire, almost as much as his own. They dragged their aching backs down to the creek to clean up. Dean left towels and soap hung on a tree branch for their evening clean ups. Dean felt less and less bashful in his wet drawers around Benny, and he found himself sneaking a peek at his alpha when he wasn’t looking. Dean knew it wouldn’t be long before he told Benny he was ready to become mates.

*****

Cas went into labor on the first Wednesday in June. Garth came out with his buggy to get Dean. Benny made sure the animals were set and followed them into town a few hours later. When he arrived at the Novak house, it was to a buzz of activity. There was a group of women from the church outside clucking like hens, something about being kicked out. Benny went in the house unchallenged and sat in a chair in the main room. He could hear Cas and he sounded like he was hurting something fierce. Balthazar’s voice was soothing but nothing compared with the melodic tones of Dean’s voice as he spoke to Cas. Benny listened for a while noticing that things seemed to be ramping up. He thought maybe Cas would deliver soon, but no one emerged from the room.

When Dean finally had a reason to come out of the bedroom, he saw Benny and grabbed him into a firm embrace. He whispered quickly, “Oh Benny, I’m glad you’re here. When Garth and I got here it was a mess. The doctor and midwife were not here yet and those church biddies had Cas flat on his back, in his heavy night clothes under about five quilts. He was screaming with pain and sweating like a pig. I’m surprised he doesn’t have a fever! They wouldn’t even let Balth in the room and Cas was crying for him.”

Benny knew nothing of pups, but imagined someone keeping him away from Dean when he was crying for Benny, and said, “That sounds bad.”

“It was, but when Cas saw us, he looked so relieved. Those ladies have really old fashioned ideas about an omega pupping and we kicked them out, well we politely asked them to leave. We brought Balthazar in and gave Cas a cool bath. Now he is laboring in his alpha’s arms and progressing nicely. It won’t be long. Can you get this bucket full of cold water from the pump and then bring it into me, gotta go, my love.”

Benny wasn’t surprised that Dean had taken charge. His husband was in Chief mode. He filled the bucket and brought it to the bedroom door. He knocked and announced himself and was told to come in. Garth thanked him for the water and Benny stood in the doorway as Balthazar held Cas in a sitting position in front of him. Cas was breathing harshly and was sweaty, but seemed calm.

“That’s it darling Cassie, breathe my love, breathe through it,” Balthazar told him.

Dean looked up and smiled at Benny. He mouthed the words, “He’s okay, don’t worry.”

There was a doctor checking on Cas and telling him to get ready to push. Benny slipped out and sat back in the main room. It seemed like forever and he began to hear Cas shout and cry out a little more, but suddenly he heard a pup cry and a joyous noise followed.

Benny couldn’t see anything that was happening but hearing Cas’ efforts and then the pup crying was an emotional moment. Part of him never wanted to hear Dean suffer like Cas had and part of him couldn’t wait to hear his pup cry for the first time. He sat and let the tears fall down his cheeks at the thought of it all.

Dean emerged and washed his hands at the sink before dropping to his knees in front of Benny. He kissed him squarely on the mouth several times and then dropped his head into Benny’s lap. SIlent sobs wracked his body for a minute before he pulled himself together. Benny wiped his own tears and rubbed his omega’s back. He felt Dean cry but never heard a sound. When he finally pulled his head up, Dean’s eyes were red and puffy from tears, but he was smiling, “He did it, my darling heart, he did it. It’s a girl, Angelica Grace Novak and she looks just like Cas. She is healthy and strong and so is Cas. I love you Benny, I love you so much.” Benny pulled Dean into his lap and held him close.

Benny spoke into Dean’s ear, “I am so proud of you. I heard you in there and your voice was like a song. You were such a comfort to Cas. I’m torn between never wanting to hear you hurt like that and wanting to hear our pup cry.” Benny laughed at his own comment.

“You and me both!” Dean chuckled back, wiping his eyes. “I better get back in there and help them clean up. I’m glad you were here, I needed you.”

Benny felt a surge of pride as Dean kissed him and went back to his friend. Later when Cas was ready, Benny got to peek in and see the new family. They looked so tired, but so happy. He definitely couldn’t wait for he and Dean to become three.

Benny brought Dean out to see Cas, every day for a couple of hours. Garth was in town to check on him in the morning so Dean took the afternoon. Benny had taken to chopping firewood for their stove and generally finding things around the rectory cottage or the church that needed fixing while he waited for Dean. Sometimes he snuck over to the mercantile to find things to squirrel away as gifts for Dean, they _were_ still courting.

Stashed away where Dean wouldn’t find them he had a new oil lamp for the main room, a set of handkerchiefs that Dean could embroider, a few yards of red flannel for possible christmas shirts or whatever Dean wanted. The gifts were becoming larger the closer they got to mating. Today he had asked Garth's help in ordering a ring to give Dean when they mated. It was a simple gold band and completely unnecessary. They were already married with no ring, but Benny wanted to give Dean something that would last when they mated, other than a bite mark. He wanted Dean to have something that was completely frivolous and served no purpose but to remind Dean that he loved him.

After ordering the ring, Benny checked his watch, it was almost two. Balthazar opened the post office for an hour every day at this time when Dean was with Cas and the baby. He had closed the office when Cas had Angelica and would resume regular hours after two weeks, when Cas could be up and about the cottage on his own for a few hours. He headed over to see Balthazar and check for Mrs. Barnes’ letter.

“Hello Benny. I was just going through the day’s posts,” Balthazar said as he sorted letters and packages he took from a sack that came from the train. “I can’t thank you and Dean enough for taking time from your work to come in to see Cassie. I know he is so grateful for the help while he regains his strength.”

“We are happy to help you both. Anything need doin’ at the house or church today?”

“Nope, though more wood is always helpful if you feel up to it.”

Benny chuckled, “Don’t like chopping wood, huh-”

“It’s here! Benny the letter is here,” Balthazar said as he stared at it. When he finally looked up, there was a sympathetic sadness in his eyes.

Benny took the letter. “Don’t say anything. I’ll tell him at home tonight. If we don’t come tomorrow, you’ll be okay?”

“Of course, Benny, on both counts. Garth is always available if I can’t handle the situation on my own.”

Benny stood tall, “Knowing my Dean...we’ll be here, but just in case. This’ll be harder than the original news I think.” He turned out the door into the sunshine and placed his straw hat on his head. He looked up the street to where his wagon was parked in front of Cas’ house and thought about how much the letter in his pocket could hurt Dean. It was going to be a long night.

*****

They were getting into bed, all the chores done and both tired when Dean spoke up. “Benny spit it out. Something has been bothering you all night. Is it spending every afternoon in town? I can go myself if you-”

“Do you really think that I would not want you to go help your friend, Darlin’?”

“Well, no...I just can’t figure out what’s been bothering you since we went-” It seemed to sink into Dean’s brain as he stopped mid-sentence. “The letter came.”

Benny nodded and produced it from under his pillow. “Didn’t see the point in giving it to you until now. You were so happy talking about little Angelica. Didn’t think you’d mind waiting a bit longer.”

  
Dean took the letter from Benny’s outstretched hand and then pushed the pillows up against the headboard to read it. He patted the feather mattress right next to him, and Benny sidled up to him taking it as a signal he wasn’t upset with Benny’s delay. Dean leaned down into Benny’s arms as he broke the deep red wax seal of Mrs. Pamela Barnes and began to read aloud:

_May 30, 1868_

_My Dear Dean,_

_Let me begin by apologizing for having sent a telegram to inform you of your mother’s passing and also for the delay in writing the details of that sad news. The fever that we were so sure had passed through without affect to our family hit a week after we thought it gone from the city._

_The children were the first to show any signs of infection and your mother and I worked around the clock nursing them through it. We almost lost baby Annie and were it not for your mother’s efforts, I am sure we would have. I took sick the week after and then all of the staff but your mother and cook. The two of them saved our family, my dear Dean, and both paid with their lives._

_Your mother took sick two days after the fever left me and I nursed her myself. The doctor came daily, but said she was too weak from helping us to fight it off. She spoke of you til the very end. I sent Mr. Barnes to the post office when she took ill and she read every one of your letters telling of your happiness with Benny. She was so pleased, despite the fever, that you had found your alpha to love and have your loved returned so equally._

_She dictated a final letter to you, the morning she passed. I have enclosed it in her trunk which I am sending to you. It should arrive within a week of this letter. I packed what she asked me to in her last few hours. She did not suffer, Dean. She did not call out for you. She told me to be sure that you knew she was happy for you and Benny, and knew you had found a home._

_I must inform you of things of a sensitive nature now. In the very bottom of the trunk is a box containing an urn with your mother’s remains. I am afraid that cremation was necessary because of the fever. Her things are safe as only the body carries the infection. I was unable to travel to where your father is buried, and I could have buried her here in New York, but I thought you would like to be able to have someplace in Kansas to remember her. I hope that is acceptable and not upsetting to you._

_Please send a telegram with your bank account information so that I may wire the money from your mother’s account, everything else is in the trunk._

_Take care my sweet Dean and please let us know how you are doing in Kansas. I cannot tell you of the debt I feel towards your mother for her efforts to save my children from the fever. Do not hesitate to contact me if you need anything._

_Most sincerely,_  
_Mrs. Pamela Barnes_  
_Applewood Estate_  
_New York City, New York_

Dean stopped at several points when reading the letter but to Benny’s surprise he did not cry.

  
“Well, she didn’t suffer or cry for me and that was my biggest worry. I am sorry you will never meet her Benny, I know she would have loved you...and the children are well, and have both parents still.” Dean looked up at Benny with his green eyes full of sadness.

“I’m sorry I never met her and I’m sorry we didn’t get to invite her here to live with us. I think we could have all been happy together here, Cher.”

“I guess it’s meant to be, my sweetheart. I’m tired, can we go to sleep now?”

“‘Course Darlin’, need anything?” Benny wanted to pull Dean close but wanted to give him space if he needed it. He was unsure of how to best help Dean at the moment.

“Yeah...if it’s not a bother...could you hold me” Dean asked, barely above a whisper.

“Sure, no trouble at all, Darlin’ Dean,” Benny answered as he curled himself around Dean and felt the omega wriggle and settle into his chest, and under his chin. Later, as Dean’s breathing evened out, Benny pulled the top quilt off and left just the sheet. His sweet omega was as hot as a stove.

He was still curled around him when he cried out the first time from his dreams, “Mama?”

“No Darlin’, It’s me...Benny. I’m here darlin’...shhhh...I’m here, go back to sleep…”

“Mama’s gone Benny?” Dean’s eyes went from closed to huge as he came out of his dream.

“Yes, Darlin’, Mama’s gone. But we’ve got each other, now,” Benny kissed into Dean’s hair and stroked his arm as he spoke.

Dean’s eyes fluttered shut at the soothing touch and words, “Love you, my Benny…”

Benny pinched the bridge of his nose, pressing into the corners of his eyes to stop his tears. He cleared his throat before answering, “Love you too, Darlin’, ‘salright...I love you too.”

*****

Mary Winchester’s trunk, containing her belongings and remains, arrived on a Friday in mid June. Dean and Benny met the train at the station, hand in hand. In support of the couple, half of the town showed up as well. Dean was fine until they turned to leave the platform and he saw all of their friends standing respectfully while the trunk was loaded into Benny’s wagon. Benny spoke on his behalf as they passed through the crowd. Dean’s tears slid silently down his cheeks.

“Thank you all for coming... Thank you for honoring Dean’s mama, thank you... It’s mighty nice of you to be here for Dean...Thank you, these are lovely…” Benny spoke to each person or family as they went by, accepting flowers as they were offered to Dean, who simply couldn’t engage at the moment. Dean was never so grateful to have Benny’s arm around him or to his his comforting voice. He had truly found a gentleman to call his own.

On Saturday, Dean unpacked what remained of his mother’s life and Benny placed the urn temporarily on the mantle over the fireplace. Dean told Benny where to hammer the nails in the wall as he hung John and Mary Winchester’s mating ceremony photo, his mother’s first embroidery sampler, and a photo of Dean and Sam as young boys. He placed her heirloom silver candlesticks and favorite butter mold, the one with strawberries and leaves, on a shelf in the kitchen and her own recipe journal next to his on the top shelf. He left the wedding quilt her mother and grandmother had made along with the one she had made for John in the trunk for now. Her sewing and mending basket and favorite apron were things he knew he would always treasure. He would never forget the memories he had of her sitting by the fire and sewing, or the smell of his favorite cookies she had made while wearing the green calico apron.

The letter she had spoken to Mrs. Barnes contained her wedding band and Dean clutched it is his fist as he read it:

_May 11, 1868_

_My Dearest Sweet Dean,_

_I must say goodbye to you soon and want you to know that I am so very happy for you and Benny. I have read of your joy and love for each other and wish you years of merry times, happy pups and old age together._

_I am so truly proud of what you have accomplished in your life and of all the things I know you have yet to do. I will be with you as you conquer them all, remember that._

_I am sending what I think will be helpful of my things, no clothing as you have no need of it. I ask that you keep my wedding band as it is and if you happen to have a sweet girl pup, please pass it to her. If not, pass it on as you see fit._

_I love you my little bug and want you to be happy at my memory, never sad. Do that for your Mama, please._

_You and Benny be good to each other and never forget the difficult road that led you to one another, cherish what you have._

_Love forever,_

_Mama_

She was buried beneath the shade of a large cottonwood tree, out on the edge of the grove of trees on their land. Cas performed the service for them, baby Angelica sleeping on his chest, in a sling that Dean had made as a gift. They were surrounded by their friends and comforted by their presence. It was a beautiful sunny day with blue skies and green grass.

Benny built a remembering bench and fenced in the area so that Dean could go there and sit when he needed to talk to her. It was often at first, but less and less as the days trickled by. Dean struggled at first with the permanence of seeing her name chiseled in the stone at the head of her grave. Some days he wore her green apron while he cooked and to his credit, Benny never said a word. Dean was quiet and he knew it made Benny nervous, but it was part of his process and he was as unsure as Benny at times as to how he would come through the other side.

It was almost two weeks later as he was watering his young but thriving garden that Dean decided it was time to take the next step in his life. It was time for he and Benny to stop talking about it and actually become mates.

On June 30 1868, a bright breezy Sunday, Dean led Benny to a secret picnic on the prairie. As the gently swaying grass brushed beneath his fingertips, Dean knew he had chosen the perfect setting. It was set up on a high swell, and he had spread out a blanket and packed a tasty post mating picnic. Thinking about it made his nerves buzz with anticipation. The natural growth of the prairie gave them privacy, Dean knew he would need that to be able to relax. He stood next to his soon to be alpha mate and and looked over the 160 acres that made up Benny’s claim, their home. Though Dean loved their house, it was this land that had brought them together and Dean couldn’t imagine a better place for he and Benny to officially belong to each other forever. The look of pleasant surprise on Benny’s face said it all and Dean took that face in his hands and kissed Benny firm and wanting. When they broke apart, panting, Dean said simply, “It’s time, my sweet alpha...please…”

Benny’s response was a nod and a sweet low growl from his throat. It brought a purr so deep from within Dean, he almost didn’t recognize his own voice. Benny slid a hand to the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Dean dropped his lips to Benny’s and kissed back with inexperienced enthusiasm. He could hear himself moaning and panting but had no way to stop or even control the sounds. Benny’s kisses felt like the best kind of fire consuming him from the inside out, the kind that instead of burning, filled every inch of your body with pleasing warmth. He slid his hands around the alpha’s waist and up his back pulling them together as closely as possible. They only broke their connection to breathe, tasting each other and enjoying the feel of tongues and lips bruising and taking. Dean cried out when Benny’s free hand slid down, grabbed his ass and pressed their hips together. There was no doubt of either man’s desire for the other when their hardened lengths brushed alongside one another.

Out of breath and dripping with slick in his work pants already, Dean begged, “Benny...please…”

“Please what, Darlin’,” Benny responded gently, equally panting for air.

“Anything...everything...I don’t know...something...please alpha…”

Benny moaned and rested their foreheads together, “Hey now, Cher, slow down...we got time…”

  
Benny scratched at the short hairs on the back of Dean’s neck. “Come on, take a few breaths, you okay?”

“Yeah, ‘m okay...just...I-I don’t know what I’m doing,” Dean said softly breathing into Benny’s mouth between gentle kisses from his alpha.

“Oh I think you’re doin’ fine Chief,” Benny chuckled.

Dean smiled nervously, thinking it better to have said his piece than not he continued, “I mean it, I don’t know if I know how-I mean...I really never have-”

“I know Darlin’...I know what you mean. But you’ve had heats and used things, haven’t you? It's not much different than that, maybe a little more fun is all.”

Dean felt his eyes fill and his vision blurred but he set his chin and answered, “But I haven’t. I’m trying to tell you I haven’t...it wasn’t allowed...not and get a mate in the New York social circles.”

Benny whimpered and his blue eyes softened at his omega’s words. He brushed away a single tear from Dean’s cheek with his thumb. “You know if you’re not ready, Dean-”

Dean half laughed, half sobbed in embarrassment, “Christ almighty, I’m ready, Benny! For God’s sake I’m just not sure how it all works is all I’m trying to tell you.” He dropped his crimson face to Benny’s shoulder and gripped fistfuls of the back of Benny’s shirt.

“Okay, Darlin’...okay, we’re gonna be fine,” Benny reassured, rubbing soothing circles into Dean’s back. He chuckled a bit, “Hey, I’m not much further along than you in that department, but I think we can figure it out together, don’t you?”

“God I hope so,” he groaned and then the two of them laughed. They laughed until all of the tension was gone and it was just them and they could relax with each other.

Their lips came together again in slow languid kisses. They unbuttoned each other’s shirts and dropped them to the wayside. Their hands explored skin for the first time and lips found paths to sensitive spots on their necks. Boots and pants soon followed and then drawers.

Dean was so wet he was dripping down his thighs and he was worried, or embarrassed, or unsure...he was awash in so many feelings. Benny seemed to sense it and calmed him. “It's alright, Cher, s’possed to happen like that. Makes it good. You’re so beautiful Dean, my Dean...so beautiful.”

He took in all that was Benny, strong arms, broad shoulders, muscular chest and stomach. He knew he was giving away his shock at the size of Benny hard and ready, but he looked anyway and past that to his thighs, covered in light fuzzy hair. Dean always admired Benny’s thighs, so strong, thick, and firm. He had longed for them to be between his own for so long... flexing...pushing. He vowed to taste them once he got the courage.

Benny laid them down on the blanket in the midst of all the tall prairie grass and lying next to Dean he looked like he could eat him whole.. He began to explore Dean’s skin with his lips and tongue and created noises in Dean that he could not and did not want to suppress. Dean keened and whimpered as he felt Benny sucking marks into his neck and chest. His back bowed right off the blanket when Benny’s beard grazed a nipple and he shouted when the alpha went back to find the source of the pleasure. “Benny! Jesus! Ohhhhh….please, please, please.,” he called out as he instinctively grabbed Benny’s head and encourage his mouth to remain where it was. Benny caught on quick and licked his way across Dean’s chest to the opposite nub, licking and sucking it to earn the same barrage of verbal encouragement. “Oh my God that feels soooo good,” Dean said over and over.

When Dean was as relaxed as he had ever felt in his life and yet felt every nerve as it they were lit afire, he felt Benny’s hand brush gently over his hard cock. It had been aching and leaking on his belly, but he was so attuned to what Benny’s mouth had been up to he had not really paid much attention to it. Now that Benny had refocused his efforts lower, Dean remembered there was a main event. He groaned deep in his chest when Benny stroked him and he went limp at the pleasure of it. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind, he should be doing something for Benny, but he could not coordinate any of his muscles to do his bidding. When Benny’s hand slid past his balls to his slick drenched hole, Dean wasn’t sure he’d even survive let alone return any pleasure.

“Oh God, Jesus, Benny! Yes! Yes!” He shouted as Benny slid a finger into him. ‘What can I do, oh God, tell me what?” He could feel Benny’s large, hard cock pressing into the side of his thigh.

“Dean, look at me Darlin’.”

It took all of Dean’s energy and strength to focus both of his eyes on Benny. He felt drunk in the best of ways, more than wine at dinner when they were invited to eat with the Barnes. Once he saw Benny’s kind blue eyes, he listened as well as he could. Benny’s eyes were different somehow...hungry, Dean thought. “Yes, my big bear…”

“You don’t have to do anything but relax and enjoy yourself this time, okay? Don’t worry, let’s just enjoy it. I’m ready if you are, huh?”

Dean nodded and half sobbed, “Please, so ready.”

Benny’s mouth was on Dean again, wet heat devouring him, down his neck to his chest, revisiting each nipple all the while sliding his fingers in and out of Dean who was sure he was open and ready. To show that he was, Dean dropped his knees wide in invitation and began to pull Benny up towards himself. Benny took the hint and slid their bodies together, placing his elbows on either side of Dean’s head.

“You sure about this, sweet Dean?”

“Benny, I’ve been dying to climb you like a tree since long before we even shared your bed. Come on, let’s get on with it.”

Chuckling at Dean’s brash enthusiasm, Benny settled himself over Dean and nudged the head of his aching cock against Dean’s opening. They both groaned as Benny inched his way forward, Dean grabbing at Benny’s thighs and tightening his own on reflex against the welcome intrusion of his alpha as he slid further into him. Each time Dean froze, Benny would soothe him, brushing his hand up and down his thigh, “Shhh, shhhh, shhhh, Dean, you alright?”

“Yep, just different...feels full...little tight, ‘lot tight...Is that it, it’s in?” Dean huffed out breaths as Benny sank into him up to the hilt, his hips pressed to the back of Dean’s raised thighs.

“That’s it, Darlin’...feels so damn good, so warm and tight. Take a minute.”

Dean let himself adjust to the width of Benny and the feeling of fullness before grinding his hips down instinctively. “Come on alpha, come on now,” Dean encouraged.

Benny answered by pulling out and sliding back in causing loud moans from both of them. Benny grunted softly with each stroke whispering words of praise to Dean who laid back and cried out in pleasure, “Oh my God, Benny, Benny...feels so good.” He was lost in the indulgence of feeling Benny inside him. He matched every roll of Benny’s hips. Benny found a sweet rhythm and unknowingly began to nail Dean’s prostate with each thrust after adjusting his strokes.

The first time he hit it Dean was blinded by the ecstasy of it, “Owwww, Benny! Benny, what- Oh God do that again-yes, that, right there...yes...yes, there...oh Jesus...ooohhhhhhh Benny!”

He felt Benny speed up and he kept getting hit by this wall of he didn’t know what...it was shocking but in a good way. His cock ached to be stroked again and he heard himself asking, “Can I touch myself, is that okay?”

“Yes Darlin’,” he heard and then, “whatever feels good, but let me today?” Benny stroked Dean, thumbing the slit and wetting to ease the slide of it. Dean ran his hands up Benny’s back, grabbed his shoulders, and wrapped his legs around his waist urging him deeper and deeper as if chasing something until he felt himself fall over the edge into his orgasm, “Bennnny!” He shouted and arched off the blanket as he heard Benny call out, “Deeean!”

He felt something large pop past the edge of his opening and at the same time he felt Benny’s forehead lift from his shoulder and his teeth sink into the space at the crook of his neck. The combination of all three sensations were overwhelming to him and he clung to Benny trying not to cry. It was a good feeling, happy... not scary...not too painful, just so much all at once.

As he came down from the white hot pleasure of his orgasm he felt Benny still slowly stroking him and licking at the bite, whispering words of praise, “So good, sweet omega, my omega...so perfect.” He could feel they were tied together by Benny’s knot and that Benny was trying not to lay on him too heavily.

“My alpha, I love you...Benny…” Benny did his best to adjust them into a comfortable position, groaning as Dean could feel him continue to pulse within him,

“I love you, too Dean...so perfect...you okay, Darlin’?”

“Mmmhmmm, just peachy...and alpha, my alpha… we are going to do that again...soon...and a lot.”

Benny let out his bell ringing peal of laughter, and kissed Dean wherever he could reach, “Alright, Chief, I hear ya…”

 

 

 


	10. The Storm Before the Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Benny are mates. They are also men from completely different backgrounds. Sometimes that makes for bumps in the road.

Dean had dozed off while they lay joined by Benny’s knot. Front to front was awkward at best for this part of mating but Benny thought the best experience for Dean for their first time. He watched as his sweet omega slept, mouth slightly open, face completely relaxed, knowing he loved Dean with all of his heart. He checked the bite to be sure it hadn’t started bleeding again. He could feel his knot beginning to go down and was careful to support Dean's’ hips until he could lay him down flat. The memory of all that had taken place during their mating made him smile.

Dean was beautiful, and he smelled like tart apples and cinnamon, something Benny had never noticed before. He was a beautiful person on the inside: kind, caring, devoted, hard working, but oh so physically beautiful as well. Benny had been attracted to him since the first time they saw each other at the train station. His build, tall but lean and muscular with a tiny softness in his hips, was something to behold. His face was perfect with a square jaw, green eyes and delicate bow lips, and how Benny love to kiss those sweet lips. Benny could not even think about Dean’s bowed legs and how they had wrapped around Benny, heels digging into his ass, or his knot would never go down. Then there were the freckles that dotted his beautiful, creamy skin. He wanted to lie with Dean and count each one as he kissed them. Yep, he had it bad for his omega and he was pretty sure he had just helped awaken a dormant, sex loving Dean.

When Dean finally stirred, Benny pulled him close, “Hey there Darlin’,” he said before kissing him open mouthed and relaxed. Dean kissed back and nuzzled into Benny’s neck, scenting him, something he had not done before.

“I was dreaming about you,” he said as he took deep breaths in Benny's neck. “I smelled brown sugar and pecans like those candies you gave me when we were courting.”

“The pralines from back in N’Awlins, you mean?”

“Yeah and now I know it wasn’t a dream, you smell like those to me...I never smelled it before,” Dean admitted.

“Funny, you smell like apples and cinnamon to me and I never noticed it either. Never did much scenting at all, actually. My parents said that just never developed in me.”

“Same here. Mama said maybe because of my size and all, that I just wasn’t a regular omega.”

“Well Cher, maybe we was just waitin’ for the right scents to come along,” Benny chuckled as he spoke. “You wanna walk down to the spring and rinse off before we eat?”

Dean nodded and they got up to head towards their evening clean up spot. He saw Dean wince a bit when they stood but didn’t make a big deal of it. He could tell Dean was feeling awkward and so he handed him his clothes to hold. Dean immediately held them to his front and smiled warmly at Benny for the gesture. He held his hand on the small of Dean’s back and chatted about the wildflowers they were passing and how he would start cutting grass hay soon to fill the loft in the barn for the winter feed, anything to make his still shy omega more comfortable.

They bathed together in the spring in the deepest section and it turned into kissing then touching, but not another knotting. Dean admitted it was messier than he expected and he was a bit sore and Benny apologized profusely.

“Don’t my sweet tender bear, don't tell me you’re sorry for something we enjoyed so much. I’m old enough to know it takes some getting used to. I sure as hell am not sorry!”

Benny loved the tinge of pink that invaded the fields of freckles covering Dean when he swore. He was sorry Dean was sore, but he supposed Dean was right and it was all part of the process.

They were both older but Benny understood that Dean, though confident in many aspects of being an omega, was genuinely reserved in this one area of his life. Even Benny had exposure to more than Dean in regards to how sex affected omegas. How Dean had gotten to 25 without any assistance with his heats was certainly borderline cruel. Even in the city social circles in Louisiana omegas had been allowed those comforts without tarnish to their status of innocence. He knew Dean had a heat coming in July and Benny vowed to tread lightly with Dean and encourage him to get comfortable with their physical relations before then.

They ended up laying on the bank in the soft grass kissing and gasping as they learned to fall apart by each other’s hands alone. Dean was certainly willing during the moment again, eager to explore and touch and feel, but shy and reserved in the afterglow. They cleaned up again before dressing and walking arm in arm back to the picnic. They fed each other cheese and bread and berries. Benny couldn’t have imagined a better way to take a mate. Dean, his omega, his mate, was his perfect match.

They went to bed as normal that night, no more or less interaction than usual except for the underlying knowledge that it was truly their bed now, in all ways. There were only a couple of visible differences in their happy home. First, the bite mark on Dean’s neck which Benny carefully applied honey to several times before bed. “It will keep it from getting infected. We used it all the time in the medical tents for small wounds,” he assured Dean. Of course Dean teased he thought Benny just wanted to pay him some attention and needed an excuse. He knew Benny could not stand him hurting at all. The other change in the house was Benny boldly climbing into bed in only his drawers and announcing how he would not longer have to sweat the summer nights away.

Dean remained steadfastly covered in his night shirt, though he had no problem snuggling up to his half naked alpha.

*****

Dean woke feeling different. Before their mating, he was shy about pressing their bodies together when they woke in the morning. He wasn’t exactly embarrassed, but he was not ready for that intimacy. Now that they had mated, he was not nervous at all if Benny could feel how his body reacted to being in contact with his alpha.

It was a good feeling to be mated, to smell the sated sweet scent of happy Benny in bed, close to him. Of course this morning, like all mornings, Benny was hard and pressed up against Dean’s hip. Dean himself often woke up in that state but was careful not to let Benny know about it. It usually resolved itself when the tepid water from the washstand hit him as he readied for his day.

Today he did not hide that part of himself from Benny, his mate. He knew they would be going into town to register their mating with Cas as the acting registrar of vital statistics. He knew that they had no time for any activities. Still, he felt that Benny should know how he effected Dean and that his omega had no secrets from him. He bravely rolled himself on top of Benny and kissed him good morning.

“Well, good mornin’ to you, too, my sweet Darlin’ omega,” Benny said with an affectionate tone.

Dean rubbed his face on Benny’s beard, he loved his alpha’s beard and they way it brushed against his cheeks, “I’m going to get up like normal and get all my chores done so we can go into town, but I wanted to say that I love you and thank you for yesterday.”

“I thank you kindly for setting that up. Was a perfect way to become mates together, you know? Out there on the land, with the breeze blowin’ and the sound of the grass...Don’t know how I got so lucky or how I can thank you enough.” Then Benny pressed their groins together and said, “It’s a cryin’ shame we made plans already or I’d say let’s delay until the afternoon and christen this sturdy bed.”

Dean hissed at the pressure on his hips, he definitely felt a little soreness of the good kind in his backside. He laughed and added, “Laundry doesn’t wash itself on this homestead and some of us get our clothes pretty rank. I’ll never finish if we don’t go and get back.”

“I know, Chief. I love you! I won't mess up your schedule, promise.”

Dean slid out of Benny’s grasp but not before his alpha took his face in both hands and kissed him warmly and earnestly, “Take it easy today, Cher. Don’t overdo it, alright?”

“I’m not fragile, Benny. I’m a grown man, capable of-” Dean started determinedly before Benny finished his sentence.

“-anything you want to accomplish. ‘M not sayin’ you aren’t. Just sayin’ I love you and it’s okay for it to be an adjustment...mating that is…” Benny eyes locked onto Dean’s, almost boring into his soul. “You’re a wonderful partner, Dean. I mean that. We have forever, you don’t have anything to prove here.”

Dean swallowed before answering. Benny was such a thoughtful alpha and always surprised Dean. From their initial meeting at the station he never expected this softer, generous side of Benny, but he loved it. “I know…” he managed to get out, grateful for his alpha’s understanding.

He was a little achy, but nothing stung like yesterday and it would be an adjustment. He also knew that with most alpha’s Dean would have been fair game long before this with no chance to get to know one another, let alone to get used to the physicality of it all. Dean wondered how fate has so quickly turned in his favor to bring them together. Honestly, sometimes he waited for the other shoe to drop. His approaching heat loomed in the back of his mind. He needed to talk to Benny about it before it came so that they were on the same page when it hit.

The ride into town was a little longer and the wagon seemed to jolt a bit more than usual but nothing Dean felt the need to complain about. He had eggs to trade with Garth, so Benny pulled up in front of the mercantile. Dean waited and let Benny help him down, he knew it made his alpha happy and truth be told it saved him from a jarring landing on the ground today. He had bounced enough on the way into town.

Benny kissed his bite as he set Dean on the ground and asked, “Everything alright? It was a long ride today.”

“Fine, Benny, no longer than normal,” Dean fibbed as he turned to grab the egg basket from the wagon. He clapped his hand to the mating bite as he realized that everyone would be able to notice it, fresh as it was. He loved that thought, mostly. He was proud to be Benny’s omega, his mate. They had a beautiful homestead with fields planted, neat yard, healthy animals, and thriving garden. They were so very well suited and in love. Now they were mated, belonged to each other forever..

His only reservation about sharing his bite was that he didn’t like transparency in all parts of their life. Not that Benny kissed and told, but they had heard their share of jokes about an alpha and an omega on the prairie. The thought made Dean cringe. He was raised that there were certain topics that were private to a couple. Out here in the country they were a little more relaxed about that. He hoped today would go smoothly and that he didn’t get overly emotional if people who meant well got a little too familiar.

Garth was very happy for them and of course respectful. He whispered, “Is that a bite I see, Mr. Lafitte?”

Dean nodded bashfully and Garth came around the counter to hug Dean, “I’m so happy for you my friend.”

“Thank you, Garth. You are too kind.” He took Benny’s hand in his and squeezed as he continued, “Benny and I are very happy.” Benny smiled at him supportively and Dean gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Benny leaned into the kiss and then said, “Darlin’, Beau has a loose shoe and I’m gonna go see Bobby at the livery. Will you be okay for a bit?”

Dean nodded and turned back to finish his business with Garth. They chatted as Garth counted his eggs and credited his account. The hens were producing like crazy and Dean came into town a couple of times a week to sell the extra eggs. He was planning on making a quilt for their bed, now that they were mated. Today he looked at all of the calicos on display, just to satisfy his curiosity. He and Benny loved the blue and green plaid he had used in the curtain fabric and table cloth at the house, so Dean was thinking of continuing the colors into the quilt. He found a bright blue floral print on a light blue background and immediately thought of Cas. He bought half a yard to make a dress for Angelica as a surprise. He found a few other nice blue prints and a green with a tiny leaf pattern that be bought to put away for the quilt. Garth got new bolts in every week, so Dean would check back later.

“Thanks, Garth. I’ll be back later in the week with more eggs if you're still buying.”

“From you, of course. Your chickens are happy and lay great eggs.” Garth laughed. “See you soon,” his friend said with a wink.

Dean thought Garth’s goodbye was a bit odd, but headed out to put his basket and fabric in the wagon and then find Benny. He ran into him on his way to the livery. “Hey Darlin’, all set to go see Cas?” He offered his arm as he spoke.

“Yeah, you get Beau’s shoe fixed?” Dean asked as he hooked his hand in Benny’s offered elbow.

Benny covered Dean’s hand with his own as he chatted about how Bobby replaced a nail and they were all set. He loved that Benny was romantic even though Dean was not a delicate omega. His mama would call Benny a gentleman, and Dean enjoyed the attention, whether he needed it or not. Since his mother’s death, he and Benny were often affectionate towards one another, but more so since yesterday. Benny looked at Dean with telling eyes and he knew he returned the look of his alpha the same.They found themselves at Cas’ door and ready to register their mating.

Cas answered the knock with a fussy Angelica in one arm. He looked tired but happy and invited them into the cottage. Dean offered to take the baby to give Cas a spell and with a kiss to her tiny head, Cas gave her to him willingly.

“Thanks, Dean. She seems to view me as not much more than a food source today and I am grateful for the snippet of freedom. Not that I would change a thing, mind you! I just-”

“We get it Cas, don’t worry. Besides, I miss seeing her everyday, right Miss Angelica…” he cooed at the tiny pup who had found her hand to suck on.

“Well then, that’s settled. What brings you into town today, just a visit? It would certainly be welcome. I can put on some tea,” Cas offered as he showed them to the chairs in his main room.

Dean looked to Benny, lovingly, as he bounced the baby in his arms. He nodded and then Benny spoke proudly, “Well truth is, we came to register our mating.”

Cas pulled Dean into a hug just as he was about to sit with the baby, “Well I am very pleased for you both. What great news.” His throat caught on the last words and when he looked up his eyes glistened with unshed tears. Dean wrapped one arm around Cas and rested his head on his friend's shoulder. The squashed and objecting pup squeaked, startling them apart. Both sniffled a bit before sitting.

Benny got up from his chair and offered it to Cas, “Here you two visit, I’ll get the tea.” Dean knew that Benny had gotten many a pot of tea during his care of Cas so he let him go.

“Thank you, my sweet alpha,” Dean said with a squeeze to Benny’s hand.

Cas whispered to Dean while Benny hummed and clanked around the stove. They both knew that Benny was giving them time to talk. “How did everything go?”

Dean looked down at the baby but smiled so wide it hurt, “It was perfect, Benny was perfect.”

“Oh good, I know you were nervous. I am so happy for you.”

“Yeah,” Dean said again not having to state what was understood between them, Cas was Dean’s good friend and at times, as the more experienced omega, even a replacement for the role of his mother. That he was grateful to come and be able to talk with him about these things. At the very least, Cas, Dean and Garth were each other’s emotional support other than their alphas.  
Cas put his hand on Dean’s arm, “Have you had the chance to talk with Benny about your coming heat?”

Dean shook his head and Cas continued, “I know it’s hard, but you need to let him know how you feel. You don’t have to be embarrassed, and I’m speaking from experience with my Balthazar. Benny is kind and he will help you, but he can’t if you don’t tell him. It won’t be fair if you wait till it starts, he won’t understand how you’re feeling and that you aren’t looking forward to it. You don’t want him to feel like he is forcing himself on you or that you don’t like what is happening. Dean, you might come with pup and you will regret that if you don’t have that talk with Benny.”

Benny came back over and Cas stopped the private omega talk. He changed the subject to the registration at hand.

“Well, I have to ask you the time and place of the mating and then we enter it into the register, but we need two separate witnesses to the bite, an alpha and an omega. Did you ask anyone to come to witness for you?” Cas asked eagerly.

“No, I asked Garth and Benny asked Bobby, but Benny said something about a town tradition of ringing the church bells?” Dean answered looking for confirmation.

Cas looked across to Benny by the stove and asked, “Benny, would you like to do the honors and ring the church bells?”

“Sure, Cas. The kettle is on, keep an eye out,” Benny said as he headed towards the door. Cas explained to Dean that he and Benny would walk to the front of the church and he would ask them the details of their mating, meaning date, time and location. Then Bobby and Garth would verify that Dean indeed bore Benny’s bite mark, before the couple and the two witnesses would sign the registry on the altar. He said that it was tradition to let the town know by ringing the church bells and that sometimes a few people showed up to help celebrate with the couple. He said it was mostly the nosy townspeople with nothing to do, but it wasn’t a big deal.

Before Dean knew it he was standing at the back of the buzzing church with pews crammed full of townspeople, a fist full of flowers Benny had picked out of the field behind Cas’ house and holding his alpha’s hand. They had worn their nice clothes, Benny had on grey slacks, a white low collared dress shirt shirt and his navy suspenders. Dean wore his black pants, white shirt and grey fitted vest. They made a handsome couple.

It suddenly occurred to him that all of the people in the pews were going to hear what was shared about their mating and he began to get very nervous. What would they think of him? Were they here to find out how the omega took what his alpha gave him? He began to feel droplets of sweat down his back. He looked over at his loving mate. Benny was so happy, he was practically bouncing and he turned to Dean with a kiss and said, “You look so handsome today, so beautiful.”

“Thank you, so do you,” Dean answered in a voice that shook with apprehension.

“You alright, Darlin’?”

“Yeah, yes. Just didn’t know the entire town was going to show up, I guess.”

Benny hugged him to his chest, careful of the flowers, “It’s really nice, huh? Usually there’s not so many. They’re just excited for us, being how we met and all. Maybe some are curious, ‘cause of that, too.”

Dean nodded his understanding into Benny’s neck, which was fast becoming his favorite resting place. He whispered, “We don’t don’t this in New York. We have private registrations, and then a party after at the house and people don’t hear...just the witnesses.”

Benny pulled back and looked at Dean, “Why didn’t you tell me? We could have...Dean we can send all of these people home. If you’re not comfortable…”

Dean could tell Benny would do that for him. He would send all of these people away and they could register with just Garth and Bobby to witness privately. But Dean remembered how much Benny had talked about coming to register and how he had just been jumping out of his skin with excitement and how proud he had sounded that everyone had shown up. Benny had made so many exceptions for Dean and his ways. He had certainly never made Dean feel like was his possession or lower than him, like Dean had always feared. How was he going to deny Benny this moment, especially with everyone sitting in the seats waiting and Benny beaming by his side?

“No, don’t be silly. We’re all here, they’re waiting. Just stay close to me and I’ll be fine,” Dean said plastering on a smile. He was 25 and married and mated, time to get over the shyness, there was nothing to be embarrassed about. Mated people had relations, plain and simple.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I mean we’re about to tell everyone in there that we...I mean they’re gonna know…”

“Dean, Darlin’ half those people probably think we already did, I mean I hate to tell you that, but…”

The shock of it caused Dean to lose his breath. He tried to speak but no sound left his mouth. After several huffed breaths, he managed in a very harsh whisper, “We never! I would never...you wouldn’t have! Shame on them. The audacity!” Dean’s bashfulness took a bit of a turn towards indignation at the very thought. He was raised properly. He may have been forced out of society and into service during and after the war, but his Mama raised him with moral standards and he had held to them until he and Benny had mated. He shoved his hand through Benny’s arm, grabbing at his elbow and put his flowers in front of him at waist level. “Let’s go set the record straight, Benjamin.”

“Dean…” Benny said, clearly sorry he had upset his omega. Dean turned his head slightly towards Benny, eyes narrowed, and the alpha promptly looked forward and uttered a quick, “Yes Chief,” before starting them down the aisle.

There was no music, it wasn’t a wedding. They were supposed to just walk slowly down the aisle together, to show that they were coming as a willingly mated couple. Only, Dean sort of stomped down the aisle, half dragging Benny with him. Cas looked kind of shocked when they arrived in front of him.

To his credit Cas began, “Good morning Dean, good morning Benny. Is it true that you have come today to willingly register your mating?”

“Yes!” Dean barked. Benny’s yes was a bit gentler. Cas gave Dean an Is everything alright? look. and Dean’s return look channelled his best, Move this along!

“Omega, whom did you choose for your mate?” Cas asked, still puzzled at the obvious tension coming from Dean.

“Benjamin Lafitte,” Dean said curtly.

“When did you first mate with Benjamin?”

“Yesterday, June 30th 1868 and not a moment before,” Dean looked back at the congregation as he spoke the last part through tight lips. Dean thought he saw a look of realization on Cas’ face, like he figured out what might be bothering the terse omega.

Cas turned to Benny and Dean swore he saw a sympathetic exchange between his mate and his friend, “Alpha, whom did you choose for your mate?”

Benny responded with a pained look on his face, like he wanted to be anywhere but here. “Dean Winchester-Lafitte, I chose my Dean.” Benny’s voice was so pained, it was barely audible.

Dean began to calm down and the guilt settled in to replace the dissipating anger.

“And when did you first mate with Dean?”

“Just yesterday afternoon.”

“Dean, Benny, where did your mating take place?” Cas continued the traditional questions which established the mating as official.

Dean did not answer, he was mortified. HIs hands were getting sweaty,and he felt his shirt sticking to his back. He was uncomfortable with the people he felt were staring at him and he was appalled by his own behavior. He was ruining a moment that should have been special and meaningful. He should have just told Benny he wanted to register privately.

Cas cleared his throat, and Dean felt Benny jump a bit before he answered, “We were at our homestead, claim number 175 on section 26 in Township 4, Range 5.”

“Dean, do you confirm your location as the homestead Benny stated?”

“I do,” Dean nearly whined, suddenly deflated by the whole situation.

Cas looked at a loss of what to do to help. He invited them up to the altar at the front of the church to sign the registry. While they signed, he leaned closer to them and asked, ”Are you two alright? This is not what I thought your moment would be like.”

Benny, ever the gentleman and the mate Dean did not deserve, put an arm around Dean and explained, “Dean was nervous and I tried to help, but clearly said something wrong and he is uncomfortable. I’m sorry, Dean. What can I do?” Benny’s voice definitely caught on his last words. Dean sensed that Benny, his strong alpha was not far from actually crying.

“Benny, you didn’t do anything but tell the truth and I overreacted. I’ve ruined our day, I’m sorry...”

Dean spelled out what happened in detail and Cas reassured them both asking if it was alright if he spoke to the congregation for a moment. Dean had never seen Cas in his role as preacher to his congregation, it was moving.

“We are here today because of this fortunate couple. I know you agree with me when I say that theirs truly is a fairytale mating. Both of these wonderful men were victims of the war, in their own ways and neither would be considered typical for their designations. They needed special partners and by complete chance, met through an ad that Benny placed in a mating magazine. How lucky was Dean to find Benny’s ad and equally lucky for Benny that Dean answered. All of us who know Benny’s kind heart and what a hard worker he is are truly happy for him to have found his match in Dean. Together they are a formidable partnership, and welcome family in the community. I for one, am personally grateful for their generosity when young Angelica was born.”

“Here, here,” Balthazar chimed in from the front row.

Dean slipped his arm around Benny’s waist and Benny wrapped a shaky arm around Dean while Cas continued. “We all know what it is like to leave your home and come to the harsh reality of homestead Kansas. Dean did so with happiness in his heart and with faith in Benny. They married as a promise, taking time to get to know each other. Unfortunately, Dean suffered the loss of his mother to an unexpected illness, delaying their opportunity to become mates until yesterday. How wonderful that they were good enough to each other to wait for the right moment, so that their mating is based on their true feelings of love for one another.”

To Dean’s surprise, the townspeople clapped. Cas continued the registration by saying, “This has been a little uncomfortable today because as with many joinings, they come from different traditions. Where Dean comes from in New York City, mating registrations are private, but in his love for Benny he tried to accommodate what he thought were Benny’s feelings, sacrificing his own.”

“He does that a lot,” Benny added, pulling Dean closer and sniffing quietly.

“Not as much as Benny does,” Dean interjected with a warm smile, causing the crowd to clap again.

Cas seemed to sense that both men were feeling better and continued, “Well, I think we are ready for the final step in this registration. Will the witnesses please come forward?”

Bobby and Garth came from the front row to stand on either side of Dean and Benny. Cas asked them to verify that Dean indeed had a mating bite mark and to sign the registry denoting where they saw the mark on Dean’s body, the left side of his neck. Dean’s face flushed hot when he had to bear his neck to let them see his mark, but Benny held his hand on Dean’s lower back and rubbed small circles over the grey silk of his vest to help calm him. “Thank you, Darlin’,” he whispered.

Cas was about to conclude the event when Benny interrupted, “I have something I wanted to give Dean, if he will take it.”

Dean was confused but let Benny talk. “We were married when you first came, and now we are mates. I know today wasn’t what you wanted and I am sorry for not realizing that, I should know what you want...what you need. I bought you this, if you’d like it. I’d be right proud if you would wear it.” He held out a beautiful gold band and Dean’s heart began to heal in that instant. He offered Benny his left hand and Benny slid the perfectly fitting ring into place on his fourth finger.

“I love it Benny, thank you my sweet mate, thank you so much. I’ll be just as proud to wear it.”

Afterwards, they stood at the bottom of the church steps and greeted the townspeople who had come to support them. It was an exercise in compromise for Dean, though he could see that they all meant well, even Bela congratulated them. He fingered the ring on his hand and looked down at it frequently. He could see how pleased Benny was and that was what really mattered to him. A young alpha with strikingly red hair approached them and Benny explained that she was Charlie, the town photographer.

“I love to see an omega with their hackles up, reminds me of my Dottie. Nice to meet you, Dean. I think everyone came here today to see just what Reverend Novak was talking about. Your fairytale brought a lot of hope to Lawrence, and people like you two. How about a photo to remember the occasion...your mating, I mean.” Charlie held up her camera and Dean looked at Benny before he turned with a huge smile towards the camera. Benny looked so proud and Dean couldn’t help but be excited about having a mating photo of he and Benny to hang by his parents in the house. Charlie captured the moment with her camera and gave them her card so they could purchase a portrait if they were interested.

The ride home was quiet and Dean went right to work on the laundry, starting a fire for the large kettle of wash water. He scrubbed all the sheets first, rinsing them and getting them on the line to dry. They would be dry by the time all of their clothes were washed and needed to be hung on drying lines. When Benny had left to start cutting grass hay in the fields, Dean let himself release the tension of the day. He let his tears flow, sometimes scrubbing them away with his shirt sleeve.

He waxed and waned between being angry and sad over how he handled himself and partly with the situation, and maybe even a little bit with Benny. Mostly he didn’t understand why people would want their private life put out in the open like theirs had been today, but he realized that not everyone was as conservative as he was in that regard. The only thing that made him feel any better was the weight of the band on his finger, Benny had gotten that part right.

He finished as it was approaching late afternoon and he went inside to make supper. The breeze was picking up and the clothes would be dry before dark for sure. He didn’t realize how hungry he was and how, in their eagerness to have some space from the whole morning, they had not eaten dinner at noon. Benny would be starving. He walked through his garden and picked fresh vegetables to make a salad. He fried potatoes with onions and peppers, and cooked salt pork, leaving all the dishes on the back of the stove to warm as he folded the sheets and towels to be ironed in the morning. He set the table and waited for Benny to come in from the fields. He cleaned up at the washbasin in their room and changed his shirt, hanging his work shirt on a peg for tomorrow.

He heard Benny drop his boots on the porch and when he came in Dean could see that he had bathed at the spring without him. It would serve him right if Benny was still upset with him. Dean had been harsh this morning and he knew it had hurt his alpha. Benny’s steps sounded deliberate as Dean made to set the food on the table. He turned just as Benny grabbed with dishes of food from him and put them on the table. Hands empty, Benny enveloped Dean in a tremendously snug embrace.

It took Dean a few seconds to realize that Benny probably spent the afternoon as upset as him. “I’m sorry, Cher...so sorry…,” the burly alpha sank into Dean’s arms, face buried in the crook of his neck, right on his mating mark. Dean didn’t think the moisture he felt was sweat. The thought of even one tear leaving those sensitive blue eyes because of him was unbearable.

“No, no, no, my sweet bear. I’m sorry. I blew everything out of proportion and ruined our day. It’s my fault, all my fault-.” Dean cupped the back of Benny’s head and rubbed his back.

Benny pulled him closer, and interrupted, “It’s not. I’m s’posed to take care of you, know what you need and I don’t even know what the hell I’m doing. I had no idea you would be upset about today. How did I not know that?” Benny was borderline squeezing Dean he was so upset.

“Please, don’t. We just have been working so hard...I’m tired Benny, that’s all, and then with the mating… for me it was so emotional. Today was just a misunderstanding, that’s all. Can we just be sorry to each other and let it be over?”

Lifting his head off Dean’s shoulder, Benny asked, “We have to talk more, Darlin’. I didn’t know you were feeling so tired. I can’t help you if I don’t know. I can’t take hurting you and I really don’t want to be fighting anymore. It doesn’t feel right, I don’t like it.”

Dean pulled Benny’s face up so their eyes met, “We aren't fighting. I love you, I’m not mad at you, are you mad at me?”

“I was never mad at you, Darlin’...I just didn’t know how to make you feel better and I hated it. Hated that I was happy and made you feel so awful,” Benny confided.

“You didn’t make me feel anything. Cas was right, we just have different comfort levels about certain things. We’re alright, okay? Let’s have supper and spend some time together. I have to pull the clothes in before dark. Let’s eat and then you can help me,” Dean soothed Benny, dabbing his sad eyes with the sleeve of his clean shirt. Dean knew burying themselves in mundane chores wouldn’t fix it at all. He knew it wasn’t a solution, but it was all he had at the moment.

*****

Dean had changed into his nightshirt and was sitting up in bed reading from his American House Omega. He was looking over baby dress patterns for the blue fabric he purchased for Angelica. He struggled to accomplish anything because he still felt awful about their day. Benny came in from his chores and cleaned up at the wash stand.

“Feels like rain tonight. Daffodil is unsettled, like she usually is before it rains...be good for the fields...and your garden,” he said as he glanced over to the bed. Dean couldn’t help but feel like Benny was making small talk to read how Dean was feeling after their long draining day.

“I think I know how she feels, especially today,” Dean answered gently, hoping Benny would understand what he was trying to say. He felt like he was floating above his life and not in a good way, like he felt just before his heat, even though he knew it wasn’t happening yet. He just knew he was dreading it. He needed Benny to ground him before he floated so far he never got back. “Ben...my Benny…?”

Benny walked around to his side of the bed and undressed, hanging his clothes on pegs before sitting down on the edge on top of the quilt. He scooted a little closer to Dean and cupped his face in his hand, “What is it, Darlin’?”

“I don’t know...I feel like I’m drifting, like a balloon you see at the fair that got released by accident. Like someone wanted it but forgot to hang on and now I might float too far away,” Dean’s words were sad and hollow. “Don’t let me float away, Benny...please? Hang on to me?”

Benny stood and pulled the covers back before sliding in next to Dean. He pulled them both down so they were laying on their sides, facing one another. Benny stroked his fingers through Dean’s short hair, “You’re not goin’ anywhere...least not without me, you’re not. I love you, and I know you love me. We just had a rough day is all. Think about all we’ve done in the few months since you come here...gettin’ to know each other, gettin’ married and now we’re mates...not to mention the fields, your garden, the chickens. Hell you made me all new clothes, helped deliver a baby and got the whole house in ship shape. You made us a family... with a home.”

Dean smiled and nodded, eyes shining but refusing to cry. Benny put his hand back on Dean’s face, stroking his thumb over his cheekbone. “You’re so comfortable with everything in your life but what happens in our mating bed. I mean you’re a strong omega, Dean. Are you afraid of bein’ physical? I know you weren’t afraid yesterday, not like that. But somethin’ makes you feel shamed for your part in sharin’ our bed and I want to know so I can help you.”

Dean lifted his chin a little, “I’m not ashamed to share our bed. I want you and I want to do the things you do when you share a bed, I just...get...I’m not practiced in talking about it or being part of it. It’s not something my father ever talked to me about. Hell he hardly ever acknowledged me after I presented omega. John Winchester’s boys were both supposed to be alphas. When I was old enough, for it all, I had gotten so big...they talked in school about how to look delicate and be submissive and the other omegas were like that. I just never fit anywhere. I could do all the things an omega was supposed to better than anyone...except look like one. At the cotillions and parties, I got mistaken for an alpha a lot, till they smelled me and then it was shocked faces and laughs, never serious offers of courting let alone mating. So I think maybe I gave up and ignored that part of my life. Now you’re stuck with me and maybe…”

Benny put his fingers on Dean’s lips. He had leaned up so he was resting on his elbow head propped on his hand. “Now hold on, I’m not stuck with you. I don’t feel that way. I happen to love you, and I think we are perfect for each other. I don’t want to hear that anymore. I would pick you out of a room full of omegas as the one for me every time. You’re handsome and kind and hardworking...what else would I need?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders because he didn’t dare open his mouth. Benny hit the nail on the head in one respect about Dean feeling uncomfortable with his sex life, but he wasn’t quite sure how to share it with him. It wasn’t Benny or making love to Benny, he certainly enjoyed that so far. He needed to tell Benny how he felt about his heats. Now laying in bed face to face his throat was so tight from fighting back tears, he wasn’t sure he could get it out. He did know that he couldn’t go through another day like today and if he didn’t listen to Benny and communicate more, history was going to repeat itself. Dean made the decision to share his thoughts with his alpha.

“I’m going to have my next heat soon...in July,” Dean covered his eyes with his arm as he spoke, not sure he could say it if he was actually looking at Benny.

Benny pulled his arm down and looked directly into Dean’s eyes with his piercing baby blues. “I thought so, Darlin’. Are you looking forward to it, to sharing it with me?” Benny looked so hopeful and Dean knew he was going to disappoint him for the second time today. He felt his breathing become rapid and the panic weigh heavily on his chest. Instead of getting upset or being offended, Benny reacted in completely the opposite fashion.

“Dean...Cher...breathe...relax, relax,” he placed his hand on Dean’s chest to help him settle down, and then said something that took Dean by surprise. “That’s why you’re upset, isn’t it?” His face softened from the initial surprise and he looked at Dean like he really wanted to help him. “It’s okay...listen to me, Darlin’...come on now...breathe…’m glad you told me, and I’m sorry you’re having a hard time. I think I understand, least I hope I do. Just try an’ relax, okay? I’m gonna get you some cold water.”

Dean could feel himself begin to sweat and hyperventilate. He couldn’t catch his breath. Benny was back quickly and sat Dean up in the bed. He offered him a sip of water. He put the cup down on the side table and slid in bed behind Dean, pulling him to lay back against his chest. Dean felt himself relax against Benny, his alpha and he closed his eyes and concentrated on slowing his breathing.

Benny rocked him ever so slightly and spoke softly, “When you’re ready, I want you to tell me about your heat and what’s got you so worried. I want you to know that you’ve got me now and nothin’ or no one’s gonna hurt you...hear?”

Dean nestled into the space between Benny’s legs, and let himself take comfort in the strength and warmth of his alpha's body. When his breathing had slowed enough that he thought he could talk without crying, he was done with bawling over everything that scared him, or panicking, he chose his words and tried to explain himself to Benny. The words came slow and stilted, “You know me like I am now. You said it best when you gave me the nickname, Chief. I like to run things, keep a schedule, take pride in what I do. But for some parts of my life, I’m conservative at the very least. I like my privacy about what only you and I share...loving things...sexy things.”

“I agree, nothin’ wrong with that though.”

“No, I didn’t say there was. I think that it’s just lack of experience in every day mate things, I’m not worried about that I mean I’m 25, I’ll figure it out,” Dean answered, feeling the flush of his discomfort in the conversation, he rubbed his hand down his face in an effort to calm himself so he could continue. “It’s when I’m in...when I’m in heat, I’m different. I don’t like me...not sure you will either.” After Dean uttered the words he puffed out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

Benny rubbed Dean’s belly and nuzzled his cheek against the top of Dean’s head. Somehow he felt lighter for just having said it. He waited for Benny’s response.

“Well, now I don’t know about that, I think I’m always gonna like you. But you and me, we’re not that different. You think we are but you and I are the same in lots of ways. Dean, I ran off when I went into my rut. I didn’t want you to see me like that. I left you alone on the homestead when you had barely even been here for a month. Then when I came back and that whole fit I threw about the clothes...God, I was so stupid.”

“Don’t keep beating yourself up over that-”

“I’m not, but my point is, I think you are worried about how I am going to see you when you are in heat and I’m telling you that I am going to understand.”

“Even if I say things I would not normally say, or act like...like…” Dean couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence, he didn't have to…

“Like a needy, omega, begging for a knot?” Benny said softly and with empathy dripping from his voice.

“Benny!” Dean groaned in embarrassment and covered his face with both his hands.

The alpha pulled his hands away and turned Dean’s body so they were facing each other and he held his face in his hands, “Look at me Dean. I want you to say it. Tell me what you are afraid of. Own it. Don’t let it own you. I’m afraid of bein’ a knot head alpha who forgets to take care of you when I’m in a rut.”

“Benny, you won’t be-”

“I hope not, but it’s what I am afraid of. What about you?”

Dean thought for some time before answering, starting and stopping several times, while Benny waited patiently, giving him encouraging looks and touches. “I’m afraid of being a needy omega, who begs and presents and cries...there I said it,” Dean blurted out his answer before leaning his head down onto Benny’s chest.

“You did, Darlin’, you did. Those things might happen, even if you don’t choose them. But I promise to help you not be those things if you promise to help me not be what I’m afraid of, that’s what bein’ mated is about. We help each other, and we understand that we aren’t ourselves completely at certain times. Sometimes our heat or rut takes our real voice and that’s okay.”

‘Yes, I guess you’re right,” Dean agreed. “But I don’t like it.”

“Don’t forget the good part about your heat, Cher,” Benny encouraged with a soft kiss to Dean’s lips.

“What? Lot’s of frisky times?”

“No! Well yeah, but I meant that next month we might make a pup together,” His hands found Dean’s belly again and he kissed him again a little more firmly. “How do you feel about that?”

Dean couldn’t help but smile, “I think...I think we can see that what we’ve got here is good and I want our pups.”

“Good, I do too. I want little baby Deans bossing the chickens around. Honest, I can hardly wait.”

“Well I want little Bennys underfoot, sneaking donuts on Saturday and picking me wildflowers,”

Dean said and followed up his comment with a kiss, a little deeper than the others they had shared during their talk.

“I’m glad you shared your worries. Does your load feel lighter?” Benny asked hopefully.

“It does, really, but I’m not gonna lie. I’m still going to be worried about my heat till I go through it the first time.”

Benny corrected him, “Til we go through it the first time, I’ll be there. I’ll do my best to help.”

“I know, my sweet alpha, I know you will. Thank you for being so understanding.”

“I love you Dean, it’s what I’m here for.” Benny said moving them both to lay down on their sides, facing each other for the night.

Dean leaned in and kissed Benny sweetly on the lips, cupping his alpha’s face with his hand. Benny kissed back a little more wanton, nipping at Dean’s lower lip and tonguing his way into his mouth. Dean hummed at the feeling and pushed Benny over onto his back. ‘Can I...I mean do you want to....”

“Yes Darlin’, if you feel up to it. It’s been a long day, but I want to feel you, taste you...please…” Benny said as he kissed Dean again. Having heard his alpha’s answer, Dean rolled himself halfway onto Benny and deepened their kisses, sliding his leg over Benny’s lap and feeling him begin to harden. He moaned and began to explore his sweet bear of an alpha starting with scraping his teeth in his beard to bite at his jawline, kissing his way down his neck to leave nips and marks of his own.

Benny grabbed Dean by the thigh and ground up into his leg as Dean eagerly kissed his way down his chest, he couldn’t hold back the moan when his mouth brushed by a nipple. He placed several timid open mouth kisses on and around it, Benny’s groans of pleasure finally giving him the push he needed to wrap his lips around it and suck. He jumped when Benny cried out but it didn’t stop him from doing it again or continuing his exploration of Benny’s body.

“Darlin’, so good, feels so...Jesus, so good,” Benny said as Dean nuzzled his lightly hairy chest and slid his hands over Benny’s body, down towards his hips and ass, while his mouth found the nipple on the opposite side of Benny’s chest. He just went for it and licked, and bit and sucked, drawing nearly obscene sounds from Benny and uttering a few of his own.

Dean almost squeaked in surprise as Benny flipped them and pulled Dean’s night shirt over his head, leaving his chest exposed. He returned the kisses down Dean's neck and chest. He smiled at Benny, who seemed hungry for Dean, devouring his skin with his lips and tongue. Dean’s breath became rapid as Benny kissed lower and lower pulling down his drawers, causing muscle spasms as his lips touched some places for the first time. Dean was a writhing mess as Benny’s lips hit the tip of his cock, causing the omega to cry out at the new sensation, “Benny! Oh shit! Please...so good.”

“Taste so good, Cher,” was Benny’s only response before engulfing Dean’s extremely hard cock in the warmth of his mouth.

Dean was overcome with pleasure as he was covered by Benny’s mouth and he thrust into the warmth without even realizing he did so. Gentle hands on his hips held him in place, “Careful Darlin’, easy now,” Benny soothed as he went back to sucking Dean’s cock. He slid two fingers easily into Dean’s slick coated ass, causing more groans and smaller thrusts, just rolls of Dean’s hips really.

The room filled with sounds of harsh, rapid breaths, moans and soft talking between two mates, in love and learning what felt good and what felt fantastic. Dean finally couldn’t roll his hips for enough friction where he needed it so he told Benny, asked really, “Please, Benny I need it, I want you, please…?

“Jesus, yes…” Benny said as he kicked his own drawers off and crawled his way up Dean’s body only to have his cock grabbed and stroked with a slick hand. He shouted as Dean lined him up and they both keened as Benny sheathed himself in Dean’s wet heat in one gentle thrust. After that it was sweaty bodies coming together, rolling, grabbing for purchase, kissing wet open mouth kisses at whatever skin could be reached. Soft grunts and pants were captured by mouths and returned as angles changed and Benny hit Dean’s sweet spot with each snap of his hips. Benny reached for Dean’s cock and as he stroked it Dean spewed forth nonsense, “Jesus, yes. more...harder...nnnngh,...Alpha yours, alpha, alpha, there, ooohhhhhhh!”

Benny encouraged Dean, “That’s it , Darlin’. So good, huh? Tell alpha what you like...tell Benny, Darlin’!”

Soon Dean’s cries matched the thrust of his own hips as he discovered how to plant his feet and roll his hips to match each of Benny’s strokes. He came silently, unexpectedly, eyes wide and mouth open as the thrusts of Benny’s hips and the stroke of his hand found the perfect rhythm. Benny followed soon after, calling Dean’s name and holding Dean close as he slid his knot home into him.

Their breathing quieted and both men held on to each other. Dean finally broke the silence, unable to contain his feelings, “Benny, I have to say if this is how good it feels when I have no idea what I am doing, I can’t even imagine…”

Benny laughed at his endearing omega and simply said, “I agree, and I think I’m in trouble. I may not get any work done this summer, sorry, Belle and Beau, sorry Daffodil, no hay for the winter, Dean wouldn’t let me out of bed.” He pulled Dean’s hand to his mouth and kissed the gold band where it lay on Dean’s finger.

Dean blushed furiously and smacked Benny on his backside, “Don’t you dare, naughty alpha! If there is no hay, it will be all your fault not mine.” He kissed Benny, teasing, “I think you liked that swat a bit too much, and I do think you better get that hay in quick.”

Benny rolled them to their sides and after relaxing and whispering until his knot went down, he got up and wet a towel in the basin, cleaning them both up so they could sleep.

Dean kissed Benny and then little spooned himself into Benny’s chest as they drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always so lovely to see...I'd love to hear your thoughts...


	11. Milk and Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisky times are plentiful for Dean and Benny, though for unworldly Dean still a bit of a learning curve...

The days following their mating were filled with lots of work balanced with lots of...well, fun times. Benny felt as if the conversations he had with Dean in regards to his heat had somehow taken a weight off of him. Dean was his hardworking, predictable self, but he was also more open and relaxed about their burgeoning sex life. Benny was happy for Dean, happy that he was becoming comfortable with his feelings enough to ask Benny for what he wanted, physically. Dean was playful and light hearted about their intimacy and although he still worried about his heat, he told Benny it no longer clouded his daily thoughts.

It was commonplace now for Benny to be working and have Dean show up thinking that he might need a cold drink of water in the summer heat, or his spare straw hat since the first one was so sweaty. At first he tried to tell Dean that he didn’t need to take time from his work to offer Benny such comforts, that he was used to the harsh conditions, but after the first few times Dean pushed him up against the side of the barn or spread a blanket for them with a basket containing their noon dinner, Benny caught on and the breaks entailed some of the best sex they had partaken of to date.

The first time Dean ever rode Benny was down by the spring on what Dean innocently called the happening blanket. The charm and innocence of it always made Benny smile. It was the blanket from their mating picnic and the first few times he had surprised Benny, Dean didn’t quite know how to proposition his mate. Benny was forced to try to figure out what Dean meant by he wanted it to happen again. He laughed when it finally hit him, and Dean had been so beautifully bashful about it he almost left, but Benny illustrated his understanding and appreciation of Dean’s efforts before they ate their dinner. Now when he showed up with the happening blanket and his sweet, slightly naughty smile, Benny returned the knowing look and took Dean apart kiss by kiss and stroke by stroke.

Laundry day was only on Monday, but more often than not a certain blanket was washed and fluttering in the hot Kansas breeze after a good off schedule scrubbing. If Benny puffed up a bit with pride at how often that took place, he never told Dean. He did however, hear that blanket snap a time or two as Dean folded it before putting it away and thought maybe Dean felt a little pride of his own.

Dean was getting adventurous and Benny was right along for the ride, literally. The first time Dean took control was down by the water's edge with his hands on Benny’s chest for support. Dean rolled his hips and threw his head back uttering such, delicious sounds that Benny, who grasped Dean’s hips so firmly he knew he left bruises, came embarrassingly quickly. That moment in particular let Benny know that Dean was truly a willing partner in their marriage bed and though he knew he would always be caring with Dean, he didn’t have to always be gentle or strictly tender. His omega liked a bit of handling when the time and the mood were right. Despite all of the good times, Dean was not fully comfortable in his sexuality and they occasionally still hit a rough spot.

On a day where he was letting a cut field of hay dry before gathering it to be stored in the loft in the barn, Benny was helping out around the house and yard. Dean was in the height of canning all the fresh produce they could not consume from his bountiful garden. He was chopping firewood to help Dean keep up with the green bean processing. Benny was like a proud peacock about his Dean and all his abilities when running their homestead.

It was hot and Benny had been wielding the ax for quite some time when he felt the sweat stick the shirt to his back. He stopped for a cool drink from the pump in the yard holding his hat in one hand and wiping the sweat from his brow with his forearm. Then he flicked off his suspenders to remove his shirt before dousing himself with the refreshing water. He tossed his shirt onto the back steps so he wouldn’t get it any dirtier, he was well versed in the Dean Winchester Lafitte school of clothing care and he did love the things Dean had made for him. He was back to chopping in his trousers with his suspenders hanging at his sides when a gust of wind blew a smattering of dust on him from the ground. It stuck to his skin as he split the thick log chunks into manageable pieces. He had no idea Dean had been watching his little episode from the kitchen window.

He was out the door and scolding Benny in the most positively feral voice he had ever heard escape from his omega’s lips, “Benjamin Lafitte, what in the name of all that is pure and holy do you think you are doing out here in this yard half naked and dirty for anyone to see?”

Benny was startled when Dean’s growly words went directly to his dick, and he nearly drove the ax into his shin instead of the chunk of wood he had aimed for. He barely got out his response before Dean was on him, “But Darlin’...cain’t nobod-”

Dean kissed him deep and filthy before he grabbed him by the ear and dragged him towards the house and up the back steps. “Don’t you sass me with that mouth, Mister! Inside!”

Benny went from stunned to aroused in seconds, hard in his pants, especially when Dean began to swipe at the dirt with a wet towel from the kitchen. He threw the towel and was back on Benny in a heartbeat, kissing fervently and touching, caressing his way down Benny’s defined and rippling chest with his hands. “You wanna be a dirty boy? Huh?” Dean asked as he grappled at the button on Benny’s pants. “Just remember who’s dirty boy you are, alpha.”

Benny was still a little stunned but also still a lot turned on and just went with it. He kissed back, working the buttons on Dean’s shirt. Again, he knew better than to tear buttons off, instead worshipping some part of Dean at each button by kissing and tasting. With Dean clearly in control of the situation, he answered, “Yes, Chief. You’re dirty boy...always…”

Dean purred when he heard Benny’s response and nuzzled against his alpha’s beard, biting at his jawline. He kissed way down Benny’s throat to his adam’s apple, earning a moan and causing him to have to pause working the buttons on Dean’s shirt. A few harsh pants later, Benny seemed to remember he had Dean at his fingertips. He resumed disrobing his omega and pulled the shirt from his shoulders before moving to his hips and grabbing fistfuls of Dean’s firm round ass as he slid his pants and drawers down. Equally naked and caressed by Dean, Benny whispered, “Let’s go lay down for a bit, huh, Cher?”

Dean looked at Benny, eyes hooded and glazed with lust, “No, no, no, you don’t get to lay on a clean bed...turn me over right here on this table...like a good dirty boy…”

Something nearly snapped in Benny. He could see that Dean was aroused and he could hear the words leaving his mouth, but there was a tiny kernel of reservation in his brain telling him something wasn’t quite right. On one hand, Dean had been getting rather confident, but on the other, this sounded nothing like his Dean. He was vocal in their escapades, but not dirty mouthed like now and somehow it didn’t quite suit him, yet. There was no denying his omega's erection or the lusty tone in his voice, not to mention his green eyes gone gold around the edges. He decided to let it play out but proceeded slowly. He continued to kiss and touch Dean, getting more of his usual noises and return affections. He began to feel better and turned Dean as he had asked and received more arousing yet puzzling dirty boy comments.

He was just about over the top of Dean’s back when he heard it, a hitch in Dean’s breathing and not the good kind. Then he felt the shaking... not the shake of anticipation, but the tremble of apprehension. But then Dean reached back and grabbed Benny’s ass urging him forward, so Benny leaned in and felt Dean jump as the head of his unbearably hard cock nudged Dean’s entrance. He did not feel an abundance of slick and he caught a hint of fear in Dean’s scent, but his final clue was reaching under the table for Dean’s hard cock only to find it flagging.

He placed his forehead between Dean’s shoulder blades, wrapped his arms around him and simply asked, “You don’t really want this, do you?”

His omega’s answer was heartbreaking. He growled, “Come on Benny, I’m fine, just do it and get it over with.”

Benny jumped back as if continuing to touch Dean would burn him. He felt like he had been punched in the gut, like the wind had been knocked out of him. He grabbed his pants and began to dress, “What the hell, Dean? Why would you say that?”

Dean stood naked, looking both self-conscious and bewildered. He pulled his drawers and pants up as Benny questioned him.

“Dean, I asked you a question…”What is going on? Why would you let me, encourage me even, to do somethin’ to you that you don’t even want?”

“But I did want it,” Dean muttered. He pulled his shirt closed around his chest and neck covering himself hastily. Benny could see the discomfort in his eyes shining with unshed tears.

Benny had been prepared to be angry, but clearly Dean was upset and Benny couldn’t bear it.

“Darlin’ you don’t. You sounded like you did but your body didn’t react like you were at all interested.” Benny watched as Dean looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him whole. He approached Dean and spoke softly, “What was all that talk about me being your… you know...the dirty talk?”

“I don’t know, people I knew back east told me about the back alleys behind the taverns and I just thought if I wanted to get you to…” Dean paused for a minute, maybe gathering himself, Benny wasn’t quite sure. “I thought if I wanted to try it that I had to be more like that. Jesus, Benny! Can we just forget about the whole thing and just go back to work, I’m sorry. I just...it was stupid, I’m so stupid sometimes. I apologize. I never meant to…” Dean hid his face in his hands as he gave in to the tears. Suddenly he shouted, throwing his arms out and casting a look upwards, “I am so fucking sick and tired of crying about this stuff I could puke.”

Benny jumped at Dean’s anger, his omega was hardly ever harsh. He looked at Dean with his red eyes and pouty lips, like a frustrated child in a tantrum and could not repress his smile. Then he started to laugh, he couldn’t help it. He tried but God help him he began to shake with laughter.  
Dean looked over incredulously, stricken by Benny’s laughter. “I am glad you find my inadequacies so amusing.”

“Jesus, Dean...Darlin’...I’m sorry, I really am but you are so cute I can’t even stand it. First the dirty talk and now swearin’, it’s just not you, not yet anyway,” Benny laughed in between his comments. It finally hit him. Dean was trying to get Benny to try a new sexual position. “Cher if you want to try something new in the bedroom, you should probably start there, not out here on the kitchen table I worked so hard to make for you.” He continued to laugh and tears began to fall he was so far gone.

Dean’s face was bright red now and Benny tried to get himself under control, he really did but his sweet omega, who was so sure of how to run a home and even help deliver a baby was just so innocent about sex, he couldn’t stop. He went to Dean and pulled him into a hug and then poor, pissed Dean lost it and started to cry again. Benny felt horrible and sobered up quick, “Oh Darlin’, I’m sorry...I won’t laugh anymore...I mean it...I promise. You are so beautiful and strong, and in some ways so innocent. You’re my sweet omega and I love you. Don’t cry Darlin’” He held Dean until he relaxed and hugged back. His tears stopped quickly but Benny knew Dean was uncomfortable about what had transpired so he tried to smooth it over and yet get to the root of the issue.

“Listen, Dean, what were you really trying to do here? Did you want to try it with me from behind you?”

Dean groaned, exasperation heavy in his voice, “Benny! How can you just ask that, right out in the open like that?”

“You scolded me out in the yard and then dragged me in by the ear calling me your dirty boy and asked me to bend you over the kitchen table and you’re worried about my simple question?”

“Ugghhhhh! When you say it like that…” Dean groaned again.

“Like what? The truth?”

“Come on Ben…”

“Come on what?” Benny asked as he snuggled Dean closer cradling him into the crook of his neck. “What’s the real story behind all of this, no pun intended.” He nearly giggled again but suppressed it just in time.

“Not funny, alpha,” Dean said flatly. Benny felt Dean take in deep breaths before answering, “It;s just that when my heat starts…” Dean huffed out a breath or two and continued painfully slowly, “I know I’m going to want to … present...and I’m nervous about that. I was thinking that we could, you know…”

Benny caught on to Dean’s idea and assured him, “Dean we can try that before your heat, and if you don’t like it I can remember that and help you during your heat by reminding you of what we discussed. But it doesn’t have to be dirty like this...”

“Okay, I just...I didn’t know… Thank you Benny...my sweet alpha,” Dean’s face relaxed as if he felt a sense of relief.

They hugged and kissed a few times before Benny went back out to finish the firewood and Dean went back to cleaning and canning his beans. Benny let his mind wander as he wielded his ax. He would help Dean before his heat and he would make it sweet and special, but later, much later he thought, he just might like to be Dean’s dirty boy.

*****

By the end of the day Benny had stacked two cords of wood against the back of the house, under the kitchen window and Dean had put away twenty quarts of string beans. He had also pickled ten quarts of string, wax and kidney bean salad. He carted the jars down into the root cellar where the shelves were slowly filling with stores for the winter. Dean had dinner on the stove, he had fried chicken while canning and they would enjoy it with potato salad and sliced cucumbers, tomatoes and onions with vinegar and sugar.

Benny came back from the evening chores with a picnic basket he had gotten for Dean as a courting gift and hidden in the barn with his tools where Dean wouldn’t stumble across it. He had a plan to help make up for the tension of the afternoon. “Hey Dean?” He shouted into the house from the front porch where he was taking off his boots.

“Yeah, my love?:

“I’m a mess, gonna go down to the spring and clean up, wanna come along?” Benny asked as Dean came up out of the root cellar.

“Sure, sounds good. I got fried chicken, we can take it down with us, relax a bit, if you want.”

“Well great minds think alike. I got somethin’ for ya here,”He said as he crossed the room with the basket behind his back, barely. Dean smiled at him and then Benny handed over the basket, saying, “Here, darlin’, I got this as a courting gift, but never gave it to you. Let’s pack a picnic. We could make an evening of it if you don’t have any plans to work on anything tonight.”

‘This is great, I don’t have the right size basket for picnics. Thanks, Benny. Yeah, I could use a nice cool swim, been in front of the stove all day.”

Benny leaned in for a kiss and Dean returned it generously. “Mr. Lafitte, are we going on a date?”

“I guess we are, Cher,” Benny answered with a kiss and playful slap to Dean’s ass.

  
Dean did not squeak when Benny surprised him with the smack as he began to ready the supper food for the basket. Once he had packed it, he grabbed a blanket, _the blanket_ , actually and a bar of soap and fresh towels for cleaning up.

Benny carried the basket and they walked hand in hand, slowly, sharing an occasional kiss until they reached the cool shade of the spring. Dean smiled to himself, ignoring the heat rising in his cheeks as he spread the blanket over the softest part of the grassy bank. Benny set down the basket and Dean hung the towels in the low hanging branch they always used for this purpose. He turned to find Benny in his space and they embraced easily, letting the day melt away. “Wanna eat first or clean up?” Dean asked as he pecked Benny on the lips.

“Let’s clean up and cool off first, I feel like a blanched green bean,” Dean said laughing.  
Benny returned Dean’s laugh with a deep resounding chuckle of his own and said, “I don’t know why I’m laughing, I don’t know what a blanched green bean is.”

“Parboiled?”

“Yeah, I get that,” Benny answered.

“Last one in’s a rotten egg!” Dean shouted as he began to strip out of his clothes. He grabbed the soap and beat Benny in the cool water, but only barely. Benny tackled him in the water and they kissed as Dean began to work the soap into a lather. He washed Benny’s hair, scratching his scalp and making horns on Benny’s head. Benny returned the favor and Dean whimpered as Benny ran his nails along his scalp. They continued to soap each other up and it got a little more heated the longer they ran their soapy hands over each other. Soon they were both panting and sporting hard cocks, but decided to eat first knowing they had the entire evening ahead of them.

They were stuffed with fried chicken, potato salad and pickled beans and were laying naked on the blanket, resting when Benny sidled up to Dean who lay on his back under the trees of the grove. “I love your fried chicken, it’s never greasy,” Benny said as he laid his palm on Dean’s chest.

“The secret is to have the grease hot enough. If it’s not, the flour soaks it up.”

“Good to know, Darlin’,” Benny said, voice low and just this side of a growl. He slid his arm under Dean’s neck and leaned over to kiss him, sweetly, but firmly and full of want. Dean melted into his kisses deepening them, open mouthed and his tongue seeking Benny’s. Benny let his hand on Dean’s chest wander, stroking, running calloused fingertips in circles around his nipples, swallowing Dean’s moans as he pinched each one gently. Dean’s back arched as his body sought more attention to his sensitive nipples and was rewarded with Benny’s warm mouth and a little friction from his teeth.

They continued to kiss and caress each other until the urge for more overtook them both. When Dean’s hand encircled Benny’s cock, it was slippery with slick and Benny jerked a little as he stroked it firmly. Benny followed suit and slid two fingers into Dean, wetting them, before wrapping his hand around the omega’s cock and returned each stroke, slick and fast. Dean’s free hand tenderly cupped the back of Benny’s head and encouraged him to kiss back and forth between his responsive nipples. Each kiss brought forth noises from both men that elevated the moment and the desire for more.

“Darlin’, you are so beautiful, so perfect...my omega,” Benny whispered between kisses.

Dean whimpered in response to Benny’s words and began to rock into his alpha’s fist, losing the rhythm of his own hand on Benny’s cock. He loved the way Benny made him feel when they were together, like Dean was the only thing in the world that mattered. He felt appreciated by Benny, worshipped in a way he never thought he would have the privilege of knowing. He felt Benny kissing his way to his mating mark and then to his ear. He nibbled and licked all the while maintaining his rhythm on Dean’s cock. Benny’s hot breath ghosted over his ear as he spoke, “Can I turn you over for a bit, Darlin’?”

Dean wasn’t caught completely off guard, he had learned in the short time that he had loved Benny that if the alpha said he would help Dean with something, he meant it wholeheartedly. Still, his breath caught a bit at the request and it took a minute for him to register that he did indeed want Benny to turn him over. “Yes...please.”

Benny turned Dean away from him and helped him settle comfortable on his belly. He adjusted Dean so that his hands were up over his head but relaxed and began to rub his back where leaning over the hot stove all day had tightened his muscles. Dean couldn’t help but moan at the pressure of Benny’s hands.

“Now, Cher, we’re just gonna relax and see where this goes, okay? Just because you let me turn you doesn’t mean we have to do anything, alright? You can tell me no anytime you want, remember that. Just let me touch you for a while, look at you, kiss all the good spots, huh?” Benny asked, as he ran his hands over Dean’s shoulders and back working out the tension and kinks.

“Mmmhmmm,” Dean moaned as Benny squeezed his biceps and forearms before revisiting his shoulders and then skating his hands down to caress Dean’s lower back, He kissed Dean’s temple and cheek as he feathered his fingers up and down Dean’s spine. Dean looked up at Benny through his lashes, his beautiful omega, and he wondered how he had gotten so lucky, finding someone he loved so much in the middle of nowhere. Dean leaned his face up for a kiss and Benny obliged, searching his way into Dean’s mouth with his tongue. Dean opened willingly and moaned as Benny’s hand scooped down over his firm round cheeks and down to his thighs. Dean was gorgeous and Benny treated him like a piece of art, admiring every swell and angle of his incredibly attractive mate.

The longer they kissed and Benny caressed, the more Dean began to move his hips. At first it was subtle, just a nudge here or there, but soon he developed a rhythm to his movements and he was rocking his hips into the blanket. Each time he pulled back, he raised his hips ever so slightly higher. Benny left his hand on Dean’s sweet, round ass as he thrusted. Over time, as they kissed deeper and a little dirtier, Benny curled himself into Dean’s side. With his free hand he sought one of Dean’s that were now even with his face and Benny intertwined their fingers, whispering sweet encouragements to his omega. He gingerly kissed up and down Dean’s spine, over his beautiful cheeks and down the back of his legs to the hollow of his knees. Each kiss caused a bit more of a shiver until Dean was quaking with anticipation.

Benny could tell Dean wanted more. He could smell an abundance of sweet slick and Dean was raising his hips as if to suggest that Benny touch him further. He started to ease his hand closer and closer to getting between Dean’s cheeks and eager grunts and huffs rewarded his movements. A near howl came when Benny let his finger brush Dean’s clenching hole.

“Please, Benny...please…”

“Please what, Darlin’?” Benny asked as he continued to let his finger brush his omega’s hole on every up thrust of his hips.

“More...please, more?”

“Alright, more, sweet Darlin’,” he answered his eager mate and as Dean drew his hips back and up, Benny let two fingers slide into Dean, who answered the breach with a satisfied moan.

“Unnnghhhh! Yes, Benny, yes…” Dean continued to moan and thrust up and back, fucking himself onto Benny’s thick but gentle fingers.

Benny nearly came at the sight of Dean in that lustful and wanton act. He rocked his aching cock into Dean’s hip, causing more pleasure filled noises to leave Dean’s lips. He didn’t want to push the issue too far, but Dean looked like he was seeking more friction, so Benny bravely whispered in his ear, “How’s that Darlin’? You okay?”

Dean shook his head immediately, “More, Ben...more, please my sweet Benny…”

“More what, Cher?’

“Benny, please...don’t make me beg, you know what I want,” Dean said in nearly a sob, sweat beading on his back and face from the exertion of his hips.

“Oh no, Darlin’ you don’t have to beg, I just want to be sure of what you need from me,” he said as he pressed his cock into Dean’s hip. “This what you want, Cher?”

Dean looked relieved and nodded his head immediately, smiling at Benny. He kissed Dean like his life depended on it, trying to get every bit of love he felt for his brave omega into one touch of their lips.

He raised himself up over Dean and lowered himself onto his omega’s body. He felt him tense slightly and so he reassured him, “Shh, shh, shh, Dean. You’re okay…’m just gonna lay here a minute and let you relax, get used to me layin’ with you...not gonna do anything you don’t want.”

He arranged them so that he was up on his elbows arms aside Dean’s with their fingers interlaced and his weight on his arms, not fully on Dean. He let his legs fall heavy on Dean and suggested that Dean let his legs open a bit to allow Benny to lay between them.

When Dean relaxed a bit and his breathing evened out, Benny sank down in between his legs and his cock pressed in between Dean’s cheeks. He pulled back and let it fall where it brushed against Dean’s slick covered balls and opening. He thought he heard Dean moan when he felt the slide against his body.

“You still alright, Darlin’? Let me know if you’re not,” he said, planting kisses to any bit of skin he could get his lips on.

Dean’s head was turned to the side and he made eye contact with Benny saying, “I want you Benny, just like this. Can it be like this?”

“Sure it can, sure...just like this. Whenever you’re ready, you let me know.”

He felt Dean thrust his hips up and groan, “‘m ready, my Benny…’m ready now...please…”

Benny raised himself up and let go of one of Dean’s hand to guide himself into Dean’s fluttering hole. He could hardly control himself at the wet warmth and he cried out, “Jesus, Dean! So warm, so tight.”

Benny was about to tell Dean to open up a bit when he heard Dean make the most guttural sound of pleasure from deep in his chest and at the same time he spread his legs further to accommodate Benny.

Benny pushed forward until he bottomed out against Dean’s ass and then he gave Dean a minute to adjust, a very short lived minute as Dean began to move his hips.

“Benny...please move...Jesus...move.”

Benny didn’t need any more encouragement than that and drew back to thrust in again. He gathered up Dean in his arms, holding his weight up on his elbows and began to find a sweet rhythm, thrusting in and out of his beautiful, vocal omega.

“Oh, God...So good...so damn good...more Ben...more Benny…”

“You like that, Darlin’? Feels good, don’t it? Jesus, Dean you are so tight and so perfect...you don’t know what you do to me...those noises...Lord!”

Dean smiled, he smiled at Benny and he lifted his hips further and further, matching Benny’s thrusts, “Come on alpha, not made of glass, not gonna break here. Come on…” Soon and before Benny had even realized it, Dean was on his hands and knees and rocking back into Benny’s thrusts as Benny clung to his hips with his hands. Neither of them lasted much longer after that and they both cried out the other’s name as Benny pulled Dean back into his lap and slid his knot in locking them together.

Dean got a bit nervous when seemed to realize what had happened. Benny soothed him and gingerly moved them to their sides. “You alright there, Darlin’?”

Dean was breathing heavy as he answered, moaning at the aftershocks of Benny’s orgasm brushed his cock against Dean’s prostate, “I am so much better that alright, my sweet, sweet bear...so much better...thank you.”

Benny kissed Dean and held him while they rested and after a while, Dean asked, “Can I ask you something, Benny?”

‘Anything…”

“Why the hell did I get so worked up and worry so long about something that felt that good?” He laughed and covered his face with his hands to hide the heat in his face.

Benny laughed with him, “I don’t know, Cher...I really don’t know...I didn’t even have to touch you for your to come.”

“Benny! Oh my lord!”

“What? It’s true! Admit it!” Benny snuggled Dean tighter and groaned as his omega clenched around his knot.

“It is very true, but you don’t have to say it out loud!”

“Maybe I do! Maybe you need to hear it…” There may have been a tear or two, of relief, but their evening ended with another splash in the spring and naked lounging as Dean showed Benny his record book of all the jars he had put up for winter thus far. Benny listened and smiled, though it didn’t register in his mind, all the different jars in the root cellar. He trusted Dean and gardening was not in his wheelhouse. What he heard that evening on the happening blanket was the omega he loved more than anything on earth, happy and relaxed. The tone of his voice told Benny more than any of the words did, that Dean was comfortable and ready, and his heat could come and together they would tame it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dean...what a newb...


	12. Quench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's heat was two weeks overdue. He wondered if there was a problem or if his ability to give Benny pups suddenly disappeared. Only time would tell...

Dean’s last heat was early, the end of February, beginning of March. He should have gone into heat in early July, and yet two weeks in, he had not. He was concerned, but his real cycle would put him at only one week late not two. He had talked with Benny about how he was feeling and he was not going into town until his heat hit, just in case. Benny’s voice broke him from his thoughts.

“Penny for your thoughts, Darlin’?”

“Just worried about my heat,” Dean shared honestly.

Benny pulled Dean in close and curled in around him. It was a Sunday morning in mid July and they were taking a rare lazy lay in. They decided not to get out of bed until the sun started to rise. Daffodil could wait a couple of hours to be milked. Dean felt Benny nuzzle him on the back of his neck, his beard tickling him as he spoke, “You're getting close though, right. Some signs?”

Dean nodded. He had been experiencing some of his early warning signs. He was hungrier than usual, Dean was always a good eater but now he ate pretty much constantly. His chest was sore, mainly his nipples, at times even his shirt being too much friction. He was a little emotional and short on patience. He was tired and most evident of all he had a severe drop in his desires towards Benny. Dean knew all these things were nature’s way of getting his body to gear up to go through his heat, but he worried each day it didn’t come.

“Probably just your nerves for the first time we’ll share, Darlin’. Try not to worry, we’ll be fine together, you and I,” Benny tried to console.

Dean loved Benny for his ability to make him feel better, even as concerned as Dean was at this point, “Thanks, my Love, I’m trying. I know you’re right.”

*****

  
A few more days had passed with no further signs of Dean’s heat. He was working in the garden, weeding with his rake when he began to sweat profusely. He had completed all of the butter churning that morning, pressing the fresh butter into his Mama’s favorite strawberry shaped mold with the leaves. He had a good ten molds worth covered in cheesecloth in the root cellar. He had also cleaned the house even though it wasn’t Friday. He was trying to stay ahead of his chore schedule for when his heat came. Benny had told him not to worry about it but Dean, well, was Dean.

He stopped and pulled of his straw hat, wiping his brow. “Holy cow it’s hot out here in the sun, girls,” he said to the chickens as he closed the fence to the garden. He walked to the yard pump and splashed himself with water after taking a long drink. He looked across the land to the field where he knew Benny was cutting more timothy grass hay and smiled at his hard working, probably sweaty and singing, alpha.

As soon as he did, he felt it, a full shudder and a trickle of slick from his backside. His heat. “Shit.” Benny was too far away to yell at to get his attention. They had just had dinner at noon, so he wouldn’t be heading back for some time yet. Dean hoped he wouldn’t get too bad before the sun started to fade because Benny was always saying something about making hay while the sun shines .

His instinct was to run to his alpha but his schooling taught him to go somewhere safe until it was over. He decided he would stay by the house until he was fully consumed by his heat, then he would go inside and wait for Benny.

He made up his mind to really clean up well since it would probably be the last time he was fully cognizant for a bit. He pulled the bathtub out of the barn and dragged it over behind the house where it couldn’t be seen by anyone approaching from the road. He filled it and stripped down to climb in. The cold water was wonderful on his already heating skin. He scrubbed himself pink all over and even better in certain areas. He laid back and relaxed until he felt his heat blooming even more and the fear kicked in.

He had, unfortunately, been taught self preservation to the point that he was fearful when in heat. Fearful of dreadful things happening to him, like a strange alpha finding him and forcing himself on Dean. He wrapped himself in a towel and tipped the tub over to empty it before locking himself in the house like he used to lock his boarding house room.

He dried off and put on his nightshirt. He could feel the want burning out of his core and running in little drips down his thighs. He could smell his own desire and he could now name it. Before he never knew what he wanted besides relief. Now he knew he wanted an alpha, he wanted his alpha, Benny.

He began to ache and he hated that feeling the most. It was the feeling that never left until the heat was gone, the one he could never quench. He was hot and achy and leaking slick like crazy. He was hard and he wanted. He wanted Benny. He needed Benny. “Please, Benny...please…” he kept hearing over and over before he realized it was him speaking out loud.

He paced back and forth in the house before giving in and going to their bed. He was incredibly hard and decided to relieve some of the pain by touching himself. Just because he had an alpha didn’t mean he couldn’t take care of some of his own needs, and Benny had not come home yet. He laid down and spread his legs hungrily, reaching back to slick his hand up before stroking himself, like he had for all of his heats.

He hissed at the feel of his own fingers wrapping around his hard length and began to stroke in earnest immediately, no time for teasing, just got right to it. He stroked his cock and with the other hand, he played with his nipples. It felt good and he continued, adding small thrusts of his hips, fucking himself into his own fist over and over while still pinching his sore nipples gently. He wished desperately that it was Benny touching him and he wanted Benny here to slide into him as only he ever had. He wanted Benny to handle him and turn him and he wanted to hear and feel the slap of their skin as Benny slid his knot home into Dean.

That feeling did not come, and neither did Dean’s orgasm or relief. He had to reach down for slick more than once and still he did not come. He slid two fingers inside himself while he stroked and all that did was build more desire for relief, more aching and need. Benny...he needed Benny.

He stopped touching himself and climbed off the bed. His cock was angry and dark, and begging for attention, but not the kind Dean could give it. He drank water from the pump at the sink, three tin cups full. He paced again, trying to wait for Benny patiently. Time dragged on for what seemed like an eternity.

Hours passed and still Dean waited. He was back in bed and sweating, trying to relieve himself by masturbating again, but to no avail. He thought he heard voices and then he realized it was him calling out for Benny again. He could sense the room changing as the sun shifted in the sky and figured it couldn’t be much longer when he heard steps. Far gone with the fever of his heat, he panicked.

He began to call for Benny, low and guttural, “Benny! Benny, please! Help me!”

The footsteps stopped at the door and the knob rattled. He heard a voice but he couldn’t discern it. Certainly he would know Benny if he heard his voice. He would know the voice of his alpha. Not Benny began to play over and over in his mind. He heard noise at the back door and he was sure a strange alpha was there and trying to get him. Benny could get in, he had a key to his own house for sure. Dean clamped a hand over his own mouth, slid off the bed and curled into the corner to try to hide.

The noises continued until he heard a knock at the bedroom window. Dean stayed hidden until he heard the window open and a voice bellow in, “Dean! Dean! It’s me Benny. Darlin are you alright?”

Dean cried out at the sound of his alpha’s voice, relieved that it was not a random alpha who had scented his heat. He realized Benny was still talking to him.

“Dean, you have to open the door. I don’t have a key and you locked me out. Come to the door and let me in.” Benny said in through the small space of the window.

Though he heard Benny, he was consumed by the unrelenting heat of his fever. Usually he had relieved himself of some of the pain and fever through orgasm but this heat was different and Dean was practically unconscious. He certainly couldn’t walk to the door. He lay in a pool of his own slick and sweat for what seemed like forever again.

He heard noise at the window again but this time it was Benny’s alpha growl, low and heavy, “Dean! Get up and open the damn door. I can’t help you, if you don’t. I don’t want to break the door because I won’t be able to fix it once I get near you. Can you hear me Darlin’?””

Dean still couldn’t bring himself to get up and then, “OMEGA!” Benny snarled. Dean jumped. “I told you to open that door and I mean now!” Dean pulled himself to his feet, steadying himself on the bed and heard Benny again, “That’s it, omega, good boy...to the door now.”

Dean let out a low whine at the praise from Benny. He was a good boy, Benny’s good boy. He stumbled his way to the door and fell against it scraping one of his knees as he fell, but at least he had made it. He crawled over to reach the handle and it wouldn’t open. He began to twist and yank the door, rattling it loudly.

“Dean, you have to turn the lock, turn the key in the lock…”

He reached for the lock and turned the key. The door flew open almost hitting him in the face as Benny forced his way in. He pulled Dean into his arms and locked the door once more before falling on top of Dean and sucking in huge gulps of air, scenting Dean right on his mating mark.

“Fuck Dean! You smell fucking delicious. Gonna eat you right up starting right now,” he moaned as he spoke and began to nip and mark at Dean’s neck.

“Alpha!” Dean cried out at the relief of being in Benny’s arms. “Hurt! I hurt. Benny…” he finally had his Benny after a long, painful wait and the the thought of relief was overwhelming. He shook and clung to Benny.

He felt Benny turn his face to his and Dean did his best to focus. He saw blue, pretty blue eyes and he heard Benny, “Dean Darlin’, it’s me, here I am, here’s your Benny.”

“I’m scared Benny…don’t feel good,” he said quietly as he looked into Benny’s eyes.

“I know, but you don’t need to be. I know what you need. I can fix this for you Darlin’. Just remember it’s me and you,” Benny reassured him before lifting him from the floor in one smooth strong motion. He felt himself be lowered to his feet and his nightshirt unceremoniously yanked off of him and flung to the end of the bed. “Lay down for me Darlin’, get ready for me,“ Benny said as he pressed Dean to the bed.

“Hurry, alpha! Help me...I hurt, hurry,” Dean was flat on his back with the quilts pulled back. He couldn’t do anything but lay there and wait. He could hear Benny’s clothes falling and then the bed sank as his alpha hovered over him.

He felt a cool hand on his head, “Jesus, Dean! You’re on fire, and you’re so hard. You should have touched yourself while you were waiting. The fever is high.”

“I tried, couldn’t come...please alpha...” Dean’s hips thrusted as if with a mind of their own. He planted his feet and dropped his knees in invitation.

Benny wasted no time and Dean welcomed the weight of his alpha settling between his legs. He reached for Benny’s cock and heard his alpha growl when he touched it and guided him to his wet and wanting hole. Benny said nothing else but he cupped Dean’s face gently in his calloused alpha hand and held eye contact with Dean as he thrust firmly into him.

Dean always enjoyed when Benny was deep inside him, but this time when he felt the initial thrust he felt something completely different. Relief! The way Benny looked at him soothed him, reassured him, but the feel of his alpha’s cock reaching deep into the ache and pain of his heat comforted him in ways he never thought possible. He realized he was calling out, naming what relieved his pain, “Yes, Benny, yes...sooo good, you feel so gooood! That’s it, alpha, better, I need it…”

Benny growled in response but never broke the connection of his gentle gaze. Benny had been right all along. They would be okay together, just the two of them. The feelings in his heart and in his body found their way together and Dean felt whole for the first time in his life.

Then Dean let go. He let go of the fear and the shyness and the worry of what other’s thought and he fucked with abandon. He met every thrust Benny gave him with a desperate rock of his own hips. He crashed their mouths together and devoured Benny with his tongue. Dean’s teeth nipped and he heard Benny respond, feeling alpha teeth over his healed mating mark His hands grappled at Benny’s ass, pulling handfuls of the muscled flesh, urging him further and further into him. His back arched and he willingly bared his neck to his alpha. Benny kissed and sucked little bruises on Dean’s neck, never once stalling the delightfully punishing pace of his thrusts.

Dean begged, he shouted, he praised, he enjoyed.

Just as Dean felt he would spontaneously combust he felt Benny’s hand reach between them and grab his cock. Dean realized he had his hands behind his knees spreading himself open wide for Benny. He had felt some relief when his erection had been pinned between them but the feel of Benny stroking him as his hips pistoned deep thrusts tipped him into the abyss of pleasure and relief and Dean shouted as he came, “Knot me Benny!”

He felt the knot slide in and expand as if in slow motion, just as his orgasm slammed into him. He felt his own come as it hit his belly and chest in forceful spurts. He heard the sound of it as Benny continue to stroke him through the end of it and it coated the two of them.

He felt Benny collapse onto him, pleasantly weighing him down and he felt no more fire. For the moment, together, they had extinguished it.

******

Dean woke feeling strangely tired yet rested. He reached for Benny but found he was alone in bed. As he stretched, he discovered a few sore spots, and a lot of crusty mess. He smelled the sweet, yet rich and nutty scent of Benny and the apple cinnamon of himself. Together their scents formed something new and delicious, like a caramel apple pie. He heard Benny pad slowly across the wooden floor to the bedroom and sat up to see him, in his drawers and an open shirt, lean against the doorway.

“You alright, Darlin’? Been asleep for a few hours, must be hungry.”

Dean nodded. He looked down at himself and Benny must have read his mind.  
“I’ll bring you some hot water to clean up a bit. Got some bacon sandwiches for supper, didn’t want to use the oven, just the stovetop. You were burning up earlier,” Benny said as he headed toward the kitchen. He returned to fill the basin and press a kiss to Dean’s lips.

Dean emerged from their room, presentable but far from perfectly clean. Benny was pulling bacon from a frying pan and assembling sandwiches. Dean walked up behind him and slid his arms around his alpha’s waist. Benny stopped what he was doing and turned to pull Dean into his arms. “You look like you feel a bit better, huh?”

Dean nestled his face into Benny’s neck and nodded his head. He sighed and then kissed his way up Benny’s neck, nuzzling his beard and finally planting a kiss on his lips. “Feel good, Ben...really good.”

Benny returned Dean’s kisses warmly. “I’m glad. I was worried about you there for a while. You were hurtin’ and then you slept so deep…” he kissed Dean on the forehead, lingering before commenting, “Feel cool now.”

“I can’t tell you what a difference it made having you there.. My heat is always so painful and...just awful… but this time...was different.”

He felt Benny’s grip tighten, “Good, but it’s early...I think we got a ways to go yet.”

He pulled back and looked into the gently blue eyes of his alpha, “Yeah, I know, but if it keeps going like this, maybe we can even have a little fun.”

Dean absolutely did not squeak when Benny playfully growled and grabbed his ass with both hands.

*******

Benny had been right, they did have a long way to go. Dean was lying in bed, his next bout of fever building. It was nearly dawn and Benny had already knotted Dean four times since Dean’s heat had begun. Benny could tell Dean was wincing at times due to soreness, but the heat never lessened. Each time Dean would go into the next cycle, it was as intense or worse than the time before. Benny was worried with it building again and did not want to knot Dean this time. He was concerned Dean was already raw from the intensity of it despite the amount of slick he was producing. Benny had no idea how Dean had gone through his heats alone before. It seemed almost impossible and honestly a little cruel.

He sat next to Dean on their bed and wiped his brow with a cool cloth, hoping to buy a little more time. Benny had Dean’s copy of American House Omega open to the chapter about heats. There were several suggestions for Benny to try and he left Dean who was in and out of sleep and went to the kitchen to get to work.

Benny brought Dean a cup of tea that was supposed to lessen the fever. .. He also had a jar of salve that Dean had made from one of the recipes and set them both on the dresser as Dean began to wake and call for him.

“Benny…,” Dean mumbled. Benny noticed he sounded both tired and eager, so Benny helped him sit up and worked on getting some of the tea into him. That proved a harder task than Benny had anticipated, and Benny was pretty sure Dean had at least ten hands.

“Now Darlin’, listen to me. You need to drink some of this tea. It’s gonna help with the fever, alright?”

“The only thing I need to make me better…,” Dean purred as he reached for Benny’s pants.

Benny fought his own urges, and his hardening cock, to get the rest of the tea into his extremely horny omega. It seemed to help a bit, but Dean was definitely in need of more relief. He moved to open Dean’s legs and expose his slick covered hole. He hissed in a breath as he saw how red and sore Dean looked. “Listen, Dean. We need to try something different for a while until your body has a little more rest.” .

Dean, who thought he was gonna get what he wanted, went limp under Benny’s hands and whined eagerly as Benny began to apply the salve to Dean. He bucked his hips looking for more and cried out, “Come on alpha, need you…”

Benny nestled in close to Dean and swiping some slick from between Dean’s thighs, he began to stroke his hard cock. Benny kissed Dean as he helped him work towards his orgasm. He worked his way down Dean’s chest and gave his nipples the attention that he loved. Dean moaned and arched his back, fucking himself into Benny’s fist. Benny groaned himself each time the purple head of Dean’s cock peeked through his fist. “Jesus, Dean…”

“More, Benny...come on...come on...please….,” Dean begged, fingers clawing at Benny’s hips, urging him closer.

“No Cher, not this time...gonna do this a little different,” Benny shushed Dean as he forced himself to sit up and gingerly slid one finger into Dean’s sore yet eager hole.

“M ready! More...ready for more Benny...more…” Dean cried out at the finger breaching his body.

Benny could tell Dean was tender even though he was begging for more. He did as he had read and immediately found the spot in Dean that caused him to buck his hips and cry out. He honed in on that sweet spot and stroked faster. Benny was sweating from the heat of July, the effort of bringing Dean to orgasm, but mostly from resisting the urge to mount Dean and knot him. HIs instincts were to fuck Dean and fill him with pups, but he realized that his love for Dean and his desire to keep him safe and healthy somehow overrode that instinct.

Soon Dean cried out and came over Benny’s fist, his hole clenching around Benny’s finger. Benny gently removed his hands from Dean and left him as his eyes fluttered shut, thanks to the tea taking over.

Benny stepped out into the yard and fell to his knees. He unbuttoned his pants and using Dean’s slick and come still on his hand, he took care of his own raging erection. “Fuck me…” He practically howled as he came in spurts onto the ground in front of him. He sucked in huge gulps of air as he recovered from his efforts. It was going to be a long day.

*****

  
Dean would never find a way to thank Benny for how well he had helped him through this heat. His last heat in New York had been easier and shorter than usual and it seemed he was paying for it this time. He would go in and out of vicious bouts of fever and yet always wake to Benny’s southern drawl reassuring him and soothing his frayed nerves.

He was a little more coherent right now, lying with Benny curled around him and his body clenching around his alpha’s knot. He whimpered at the feeling.

Benny rubbed his hand up and down Dean’s arm, “Shhhhhhh, now Darlin’, ‘s alright…”

“That’s an understatement, alpha,” Dean laughed as he spoke and the movement caused Benny another small orgasm.

He growled into Dean’s hair and Dean relished the feel of his alpha’s body surrounding him.

“I love you, Benny,” Dean said softly reaching up to run his fingers through Benny’s hair.

Benny leaned into the touch, “Cher...my sweet, sweet omega...I love you, too. You feel better, don’t you?”

“I do, that was nice...and fun,” Dean said as he wiggled his hips back into Benny, making him hiss again.

“Now, Chief...you get any naughtier and I may have to scold you a fair piece,” Benny said in an attempt at sternness, hands stilling Dean’s hips firmly.

Dean grinned and turned his head to kiss Benny, “Ooooh, scold me huh?”

Kissing his omega firmly he retorted, “You heard me.” However, he could not hide the smile he had pressed against Dean’s lips. “Sleep omega, darlin’...I’ll watch over you…”

Dean felt his eyelids get heavier as Benny wrapped his arm around him and pulled him in even closer.

*****

Dean clung to the headboard with both hands and Benny had him by the hips as he fucked into him at a punishing pace. Dean leaned his forehead on his arm and his mouth was slack as he was panting harshly while his mate helped him though what was probably his last bout of fever for this heat.

“God! Benny! So! Good! Fuck! Me! Hard!” Dean shouted out in stilted rhythm to Benny’s thrusts. His alpha growled and grunted as he slammed into him from behind, all the while placing kisses up and down Dean’s spine.

Benny whispered sweet dirty things to his omega, “So good, Omega, so pretty and strong. My tall omega...wanna watch your belly get big with our pup, too.”

Dean came rocking himself back onto Benny’s cock, and Benny followed shortly after, knot locking them together in blissful relief.

When his knot had gone down, Benny filled the tub for Dean in the yard behind the house. Benny had gone down to the spring while Dean slept and cleaned up, but Dean had understandably been unwilling to leave the house at all while in heat. Finally, Dean felt well enough that the fear was definitely gone and the desire to be clean outweighed the self preservation that had been so overwhelming.

“There you go, Darlin’. How’s that warm water feel?” Benny asked as he eased Dean into the bath.

“Feels nice, thanks,” Dean sighed. Benny lathered up the soap and the washcloth as he scrubbed the sweat and remnants of the heat from his skin. He scrubbed Dean’s hair and then left him to soak and rest for a while.

As Dean rested and relaxed he heard Benny working on something that sounded like it was on the front porch. He let his head fall back on the towel Benny had left on the tub and thought about the heat he and Benny had just shared.

He felt tears prickle the corners of his eyes. Benny had been so good to him, so kind and supportive. They had talked both during and after sex, the possibility of conceiving a pup and Dean hoped that they had. It was July, only four short months since Dean had come to Lawrence to be Benny’s mate and so much had happened. He was so happy with his life with Benny and so grateful for the kind alpha. He fought back tears but a few slipped and he covered his face with the washcloth and puffed out a few breaths to calm himself.

Just as he had almost fallen apart, Benny had called to him from inside the house and brought a towel to help Dean get out of the tub,

*****

  
Benny had left Dean to soak in the tub and gone to the porch to finally hang the gift he had made for Dean. His husband had done so well during his first heat with Benny that he wanted to get him a sign of his pride. Benny decided on a front porch swing. Dean had been hinting that he would like one someday when Benny had time.

Bobby had come out to check on Dean and Benny. They had obviously not gone into town during Dean's heat, but had also not gone the week before either, thinking Dean was going into heat at any moment. After talking with Benny, Bobby had come out several times to help with chores and also to deliver the materials Benny needed to build and hang the swing. With the length of Dean’s heat, he had even brought Ellen who had done their laundry and brought meals for the two of them to eat.

Now the beautiful wooden swing hung from chain held by large bolts in the ceiling of the porch. Benny went in through the house to get Dean and show him the gift. He grabbed a towel and headed to the back door, but stopped and stepped back when he saw Dean in the tub.

He had the washcloth over his face and his shoulders shook like he was crying. He was clearly trying to get control of himself so Benny did not go out to him. It took everything he had not to run to Dean and gather him into his arms to comfort him, but if Dean had wanted that, he would have called for Benny.

Benny stood back from the doorway and shouted out to give Dean a warning, “Hey Darlin’? Ready to get out? I got a surprise for you…”

“Sure,” Benny heard Dean clear his throat, “I’m ready if you bring me a towel.”

Benny offered Dean a hand and pulled him up to his feet, wiping his hair and face before wrapping the towel around his body and pulling him in for a tight hug. “I love you, Cher.”

Dean nodded and he and Benny walked into the house where Benny slipped a clean nightshirt and pair of drawers on Dean. He made him close his eyes and brought him out onto the porch to stand in front of the swing.

Dean opened his eyes and said simply and quietly, “Benny, it’s perfect.” He sat right in it and pulled Benny down with him. They began to swing and Dean leaned his head onto Benny’s shoulder. “Thank you, sweetheart, I love it.” They spent the rest of the afternoon on the porch, swinging, until suppertime and Benny had to do the barn chores.

After supper, they went out again and held hands as they rocked to and fro enjoying the sunset from their front porch swing. When Benny put one hand on Dean’s belly, they kissed warmly and hoped.

******

  
Dean didn’t want to go into town for a few days after his heat. He had always had to be so careful in the city that his heat could no longer be scented by any alpha on the street. It was a hard habit to break. Benny went for him to sell some eggs and pick up mason jars that he had ordered. Dean kept himself busy at home catching up on all the chores he had not done during his heat.

He also spent a great deal of time wondering if he was with pup, he had no way of knowing unless he got symptoms. He knew he had only known Benny for a matter of months, but he couldn’t imagine his life without him now. He really hoped sharing his heat had increased their family to three.

He was hanging laundry on the line, heats made for a lot of laundry, when he heard the wagon come up the road. He smiled to himself, Benny had that effect on him.

“Home Chief!” Benny called out as he headed toward the barn to put the horses away and park the wagon.

“Hey Love!” Dean shouted back as he hung the final few sheets and towels. He took his clothespin bag off and dropped it in the basket. He headed towards the barn to help Benny with what he picked up in town.

Benny grabbed Dean and pulled him in for a hug and a thorough kiss, “I got your jars, and a few fun things, but-” Benny was interrupted by a strange grunting noise.

Dean jumped, “What the hell was that?”

Benny laughed at him, “It’s a present from our friends in town, in honor of your first heat.”

Dean was confused and Benny led him over to the wagon. “Look in the crate, Cher.”

Dean climbed up into the back of the wagon and looked into the crate to find a rather small, adorable, pink piglet cried out, “It's a little pig, Benny!”

“Yep, it’s a little pig.”

Dean’s voice came out far higher than he wanted it to but he couldn’t help it, “Oh God it’s so cute and pink.”

Benny joined him in the wagon and grabbed Dean’s hands and pulled him close. “Now Darlin’, before you even touch her, she’s not a pet. She’s a farm animal. We live on a farm, Dean. You know what that means, right?”

“Yeah, it means she’s a farm animal, not a pet?” Dean answered but not completely sure.

“Oh Lord, I love you! Dean, it means we raise her, fatten her up, and butcher her in the late fall. Okay, understand?” Benny held Dean’s face in his hands as he spoke gently.

“Oh,” Dean said. He looked into the crate at the sweet pink pig and then squared his shoulders in resolve. He could handle chicken day, he could do this. He and his Mama had processed a pig before. Of course, they had not raised it, they had bought it. Dean would use this as another chance to show Benny that he was a good supportive omega and could hold up his end of the bargain. “Well, we will have good bacon and ham and sausage. I can make all of that and we can smoke the ham and bacon with good wood.”

“Alright, as long as you know. She can eat all our scraps and lots of good grain. Not too much running around and she will fatten up real nice,” Benny said as Dean scrambled to get the pig out of the crate.

“Hey there little piggy, girl. I’m Dean. You are so cute!” Dean said as he held the pig up to look her in the eye.” The pig squealed as Dean held her at arm's length so he quickly pulled her into his chest. “Hey, you’re alright. I’m sorry.”

Dean watched as Benny shook his head, “What?”

Benny kissed him before jumping out of the wagon, “Not a pet Darlin’, remember that. She can sleep in the stall next to Daffodil’s. Cover the floor with hay and give her a water dish. Feed her when you feed the chickens ”

“I know!” Dean called after his mate. Then he spoke quietly to the pig, “We know, don’t we Buttercup? Yeah, you look like a Buttercup to me.” Dean talked to Buttercup the entire time he fixed up her stall. When he was done he introduced her to all of her brothers and sisters in the barn, even the chickens.


	13. Plenty

Getting ready to head into town was usually a happy time of anticipation. Today it was not. Benny had hitched Beau and Belle to the wagon and was locking up the house. Dean, who had made his desire to not go into town very clear to Benny, sat ramrod straight on the wagon seat, waiting for the unwanted trip.

“You ready, Cher?” Benny said as he stepped on the wagon wheel and swung up into his seat.

“Well, I’m in the wagon,” Dean answered with a pointed look.

“And I appreciate that Darlin’. I really do.” Benny patted Dean’s knee which usually got him a hand to hold. Again, not today.

Benny thought about what Dean had been going through for the last few weeks and he felt a twinge of guilt. For several days after his heat, Dean had kept his chores up, long having caught up from the week he was out of commision. Benny had been happy to run Dean’s eggs in to the mercantile for him. He understood Dean’s need to feel safe and he supported him, thinking it would pass.

During his hiatus from trips into town, Benny watched Dean revel in preserving what he had raised in his garden with the little pink pig following him around like a puppy. He gently reminded his sweet omega that he needed to think of her as product not a personality. Dean just looked at Benny after he had prompted about the pig and lost it.

“Christ Almighty, Benny! I know she’s a goddamn pig, and I know we are gonna eat her. Give it a rest.” It had actually been the first time Dean had spoken harshly to Benny. He didn’t mind, he knew it wasn’t Dean talking but the hormones. They were pretty sure Dean was exhibiting all the signs of an omega with pup. Dean, of course, was apologetic and promised not to snap again, but Benny just hugged him and told him he loved him, knowing he most likely would.

“Don’t worry, you’re allowed to be a grump once in awhile. You’re still my Darlin’,” he whispered sweetly into Dean’s ear as Dean buried his face into Benny’s neck. Benny was concerned that Dean could not scent him well enough to bring himself comfort from the symptoms while he carried their pup. He wanted Dean to go to see Dr. Turner or at least his wife Missouri who was a trained midwife. Dean would have no part of it saying he didn’t need to see anyone yet, but Benny suspected Dean was just avoiding it out of fear, or dislike. He had mentioned when Cas was with pup how much he didn’t envy how many times he saw the doctor in the end. Benny did his best to reassure him and help Dean through the early part of carrying their pup.

All Benny’s hopes and concerns had started with Dean being uncharacteristically tired. Always full of energy and multitasking, Dean suddenly napped during the day and was in bed early and out like a light. That was followed by tenderness in his chest and general irritability. At times Benny found Dean shirtless and with cool compresses on his chest while he slept after noon dinner. Grumpiness and lack of patience soon followed. Dean became easily frustrated and let Benny know it, though he usually followed up with a sincere apology.

Other than the occasional gripe, Dean never complained. Not even after a couple of failed attempts at frisky times. Seems his newly pup carrying body did not want Benny even when his mind and heart did. Benny had been kind and understanding about the whole situation and had reminded Dean that he didn’t need to be knotted to have a good time. They worked through all the adjustments together, or so Benny thought.

Benny came in one afternoon from his work in the fields and found the fast growing piglet asleep on a blanket on the porch, and Dean still asleep in their bed and quickly cleaned up and made supper for them. He let Dean sleep, knowing two things: Dean needed the rest and when he woke he would be upset for what he would view as wasting his own afternoon. He quietly did Dean’s barn chores and put the piglet back in the pen with her supper, knowing that Fall was gonna come hard for Dean and his piggy.

Benny was at the table eating his cold supper when Dean emerged from the bedroom. He looked drowsy and his face was marked in red lines from where he had slept on the pillow, he was adorable. Benny thought, good for his hardworking mate, Dean he actually rested. Then he saw Dean face change from sweet and sleepy to horrified in a couple of seconds.

“I’m sorry, Benny. I only meant to sleep for a bit and I must have...GIve me a minute and I’ll get some supper...I’m really sorry, Benny.”

“Chief, come sit! I made us some supper, no need to apologize,” Benny said sincerely as he took another bite of the cold chicken sandwich he had made. He pointed to Dean’s chair and his sandwich but Dean was already scrambling at the stove and lighting the fire that had gone out.

“Did you have a nice rest, Darlin’?” Benny chatted as he stood and came up behind Dean to wrap his arms around him, reassure him that he needed the rest and that he was fine with a cold dinner. He didn’t expect the reaction he got from his omega.

Dean was partially bent over and stuffing kindling in the stove when Benny reached for his waist and as soon as his hands hit Dean’s warm body the nervous omega jumped and shouted, “No. please, Benny no!”

Now, it had been a month since his heat and Dean still remained home for the weekly trips. Benny hadn’t pushed him to do anything he didn’t want to in all of that time. He gave Dean lots of room to get used to the idea of carrying their pup and let him take the lead on what was good for him. When Dean called out like his alpha was gonna force himself upon him at the stove, Benny had reached his limit.

Benny backed up with his hands in the air, “Hey, now...I’m sorry I startled you...I didn’t want anything but to offer you a hug and to stop you from troublin’ yourself about supper. That’s all, Cher.”

Dean had turned around at the stove with a hand full of wood, looking like a scared rabbit. Benny offered his hand and Dean put the wood back in the basket, taking the offered hand. Benny kept some distance but directed Dean to his seat at the table and then sat across from him. Dean shook as he sat at the table and turned a little green as he looked at the food in front of him.

“I love you Darlin’ and I respect your feelings about going into town, but I am gonna go tomorrow and make you an appointment with Dr. Turner when I sell your eggs. I know you don’t feel the need, but I just want to be sure you are alright and the pup is alright. I’m sorry if that is not your wish. I pride myself on our partnership and I don’t do this often, but I am telling you that you are going.” He paused for a second and swallowed hard, “In all the time since you came here, you never were afraid of me. I hope you know-”

Dean interrupted him, “ No, I know you would never...I don’t even know where that came from Benny. I’m sorry, I’m sorry about all of this. It’s just...so new...and I...I’m sorry…”

“No need to be sorry, Darlin’. Unless you’re sorry about the pup?”

“Oh my love, no, no, no. I am not sorry about the pup at all. I’m just sorry I’m not holding up my share of the work and sleeping all the time...and about making you think...I know you wouldn’t do that to me, to us.”

Benny was pained by the look of worry on his omega’s face. “It’s alright, Dean. You work so hard every day. I can’t think of a time since you came here that you haven’t done twice the work you should have. Let yourself take it easy a bit, alright? Maybe you’re skittish because you’re overdoing it, ever think of that?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders sadly and Benny squeezed his hand. “I don’t want to let getting ready for winter to get away from me, you know?”

“I do, my darlin’, I do. But I think you’ve got in under control and slowing down a little now won’t hurt us this winter.”

The wagon hit a bump and jostled Benny from his thoughts. He talked the whole way into town with only short, but at least not angry, responses from Dean. They had waited a week for an appointment and Benny suspected that nausea could be added to the list of symptoms Dean was experiencing.

They had an hour before Dean’s appointment and they started in the mercantile. Benny smiled to himself as he looked at some items he needed for a project at the homestead. Dean didn't think Benny saw him pull his list out of the egg basket and tried to act like he hadn’t planned to come into town. For someone who hadn’t wanted to come, he was carrying a very detailed list. Benny loved his beautiful omega, even the stubborn parts of him. Dean put his bundle of goods in the wagon sheepishly, without looking at his humored alpha.

Dean’s knee bounced nervously as they waited at Dr. Turner’s office for his appointment. Benny wanted nothing more than to scoop him onto his lap and comfort him, but the larger omega had made known that he would seek comfort when needed. Right.

They both started a bit when the door opened and Missouri introduced herself as the town’s midwife and told Dean he would be seeing Dr. Turner for an exam that would confirm that he was with pup. “Don’t really need the exam to tell you that I can smell a pup, but we need to be sure everything is going well and answer any questions. If you’ll come with me please, Dean. Alpha, you wait here and we will call you in when the doctor wants to speak to you both. We’ll take care of him.”

Benny couldn’t help himself. The confirmation of the pup by Missouri scenting it was all he needed. Dean was going to make him a father and he couldn’t contain his joy. He grabbed Dean’s hand as he got up and kissed it. “Thank you Darlin’. Thank you.” His words were caught in his throat and he almost coughed them out. He pulled Dean down into his lap and nuzzled into his mating mark. “I wanted this from the moment I got your first letter...I never knew it would feel so…” He couldn’t continue, his voice was caught by happy tears.

Dean’s eyes softened at Benny’s gesture and he nodded, giving Benny a tiny smile. The first in a long while and Benny kept it in his heart. He could hear muffled voices but not what they were saying in the room behind the closed door. Benny kept looking at his pocket watch as he paced in the tiny front room, five minutes, ten minutes, twenty. He was so nervous when the door opened suddenly and Missouri, not Dean emerged.

Benny stood, sensing something was wrong. “He’s fine alpha, he’s fine, calm down now. He asked for you. Would you like to come in?”

Benny’s heart nearly burst with pride and affection. Dean asked for him. “Yes, please. Take me to him.” As they walked he added, “Benny. Call me Benny, please.”

“Before we go in I’d like to ask you about Dean’s family, specifically his brother Samuel Winchester,” Missouri said in a serious tone.

“Yes, Ma'am?”

“Oh call me Missouri, please. Dean said that he lost his mother, Mary, this May and that his father John Winchester had died in the war. He also told me that his younger brother, Sam died at Gettysburg. Is that what you know?” The omega looked hopeful as she inquired.

“Yes, Ma’am, that’s what Dean told me about his father and brother. Dean was here when his Mama passed. It was very hard on him, Benny answered his voice quieting as he remembered Dean crying for Mary.

“Well, I didn’t say anything to Dean, he’s a bit upset today. You know he’s been through quite a bit medically from the doctor in New York. It’s in his records that you brought us last week...lots of tests and specialists to make sure he could carry pups with his heats so infrequent. Society doesn’t want a barren omega...very sad. It’s no wonder you couldn’t get him here before today.”

Benny felt awful, “Dean just assured me he could carry a pup, no details. I had not idea about why he didn’t want to come. I woulda been a little softer with him.”

“Benjamin Lafitte, You’re one of the softest alpha’s the world has known, you don’t need to feel bad about wanting to be sure Dean and the pup were okay,” she chuckled and shook her head before continuing. “Anyway, I’m asking because when Dr. Turner and I were still living in South Carolina just after the war, we knew a Samuel WInchester, married to a Jessica Moore. He was a school teacher, and the nicest young man you would ever want to meet, and the tallest. Loomed over everyone like a great oak. So sad about Jessica, died in childbirth, pup too.”

Benny was stunned. If this was Dean’s brother Sam, why had he not gone home to his family? He was about to ask when Missouri seemed to come out of her sad memory and continued her story.

“Sam had been assigned to watch over the yankee soldiers at our hospital in Charleston, but had taken to teaching the local children in the absence of any teacher, or school house for that matter. He wrote home when the war was declared over but he received all of his letters back stamped deceased and coupled with the stories of destruction in New York, he grieved and moved on, married Jessica studied for the teaching test and became headmaster of the school when it was rebuilt.”

“You think it’s him...Dean’s brother?”

“I do, but I wouldn’t tell Dean anything til we see how strong he is with a pup in his belly. I’ll help you look into Sam if you like.”

“That would be mighty kind of you, Ma’am,” Benny said gratefully. “I won’t say a thing to Dean, til we know for sure.”

Missouri nodded. She led Benny down the hall to Dean’s exam room and Benny’s heart broke. Dean was laying on his side, shivering despite the blanket that covered him. Dr. Turner, who was a rather gruff man when Benny saw him in town, was standing next to him and gently patting his shoulder. Benny ignored the doctor and went right to Dean, taking his face in his hands and kissing his forehead.

“Darlin’? You alright?” Dean nodded but his eyes said otherwise. Benny looked up at Dr. Turner.

“He’s fine. He didn’t want us to help him clean up and get dressed. He asked for you. We’ll leave you and you can come to my office and we will talk after.”

Benny looked at Dean and smiled as warmly as he could. “I’m here, Cher, I’m here.” Dean reached up and put his hand over Benny’s, looking truly grateful.

When they were alone, Dean spoke shakily, “I’m sorry…”I’m sorry I was so awful the past few days.”

“Oh Dean, no worries...it’s gone,” Benny said, running his hand through Dean’s hair and still cupping his face with the other. Dean leaned into his touch and smiled shyly. Benny continued to stroke Dean’s scalp and comfort him, “It’s alright, just relax for a minute, just breathe and relax…”

When Dean had finally stopped shaking, he looked up at Benny and asked, “Will you help me clean up and get dressed now?”

“Sure thing, Darlin’,” Benny said softly, thrilled that Dean was seeking him for support, sad that he felt like he needed it. It had been a long few days without Dean’s touch. They had used oil for the exam so Benny used the flannel and wash basin Missouri had left them and then reverently helped Dean into his clothes piece by piece. He talked to him sweetly the entire time, “I’m so proud of you, Dean. You did so well today and I know you didn’t want to come.”

“You were right to make me come Benny,” Dean said as he sought refuge in his alpha’s neck. “I know you’ll always do the right thing for me, I should have just come without the fuss. I’m sorry I’m so stubborn.”

Benny chuckled, “It would be easier sometimes if you weren’t stubborn, but it wouldn’t be nearly as much fun. Don’t apologize for bein’ you Chief. I love all of you, even the ornery parts.”

Dean relaxed into Benny’s embrace. Benny held him and swayed them back and forth. Benny stopped when Dean whispered in his ear, “I don’t feel very good, Love.”

“I’m sorry about that, Darlin’. I’m sorry you don’t feel good. What can I do to help with that?”

“I’m tired Benny, take me home?” Dean asked more than stated.

“You bet, Cher. Let’s go talk to the doctor and then head on home. Maybe I’ll even lay down with you for a while, we can both take a little nap,” Benny said.

Dr. Turner may have had to act as arbitrator between the two so that Benny was not overly protective and Dean didn’t let his stubbornness and rigor for routine outweigh his health. They set monthly check in appointments for Dean until winter at which time The Turners made sleigh ride home visits to all expecting omegas under their care.

  
*****

  
Dean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sat up on his heels in the sun. He closed his eyes and angled his face to feel the warmth. He rocked up onto his feet and headed back to his cheese making. The piece of rennet was what had first sent him to the edge of the yard to empty his stomach of his breakfast. Eggs were not okay the second time around. Now he had been back three more times. He stopped at the pump rinsed his mouth, washed his face and hands and then headed over to the bench he had set up in the shade of the house.

The curds were ready to be placed in the wooden cheese forms Benny had made for him. Luckily Bobby was killing a calf for Ellen to make cheese for the restaurant and they could spare a small piece of the calf stomach for Dean to make his own cheese. They would have three large wheels if he followed his Mama’s recipe very carefully. Benny loved cheese but it was very pricy in town. He smiled at the thought of enough cheese to feed Benny for a year. Combined with the root cellar full of canned fruits and vegetables, jams, jellies and pickles, they shouldn’t want for anything as far as food was concerned. Soon he would harvest the last of the potatoes, winter squash and pumpkins and Dean would feel like he had a fully stocked house.

Once the wheels were packed and salted, Dean placed the heavy rocks on the tops and then went inside to get dinner ready. Benny would be in from the fields and starving so Dean made a hearty meal and left it on the back of the stove to lay down for a bit. He rested for an hour in the morning and in the afternoon just like Dr. Turner had said he should. Dean was stubborn but not stupid when it came to the pup, especially with the morning sickness as bad as it was right now.

He lay flat on his back with his hand on his belly so that he could feel the tiny bump that was starting to grow. It was late September and he wasn’t showing at all yet. It had been a month since he had seen the doctor and only two weeks since the nausea had gotten bad enough to have him throwing up, but Dean was happy. He dozed off to sleep knowing Benny would wake him for noon dinner.

“Hey, Darlin’?” Benny whispered gently into his ear. “Time to eat,” he said as he spooned around Dean and pulled him close. His hand drifted to Dean’s belly and he automatically flipped to his back so Benny could feel his burgeoning belly. This was their daily noontime routine and they both loved it. Benny balked at first about waking Dean but when he put his foot down, Benny had simply conceded, “Yes, Chief.”

They had come to an agreement, after a bad day in Dean’s morning sickness, that Benny could love on Dean but couldn’t coddle him to the point that prevented Dean from keeping his schedule. Dean couldn’t handle the feeling of becoming overwhelmed or getting behind, and they did not want that kind of stress passed onto the pup. The flip side was that Dean had to promise to tell Benny when he was too sick to keep up with his running of the house and he had to let Benny help him.

So far Dean had remained fairly strong and only one day had to fulfil his end of the bargain and let Benny help. Luckily it had been mending day and Dean could sit on the front porch swing and stitch repairs while Benny did Dean’s barn chores and weeded and pulled potatoes and corn from the garden. He slept a lot that day but made himself take it easy, even when Benny put the dishes away in the wrong places.

A kiss to his bare belly brought him out of his thoughts. “I wish you’d let me leave you sleepin’ when I find you like this, Cher.”

“No my sweet alpha, I always take an hour and that is enough. You know how I feel about staying on task.”

Benny gave Dean a few chaste kisses, close mouthed for now because of the nausea. They got up and ate, then went to sit on the porch swing for a while.

“I got another field shocked today. Right on schedule for the threshers to come through,” Benny shared as he put an arm across the back of the swing. It was an invitation and Dean leaned into him, placing his head on Benny’s shoulder. “What have you been up to all mornin’?”  
“Remember those round hat boxes I had you make for me? Well that wood was special from Ellen and Bobby, and those aren’t hat boxes. They are cheese molds and I’ve been making you cheese all day since Bobby delivered me a piece of his calf rennet. We’re gonna have enough cheese to last till next fall, if I have my way,” Dean answered with a grin.

“You gotta be kiddin’ me, Darlin’. You’re gettin’ sneakier and sneakier. I thank you for that nice surprise. Now I won’t feel nearly as guilty about gettin’ you what’s coming next week,” said sounding truly pleased.

“Now Benny, I said no going crazy with gifts and things just because you’re pup happy.”

“Don’t you fret. A man’s allowed to buy the love of his life a gift once in a great while, ain’t he? ‘Specially when he’s growin’ our very own sweet pup in his belly,” Benny rebuked trying to sound sterner than he actually was.

Dean had no answer but a kiss for Benny after that. Benny was suddenly quiet after that and Dean asked, “You alright, Ben, my love?”

Benny sniffed a bit and turned to nuzzle into Dean’s hair. Dean sat up and took Benny’s face in his hands. Benny’s blue eyes were full of unshed tears. “What’s wrong?”

Benny kissed him gently on the mouth and answered so quietly Dean almost couldn’t hear him, “Not a damn thing. For a long time everything in my life was wrong. I mean everything. I was so alone and so empty. But now look at us here...sitting here together...so perfect. My heart is so full, it’s near ready to burst. You fill me up Dean...all my emptiness is gone...you’re in every crack and crevice and I am so full. I love you Darlin’ that’s all.” He pulled Dean into his arms and rocked them in the swing enjoying the shade of their front porch.

*****

  
Dean was covered in a sheen of sweat and the fork shook in his hand. Benny ate and tried to ignore his mate suffering right in front of him but Dean wanted it that way. The morning sickness was bad and Dean asked Benny not to talk about it assuring him he would rest when he needed it or tell him when he could not handle it. Benny was forced to restrict his concerns to soft touches and smiles of encouragement.

Benny respected Dean for his efforts and his work ethic and his ability to tolerate the hard parts of carrying their pup. But right now he looked at Dean across from him at the table and longed to just hold him and take away the sickness. He smiled at him and forced himself eat the dinner that Dean had made for them. Tomorrow was a huge day, the threshers were coming. Several of the neighboring homesteaders would be there to help.

Benny had been gone every other day for a week working with the other homesteaders on their wheat threshing and now it was time for everyone to come to Dean and Benny’s for the day. Dean was in charge of feeding the team of workers. Some of their omega’s would show up at meal time to help with the serving and to bring some of the meal. The bulk of the responsibility, however, fell to Dean. He was concerned for his omega, “Why don’t you let me ride into town and have Ellen come help tomorrow? I could be back before it was too dark.”

“Benny we’ve been through this. I can handle it. I just can’t eat tonight. I’ll probably be fine in the morning after a good night’s sleep,” Dean told Benny with a hint of annoyance in his voice. “You promised you wouldn’t talk about it anymore, remember?”

Benny swallowed his frustration and spoke gently,“I know Darlin’, I just worry. You’re strong, I get it. It’s just that you’re shaky tonight. You can ask me not to dwell on it, but you can’t really expect me not to worry. I can’t help it...I’m trying…”

Dean looked up at Benny with huge eyes, usually so full of life, now just flat green with huge circles under them. “I know you’re trying, I’m sorry. You’ve been so good about all of this.”

“I’ve been good about all this? Darlin’, you are the finest mate a man could ask for, please don’t think you're any trouble to me. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me and I love you.” Benny reached his hand across the table and offered it to Dean, who accepted it and the two held hands for the rest of the meal while Benny ate and Dean pushed his food around on the plate.

Some time in the middle of the night Benny heard Dean getting sick. Benny could feel the stagnant air and was not surprised Dean wasn’t feeling well. The heat had not been Dean’s friend and it was an unusually warm late September. They had put a tin bucket on the front porch for Dean at night. Benny was worried about him going out into the grass at in the dark. He threw on some pants and grabbed a washcloth and got Dean a cup of water. Dean was kneeling over the bucket and his back arched violently every time he hurled into it. Benny rested a soothing hand on his back and rubbed small circles there.

Dean surprised Benny by letting him wash his face and then leaning into his chest. Dean rested his head in Benny’s neck and pulled in deep lungfuls of his scent. After a few minutes he said, “I think I got too hot, the bedroom…”

“Yeah, Darlin’, it’s a bit warm inside. SIt here on the swing and I’ll open some windows. There is a little breeze, won’t be many skeeters the rest of the night.” He helped Dean steady the swing and sit. There was a huge full moon, a harvest moon his Pa used to say. “Be right back, try to sip the water.”

After opening some windows to get a cross breeze, Benny pulled the quilt from the spare room and the one from their bed to make a pallet on the floor of the main room. He grabbed their pillows and the top sheet before getting Dean from the porch.

He settled them on the floor by the light of the moon shining in the windows. “Better?” he asked hopefully.

“Better. Thank you,” Dean answered with a small smile. Benny could see Dean’s eyes were red rimmed, like he might have been crying on the swing. He put a hand on Dean’s belly, resting on the slightly rounded bump. It wasn’t visible when he was standing, but like this Benny could feel it. He could not hold back his smile at the thought of the wee pup Dean held protected there.

Dean pushed up and pulled off his nightshirt. He laid back down and reached for Benny to come closer. “I miss you Benny...we haven’t...it’s been so long.”

“It’s alright Cher. You’ll feel better soon and then we make up for lost time, okay?” Benny stroked his fingers lightly up and down Dean’s arm as he spoke. The tickling helped Dean to relax when he was struggling to sleep. He noticed Dean’s breaths coming faster so he stilled his hand, not wanting to aggravate Dean’s settling stomach.

Dean took Benny’s hand and moved it to his chest. Benny raised an eyebrow and Dean blushed a bit. Dean closed his eyes and sighed as Benny brushed his fingertips across his chest. That combined with the slight breeze caused Dean’s nipples to harden and his breath hitched. “Darlin?”

Dean opened his eyes and there was a bit of sparkle in them, “Please...make me feel better…”

Benny brushed his knuckles over Dean’s nipple and pulled a huff of breath from his omega. He leaned over and whispered in his ear, “Tell me what you need from me…”

“Want your knot, don’t know if it can happen but I need it.” Dean arched his back into Benny’s touch.

When their eyes connected, Benny could see that Dean was serious. He was nervous that it would be too much for Dean to be knotted, but it helped when he was in heat. Who’s to say that his knot wouldn’t help with the nausea. Benny decided to proceed, but cautiously.

He continued his attention to Dean’s chest with his fingers and began to nuzzle down his neck leaving a trail of wet kisses, until he reached the hollow at the base of his neck. When he began to kiss down Dean’s chest his omega whined in his throat. He pinched Dean’s nipples gently, drawing moans from him as well. He circled a nipple with the tip of his nose before giving it sweet open mouthed kisses and gentle sucks. Dean held Benny’s head in his palm and stomped a foot at the sensation. Benny chuckled, “I’ll take it that you’re enjoying yourself, Darlin’.”

“Can I kiss you even though I puked?” Dean panted. Benny answered with a kiss and Dean opened readily returning the gesture. It had been so long since they had been able to kiss on the mouth, but Benny was careful not to get carried away. He ran his hand over Dean’s belly bump, down to cup his hardening cock.

“Christ, Benny!” Dean shouted and then a look of surprise floated over his face. He pushed Benny’s hand down behind his balls and at the same time, he announced, “Slick...My sweet alpha, I’m slick...Please Benny, please…”

Benny slid a finger in and sure enough Dean was producing slick for what had to be the first time in a couple of months. Dean groaned and immediately began to rock his hips for more. He panted and begged as Benny made sure he was ready with his fingers inside, brushing his prostate and his mouth lavishing attentions to his sore nipples.

When he felt Dean was ready he turned him on his side and pushed into him from behind. He could feel his knot swelling right away. It had been a long time. Benny gripped Dean’s top leg behind the knee and thrust gently into his mate, who writhed and moaned below him. Dean reached back for Benny’s ass and cried out, “Yes, Benny yes, so perfect...don’t stop.”

“Christ Dean you are so warm and tight,” He snapped his hips as Dean rocked back into his thrusts. It didn’t take long, Dean stroked his cock furiously, desperate for release and relief from his sickness. Benny slipped an arm underneath Dean’s body, pulling him closer to his chest and began to brush the head of his cock over Dean’ prostate. They spilled simultaneously both calling out to the other, satisfied and sated.

Benny used the washcloth to clean Dean up a bit as his knot pulsed inside him. He arranged their legs comfortably and whispered to Dean as they came down from their orgasms. There was a look of relief on Dean’s face that eased Benny’s worry. He kissed Dean and pulled the sheet up over the top of them as Dean thanked him and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Benny woke alone on the floor to the sound of dishes across the room. Dean was in full swing already, looking more rested than he had in quite a while. “Mornin’ Ben! Get cleaned up! Ham biscuits and coffee for breakfast.”

Benny kissed Dean soundly and made his way out to the barn, belly full, almost as full as his heart. The long hard day went off without a hitch. Their first crop of wheat threshed beautifully, with a generous yield of grain. Dean served a spread that impressed the threshing team. There was a stewed chicken with biscuits, a ham, potatoes and vegetables from their garden including a mountain of corn on the cob that Dean has steam cooked over the fire outside. The neighboring homesteaders’ omegas brought side dishes to share as well. Then Dean stole the show with four kinds of pie.

Benny walked around the homestead, proud as a peacock. So many of the farms he had been to this season were unorganized and unkempt. Dean and Benny had a place to be proud of and Benny couldn’t stop telling Dean how much he loved and appreciated him, rubbing his hand on his belly whenever they passed close enough. In a harsh land that gave little and made you work for everything you got, he realized how well he and Dean worked together. Others had little, but he and Dean...they had plenty.


	14. Much to Be Thankful For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fall on the homestead is all about getting ready for winter. Dean and Benny learn how luck they really are...

The only two things left on Dean and Benny’s winter preparation list were procuring meat and a trip into town for final supplies. Benny was hunting regularly with Bobby, and Dean was salting or smoking all the cuts of meat to be stored in the root cellar or hung in the small loft attic at the apex of the roof. Soon there would be a day of reckoning for Buttercup and Dean and then a day of processing the pig into a winter’s worth of pork.

They each had a list of what was needed to keep them happy, healthy and hopefully occupied all through the cozy winter in the house. Once the deep snow fell, they would be alone and unable to travel unless someone with a sled came out to see them. Last year Benny had parked his wagon down at the end of the long drive on the main road and he and the horses had floundered through the deep snow to make it into town for supplies. Dean would not be in the condition to do that with the pup coming. They planned carefully for the final supply run.

None of that mattered at the moment. What did matter was the feel of Benny’s fingers pressing into the flesh of Dean’s softening hips as he thrusted deep inside of him. Benny had been gone overnight for a hunting trip and Dean was happy to welcome him home. Pleasure rippled through Dean and he moaned unashamedly at the sound of Benny’s hips slapping against his ass. His face rested in his hands, elbows digging into the bed giving him the leverage he needed to rock back into the delicious slide of Benny’s cock deep into his slick drenched body.

“Jesus Benny...right...there...don’t...stop...please...alpha…fuck...” Dean was not normally a swearer, but Benny seemed to fuck him into dirty talk as the pregnancy advanced. Honestly since his heat it felt good to let go a bit.

“God damn Dean, . so hot and tight...that’s right...fuck back onto me…” Benny was learning to accept that thoroughly fucking Dean was not dangerous to the pup.

“Ohhhhh, Benny...my strong alpha...please, please, please...so close…” Dean groaned and begged as Benny slid the head of his cock over his sweet spot. Dean felt like it was too much and not quite enough at the same time...Benny was holding him on the edge of ecstasy, waiting to be pushed over. When he felt Benny’s hand leave one of his hips and reach to his hard and leaking cock, Dean cried out and then lost all train of thought as he came with his head thrown back in pleasure. His back arched involuntarily and he pressed back against Benny taking him in as deep as he could. He heard Benny grunt as warm come filled him and he felt Benny’s knot pop past him rim and lock them together.

When he woke, he was cleaned up and in a night shirt. It was chilly at night and Benny did not want Dean to get cold and risk becoming ill. Dean thought Benny was still a bit overprotective, but he loved his attentive alpha, so he forgave him. He got up slowly and went out to find Benny at the table going over his list for town the next time they went. Dean kissed Benny deeply and then laid on the sofa. He pulled the blanket off the back and snuggled in front of the fire.

The sofa had been the surprise gift Benny had hinted at when Dean had been making cheese in the fall. It was a simple wooden frame with stuffed fabric seat and back cushions in a deep green color. It was not the fancy furniture he remembered from his youth or the Barnes house, but it was solid and beautiful. It was a welcome addition to the main room of their home, it was nice to be able to offer comfortable seating to guests. It was even nicer to sit together in front of the fire and enjoy the quiet of the early winter, just the two of them. Now he dozed off waiting for Benny to finish his list so they could go back to bed.

*****

  
Benny grabbed the final load from the wagon. He and Dean had been invited to Thanksgiving at Garth and Bela Talbot’s home. They had never seen past the mercantile counters and Benny wasn’t gonna lie, they were both curious. Cas, Balthazar and Angelica were invited as well as Bobby and Ellen. Dean was looking forward to the day, they had been busy on the homestead and had little time for town visits. Dean had been asked to do the bulk of the baking, so they had the yeast rolls, biscuits, and the pies. The pumpkins, and apples had come from their own land, the pecans were ordered by the Garth. Pecan was the store owner’s favorite pie.

The home portion of their mercantile building was huge, and beautifully decorated. The furniture was so fancy Dean felt like he was back at the Barnes in New York and shouldn’t sit down. Bela was friendly and sweet and Garth was in heaven as the host. The table was set like Dean remembered when he was young and his father had been big in business and it also reminded him of finishing school. He felt his posture straighten at the sight of all the silver.

Everyone arrived and the food was on the table when they heard a knock at the door. It was a man that Dean did not recognize. He appeared to be between Dean and Benny’s age and was on the small size with a beard and nervous disposition.

Bela introduced him, “Friends, I would like to introduce Mr. Charles Shurley, the new Schoolmaster. He just started and he is here for the winter term.”

“Hello, call me Chuck, please.”

They all introduced themselves and they sat down to eat. The food was wonderful and Dean had to admit he enjoyed the fancy place settings just a bit. They all chatted as they ate and it wasn’t long before Garth teased, “I see you don’t have your shirt tucked in Dean...anything you want to share?”

Dean felt his face heat up, “I know you all know already.”

Balthazar jumped in, “We do, but we still want to hear it from you.”

The table erupted in laughter and when they quieted down, Dean reached for Benny’s hand and answered, “Benny and I are expecting our first pup in April, a little over four months now.”

The room erupted once more in a shower of congratulations for the two of them.

“That's great,” Garth said smiling warmly at Dean. Dean couldn’t help but tease his omega friend.

“Now it’s your turn and then we’ll all three have pups together,” Dean said playfully though the idea of him, Garth and Cas raising pups who could be friends was important to him.

Dean was puzzled by the flash of pain that travelled Garth’s face before a smile took it’s place. Garth then quickly asked Dean about maternity clothes.

“Most of my shirts should fit for a while yet. I’ll have time this winter to make some before I need them. As far as pants go, I had some fabric left from sewing for myself and Benny and I just made them with a drawstring so the can get bigger when I do.” Dean glanced around the table and got a pointed look from Bela.

“Well you’ll have to come by and pick up some yardage for your layette. I can’t wait to see what you make. You’re really good with a needle and thread,” Garth complimented Dean. Though Garth sounded excited for Dean, he never lost an edge of sadness in his demeanor.

The conversation shifted when Cas asked Chuck how his teaching had been going. He spoke of his love for the younger children and their eagerness to learn. They were all upset when he conveyed that some the older boys made it their goal to upset the lessons and scare the younger children. Chuck said he wanted to be able to handle their discipline better, but was honestly afraid himself. Dean smiled as Bobby and Benny took Chuck aside after dinner to talk further. He was sure they had some ideas for Chuck and the rowdy boys.

The afternoon was winding down and just as Dean and Benny were to leave, Bela called Dean into the mercantile office. “I just wanted to say that I am happy for you and Benny, you two are a great pairing and any pup would be lucky to have parents like you.”

Dean was surprised at how genuine Bela sounded. Her voice broke a little and lacked all of the usual sharpness and snootiness when she spoke to him. Her face softened even more with her next words, “You need to stop asking Garth about pups. He knows you mean well and that you’ve only been playfully ribbing him since Cas had Angelica. We won’t be having any pups.”

“Well why not? Garth deserves to have pups, he would be a natural father, or don’t they fit into your plan?” Dean asked with an edge to his voice. Bela had always been so hard to figure out. She was not usually this kind in her interactions and Dean could not read her. She could rag on Garth at the store all she wanted, but no one else could even speak crossly at him without her going completely alpha on them. Would she actually deny him what Dean knew he really wanted for her own benefit? Her answer changed his view of Bela forever.

“Watch your tongue about how I treat Garth! I would love nothing more than to give him a pup. My Garth deserves nothing less that what he wants. I don’t usually share this with our friends but Garth really loves you, Dean...like a brother.” Bela paused for a moment and her face dropped into a look of sadness.

“Our families owned two of the largest mercantiles in all of Boston. We were to be mated and join the two businesses together, create a dynasty of dry goods, so to speak. Unfortunately, about a year before the mating was to take place, a well meaning alpha friend offered to help Garth though his upcoming heat. It was common for male omegas in high society Boston. Garth admired this friend and knew he would be kind to him, he suffered so through his heats alone. I am sure you can understand that.”

Dean felt himself flush at the turn the conversation took. Bela went on, “Anyway, this friend didn’t tell Garth that he frequented bordello's down by the docks as well. He was indeed as Garth thought, both kind and generous to him through a particularly difficult heat. He also passed to Garth an infection that nearly killed him. He survived, but it took his heats and the only way they cured it was by removing his womb.”

Dean felt the tears, he couldn’t stop them, neither could Bela. “I- Bela- I-”

“It’s alright Dean. I know you would never had teased him if you had known. He didn’t tell you because he didn’t want you to feel bad when you and Benny tried for a pup.”

“Why didn’t you stay in Boston?” Dean asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“My family broke off the arranged mating as soon as Garth was declared infertile. No pups, no mating. However, and if you repeat this to a soul, I will bury you and know one will ever even find where I broke the ground, I had already fallen for Garth. He was kind and honest, something I had never experienced in my short life. He was my omega and not one person could tell me otherwise. Garth tried to say I deserved better, but there isn’t anyone better for me, just my Garth. My family disowned me, I’d never own a store anywhere near Boston. Garth’s family are all nice people and gave us what we needed to start this place and even suggested a fresh start out west. So here we are.”

Dean was sure he looked as stunned as he felt. “I wondered why someone as nice as Garth was with someone who was such a-” Dean caught himself before he said meanie but Bela finished for him.

“Such a bitch?”

“Bela! That’s not what I meant.”

“Yes it is, and I get it. I know who I am. I also know I am lucky I have Garth. I thought you should know, he couldn’t bring himself to tell you, so he asked me to do it. He doesn’t want your pity, so don’t give it to him. Just treat him like you always have...minus the ribbing.”

“You could adopt a pup, couldn't you?” Dean asked with a sniff, wanting so much for Garth to have the opportunity of being a parent.

“I’ve tried to convince him for years...says pups shouldn’t be bought like goods.” Bela sighed. “I just keep thinking the right circumstances will come together and a pup will come along for us to raise as our own.”

Dean heard Benny’s footsteps and before he could see them Dean surprised Bela with a hug. “You’re a good alpha, but I won’t let anyone know how nice you are under that shell of meanness. Garth is luckier than I ever thought.” He let go just as Benny and Garth came into view. Clearly they had talked, Benny looked as stricken as Dean felt.

“Ready to go Darlin’?” Benny asked.

“Sure am.” He turned to Garth and plastered as genuine a smile as he could before reaching out to hug him goodbye. “Thanks for the lovely dinner. We had a great time.”

Garth hugged back tightly and then moved to Bela’s side. Dean felt a little of his sadness ebb when Bela slipped her arm around Garth’s waist and the omega tilted his head to touch her shoulder as he said, “I’ll have your pie plates here and clean when you come back for your winter goods.”

Dean knew what Garth was doing so he said nothing about what Bela had shared. He would find a way later to apologize for the unintentionally painful joking he had put his friend through, for now he just said goodbye.

“See you soon, take care... you too, Bela.”

They made it about three miles outside of town before Benny stopped the wagon and Dean crawled into Benny’s lap. They shared a quiet moment for their friend. Then they kissed gently, hands on Dean’s belly and whispered about how lucky and truly thankful they were to have found each other and to be so blessed.

******

The following week Dean and Benny made their final scheduled supply run into town. They started out together getting things for the homestead, then split up and made separate trips to the mercantile so they could shop secretly. It would be the last time in town they could shop for Christmas.

Dean spoke with Garth before he started his shopping and the two friends made peace with Garth’s circumstances. Dean apologized and of course Garth said there was no need. Good friend that he was, he insisted on personally helping Dean choose the goods for his sewing projects for the baby. Later while Benny was finishing his own shopping, Dean and Garth went by the parsonage to see if Cas was busy and the three friends and Angelica stopped into Ellen’s Roadhouse for a piece of pie. They all knew if would be one of their last visits before a harsh winter set in and then Dean would pup.

They went over Dean’s checklist for supplies to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything he would need. They played out scenarios of possible issues that could arise, but all in all they knew Dean was well prepared for the isolation of a long winter on the homestead.

Dean realised that his friends were worried and he spoke up, “You know it doesn’t take a homestead winter to make a person feel alone. Out on that prairie with my Benny I will feel more in touch with the world than I ever did as a house servant in a big city. We’ll be fine, I’m looking forward to getting a lot done for us and the pup. Don’t worry about me.”

Cas looked very serious, “We’re omegas...we always worry, it’s what we do.” Then his face split into one of the smiles that lit up his blue eyes and the three friends filled the room with laughter.

When they had quieted a bit, Garth spoke for he and Cas, “We’ll be there if you want us, in the spring. Like you and I did for Cas, for the pupping, for chores, etc.”

Dean looked between his two omega friends, then down at his hands, feeling a little overwhelmed, “I’d like that, thanks.”

Benny and Balthazar came in and the trio knew it was time for Dean to go. He held 6 month old Angelica one more time, then hugged each of his friends goodbye.

“Come on now, we might make it into town one more time before heavy snow.” He rubbed Dean’s arm when he moved to stand by his side. Everyone’s eyes were a bit wet as they parted ways. It seemed strange to feel so close, a year ago they hardly knew each other and Benny hadn’t even placed the ad that brought them together.

The ride back to the homestead was quiet. Sometimes for the two, words weren’t necessary. Dean sat close to Benny on the wagon seat, head on his sweet alpha’s shoulder. Each time Benny nuzzled at or kissed Dean’s head was an unspoken I love you, and if that wasn’t enough to keep Dean warm all winter on the prairie, then nothing would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know...poor Garth...


	15. The Quiet, and Not So Quiet, of Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter brings snow and happy times..until it doesn't. Benny helps Dean through his next homestead lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything I needed to know I learned from Little House in the Big Woods...lol totally true...

Dean thought the Kansas prairie would be buried in snow by the time December hit, but he was very wrong. In fact the first time it snowed, Benny commented on how early it was.

“Benny, it’s snowing,” Dean said with excitement in his voice. He was looking forward to a winter that didn’t turn dirty and slushy in the streets. He had always loved the falling snow, but hated the mess of it all in the crowded city. He sat up in bed and nudged Benny with his hand as he watched big flakes fall from the barely lit dawn sky. “Ben, Love, look it’s really pretty.”

Benny groaned and turned over, it was the first day they were letting themselves sleep in and Dean knew he had already blown the plan. His alpha grunted out, “Snow huh, early for that yet.”

Dean rolled his eyes and gave Benny a swat on the ass. He got up and started the stove, still in his night shirt. He slipped his boots on at the back door, it wouldn’t be long until he would be unable to reach down and pull them on and tighten the laces. Benny’s boots didn’t tie, but the styles in New York all did. He wished Benny had a spare pair he could borrow till the pup came, it would certainly make his life easier.

It was pretty cold but Dean made his way to the outhouse without a coat. He pulled his nightshirt up so he could pee and smiled at his rounding belly, not much longer till he couldn’t see over it. He was still having stomach troubles, and only had to sit every other day yet, so he headed back to the house and washed his hands before mixing a big batch of pancakes. He fried up a mess of bacon and crumbled it into the batter before dolloping the mix into the bacon grease to cook. HIs cravings were becoming interesting, though Benny put his foot down at onions in the pancakes.

Benny came out, still in his nightshirt as well. They ate the hearty breakfast before dressing and heading to the barn for chores. Dean spoke to the chickens as he sprinkled cracked corn on the ground in the coop. He collected the eggs in his basket. They would be eating all the eggs now, the girls would lay less in the winter, especially since Dean had isolated the rooster.

He moved on to Buttercup, greeting the now enormous pig as he tossed her a scoop of her grain, “Hey Buttercup, good morning you big beautiful girl. Here’s your breakfast.” He scratched her between the shoulders as she grunted and ate like a piggy. Dean chuckled at the thought.

Dean walked across the barn to Daffodil's stall and entered with his pail and stool. Benny, who had been mucking out the horses stalls, called out to him.

“That’s quite the waddle you’re developing there, Chief.”

Dean spun around to see Benny smirking at him, “I do not waddle, ...not yet anyway.”

Benny walked over and leaned into the stall, “How ‘bout it Daffodil? He waddled, didn’t he?”

Dean answered him with a kiss, “The girls will always be in my corner my sweet bear. Give it up.”

By the time they had finished the relaxed morning chores, there were a couple of inches of snow on the ground. They sat on the swing on the front porch, Dean with tea and Benny with coffee, both in the coats Dean had made for them. It was nice just to be together.

Benny broke the pleasant silence, “If it stays this cold, I expect Bobby will be out to take care of the pig. You gonna be ready for that?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? I’ve saved all the wood chips for the smoke house and I’ve got paper and twine, all my spices.” Dean answered, slightly offended.

“Now Darlin’, you know I’ not tryin’ to give you a hard time. I just know you’re attached and with the pup and all, I don’t want you to be upset.”

“I’ll be fine, alpha. Don’t worry about me.”

Benny kissed Dean on the temple. “Alright, then, enough said about that. Hey we have to stuff any cracks around the windows with rags soon, okay?”

“I can do that today after I churn the butter, which by the way isn’t churning itself...time to get up,” Dean said hauling himself up to his feet.

Dean found himself finished with the churning and the windows faster than he imagined with the help of Benny. As he wrapped his legs around Benny and straddled his waist at his afternoon rest time Dean whispered in his ear, “And people thought my bowlegs were not an asset in New York.”

“Oh Darlin’, you got lots of assets, and I appreciate every one of them,” Benny said as he rolled them over and carefully pressed his omega into the mattress

*****

As the days ticked by in December the snow increased and the temperature continued to drop. There was a comfort in the slower pace of the homestead in winter. They still had daily chores, but not all of the extra work in preparing for the cold. The lack of gardening and field work left the mates with some extra time on their hands. There was finally time to spend together talking and planning for their future on the prairie.

Dean kept himself on track to finish all of his Christmas projects. Benny spent time in the barn and though neither of discussed it they both knew gifts were being made. There was an excitement right along side the chill in the air. A few times when Benny went hunting with Bobby, Dean thought maybe they weren’t actually hunting, but working on a project somewhere. Time would tell.

They were walking back from their morning chores in the barn. Benny had shovelled paths to the barn and the water pump as well as the outhouse. The snow was not terribly deep but Benny said that keeping the paths clear from the start was the easiest. Dean was almost to the front porch when he felt the first snowball lob into his back. He turned just in time for the second one to hit him in the chest. “You rascal, Benny!”

“Sorry, Darlin’ you turned too soon,” Benny shouted out his apology. Dean could not see his alpha, but he figured he had retreated behind the barn.

“Don’t finish what you can’t start, you big ol’ bear!” Dean hollered out.

“Let’s see what you got, Chief” And just like that an epic snowball fight was underway. Dean crept around the opposite side of the barn from where he thought Benny had thrown the snowball. Just as he rounded a corner, he stooped to build his first snowball. Packing the snow carefully he got ready to pitch it at Benny. He never got the chance to throw as another well thrown snowball hit him in the face.

“You little shit!” he yelled at Benny. He took off snowball in hand and nailed Benny right in the back. He kept running, no easy feat at five months with pup, and scooping snow on the way. He got two more hits in before Benny made it around the end of the barn to safety. Dean slowed as he got close to where Benny had disappeared. He heard Benny running towards the house and ran after him. As he came around the barn he did not see Benny but kept running for the house, practically giggling and never saw what hit him.

Benny grabbed Dean at the waist and pulled them around so that they landed gently in the powdery snow side by side. Dean did not squeak in surprise when Benny knocked them down. They were both laughing and out of breath. They were so close they could feel each other’s breath on their faces. Benny pulled off his mitten to sweep the fine coating of snow off of Dean’s face before he leaned in to kiss him.

“God, Darlin’, I love you so much.”

“My sweet Benny...I love you too. This was really fun. It’s beautiful here in winter,” Dean said softly returning Benny’s kiss.

Benny touched their foreheads together. “Did ya ever think when we met on that train platform…” he stopped and cleared his throat. “I just never thought I’d ever love or feel this loved in my life...I thank you for that Dean. I really love you, and our pup.” His hand went to Dean’s belly as he spoke. “I didn’t hurt you guys, did I?”

“Nope. Most fun I’ve had in awhile.” He was about to roll over and climb on top of Benny when he heard a horse whinny. “Who the hell is that?” He said, annoyed that their fun was interrupted.

“Hey, Bobby!” Benny shouted as he sat up and got to his feet. He helped Dean up and brushed the snow off of his omega’s clothes.

“What are you idjit’s doing in the snow?”

“Dean’s first prairie snowball fight. I won,” Benny answered as he squeezed Dean to his side.

“Bullshit, Benny! I won!” Dean retorted. He felt more relaxed around Bobby and didn’t think the alpha would mind the swearing. He was right and Bobby threw his head back with a ringing laugh.

“Well it’s cold and I hear you two got a pig to slaughter,” Bobby said.

Dean felt his face drop before he forced a smile. “Yep, we do and she’s a fat one. I’ll go put the laundry kettle on to boil.” Dean made a hasty retreat without even a kiss for Benny for fear he would give in to his dread about Buttercup. They would need the kettle full of water to dip the pig and it would keep him busy for a bit.

*****

  
Bobby dismounted and walked over to Benny, “He got attached didn’t he?”

“He did,” Benny muttered. “I tried, but damn if that little pink pig didn’t follow him around like Dean was her mother.”

“First one’s the hardest.”

“He understands, he’s ready. He’s been workin’ on recipes and such. He’ll be fine till it’s all done,” Benny reassured Bobby.

Bobby nodded and then looked to see that Dean was not to be found. He handed Benny a letter. “Missouri said give this to you outta Dean’s sight. Said you’re working on finding his brother or some such.”

Benny stuffed it in his coat. “I’ll read it in the barn when I’m sure Dean can’t see. I’m gonna give it back to you to hold for me, though. I don’t want to have to hide things from Dean. Wouldn’t feel right in his own house.”

In the barn he read the letter. Missouri said the she had tried to write to Sam but he must have moved because the letter was returned. She was able to contact a friend who knew an officer in the War Bureau and though Sam was declared dead with his entire regiment at Gettysburg, his was one of the few bodies not found and buried. At least no one ever officially identified him on the roles. It was very possible Dean’s Sam was Missouri’s Sam and still alive.

“Here take this letter and keep it safe for me at the livery. At least there is hope for Dean to have family again,” Benny said, feeling a little encouraged.

“Ya idjit. You’re his family now. That boy loves you.” Bobby chastised.

Benny looked Bobby square in the eye, “I know he does, but having his brother back...well I just know he’d be happy. He talks about him a lot from when they were growin’ pups.”

Bobby’s look softened for just a second, like he really understood and then he barked out, “Come on show me this pig before we both start wearin’ petticoats.”

*****

  
Dean had everything laid out on the rough work table Benny had built him in the back yard. The hardest part would be the actual killing and the messy parts. Dean planned to stay away until, like the chickens, Buttercup no longer looked like herself. He heard Benny and Bobby’s feet on the porch. He poured two cups of hot coffee before Benny even had to ask. “Thank you, Chief. You always seem to know what I want before I do.”

They chatted for a minute or two while they finished the coffee, Bobby asking about the pup with Dean’s belly more visible now.

Dean’s hand went to the pup and he answered, “We’re fine. Benny takes good care of us and I’m gaining weight now that the sickness is gone. Thank you for asking.”

“You’re welcome. Gonna head out t’ the barn to get started. Come when you’re ready there Lafitte.”

Bobby left and Dean rinsed out the cups and put them away while Benny got out his special butchering knife. It was wrapped in leather and Benny was always very careful with it. Dean felt an arm wrap around his waist, above the pup as Benny pulled them together.

“I love you, Darlin”. I know today ain’t easy for you. She's gonna squeal somethin’ fierce when we hold on to her but I promise she won’t hurt none, it will be real fast. Stay inside til I call you if you want, okay. She’ll look like meat when I’m done, not a pig anymore. Sound alright?

Dean nodded and turned in Benny’s arm to scent his alpha in deeply. He kissed Benny without a word, squeezed his hand and went to the spare room that had temporarily become his sewing room. He sat and knitted on the warm woolen mittens he was making for Benny for the winter. He was lining them with flannel for extra warmth.

The squeal startled him and he dropped the knitting to cover his ears til it was over. He didn’t cry...refused to...it was part of the life. He vowed himself to get used to it. He picked up the needles again when she stopped, but couldn’t concentrate on the stitches. He put it away and got on the butchering apron he had sewn himself. It was canvas and he had treated it with paraffin to make it moisture proof. It kept his clothes clean. He had put on a dark colored shirt earlier just in case. He was ready.

When Benny came to get him, Dean steadied his chin and got to work. Dean took the hams and the shoulders and hung them in the hollowed out smoke tree. He had already started a little fire in the bottom. Benny had showed him how to work it when they had smoked a bunch of venison earlier in the fall. He kept a steady source of fresh white wood chips on that fire, the greenness of the wood created the perfect smoke to preserve the meat. It also kept Dean very busy. He only broke down a few times, gruffly rubbing the tears from his face on his rolled up shirt sleeves

Dean used his own sharp knife to cut chops and loins and wrapped them in paper. He took frequent breaks to warm up inside by the fire. Butchering a pig was cold work. Every time Benny brought him a new slab of meat he would gently rest his hand in the small of Dean’s back. Dean appreciated the small sign of support. The pieces of pork were already beginning to freeze in the cold air. He strung them all up and Benny climbed the ladder into the attic loft to hang the meat. It would stay healthy and frozen up their all winter as they ate it.

They smoked two huge slabs of bacon and Dean used every scrap to make his Mama’s famous sausage. He mixed it with all the right spices and formed it into meal sized balls which would be frozen and stored in a pan in the attic as well. He would defrost it as needed in the root cellar where all the hams and bacon would be stored.

Dean was beginning to shake with the cold as he scrubbed every surface with soap before heading inside. Bobby and Benny came soon after. They had taken care of their mess out at the barn. Dean had a huge beef pot pie waiting on the stove. They had traded a day of Benny butchering for a few cuts of beef with the neighbor. It was worth it when they ate that supper.

Bobby took no pork home with him, but as trade Benny was to go into town to help them butcher their pig in two days time. Dean liked bartering with friends for what they needed. He felt accomplished and he was hoping Benny would bring him along for a final visit in town.

That night when they crawled into bed exhausted, Benny held Dean close and pulled up his nightshirt. He kissed Dean’s belly and spoke to it, ”You are one lucky little pup. You have a brave Pa, carryin’ you. He does everything he needs to and he never complains. Hard worker, your Pa, you’ll never want for nothin’ with him carin’ for you.”

Dean felt his eyes fill with tears. “Benny,” he choked out, but then got stuck on his words.

“What Darlin’?”

“I want you to be Pa to the pup.” Dean managed to whisper.

“Really? I thought you should pick first and you’d want to be Pa.” Benny sounded genuinely surprised.

“I’d rather the pup call me Papa, ‘smore like Mama, if that’s okay by you.”

“Alright, if it’s what you really want. It's fine by me, Cher. Thank you, I called my father Pa.”

Dean buried his face against Benny’s neck and Benny held him. “It’s alright, Dean. I know today was hard. I was so proud of you, specially when Bobby saw you work alongside us. I love ya for puttin’ yourself through that without so much as a whine.”

‘You warned me...you told me and I didn’t listen,” Dean began to shake a little.

“Go on, let it out... no need to be the chief right now. Just be my sweet Darlin’ who falls in love with little pink pigs. I think your heart is what I love best about you, and I’m sorry I broke it a little today.”

Dean let himself cry, nothing earth shattering, but he cried nonetheless. He shed tears for the loss of his sweet Buttercup and for feeling stupid about becoming attached. He cried that Benny felt proud of him. Mostly he cried because he had an alpha who knew to let him be strong when there was work to be done, but let him be soft when it was all over. Benny was exactly what Dean never even knew he needed.

He wiped his tears and sat up. He rolled Benny over on his back and slid a leg over his lap to straddle him. Benny’s hands went to Dean’s thighs as their eyes met. Dean ground down a little against Benny as he lifted his nightshirt over his head. Benny’s hands moved to his biceps and squeezed.

“Sexy arms...love ‘em,” Benny panted as he lifted his hips and pressed into Dean.

Dean covered his face with his hands at being called sexy, but it didn’t stop the rhythm of his hips grinding. He felt Benny’s hands on his belly and he lowered his own to cover them as they both held the growing bump.

“So beautiful…” Benny whispered. He moved his hands back to squeeze Dean’s muscular arms, then brushed his fingers lightly up over his shoulders to his throat. The feel of those calloused fingers almost sent Dean spiralling but he focused and paused his grinding just long enough to hang on to stave off an early orgasm.

When those same fingers feathered across his nipples, Dean moaned and ground down hard against Benny’s hard cock. “Please…” he said as he leaned forward long enough to awkwardly work his drawers off.

Benny’s mouth followed his hands and Dean had to stop three times while Benny kissed and sucked his nipples. His mind never properly worked when Benny lavished his attentions to Dean’s chest so finally Dean pushed Benny away long enough to rid them both of their underwear and slide down effortlessly on Benny’s cock.

Benny groaned and his body fully shuddered as Dean encompassed him. His hand went to Dean’s hips and encouraged a firm steady rhythm. He let out a soft grunt each time Dean came down to sit on his lap. Dean could not suppress his own moans, deep and guttural, head thrown back and eyes closed and he pistoned his hips and chased what felt so good to them both. His hands forced Benny’s nightshirt up and he grabbed rough handfuls of Benny’s muscular chest.

“Oh Benny...Oh Benny...Ohhhhhh,” Dean moaned deep and low in his throat.

One of Benny’s hands held pressure from behind Dean’s shoulder as Benny thrust up into Dean. With the other hand, Benny brushed back and forth between Dean’s nipples teasing with light pinches.

Dean felt the tension of the day build and build until he tensed up and shed it all, his orgasm exploding through him. Benny thrust when Dean no longer could and he soon followed, grunting, grabbing Dean’s ass and fucking deep into his omega.

Dean collapsed on top of Benny, a little shy after being so aggressive in bed. Benny just continued to touch and comfort him until they both settled and their breathing calmed. They snuggled for a bit and then Benny cleaned them up.

Benny put more wood in the fireplace and then ventured out into the dark with a lantern to feed the smokehouse. Dean loved how the homestead just continued on around them but they always found time to pull together and slow it down, even if only for a little bit. It was always just enough.


	16. The Season of Give and Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas on the homestead brings lots of surprises. The winter is long...longer than Dean would care for it to be...

Dean would be lying if he said it wasn’t hard the first few times he fried bacon after butchering Buttercup, but he did admit that she made incredible bacon. He was used to her being gone now and Benny even gave him a gentle ribbing now and then. Then the alpha came home from a hunting trip with Bobby carrying a Christmas tree, so all teasing was forgiven.

In the days leading up to Christmas, projects were finished, decorations were hung and food was prepared. They would be alone on the homestead for the holiday but they were planning to have a wonderful celebration. They had enjoyed the busy quiet of the season and looked forward to seeing all of their secrets revealed.

The tree was covered with red and green ribbon tied into bows, and a few spun glass heart ornaments that Dean had found in Mama’s trunk. Benny had also carved a few wooden pieces shaped like birds and animals. They had hung brown paper cones full of nuts on the tree that they would eat on Christmas day. Dean had sewn a fabric angel to adorn the very top of the tree and finish it beautifully.

Dean had also sewn stockings for each of them like he had seen in a catalog at the mercantile. They hung from one of the bookcases by the fireplace which was kept going at full heat and not conducive to stockings. They were red flannel and unbeknownst to Benny matched red shirts Dean had made for the day as well.

They were hoping Benny would get a goose for dinner, but the early snow had sent most of them south a few weeks ago, so Dean had made plans to roast one of the girls from the coop. Christmas Eve morning Benny took off alone for one more try and in the afternoon came home with a surprise.

“A turkey! Benny I haven’t had turkey in so long...I mean other than Thanksgiving and we didn’t get much of it with all the mouths to feed that day! Hot damn! We can have leftovers and sandwiches and turkey pot pie…” Dean turned to Benny who was staring with a soft look on his face. “Sorry, I got a little carried away.”

Benny smiled. “What?” Dean asked looking away and trying to seem busy.

“Nothin”. He walked over to Dean with the field dressed turkey and planted a firm and dirty kiss on him. “Just love that simple things make you happy, that’s all. It’s just a turkey…”

Benny soon had no turkey and found he was pressed against the heavy kitchen table, Dean’s body completely pressed against his in all the right places, Dean speaking between wet and messy kisses, “Not just a turkey...it’s a treasure...and it’s all ours...my...clever...alpha...hunter…”

Dean pushed Benny into a chair and climbed up on his lap. He scrambled for both their pants, turkey on the table behind them all but forgotten as he cupped Benny’s already hardening cock in his palm. “Gonna have to help, my love, I can’t see much over this big belly you gave me,” Dean keened into Benny’s ear.

Benny growled at the implication of having filled Dean’s belly, and grabbed both their cocks, stroking them with some of Dean’s abundant slick. Dean touched and kissed Benny anywhere he could reach, nibbling on his sensitive neck while he rolled and squeezed the alpha’s balls gently. When they came it was together and with Dean’s hand firmly grasping Benny’s knot. They panted and rutted until they both came down, Dean had had the wherewithal in the final moments to grab the dishtowel on the table so they hadn’t made a tremendous mess.

As Dean stood and stumbled a bit in the afterglow of his orgasm, he tried to sound not sexed out, “Anyway, thank you for the turkey, my sweet.”

Benny smirked and just stayed in the chair and watched his beautiful omega fluster around the kitchen, big in the belly and flushed with their quick moment of passion.

Christmas morning Benny woke to the sounds of the stove being lit and logs being put on the fire. He moved to get up but was hit full on by Dean as he jumped back into bed shouting, Merry Christmas!”

Benny laughed out loud crooked smile and all and pulled Dean down onto his chest, “The Merriest Ever!”

Dean kissed him with a look of awe and Benny said, “Well it is...the merriest, I mean.”

Sitting up in Benny’s chest, Dean announced, “Cinnamon rolls and bacon for breakfast and then dinner in the early afternoon, okay?”

“Sounds good Darlin’. Let’s wear something fancy today, and clean up real nice. How ‘bout it?” Benny suggested eagerly.

“Funny you should say so, here’s your first gift of the day,” Dean chuckled as he handed Benny a brown paper package tied with string.

Benny untied it carefully and held up the red flannel shirt Dean had sewn for him. It was warm and soft and he loved it. “This is beautiful Dean, just great. I love it. Thank you Darlin’.” He kissed Dean and then sat up to hold it against himself. “I’ll wear this and my nice pants you made me. What are you gonna put on?”

Dean looked shocked and said, “You mean you didn’t make me a Christmas shirt?”

Benny felt bad and then realised Dean was teasing, “No you ass, I don’t sew.”

“Well, then, ass that I am, it’s a good thing I made one for me too,” and he grabbed his from a drawer in his dresser next to the bed.

They cleaned up, washing each other’s hair in the kitchen sink, neither looking towards the tree and it’s surprises. The red shirts were festive and warm and Benny saw a look of pride on Dean’s face that made his heart swell when they were both dressed in clothes the omega had made by hand.

They ate delicious cinnamon rolls and bacon and drank hot chocolate that Dean had made for another surprise. Then they opened their stockings. They had each filled the other’s and were excited to see them explored.

Benny had filled Dean’s with candy from New Orleans, pralines and taffy. He had also put an orange and some nuts, just like he had gotten as a pup. Next Dean pulled out a fabric book full of shiny new sewing needles in all sizes. There was a bar of fancy soap and a pot of creme that both smelled like lemon verbena. When he saw how touched Dean was he said, “I heard you say your skin itched as it stretched and I asked Bela for some advice. She said that would help a bit. You can shave with the soap, too.”

After Dean finished, Benny started to pull treats from his stocking. Dean had filled Benny’s stocking with brightly colored hard candies in fruit flavors and a long peppermint stick candy as well, just like Mama use to do for him. Dean had baked tiny pecan pies called tassies that they only got at Christmas. Benny popped one of those in his mouth right away. There was also a new pair of work gloves in the bottom and a homemade jar of salve for his hands.

They sat on the sofa in front of the roaring fire for a while, with Dean occasionally stirring a pot or basting the turkey. The smells of Christmas filled the room. It was quiet and relaxing and perfect. There were gifts under tree still needing opening, but they were not in a rush. Finally Benny said, I think I’ll go do the barn chores. Hand me your milk pail, I’ll tend to Daffodil and the girls for you.”

“Oh I don’t mind coming, Benny,” Dean said as he grabbed the pail from it’s shelf.

“Well, now it’s Christmas and if I say I’ll do the milkin’, it must be for a reason, so let me have the pail, Cher,” Benny said slyly.

“Alright,” Dean said with a grin. “Be careful she doesn’t kick you.”

“We’ll be fine there Chief, be back in a bit,” Benny winked as he buttoned his coat and closed the door behind him.

A good half hour later Benny was back with just the full milk pail. He handed it off and Dean placed it in the root cellar to settle. Benny was warming up by the fire when he came up and he asked, Ready to open presents,Darlin?”

“You bet,” Dean answered. They sat on the floor by the tree, and passed each other packages. One by one they opened them, new long johns for Benny, hand carved wooden ABC, 123 blocks for Dean, well the pup really, but Dean loved them. Benny unwrapped woolen mittens Dean had made him and then Dean opened several jars of spices that he had been eying at the mercantile. Next Benny had three pairs of hand knit winter weight socks from Dean.

“Darlin’, these are beautiful and so warm, I am gonna have some happy toes this winter.”

Benny handed Dean a large box wrapped in brown paper with a red ribbon. “Thought you could use these pretty soon.” Dean looked puzzled but opened the box. When he lifted the lid his lip quivered. He pulled out a beautiful pair of work boots, the slip on kind that didn’t need to be tied.

“And in the box there’s a special tool you hang by the door, so you can hook it in the loop there at the back and pull them on with out bending over.” Dean’s tears spilled over then.

“What Darlin’, I thought you wanted boots that don’t tie?” Benny was worried. “You don’t have to wear them, I’ll help you all winter with your tie ones if you want, It's no trouble to me I just- I mis-”

Dean had crawled over to Benny’s lap and silenced him with a kiss. Some people might say you couldn’t really know a person in as few months as Dean and Benny knew each other, but they were wrong. Dean and Benny knew just what made the other tick and this proved it. “Thank you Benny, my sweet thoughtful Benny...they are beautiful and solid and will be great for working. But even more than that , thank you for letting me be self sufficient. I know you like helping me with my boots and truly you are a wonderful alpha. Thank you for letting me be me, even in something as simple as putting on my own boots.” Dean laughed as he said the last words. “Seems silly now.”

Benny kissed Dean on the forehead, “It’s not silly Dean. You like to do for yourself. Nothin’ wrong with that. You can be as independent as you want, I’ll always love that about you. I’ll always give you what you need, even if it means takin’ a step or two back.”

Dean kissed Benny and then tried his boots on. They fit perfectly.

“Now get on the sofa and close your eyes, I got somethin’ else for you.”

“Benny, you’ve already given me too much.” Dean protested.

“Ha! Don’t think I don’t know you got one more hidden in here somewhere,” Benny teased. “Close your eyes…” Dean heard the door open and felt the cold air as Benny brought something in from the porch. “Okay, open.”  
Dean opened his eyes to find a beautiful rocking chair, “Jesus Benny, did you make this?”

“Can’t take all the credit, Bobby showed me how. Sit in it, what it’s made for.”

“It’s perfect.” Dean was short on words at the shock of it It had a high back with cross bars and carved slats to lean back on. It was sturdy and strong and rocked smoothly.

“I don’t know what to say, Benny...I love it.”

“How bout you close your eyes one more time and stay right there.”

Still in awe of the chair, Dean covered his eyes and waited. When the door shut he heard Benny shuffling around him a bit and then heard in an excited tone, “Okay open!”

Dean opened his eyes and completely lost it. Benny had made him a swinging cradle for their pup. It was dark wood and hand carved just like the rocker. Benny came and knelt next to Dean, rocking it to show Dean how it worked. Dean wiped at his eyes, trying to get himself back in some kind of control but Benny just squeezed around his shoulder and nuzzled sweet words into his hair.

“I’m gonna assume you like it, Cher.”

Dean stood and rocked the cradle himself, then he put both hands on his belly, “You’ve got some Pa here pup. Look what he made us!”

The talked and tried the chair and the cradle a few more times, then Dean insisted on arranging the room to accommodate the new furniture. He fussed until it was perfect in his eyes then he put Benny on the sofa. He disappeared into the spare room and came back with a large brown package tied with green ribbon.

Benny untied it and unwrapped a large book. It looked hand made and the cover read: The Lafitte Family Est. 1868. Benny opened the cover to read the writing. It was in perfectly neat hand that he recognized as Dean’s.

This is the story of how Benjamin Lafitte and Dean Winchester met, fell in love and raised a family family on their homestead in the Kansas Territory.

Benny sat quietly paging through the book with an occasional sniffle. The first page was the ad he had placed in Mating Monthly, and each page following contained a letter attached with a ribbon and held in a slot on the page. Benny removed and reread every letter before moving on to the next one. Dean had preserved the grey ribbon from his lapel and placed it on the page by the telegram telling Benny to look for it at the station. He had the ribbon and pressed flowers from Benny’s welcoming bouquet and one flower from every bouquet since with the date and the name of the flower next to it. There was a description of their wedding, a copy of their mating ceremony photo and the telling of every life event they had shared together, including the loss of Mary Winchester. It ended with a page that read: Our first Christmas Together.

They shared a wonderful Christmas dinner. They had either hunted or grown everything they ate. It was a delicious meal and a very meaningful holiday. It was a true symbol of what they had seen in Dean’s memory book, their two lives melding into one and becoming so much more because of it.

******

Benny was worried about Dean. It was February and he was now seven months with pup and the winter was wearing on him. He had done fine up through Christmas and the new year, but the long stretch of storms in January and February had him pretty spooked. The first real blizzard shook the house pretty good and even though Benny assured him it was safe and just noisy, Dean slept very little for the two days it raged.

Whenever there was sunny weather, no matter how cold, Dean insisted on going out and getting some air. Benny humored him but always accompanied him and as the snow continued to pile up, Dean’s nervousness increased.

“Darlin’ we’ll be fine, you know you’ve got two more months to go before the pup comes.”

“Yes, but it’s not even letting up yet and if something happens, I can’t get out through that snow,” Dean argued.

Benny held Dean as they stood in the path he had shoveled to the barn, “But I can, if I really had to.” He didn’t blame Dean for feeling trapped. He had felt much the same way the first year and he made frequent trips into town

Dean seemed to settle down and they went several days with no heavy snowfall. Benny had worked to clear the snow in the area around the house to give Dean more space, so he would feel less claustrophobic. It worked and the next week or so went on comfortably with them going back and forth between the barn and the house for chores and Dean working on all his projects for the pup.

They woke on a Wednesday to a sky that looked like snow. Dean made breakfast and they went out to the barn for chore time. The snow started to fall and they settled in for the day. Dean was currently quilting a crib blanket for the baby. It was a colorful pinwheel design framed with cream, blue, and green borders. He had finished all of the piecing and was quilting all the layers together with tiny stiches. He was about three quarters of the way done. It was sweet and warm for their pup.

Benny did the evening chores and said it was getting pretty bad with no signs of stopping. Before supper, he filled the house with as much firewood as he could. They had taken to storing it in the area they used for bathing and kept the tub closer to the fireplace. They did laundry in the tub as well on Monday, but kept even that to a minimum. Clothes were hard to dry and it was hard to get warm after being completely wet. Mostly they washed up with warm water by the sink or close to the fire.

They woke several times in the night and by morning the storm was stronger than ever. Benny said he had to go do the chores because he had not given the animals water the night before. They had half a tub each and he thought the storm would be gone by now. He told Dean he would take a rope and tie it to the front porch so he could tie it to the corner of the barn to find his way back.

He bundled up in as many layers as he could move in, with Dean’s warm hand made socks and mittens. He had a hat and scarf Dean had made for him earlier and also his warm coat. The snow was deep in the yard again and Dean kissed Benny before he left. “Please be careful, Benny. I hate that you’re going out in this. Can’t they go a day without water?”

“We’ve been over this. They’ve probably been out of water since yesterday evening. They need water and it’s gonna take me a while to get it to them. I’ve got the rope and I know what I’m doing. Please don’t worry yourself and the pup. I promise I’ll be right back. I’ll be careful.” And with that Benny was out in the snow, rope in hand. Dean couldn’t see him after he left the porch so he closed the door and noted the time on Benny’s watch on the mantle. It was nine in the morning.

Benny had been gone a few hours and Dean started to get worried. Benny had said it would take a while, but Dean couldn’t help it. The sound of the swirling wind was fierce, like screaming and it rattled the wooden window jambs and doors. He refused to do nothing so he finished his quilting and put a pot on the stove to start a beef stew. It was one of Benny’s favorites and he would be happy to smell it on the stove when he came in from the difficult chores.

Dean stoked the fire and added more to the pot before cutting the bias edging for his quilt. It was almost noon. By two o’clock, he had attached the edging and was sewing it in place. He put coffee on for Benny who would be in any minute. Dean forced himself to stay busy and by suppertime he had finished the quilt in its entirety. He was happy with it and couldn’t wait to show Benny when he came in. It was five thirty by Benny’s watch.

Dean began to get a little angry. Didn’t Benny know that Dean would be worrying? “Come on Benny, what the hell?” he said to the empty room. He felt like something was wrong by seven when Benny had not come back, but he made himself sit and eat a plate of stew. If Benny had struggled to get water for the animals all day, he may need Dean to be strong enough to help him when he got home. Not to mention not eating would hurt the pup.

Thankfully there was a room full of wood and the house was warm. By nine, Dean knew something was wrong. He wound the watch and placed it back on the mantle. He bundled up as much as he could and headed for the door, He was just going to follow the line to the barn and check on Benny. He was frightened of the storm but he needed to do it.

He opened the door and closed it behind him. He could not see anything in the blinding snow. He felt for the front porch post and leaned down to grab the taut rope to follow. Dean didn’t even hear his own scream the storm was so loud. He pulled and pulled until the end of the rope was in his hands. Benny had never made it to tie the rope off, he must have gotten lost in the snow. Dean screamed for Benny until he was too cold to scream anymore and then he turned and felt for the cabin door.

He undressed and got as close to the fire as he could in the rocking chair. He made himself some tea and choked it down with more stew just to get warm. He had no idea what to do. Benny was lost in the snow. He couldn’t help it, he cried for his alpha.

It was a long, night full of tears and second guessing. What if he had checked sooner and found the rope unattached, could he have gone out to find him? Why didn’t he insist that Benny stay in the house? Why did he let him go? What was he going to do if Benny never made it home? He stopped there, having worked himself up again. He was becoming concerned about their pup, he needed to relax and take care of them both.

Dean slept very little, dozing here and there but always startling awake. The sky lightened in the morning which gave Dean hope, but the storm continued and Dean could not do anything to find his alpha. His heart broke more with every passing hour. When he could no longer cry, he got angry.

How could this happen to them? They had just found each other and they were just starting their family! It just wasn’t fair. Dean stood in the middle of the main room of their house and shook his fist at the storm and what it was trying to take from him. He began to plan what he would do the minute the storm let up.

He got all of his clothes warm by the fire and filled a mason jar with water. He tied twine around the top and made a long shoulder strap. He packed some food in a dish cloth and tied a twine strap to that as well. Now if he came upon Benny during his search, he would have food and water for him. He would shovel his way to the barn first. If Benny was not there, he would search a perimeter around it and then if he still had not found Benny, he would take Beau to forge a path in front of him towards the road, to go for help.

He decided to lay down on the sofa for a few minutes to build some strength. The stress of the whole situation must have caught up to him because he never felt himself doze off.

Dean woke feeling much better rested and realized two things. First, it was quiet. Second, he could see light peeking in around the closed windows. He pulled himself off the sofa and threw on his warm clothes. It was just past two in the afternoon and the storm had ended while Dean was asleep. He tucked the watch in his coat pocket to keep track of how long he was outside. Bundled and ready he grabbed the food and water and headed out to follow his plan.

The shovel was buried in snow on the porch but Dean found it and began to shovel his way to the barn. It was slow going because he did not want to overdo it and chance hurting the pup. It felt like forever, but it was actually only two hours when he reached the barn. His face was well covered by a scarf and he could still feel his fingers and toes. He called out for Benny every so often and listened for a response. Mostly he heard the animals answer from within the barn. He saw no movement around him and he headed into the barn to see if the animals had any water which would mean that Benny had at least made it there.

If Benny had made it to the barn, then he may have been lost trying to get back to Dean at the house. If there was no water, then perhaps he overshot the barn and never made it. Either way he would at least know which direction to start looking. He shovelled the snow from in front of the barn door and called out to Benny as he entered. He did not hear anything but he saw water in all the troughs.  
He scrambled to look in every inch of the barn and began to scream for Benny. “Alpha! Benny! Are you here?? Benny??”

He entered Daffodil’s stall when he didn’t see her standing. There on the ground in the corner of the stall was Daffodil and curled up next to her was Benny.

“Benny, oh Christ! Benny!” Dean cried and dropped to Benny’s side. He shook Benny and felt his skin. He was burning up, but he was alive. “Jesus Benny, I love you, I love you. Jesus Benny, it’s Dean, I’m here.”

Benny was not in good shape and Dean could not rouse him very much. He certainly could not walk back to the house. Dean stood out of the straw and looked around to make a plan to get Benny back to the house. He frantically shuffled through the barn until he came across a canvas tarp. If he rolled Benny onto the tarp, he could drag him back to the house like a sled. He tried to get Benny to drink some water and then he positioned the tarp and with a great deal of effort, rolled his alpha onto it.

Dean wrapped the tarp around Benny and then painstakingly dragged him back down the path to the house. He pulled Benny up the steps by grabbing him under his arms and taking it one step at a time. Dean was exhausted when he finally got Benny inside the house. He stopped for a few minutes before continuing.

Dean stood and took off his coat and winter gear. He threw more logs on the fire and stoked the stove as well, putting water in the kettle for tea. He stripped Benny out of his cold, wet clothes and grabbed the quilt from last night off the sofa. He laid it in front of the fireplace and got Benny on it. Benny was burning up and Dean covered him with more blankets and then went to brew some tea with herbs he knew would help Benny’s fever.

As he warmed up, Benny began to call out for Dean. He was delirious with fever and Dean tried to get the tea in him to bring it down, “I’m here Benny. You’re safe, my love. I found you and you’re home now. Drink this sweetheart, come on drink some.” It was a long fight, but Dean got most of the tea in Benny.

Dean stood and looked around the room. Benny was quiet, so Dean cleaned up the mess he had made getting Benny into the house. He could think better about the next part of his plan if he had things in order. He sat on the floor next to Benny and wiped his brow with a cool cloth. Despite the tea and the cool cloth, Benny was still burning up. He made a broth and more tea. He needed to bring the fever down.

Dean thought about heading down the road for help, but he knew that at this point he was exhausted. He would not be any good to Benny if he collapsed out in the snow. He decided to rest up for the night, keep Benny hydrated and see if he felt well enough to go for help in the morning. He talked to Benny all night, encouraging him to hang on and continually offering Benny water, fever tea and broth.

He must have fallen asleep at some point because he woke draped over Benny. He stoked both fires and checked to see if the sun was up. He stepped outside because he needed to pee very badly. He peed off the porch since there was no path to the outhouse. He was turning back to the house when he heard a whinny. It couldn’t have been Belle or Beau. He looked around and heard it again. Then he heard bells. Missouri had a sled with bells. He looked towards the road and sure enough Missouri’s sled was making it’s way toward their house.

“Missouri, Missouri, hurry, It’s Benny. He’s sick...hurry, hurry.”

He went back inside to check on his alpha and to tell him the good news. Missouri burst through the door. She went straight to work with her bag. She assessed Benny and asked Dean what had happened and what he had done for him so far. Dean explained and helped Missouri as best he could.

She told him that she had a young man, Alfie from town drive her to check on pregnant omegas after big storms and he just happened to be next on her list. She sent Alfie back with the sled to pick up Dr, Turner and Bobby. They would be back in a couple of hours.

“Dean, you have done very well for Benny. I would not have done anything differently. You’re a good strong husband. Benny’s very sick, but I think he will be okay. He needs medicine that my Rufus will bring him. You look tired. Sit of the sofa and take a break. I’ll let you know if I need anything, alright.”

Dean sat and looked down at his Benny, relieved but still worried. He put his hands on his belly, he was definitely starting to feel the efforts of the past two days. “I need you, my Benny...we need you to be well...please be well…” He felt Missouri’s hands help him lay down and cover him with a blanket.

“Try to rest Dean...sleep if you can.”

Dean didn’t think he would ever sleep until Benny was awake, but he was feeling weak so he rested as best he could. He never left Benny’s side to go further than the sofa or the stove for more of what Benny needed and he helped Missouri nurse Benny until finally he felt a bit ill from lack of sleep. He gave in and closed his eyes but convinced himself it was only for a moment. He needed to continue telling Benny all the things they needed to get done before the pup came and how much they needed him to get better...and how much they loved him.

When Dean awoke, angry with himself for not being there for Benny, it was to the noise and bustle of a busy household. For a minute he thought himself back at the Barnes in the downstairs kitchen. He smelled food cooking, chicken soup maybe, and her heard the clatter of the stove and splashing of water. It was the voices that told him otherwise. He picked out Missouri, Dr. Turner, Bobby, and two more, softer...maybe Garth and Cas.

He took a moment to feel where he was before opening his eyes. He was in bed. Someone had put him in bed while his poor Benny was lying on the hard hearth of the fireplace. He moved his arm to sit up and hit something warm. Benny. He was in bed with Benny. He leaned up and over laying himself over Benny’s chest to see his beloved alpha, his husband, his best friend.

Benny still looked feverish, but much better than before and he spoke to him, “Benny, my love. I’m here. I’m so sorry I slept, I’m here now.”

Missouri appeared out of nowhere, “Well now you must feel better. You finally got some sleep for you and your pup. How about we get you up to the outhouse and then get some food in you and you can get back in bed with your alpha. He’s getting better, slowly but surely. He does best when you are close. Funniest thing I’ve ever seen, fever goes down when you’re by his side.”

“How many hours have I been asleep?”

“Days, you mean how many days...goin’ on two days. Wore yourself clean out taking care of him. You’re strong as a bull for an omega, and one with pup at that.” Missouri’s laugh rang out and the doorway filled with faces, worried faces.

“He’s alright, ya’ll. Everyone take a step back. Garth and Cas, why don’t you two get him to the outhouse and I’ll get him something to eat and drink. Bobby, you stay with Benny. Now everybody move.”

“What about me,” he heard Dr, Turner ask.

“You just keep doin’ whatever it was keepin’ you busy like eatin’ all them biscuits so there ain’t none for those poor boys in there, how’s that.” Missouri barked with very little bite. Dean could hear the affection in her voice.

He had no intention of needing anyone’s help to get to the bathroom, but he could hardly even sit up unassisted. It took both Garth and Cas to get him partially dressed and to the outhouse and back. He was worn out when he got to the kitchen table to sit. Garth brought a bowl of warm water and a washcloth and Dean allowed himself to be cleaned up a bit. Honestly it felt great. Garth was kind and gentle and not in any way demeaning when he did it. Cas brought a bowl of chicken soup and bread with butter for him to eat. He also fixed a cup of peppermint tea with lot of sugar.

Dr. Turner joined him and began to talk to him about Benny. “Boy’s got lung fever. Happens when you get run down and wet and cold. ‘Sourri said you told her he was frozen wet when you got him in...something about waterin’ the stock. Anyway, got to thin out and get rid of what’s in the lungs. Been giving him some herbal tea, little stronger than the one you made, but same idea and some powders as well. He’s doing better. Just needs time...this takes time to get over. When it’s gone and he’s eatin’ good, you won’t tell he ever had it. Got the good kind if you gotta have it. Other one leaves you weak for life.”

Dean was half asleep when they tucked him back into bed with Benny and he didn’t care one bit that they saw him curl around his sleeping mate. He slept and woke a few more times until finally he heard Benny’s voice, “Darlin’?”

It was rough and weak, but it was his Benny asking for him and Dean got right where Benny could see him, “Here I am Benny. I’m here.” Benny’s mouth turned ever so slightly into a smile and Dean cried. He was mad at himself for breaking down again when Benny needed him to be strong but damn if he could help the tears. He buried his face in Benny’s neck and sobbed like a child.

He had been so afraid even though everyone assured him Benny would be fine. He let go all the fear he had been holding in: that he many never hear Benny speak to him again, that he may never see that crooked smile, that Benny may never meet their pup. He cried all of that away and knew that they would be alright.

Benny explained how everything had happened. He had not gotten lost on the way to the barn, he had simply dropped the rope when he tripped and couldn’t find it. He got to the barn and watered the animals but in the process had gotten soaked and was cold. He was afraid that without the rope he would miss the house and end up on the open prairie. He decided to wait it out in the hayloft buried in the straw. However, he got colder and colder and realized he felt ill. He managed to crawl to Daffodil’s stall thinking she would put off body heat. “Imagine my surprise when she walked over and laid down next to me.”

“I don't’ remember much after that til I felt you in bed next to me, but I was too weak to say or do anything but lay there for a while. I could feel you though,pressed up against me... and the pup kicking me, so I just tried to gather my strength and get better.” He squeezed Dean’s hand and looked around the room at all of the friends who had come to help.

“Well,” Missouri said proudly, “You can thank your omega for saving you. He dug his way through all that snow, heavy with pup and dragged you back on a makeshift sled. Then he lifted you step by step into the house and still managed to know what to give you to bring your fever down. If he hadn’t done all that, you would have been too far gone to help.”

Benny and Dean’s eyes met and no words were needed.

It took a good week for them to get Benny back on his feet and another two before he could be okay on his own with the chores. Dean cooked him lots of hearty food and kept him on the tea Missouri had left for him. Bobby tied ropes for guidance and cleared paths in the snow for them, Cas and Garth got Dean’s house back in order and then they were alone again.

They wrote their story in the memory book and continued with their winter chores and projects for the pup. They slept tangled together every night. They watched the pup dance in Dean’s belly and held on to each other, tight, like it mattered. They had learned the hard way that it truly did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to hear from you...


	17. Spring Brings the Sweetest Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited day arrives...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the details, so be forewarned...I get pretty graphic.

Dean never worried about storms after Benny was ill. Maybe it was because his worst fear of storms had come to light. Somehow he came to terms with the weather and focused his energy on productive things, like the pup and spring on the homestead. It was very late in March, the mud was drying up in the sun and very light snow only occasionally fell. Dean was very large now, only able to wear the shirts he had made this winter to accommodate his belly. His pants were at their limit with the drawstrings but still comfortable and the slip on boots were a true pleasure to have. He only had about two more weeks to go by his and MIssouri’s calculations and he had no restrictions as to what he could do as long as he felt up to it.

Dean was healthy but tired and encumbered by his size. Benny was a huge help and didn’t even complain when he had to help lift, which was often. Dean’s back had simply stopped cooperating for carrying anything but the pup. Benny had bolted a bell to one of the beams of the front porch and Dean just pulled a rope to ring when he needed him. He had learned to have a bunch of tasks ready at once so he did not constantly disturb Benny’s work. He also altered how he did his own chores to optimize how much he could do independently. Either way, Benny helped with a cheerful heart and the extra help left Dean with lots of energy to say thank you.

They were in the almost empty hayloft on a blanket, Dean on his hands and knees, Benny behind him, slowly rocking into Dean’s tight, wet heat. Neither of their appetites had faltered as Dean grew with pup, in fact they both were nearly insatiable. It certainly made for sound sleeping at night.

Dean loved Benny fucking him in the barn. It felt young and naughty, even though they were alone on the homestead. It was almost like they had snuck off into the hay instead of doing their work, or something else just as scandalous. He grabbed handfuls of the bright yellow hay and moaned as Benny hit all the right spots deep inside him. Benny grunting and groaning dirty things in his ear always brought Dean to the best finish and he cried out as he felt his alpha’s knot tie them together.

“Alright, Darlin?” Benny asked as he helped Dean onto his side and curled around him.

“Always, my big hungry bear. I love it when you growl dirty things in my ear.”

Benny kissed Dean and wiped his omega’s sweaty forehead with his shirt sleeve. “You do have the sweetest honey…”

Dean moaned and clenched around Benny’s knot at the sweet dirty talk and Benny groaned as another orgasm passed through him. Dean scolded with a smile, “Jesus, you gotta stop or we’ll be stuck here all afternoon.”

“Worst things could happen, Cher, worse things could happen.”

They spent about an hour together dozing and chatting before they were able to part ways. They cleaned up at the pump and Dean went back to the house to start supper. It was a very happy spring on the homestead.

*****

  
It was only a few days until the pup was due and they could leave all the doors and windows open during the day. Dean had aired both mattresses and spring cleaned the house. He had ordered all his seeds for the garden this year and plotted any changes he wanted from last years plan in diagrams in his notebook. He was ready and just going through the pup’s things one more time.

Winter had given him plenty of time to make everything he and Benny would need to care for their pup. He was in the spare room which held all of the nursery supplies. Benny had made and put up shelves and built a dresser with a railing on top so they could change the pup without them rolling off. Mrs. Barnes had one in her nursery. On the changing table sat a basket of wiping flannels and a jar of Dean’s own salve in case of a rash.

The dresser held an abundance of flannel diapers, burp cloths and bundling blankets. There was a drawer full of nightgowns, flannel and cotton in various sizes, knitted blankets, sweaters, booties and bonnets. There were enough clothes for twins even though they knew it was only one pup. Dean was proud of his work, their baby had beautifully smocked nighties and dresses. He had chosen to smock in lots of different colors, the pieces were bright and beautiful against the cream fabrics. Benny beamed when Dean would take them out and look at them. Dean was especially proud of a pale green sweater and hat that he had knit from a pattern Mama had given him.

The shelves held the comb and brush set from when he was a child, and his tiny silver cup and spoon. These would be used for his and Benny’s pups now. The thought of brushing his own pup’s hair made him smile. There was also the set of blocks Benny had made him for Christmas and a horse on a pullstring that he remembered Sam toddling with. They were ready, and waiting.

Every night they sat in the main room and Benny would rub Dean’s feet as he lay on the sofa and pushed the cradle to swing. He would fuss over the baby quilt every night before they crawled into bed together.

Benny rubbed lemon verbena creme on Dean’s enormous belly and talked to their pup, “Soon little pup, soon we will meet you and hold you and play with you. Pa will teach you to ride a horse and hunt and Papa will teach you to cook and make beautiful things. We’ll both teach you how to grow things and be nice and love. Soon little pup, soon.”

“Every night Benny, every night you say sweet things and make me cry,” Dean tried to sound annoyed. He knew he couldn’t fool Benny who was suddenly crawling under the covers. “What are you doing under there?” Dean laughed as Benny’s beard tickled his thighs.

“Well, I thought I might make you cry out for a completely different reason,.”

Dean did just that, as Benny took his fast hardening cock into his mouth and gave him a fabulous reason to cry. Later as they snuggled together to fall asleep, Benny soothed Dean, “Soon Darlin’, soon.”

*****

  
They woke the next morning with Dean not quite feeling himself. Luckily it was only one more day until Missouri was due for Dean’s weekly check in. He took it easy and spent a good deal of time in the outhouse which led him to believe labor would start soon. Benny stuck close to the house without being underfoot and offered a few hugs when needed. They rocked on the porch swing and walked when Dean felt like it but nothing came of it in the form of pains.

That afternoon Bobby showed up with a piglet. This year they were buying their pig from Bobby and it made Dean feel more like it was a farm animal and not a pet. It didn’t stop him from naming it Sunflower, however. Sunflower was a nice distraction and Bobby got Benny alone for a minute to hand him a note from Missouri.

Benny read the note quickly and handed it back to Bobby. Missouri had found and contacted Sam and he was in fact Dean’s brother. Benny took a moment to process what he had read. Dean’s brother was not dead and furthermore would be travelling here in May to see Dean. Benny would speak to Missouri tomorrow, telling her to keep it all a secret. He would not have Dean look forward to something that may not happen and Benny wanted to be sure first. Better a surprise than an apology for being wrong.

“Hey Bobby, can you let Missouri know Dean is feeling a little out of sorts and I’d appreciate if she could come a little earlier tomorrow?”

“Sure thing, tell Dean to take care. I’ll come handle the animals when Dean pups, if you’d like.”

“Thanks, Bobby, that’d be right nice of you.” Bobby rode off in the wagon to deliver more pigs and Dean and Benny played with little pink Sunflower the rest of the day.

They took a picnic of cold fried chicken, biscuits and pickles down to the spring for an early supper. They had to wear coats and bring a blanket to cuddle in but it was a nice change of pace. Sunflower fell asleep with Dean while Benny looked on. He saw Dean twitch in his sleep once in awhile, but finally he laid down with them and they all had a little nap.

Dean walked a little slower than normal heading back to the house and stopped a couple of times but said nothing really hurt, just got tight in his belly. They had to have a fire that night, it got quite chilly again. Benny helped Dean to the outhouse twice in the night but still no pains. Dean fell asleep at dawn and Benny got up to let him have a rest.

The coffee wasn’t even done when Benny heard Dean call from the bedroom, “Benny?”

“Comin’ Chief,” he answered as headed towards his mate. “Didn’t sleep much longer.”

“No, think I want to get up, but my hips hurt again.”

“Need a little help?” Benny asked as he leaned in for a kiss.

“Yeah, Bear, thanks.” Dean wrapped his arms around Benny’s neck and stood as Benny gave him support under his arms.

“There...feel steady on your feet?”

“Yep, now I gotta pee.” They laughed together and Dean’s hips loosened as he walked, but Benny went with him to the outhouse just in case.

*****

They had a slow morning, eating muffins that Bobby had dropped off when he left Sunflower. A couple of cups of tea got Dean going and he dressed but had no real mending to do so he puttered around the garden plot with Sunflower as Benny handled the barn chores. He thought about last year’s layout and the changes he had planned for this year. He plotted them and walked them with foot measurements. He was making sure the potato area was big enough when he heard Benny call.

“Hey Darlin’ you got a clutch just hatched!” Benny called. “They are so cute.”

“Come on Sunflower,” Dean said making squeaky noises to get the piglet to follow him. He headed to the barn but had to stop halfway when he got a bad cramp in his belly. “Ooooh sunflower, that might be a labor pain.” He stilled for a minute until it passed and then continued on to the barn.

The chicks were adorable, little yellow fluff balls, some with a little red in them and some with a little black. He bent over carefully to pick up a couple of them. “Benny, they are gonna be great chickens, they look so healthy.”

He put them down and spread some chick feed off to the side. “We have to remember to put down both chicken and chick feed every day, okay Ben?”

“Sure thing Chief, I’ll remember.”

Dean sucked in a breath as the pain he had felt before returned. “Dean? You okay?” Benny asked as he saw Dean wince.

‘Yeah, but I think it’s a pup pain.”

“Let’s head back to the house for a bit then,” Benny said wrapping Dean tenderly in his arms.

“My love...I’m fine. It’s only the second one I’ve had.” Dean said smiling.

Benny led him from the barn after putting a squealing Sunflower in her pen.

They were walking across the yard to the house when a very loud wagon came up their drive.

“Hey Gabriel!,” Benny shouted “Dean this is the tin peddler I was telling you about.” He whispered out of the side of his mouth, “Now let me wheel and deal to get good prices, alright?”

“Sure, no problem,” Dean said as he internally giggled. Benny had no idea how much Dean had to haggle in the city.

A very happy, very short man jumped down from the wagon to shake Benny’s hand.

“How are you this fine spring, Benny?”

“Well, very well, thanks. Gabe this is my mate Dean, Dean this is Gabriel the tin peddler.”

“Nice to meet you Gabriel.” Dean said with a glint in his eye.

“Mutual, Dean. Congratulations on the pup.” He looked to Benny. “You mated a city boy, huh?” Gabe asked playfully.

“Yeah, how did you know?” Benny answered.

“A peddler can always spot a city haggler, now what are you in the market for?” He asked pretending to be stern.

“I need a large pail with a lid to soak diapers. Can’t leak at all and lid needs to stay tight. I also need a medium washtub for washing pup clothes. Do you have watering cans? I could use one of those, too.” Dean stopped talking and rubbed at his belly.

Benny slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him in for a hug.

Gabe spoke up, “You look close, is it time? Can I go get someone for you?”

“No, I’m alright, midwife is coming by today. Just barely starting. You have any of the things I need?”

Gabe nodded. “I most surely do.”

“I need a few things as well,” Benny said.

“How about I make lunch for us and you two dicker over prices. I’ll let you know if I’m happy when you’re done.” Dean said and then he made his way into the house. He whipped up a quick mincemeat pie, biscuits served with homemade jam and stewed pumpkin with brown sugar and cinnamon.

Gabe ate his fill, complimenting Dean on the entire meal. Then he brought in all the things Dean and Benny wanted to buy, and put them on the table. All of the items Dean wanted were there plus two pails for barn work and two dippers as well.

“Four dollars,” Gabe announced.

“Really,” Dean answered flatly. “How was the dinner?”

Benny looked puzzled and just watched.

“Loved the pie, biscuits were heaven, jam was the best I ever ate, stewed pumpkin was like pie at Thanksgiving.” Dean turned to the kitchen shelves and came back with a whole new pie, the rest of the biscuits, a jar of the jam and one of the pumpkin.

“How much now” Dean asked with a grin.

“Two bucks and I throw in a butter mold shaped like the crescent moon.” Gabe said without hesitation.

“Deal!” Dean said as he pulled the money out of his pocket.

“Well, I’ll be-” Benny muttered.

“Close your mouth, my Love...You’ll catch flies.”

Gabriel went on his way and promised to stop by again to see the pup. Dean was tired and went to lay down for a bit.

*****

Benny rubbed Dean’s back and his feet while the omega rested. Every fifteen minutes or so, Dean would hold his belly and breathe more purposefully. By the time Missouri arrived, Dean was having steady pains and needing to concentrate. She suggested he put on a nightshirt for comfort and so that she could examine him. When she saw that he was really in labor, she sent Alfie on to let the doctor know to come by later. She also sent a message to Bobby, Cas and Garth.

By supper time Dean was having strong regular pains and was struggling to remain comfortable or in some sort of control. “Easy now, Darlin’, easy…” Benny encouraged as Dean began to pace and shake through a bad pain. He walked up behind him and rubbed the sides of his belly in soothing circles, rocking him too and fro through the harsh contraction.

“This is hard, harder than I thought, and I haven’t even really started yet.” Dean said a little teary eyed.

“You’re doin’ fine, Darlin’, just fine,” Benny reassured him as he held him in his arms. “Don’t be discouraged, sweet brave omega.”

Missouri gave Dean a cup of tea with lots of sugar for energy and Benny helped him settle in the rocker on a folded towel for cushion. Dean labored there for some time before Cas and Garth arrived with Bobby. Dean was leaning on Benny and had found a breathing pattern that worked for him so Benny motioned for them to let him stay focused.

When he greeted his friends, Missouri made a suggestion, “Why don’t the alphas go on out and take a walk while the we omegas take care of the pupping at hand.”

It was the wrong thing to say and for the first time since his labor started, Dean completely panicked and clung to Benny. “No! God Benny, don’t leave me, please...stay...I need you here.”

Benny didn’t think Dean realized how much he was shouting and he tried to calm him, but then Dean began to cry. Protective alpha kicked in and Benny growled, “I’m not leaving him. Not for one damn minute unless he asks me to. This is our house and we’ll do things our way. We work together, we stay together. Understood?” He felt Dean relax in his arms a bit after he spoke.

Missouri, who never meant any harm calmly said, “Of course, Benny. Dean can have his pup any way he wants. I didn’t mean to upset either of your apple carts. It was just a suggestion.”

Benny felt awful for going full alpha on them, but no one looked upset. In fact he thought he heard some chuckling by the stove from Cas and Garth. From there on, Dean seemed to relax and his labor progressed more quickly. He alternated between laboring in bed and walking around the main room until he could no longer stay upright without Benny’s help during a pain.

After a long set of intense contractions, he went to his dresser and pulled out a new nightshirt, it was cotton and a medium brown color. Missouri commented, “Well, I’ll be. You are one smart omega, Dean Lafitte. You like your whites white I see. You telling us you're ready to push?”

“Feels like it, sometimes I push before I catch myself and breathe.” Dean smiled briefly, his Mama always showed him the dark colored things Mrs. Barnes used at her births. Blood would have been hard to scrub out of white night shirts

“Let’s get you changed and check you, see if it’s time. Alright?”

Dean nodded, rubbing the tender underside of his belly and Missouri handed Benny the nightshirt. He changed Dean all the while whispering to him, “I’m so proud of you, Dean Darlin’, you’re so brave.”

They barely had the shirt on when a contraction caught Dean off guard and he cried out “Ohhhhh, Bennnnn! Hnnnnnnggggghhh!” he moaned through the rest of it, tears forming in his eyes. When it ended he laid on the bed with Benny’s help, pulling the night shirt up and dropping his knees wide open, “Check me Missouri, I wanna push.” All shyness and modesty gone by now, Dean panted through the next pain, gripping a fistful of Benny’s shirt fiercely. To his credit, Benny’s hands never stopped feathering over Dean, easing and soothing through every pain.

After the exam Missouri said, “It’s time.”

“Oh thank God,” Dean panted out in relief. When the next pain came, Dean rolled himself over and got up on his knees, turning them out into a squatting position. He took a deep breath, leaned his forehead on Benny’s shoulder and pushed with all his strength.

Benny, stunned at first, caught on and cradled Dean’s head. He rubbed his back and said, “That’s it Darlin’, push that pup to us.”

After a few pushes, Dean tried to climb out of the bed, Benny helped. Missouri just went with it. Benny assumed she trusted Dean by now.

“Too soft,” Dean panted as he slowly made his way towards the main room. It took several sets of pains, and he stopped and pushed, silently while clinging to Benny for support.

When they reached the rocker, he motioned for Benny to sit. Missouri seemed to catch on again and folded a towel just as Dean knelt in front of Benny and buried his face in his alpha’s neck. He scented and pushed with every contraction, mostly quiet, sometimes grunting or groaning at the pain.

Benny just held him and stroked his back and arms, or scratched his scalp as he pushed. He wiped his face and offered the drinks Cas and Garth pushed into his hands. Mostly he felt awful that Dean was suffering. He was thrilled it was time for the pup, but hated watching Dean go through the pain of it all..

Dean and Benny were a sweaty hot mess after about an hour of Dean pushing when Dean suddenly shouted, “Owww, owww turn over, need to turn over.”

Missouri helped Dean adjust his position and calmly called Garth and Cas over, Dean crawled up into Benny’s lap on a towel Missouri had laid there and Garth and Cas each supported a leg. Benny held Dean, no easy feat, a fully pregnant six foot tall omega was a lapful for sure.

A pain came and Dean bore down with his feet held and knees pushed back, wide so his pelvis opened to accommodate the pup, but he lost his edge when the chair rocked back. He groaned and panted till it ended, then said to Benny, “Hold me steady on the next one, don’t let us rock back, okay my love? Pup’s comin’ now.”

Benny was wrought with worry, and asked, “You alright, Darlin’?”

“Fine, Ben, ‘m fine. Look at me,” he held Benny’s face in one of his hands and pressed their cheeks together. “It’s just pain...nothing’s wrong. It just hurts. Now don’t rock back.”

A pain overtook Dean and he harnessed it into a long hard push. Benny held fast and did not let the chair rock back. He balanced Dean’s bottom on his lap and held him under his knees. He kissed his face and neck and praised him with comforting words. “That’s it Cher, good push...you can do it...my brave, brave Dean.”

Almost another hour passed and all parties were exhausted, most of all Dean who shook nearly constantly now. Cas and Garth offered gentle pats and soft words of encouragement. Missouri brought him some tea and encouraged him to pant through the next few but Dean held his place in Benny’s lap. He said he felt safe there, so they let him stay. He rested for a couple of pains and then said, “Let’s go. He growled as the next pain came and then took a deep breath and bore down, his face turning deep red with effort. He blew out his breath harshly as it ended, “Sweet Jesus it’s moving… I can feel it coming.”

He sucked in another deep breath and Benny said, “Come on, now, that's a good push. Let’s see our pup, Darlin’!”

Another two pushes and Missouri said, “Alright, small pushes, small pushes, you’re crowning. The head is coming.”

“Easy now, Dean,” Benny soothed. “Easy push...easy.”

Dean shouted as the head emerged, “Burns, it hurts!”

“It’s alright, Dean. It does burn,” Cas said to reassure his friend, wiping his brow with a cool cloth..

“Okay, now one solid push, not too hard and we’ll have the head and the rest is easy,” Missouri quietly instructed.

Dean pushed steadily and gently and squeezed handfuls of the back of Benny’s collar over his shoulder and puffed out an exasperated, “There, it’s out!”

“Yes,” Missouri laughed, “the head is out, now blow for a bit, no pushing while the pup turns.”

It took Benny getting right in his ear, pressing their faces together to keep him blowing and not pushing. “Blow, Dean...blow…” Benny nearly hyperventilated and had to stop blowing with him.

“Now shoulders, so soft pushes again Dean,” Missouri said.

Dean pushed as Missouri tilted the shoulders back and forth, “Nooooo...Benny….”

“Hang on...almost done,” Benny repeated softly after he heard Missouri say it.

“Cas put that pail under Dean to catch all the water, we’re about to have a pup,” Missouri said as Benny watched her lift their pup and place it in Dean’s arms.

The pup wailed and so did they. It was a tiny healthy pup with a great set of lungs.

“It’s a girl!” Missouri announced as she wiped the pup with a towel.

“Oh Benny, a girl, a sweet girl,” Dean panted as he clutched the pup to his chest.

“A sweet little baby girl, Dean. You did it, my Darlin’ brave boy, you did it.” Benny wept.

Missouri nodded to Doc Turner who checked her over quickly and they lowered Dean to the floor to rest until the after pains started. Benny joined him and held Dean’s head in his lap and they comforted their angry crying pup.

‘Sssshhh, now, Papa’s here. So is Pa, we’ve got you little pup, don’t cry,” Dean cooed at the newborn.

‘Oh hell, you go on and cry all you want, little Darlin’, You’ve earned it after that rough ride,” Benny contradicted.

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle, “You’ve stolen his heart already, pup. He is in for big trouble, huh?”

Dean grimaced as he began to feel the pains for the afterbirth. “Oh Jesus, that’s sore, Benny...help me, I don’t want to drop her.”

“What’s wrong, what is it Dean?” Benny panicked when the pain started again.

MIssouri stepped in, “Nothing's wrong, time for the afterbirth is all. It’s what fed the baby in Dean’s belly, has to come unattached and birth like the pup.” She was examining Dean as she spoke.

“I’m too tired Benny, can’t do it again,” Dean shook as he protested the renewed pain.

“Now, now, Dean...it’s much easier than the pup, give me a little easy push, Benny get behind him and hold him up a bit so I can slip this pan underneath to catch it all. Then we’ll get you somewhere comfortable.”

Benny lifted, Missouri pressed on Dean’s belly, Dean pushed and yelled, still holding the pup, Cas and Garth held the pan and Dean’s legs, all perfectly orchestrated and the placenta slipped into the pan. Dr. Turner examined it and said it was complete and Dean cried at the relief of being done.

“Alright, Dean...my sweet Darlin’...you’re all done...all done now...look at our pup,” Benny held and rocked Dean as he spoke. They sat on the floor of their home, the pup in Dean’s arms, Dean in Benny’s. Missouri and their friends cleaned up the mess around them and Benny heard the wash tub being filled. He saw Cas and Garth strip and remake their bed, all while holding and rocking his exhausted Dean.

Missouri came and took the pup to get cleaned up, which took some convincing for Dean. At the same time, Cas and Garth helped Dean stand in the washtub behind the curtain. They scrubbed him gently from head to toe and rinsed him with pitchers of water from the tub. They put a special flannel Dean had made between his legs to absorb any bleeding and dressed him in a clean brown nightshirt. Benny never realized how messy birth was up close. They tucked Dean into the freshly made bed and helped Benny empty the tub and refill it to clean up by himself.

All cleaned up and checked out by the Doctor, both Dean and the pup were hungry. The pup was still naked save for her blanket, so Dean asked Benny to show Cas where the baby clothes were so he could bring a diaper and a night gown.

Dean unwrapped her and pinned a flannel diaper on her little bitty bottom. He dressed her in a cream flannel gown with lavender smocking. Everyone marveled at how pretty it was. The pup cried despite the pretty smocking, she wanted something completely different that only Dean could offer.

She was pink and healthy with blue eyes and a tiny wisp of light colored hair. Sitting up against the pillows on the headboard of the bed, Dean instinctively unbuttoned his night shirt and Benny felt himself blush. “Oh Benny, after all everyone’s seen of me today your gonna blush when I open my shirt?”

“Come on now, Chief, don’t make a man feel worse,” Benny complained.

Dean tipped the crying pup on her side and lined her up with his nipple. He guided her squawking mouth where it needed to go and she rooted immediately, latching on determinedly. She did open one eye as if to let them know they had done something right.

Dean laughed, Benny stared in awe of the whole process. “What are we gonna call her, Benny?””

“I have no idea. What do you call the prettiest little blossom of spring?” He answered, and then he looked at Dean and smiled.

“You did bring me flowers the whole time I carried her..” Dean offered.

Benny furthered it, saying, “She is the prettiest thing you’ve ever grown…”

“What’s your Mother’s middle name again?” Dean asked.

“Delphine.”

“Blossom Delphine. Do you like it Benny?’

“I love it, my brave sweet boy,” Benny answered with a kiss for Dean and then one for the nursing pup. “Hello my sweet little Blossom.”


	18. Sometimes You Visit, But if You Are Really Lucky, You Get a Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom makes her first trip into town and the homestead gets a visitor.

Blossom Delphine Lafitte, born April 11, 1869 weighing just under seven pounds, was six weeks old and on her first wagon ride into town. Dean and Blossom had an appointment with Dr. Turner for check ups. Dean wasn’t worried, he felt great and had dropped a lot of his pregnancy weight, which little Miss Blossom had gained in the form of rolls and dimples.

“How do you like the ride so far Blossom?” Benny asked in a playful voice. “You sure look pretty to see all your friends again.”

It had been three weeks since anyone had been out to the house. Following an initial rough three days, Dean and Blossom had been strong after the birth and Benny was so supportive. They had been able to get back to relative normal fairly quickly. Of course, spring chores with a newborn pup were interesting, but Dean had managed.

Blossom had on a beautiful yellow calico dress and bonnet sprinkled with a field of blue flowers. Her sweater was white and so were her booties. The fabric had been a gift from Benny on one of his trips into town. Dean’s girls were laying in force and eggs had to be traded at least once a week. They parked the wagon and walked through town, proudly greeting people with their sweet pup.

Their first stop was at Charlie’s Photography studio for a family portrait, another of Benny’s gifts. She did a great job with their mating ceremony photo and had given Dean a good deal on the second copy for his memory book. Dean couldn’t wait for the picture. Blossom was very cooperative and Charlie said they were a very handsome family.

Next, they headed to their appointment where they were both given clean bills of health. Dean and Benny both blushed when Dr Turner told them Dean was cleared for ‘resumed relations’.

Benny paid their bill and they headed over to the parsonage to visit Cas and Angelica, who had just celebrated her first birthday. Cas was wearing one of the shirts Dean had made him and announced that he was with pup again and due mid September.

“Cas, that’s great! Angelica will have a baby brother or sister,” Dean said as he hugged his friend.

Cas took Blossom from Dean and cooed at her before nodding to Angelica playing on a blanket on the floor, “Not so sure she’ll be as thrilled. Papa spoils the dickens out of her and I can’t get him to stop.”

“Well now,” Benny jumped in, “It’s the Pa’s job to soften the edges of those schedules you keep these sweet things on. A little cossetting never hurt a soul.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about, she pretty much runs my day,” Dean teased back at Benny.

“I hear you, and now with two it will get interesting,” Cas laughed. They visited and had noon dinner when Balthazar came home.

Dean nursed the pup and then they headed to the mercantile to see Garth. Dean bought several yards of bright calicos to make dresses for Blossom and flannel to make warm petticoats to go underneath all winter. Garth held her while Dean shopped and even Bela took a turn when Garth cut all the yard goods. They also needed a few things for the pantry and Dean continued shopping.

“Come on now, Little Miss Blossom and we’ll go visit Mr. Bobby and Mrs. Ellen. Meet us at the roadhouse for pie when you’re done Darlin”?” Dean handed her over with a kiss for each of the people he loved most in the world and turned back to his purchases. He couldn't help but think that Benny was up to something.

He made his way to the Roadhouse to find Benny sitting with Bobby, Ellen and of all people Missouri. They were having coffee and pie and Benny looked absolutely proud as a peacock holding Blossom Delphine, wrapped in her blanket and sound asleep in the crook of his arm. . They were laughing and Missouri excused herself claiming afternoon appointments.

She nodded to Dean as she went by, “That is some protective alpha you’ve got, hardly got a squeeze in. You look good, Dean. Take care.”

“Thanks, Missouri. We are lucky.”

Dean had a piece of pie and then they headed back to their wagon. Dean changed Blossom’s diaper and then nursed her as the headed home. She was a hardy pup and didn't even mind a little bouncing.

“That was some little meeting back there. Anything I should know?” Dean asked tentatively.

Benny wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulders and kissed him firmly on the lips. Luckily the horses knew the way home and just kept clipping along. “Now Darlin’, a good man keeps no secrets from his true love, but a surprise now and then never hurt anyone, right?”

Dean smiled somewhat relieved, “Alright Benny, but nothing crazy, okay?”

*****

  
They’d had a great visit in town until Dean found them all having pie without him. He knew it was awkward and he reassured Dean on the way home. Dean was okay for now, but had said no crazy surprises. Benny had tried to keep his expression even, but it was hard. The surprise he had would upset the apple cart for sure, but hopefully in a good way.

The next two weeks went by quickly. Benny and Dean planted the wheat fields and were just beginning the garden. They were sure the final frost had gone through and Dean had started seeds inside this year so they were putting in the seedlings today.

Benny saw him before Dean did. Dean’s back was to the road and he was on his knees moving down the row as he planted potato seedlings in hills. Benny chirped at him, it was an affectionate sound that got Dean’s attention without breaking the quiet as Blossom slept in the sling on Dean’s chest.

Dean looked up at him, face smeared with rich black soil and he smiled that beautiful freckled smile the Benny loved so much. He nodded behind Dean, down the road and Dean turned to look. “Who’s that?” Dean asked. Benny shrugged as Dean looked questioningly at him.

Dean stood and took off his straw hat shielding his eyes. His body language told Benny he recognized the visitor. “Sam?” he shouted.

“Dean?” was the only answer.

He dropped his arm and the hat and began to walk towards the stranger coming up the road. Benny watched as his mate, then cradled their pup and ran towards the man who had dropped everything and began to run himself.

He remembered the meeting where he, Missouri and Bobby had arranged this reunion. Neither Dean or Sam knew the other was here. Missouri told Sam that Benny might have information about his omega brother, and of course Benny had not revealed anything to Dean.

Now, watching the two men embrace and cry, Benny had a hard time controlling his own emotions. He decided it was worth keeping it from Dean all those months when a sobbing Dean introduced him to his brother, Sam Winchester.


	19. Epilogue: We've Come Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse down the road for our little family and their friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I poured my heart into this story. I hope that you enjoyed it. It's hard to believe this is the end.
> 
> Thank you again to Winchestercola for the beautiful art. 
> 
> Also, many thanks to Dennyismydestiel for all of her time and effort in being my beta.

Late September, Seven years later…

Dean and Benny were in their bedroom whispering so the pups couldn’t hear them.

“She’ll be fine Dean. You’ll see her this afternoon and she’ll be with Uncle Sam and Uncle Chuck all day,” Benny soothed as he wiped away Dean’s tears with his thumbs.

“I know Benny but the only time she’s been away from us was my heats and I’ve always been a little too preoccupied to worry then. This is different, I’ll miss her and it means she is growing up for sure now,” Dean said sadly.

There was a clatter in the main room, so they parted and Dean sniffed and wiped his face on his shirtsleeve before grabbing four week old Mary Elizabeth off the bed. She was the newest of their five pups, and had come early. She was small but healthy.

Blossom, in her beautiful green school dress, was trying to wrangle her brothers into their seats at the table. She was the spitting image of Dean and liked order the way he did. Five year old Benjamin Elijah, Little Benny, knew better than to argue, three year old John Samuel, called Jack, was being plopped in his seat, and one year old and chubby little Henry Dean sat in his high chair smiling as always.

“Thank you Blossom, now you sit and Papa will get breakfast. Your new calico looks lovely, it was a good choice. I’ll put the ribbons on your braids just before you go, alright?” Dean spoke to his oldest pup gently.

“Blossom is going to school today, what do you say to her?” Dean prompted the boys. They had been practicing their answers.

Little Benny was quick to respond, “Have fun today, don’t forget your lunchpail.”

Jack required a whispered cue but then said, “I’ll miss you, but have fun.” Then he turned to Dean and said with a tone of jealousy, “Of course she is gonna have fun, she gets to play with Unca Sam and Unca Chuck all day long.”

Blossom was deeply offended at the idea that she would leave the farm all day to go play but Benny jumped in, “No no Jack, Blossom has to go do lessons all day, she only gets to play a few minutes after she eats her dinner.”

“Oh.” he said as if it hadn’t been explained to him a hundred times by his Papa.

They had pancakes and Benny held Mary Elizabeth while Dean tied Blossoms emerald green ribbons on the very ends of her long braids. “Keep an eye on these and don’t lose them. Tell your uncles I said hi and make sure you surprise them good with your letters. They still think you don’t know them.”

“Yes Papa,” Blossom answered sweetly, then she got serious. “Papa...you’re gonna be fine without me aren’t you?”

Benny choked on his coffee and Dean looked at him, suddenly hanging on by a thread. He cleared his throat and answered her, “Yes Blossom, I will miss you terribly but I will be fine. You don’t have to worry about me.”

She seemed to be happy with his answer and kissed him before grabbing her reader and lunch pail.

He watched Benny and Blossom ride off in the wagon. Benny would drop her at school and then trade the eggs. Sam and Chuck would bring her home at the end of the day. Sam was a school teacher when he came to Lawrence and Chuck was still struggling with the older boys. Sam walked in with a bullwhip(thank you Benny) and straightened out the rowdy group right quick.

Chuck loved the younger students best anyway and with the way Lawrence was growing the town board kept both men on at the school. Turned out that Sam was the perfect alpha for the timid omega and they were mated within a year after meeting. Dean and Benny built them a house on the far end of their homestead and they recently had two pups of their own who accompanied them to town and stayed with Chuck and his younger class.

Dean went in to clean up breakfast and get the boys busy picking the remainder of the winter squash to wear them out before naptime. He put them all down in their room, part of the two room addition that Benny had put on the house as their family had grown. He laid Mary Elizabeth in the very cradle that had held all of their pups and that had been so lovingly made by Benny seven years ago.

*****

  
Benny walked Blossom down the street to the school house. “You’ll do fine in class, don’t worry about Papa too much, he’ll get used to the idea soon, okay?’

He kissed her on the cheek just as her friend Abigail Talbot came running up to them dragging her Pa behind her. Garth looked as sad as Dean had back home, and he kissed her and told her to have a good day. Both girls ran off holding hands as Chuck, Mr. Winchester, rang the bell.

“Well Garth, you and Dean gonna survive the day?” Benny sniffled.

“We’ll make do, always have,” Garth chuckled.

“I can't believe they are seven already. Seems like we just had them.” Benny said as he shook his head.

“I know, I know. Now how about we trade those eggs.” Garth suggested, clearly wanting to change the subject. Abigail was his and Bela’s adopted daughter. There was a wagon train going west some years ago and they were hit with Diphtheria. Abigail was two and lost both her parents. Garth and Bela agreed to keep her until family could be found but that never happened and a judge granted them custody. Garth finally had a pup. The entire town had celebrated for them.

As they were walking back to the mercantile Cas and Angelica were headed towards the school. They waved and said hello. Little Balthazar, same age as Jack toddled along. Cas had a little more trouble and lost the baby due after Angelica. They were happy with their two and all of their pups were good friends.

*****

  
Benny returned to a quiet house, all three boys asleep so he headed out to the prairie. He found Dean and baby Mary on his and Dean’s favorite swell, the very one on which they had become mates. Dean was standing in the tall grass and looking over all of the wheat fields. The land belonged to them now, they had fulfilled all of the requirements to call it their own.

“Thought I’d find you out here Darlin”. You okay,” Benny asked slipping his arm around Dean’s waist.

Dean nodded and snuggled the pup into his neck before leaning into his mate. “Threshers come next week...It’s a grand crop Benny.”

“Biggest yet.”

“Did you ever think all this could happen to us? I mean, all this...us...the pups...our friends...Sam…?” Dean’s voice cracked a little.

“I guess I hoped.”

“You did this Benny. None of this would have ever happened...this is all because of you...your ad. Thank you Benny, for all of this...for this wonderful life…”

Benny didn’t know what to say to that. Then he realized he didn’t need to say anything. He took his sweet omega’s face in his hands and kissed him in the tall grass that had brought them together.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few ideas for time stamps. I will take any ideas you want to see...


End file.
